Revenge
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Klaus à tuer Jenna, Irina sa nièce compte bien réclamer vengeance !
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici, me revoilà

Je suis pas partie longtemps comme vous le voyez lol

Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette fiction est la suite d'Une cohabitation mouvementée et reprend donc l'histoire d'Irina, personnage que j'ai inventé et qui m'appartiens. Pour ceux qui le souhaite vous pourrez retrouver l'histoire dans mon profil

Voici les grandes lignes de cette nouvelle aventure

_« Irina à quitté Mystic Falls pour de bon après la mort de Jenna et s'installe ailleurs où elle compte bien changer radicalement de vie. Plus les jours passent et plus son désir de venger la mort de sa tante devient puissant. Elle n'est qu'humaine mais ne compte pas laisser son humanité la ralentir ! Elle devient plus forte, plus rapide et plus souple grâce à un entrainement extrêmement poussé. Afin de pouvoir combattre, elle apprend également le maniement des armes. Une fois prête à assouvir sa vengeance, elle se mettra en chasse pour trouver LE vampire responsable de sa douleur. Quand le prédateur devient la proie c'est une toute autre histoire !"_

Le chapitre 1 est presque intégralement écrit déjà et devrait donc arriver assez vite ! _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour !

Cette fois c'est pas une fausse alerte lol, c'est bien le premier chapitre (assez long ) de cette nouvelle histoire. Je vous préviens à l'avance histoire de ne pas vous donnez de faux espoir, pas de Klaus tout de suite. Irina à une nouvelle vie à construire, il faut donc que je pose quelques bases avant de vraiment lancer l'histoire, mais ne vous en faite pas il arrivera bien vite !

J'espere que vous aimerez et serez nombreux(ses) à me suivre :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Nouvelle vie

Irina roula longtemps pour quitter Mystics Falls, après plusieurs heures de route, elle décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit à Atlanta. La ville étant assez grande, elle doutait fortement qu'on la retrouve, à supposer bien sûr que quelqu'un la cherche ! Se refusant de penser à Damon ou même à sa cousine, elle se mit en quête d'un hôtel où poser ses valises pour la nuit. Elle en trouva un avec des tarifs raisonnables, récupéra sa clef et poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle put enfin s'allonger sur le lit. La chambre n'avait rien des hôtels grand luxe, mais ça lui suffisait largement. Elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici de toute façon. Afin de ne pas s'endormir, Irina se força à se lever et à faire le tour de la chambre.

Située, au 3éme étage d'une petite résidence, elle comportait un lit double, deux chevets et une petite commode déglinguée sur laquelle reposait un téléviseur qui venait d'une autre génération. Le tout décoré avec un papier peint décrépit dans des tons roses et pourpre absolument horrible. Irina fit un tour dans la salle de bain et fut surprise d'y trouver une baignoire, pas en très bon état, mais une baignoire quand même ! L'émail avait sauté par endroits et le rideau de douche était inexistant, mais de qui avait-elle besoin de se cacher après tout ? La pièce était si petite que la baignoire touchait par trois de ses côtés les murs.

Il restait juste de quoi faire entrer un WC et un lavabo. Contrairement à la chambre, la salle de bain était dans des tons bleus pale assez reposant pour les yeux, si on oubliait bien sur l'ampoule nue qui se balancer au bout de son fil et qui vous agressez la rétine ! Étant plus qu'épuisée après avoir conduit si longtemps, Irina ne fit pas sa difficile et se fit couler un bain. Elle vérifia deux fois que les portes et fenêtres étaient bien verrouillées, éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain, alluma les chevets de la chambre, se déshabilla et plongea doucement dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Elle aurait pu gémir de plaisir tant la sensation était agréable ! Elle sentit ses muscles de décontracter et se détendre. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts une serviette de toilette qu'elle roula avant de la poser sous sa nuque pour profiter pleinement de son bain.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à ses dernières heures. Sa famille s'était-elle aperçue de sa fuite ? Avaient-ils compris les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir ? Elle sentit une pointe d'amertume lui serrer le cœur quand elle revit, derrière ses paupières clauses, sa cousine embrasser son amant. Elle se sentait trahie bien sûr, mais pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Peut-être que finalement elle s'attendait à ce que les choses se terminent ainsi, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas pris plus de temps pour réfléchir à son départ ! Elle ne savait pas encore où sa fuite la conduirait, mais elle sentait dans son cœur qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en partant. Elle allait juste devoir se montrer patiente si elle voulait mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par s'endormir dans son bain, bercée par la sensation de l'eau sur son corps.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit par un éclat de rire dans la chambre voisine. Elle prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées, puis sortit enfin de l'eau gelée pour rejoindre son lit où elle se rendormit aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, ce fut la femme de chambre qui la réveilla en déverrouillant sa porte avec son pass. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Irina, nue comme un ver, avait bondi sur ses pieds et faisait face à la porte.

− _Wohhh tout doux ma jolie, _s'exclama la femme de chambre quand elle vit le comité d'accueil._ Je repasse plus tard si vous voulez, mais du calme ! _

− _Désolée, _souffla Irina en cachant son corps avec un drap._ Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes et je file. _

− _Prenez votre temps mon petit, _lui répondit la femme en lui souriant._ Mauvaise nuit ? _lui demanda-t-elle quand elle la vit se trainer avec difficultés hors du lit.

− _Mauvaise année !_ répliqua Irina en grognant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle s'habilla et remballa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse puis ressortie, certaine d'être seule dans la chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver la femme de ménage assise sur son lit à lui sourire gentiment. Irina l'observa attentivement, essayant de déceler le moindre signe de danger venant de cette femme, mais elle ne sentit que bonté et gentillesse. Une quarantaine d'années, elle n'était pas bien grande, et un peu en chaire. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient retenus sur sa tête par un savant mélange de pinces à chignon et de foulard. Son petit visage rond lui donnait un air presque angélique, sentiment renforcé par ses petits yeux rieurs. Elle lui souriait toujours quand elle s'avança vers le lit pour récupérer son sac.

_ Vous êtes en vacances ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_ De passage seulement, _lui répondit Irina d'un tons qu'elle voulait aimable.

_ Et où allez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? _

_ C'est la question que je me pose depuis hier soir figurez-vous, _soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant aux cotés de la femme_. _

− _Vous avez besoin d'un remontant vous ! Un petit café, ça vous dit ? _

− _Et la chambre ? _

− _Ça peut attendre cinq minutes et puis c'est l'heure de ma pause de toute façon ! _

− _Oh bas OK…_

Irina rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et descendit à l'accueil régler sa note après quoi elle posa ses affaires dans son coffre et suivit la femme qui la guida dans un café non loin.

_ Moi c'est Maria au fait, _lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

_ Irina, _répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

Les deux femmes passèrent commande et s'installèrent à une terrasse pour profiter du beau temps.

_ Si vous ne savez pas où aller, pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? _lui demanda Maria_. C'est une très belle ville vous savez._

_ Je sais pas … peut-être. _

− _Et puis si j'étais vous, j'irais voir les hôtels un peu en dehors, vous aurez quelque chose de meilleure qualité pour le même prix. _

_ Merci du conseil. J'ai pas envie de me montrer désagréable, mais … pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec moi au juste ? _

− _Vous me sembliez seule c'est tout, _répondit Maria comme si c'était une évidence._ Vous fuyiez quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? _

− _Que … quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? _

− _Dans mon métier, on voit beaucoup de gens entrer et sortir de ces chambres à force on arrive à faire la différence entre ceux qui viennent pour s'envoyer en l'air, ceux qui sont de passages et ceux qui fuient. Vous faites clairement partie de la dernière catégorie vous ! _

− _Des histoires de famille difficile, _grimaça Irina, agacée d'être si transparente.

− _Dans ce cas, profitez de la ville pour vous changer les idées ! Suivez mon conseil vous verrez vous irez mieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! _

Maria lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de la quitter, lui expliquant que sa pause était terminée. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et sortit de son champ de vision. Irina resta là assise à la terrasse d'un café à rêvasser. Rester à Atlanta ? Pourquoi pas après tout ! Elle ne serait pas trop loin de Mystics Falls en cas de problème comme ça. Ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver un petit boulot et un hôtel pour du long terme maintenant ! Sans grand espoir, elle demanda à la serveuse qui passait non loin si par hasard le patron embauchait. Elle lui répondit non avec une moue désolée et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa recherche. Irina n'était pas trop inquiète, avec l'argent qu'elle avait en poche, elle avait de quoi tenir quelques semaines si elle gérait bien, mais si elle pouvait éviter d'y toucher, ça l'arrangerait assez ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas là d'être prête à affronter Klaus, et en attendant qu'elle le soit, elle devrait penser à se construire une vie ici, avec appart et job si possible !

Elle reprit sa voiture et flâna dans la ville cherchant un hôtel. Décidée à suivre le conseil de Maria, elle quitta le centre-ville et se rendit dans les quartiers un peu moins attirants pour les touristes. En se trompant de rue et en tournant dans un cul-de-sac, Irina tomba sur une salle de sport et combat. Elle se gara devant, résignée à demander son chemin comme la campagnarde perdue qu'elle était, puis changea d'avis en observant la façade avec attention. Si elle voulait venger Jenna et éviter de se faire tuer quand elle croiserait la route de Klaus, elle devait apprendre à se battre. Quoi de mieux qu'une salle de sport pour ça ? Elle descendit de voiture et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte avant de la pousser et d'entrer. Aussitôt, l'air se fit plus chaud, plus acre aussi sous l'odeur de la transpiration, signe que les gens ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts en ces murs !

Elle avança vers le bureau et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était dans un hall dans les tons jaune pâle, avec un petit bureau, un téléphone, un fax et tout un tas de papier qui trainaient. Aux murs, plusieurs photos de combattant et coupes étaient exposées. Derrière le hall il y avait un grand couloir assez long avec plusieurs portes qui devaient être des salles de cours. Au fond, une double porte semblait donner accès à un gymnase plus grand. Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle se dit alors que le bruit aller attirer le personnel et patienta donc, mais les secondes défilèrent et personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de ce maudis téléphone qui hurlait. À bout, Irina se pencha par-dessus le bureau et décrocha.

_ Allo, _dit-elle en se rendant alors seulement compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Bonjour, j'aurais voulu parler à Mr Max s'il vous plait c'est assez urgent, _lui dit-une voix de femme au bout du fil.

− _Je hum … je suis désolée il est indisponible pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message peut-être ? _demanda-t-elle en cherchant un bout de papier sur lequel écrire.

La femme lui laissa ses coordonnées et demanda à ce que ce Mr Max la rappelle le plus vite possible. Irina raccrocha et mit le bout de papier avec le message bien en évidence. Elle se retourna, prête à partir, car quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas la peine de répondre au téléphone n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder, mais fut arrêtée par un regard noir acéré. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme en débardeur, dégoulinant de sueur qui la regardait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, lui barrant ainsi le passage vers la sortie. Grand, le mètre 80 facile, extrêmement bien battit si elle en jugeait par les muscles qui saillaient sur ses bras, les cheveux courts aussi noirs que ses yeux, il lui aurait franchement foutu la trouille si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue !

− _Je … désolée, je sais que j'aurais pas dû répondre, mais le téléphone qui sonne … c'est stressant comme bruit, _se justifia-t-elle en faisant face à l'homme.

Elle le regarda de haut et fit son possible pour ne pas ciller quand il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.

_ Y as pas de mal, _lui dit-il._ Vous m'avez peut-être même rendu service, j'attends un coup de fil urgent. _

− _Oh c'était heu attendez, _dit-elle en se penchant par-dessus le bureau pour attraper le message. _Madame Carter, il faut que vous la rappeliez de toute urgence, _ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le message.

− _Merci. Et sinon, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour répondre au téléphone, _ria-t-il.

− _Ça ou un autre boulot, ça m'irait, _railla Irina._ Mais non en effet, je venais chercher vos tarifs. J'aimerais apprendre à me battre. _

− _Quel genre de cours vous cherchez ? Plus ce qui est autodéfense ou plutôt du genre combat au corps à corps ? _

− _Corps à corps, _répondit Irina en sentant la flamme de la vengeance bruler dans son cœur.

− _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais, _ria-t-il en fouillant dans une pile de documents avant d'en extraire une feuille qu'il lui tendit. _Vous avez plusieurs formules possibles et les tarifs qui vont avec. _

− _Très bien merci. _

Irina jeta un coup d'œil au document avant de le plier et de le ranger dans son sac à main. Elle fit un signe de tête en remerciement et quitta la salle de sport. Elle était presque arrivée à sa voiture quand elle entendit la voix du gérant l'appeler.

_ Ca vous direz un boulot ? _s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant.

_ Quoi ? _

− _Vous venez de me prouver qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour répondre à ce putain de téléphone ! Je peux pas interrompre mes cours sans arrêt pour prendre un appel … et vous avez dit chercher du boulot. Ça vous tente ? _lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

− _Je … pourquoi pas oui. _

− _Vous pouvez commencer quand ? _

− _Tout de suite si vous voulez. _

− _Super, _approuva-t-il._ Moi c'est Max et toi ? _

− _Irina, _répondit-elle en remarquant qu'il venait de la tutoyer.

− _Bas bienvenue Irina ! Allez viens je vais te faire faire le tour ! _

Max lui tint la porte et la laissa décider si elle voulait entrer ou non, ce qu'elle fit. Après tout elle était venue ici chercher des cours, si elle pouvait repartir avec un boulot en plus elle ne dirait pas non. Max lui désigna un endroit où poser ses affaires et lui fit visiter la salle. Comme elle l'avait deviné, les portes du couloir donnaient sur des salles de cours, remplies de vélo d'appartement, de tapis de courses, de poids et bien d'autres encore. Une porte ouvrait sur les douches avec des vestiaires, une autre sur un coin réservé au personnel quand aux doubles portes du fond, elles donnaient sur une immense salle entièrement tapissée de tapis en mousse du sol au plafond !

_ Voilà t'as fait le tour, c'est pas bien grand tu risques pas de te perdre, _ria Max.

_ Je vois. Et t'es tout seul ici ? _

− _Non on est deux. Moi qui assure les cours pendant la journée et Gabriel qui s'occupe des cours du soir quand il y en a, _s'exclama Max._ On avait une réceptionniste il y à quelques mois, mais elle est partie pour suivre son homme dans le nord du pays ! Je me retrouve tout seul la journée depuis et comme j'ai pas franchement le temps de chercher quelqu'un pour la remplacer on peut dire que tu tombes du ciel toi ! Bon écoute je suis désolé de te planter, mais j'ai un cours … _

− _Retournes-y c'est bon je m'en sortirais, _lui assura Irina.

− _OK si t'as besoin tu m'appel je suis là. _

Max s'enfonça dans la grande salle et rejoignit au petit trot un groupe d'élève qui l'attendait patiemment au fond. Irina referma les portes et s'autorisa une nouvelle visite plus approfondie. Elle fureta partout pour se familiariser avec les lieux puis revint au bureau qui serait désormais son poste de travail. Prenant place sur le siège, et elle sentit un petit coup de blues poindre le bout de son nez. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de s'occuper de la montagne de document qui trainait un peu partout. Étant donné qu'elle faisait désormais partit du personnel, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à mettre son nez dans les diverses factures et courriers. Le reste de la journée passa entre classement des papiers et coups de téléphones auxquels elle répondit. Elle eut même le temps de jeter un œil à l'annuaire du coin pour se trouver un hôtel. Elle photocopia la page et la mit dans son sac, bien décidée à faire le tour de chacun d'entre eux dès que Max la libérerait. Elle sut que ça ne serait pas long quand elle vit le dernier groupe d'élève de la journée quitter les lieux.

_ Un coup de main pour ranger ? _proposa-t-elle à Max en entrant dans la salle.

_ Si tu veux ouais. _

Irina l'aida à ramasser les serviettes humides de transpirations, puis remit quelques tapis de sol en place.

_ Alors cette première journée ?_

− _Ca à était, _lui répondit-elle en souriant_. J'aime bien l'ambiance qui règne ici. Je me suis permis de ranger le bordel sur le bureau. _

− _T'as réussi à en venir à bout ? _s'étonna-t-il.

− _Ce fut dur mais oui, _ria Irina.

− _Bon si on parlait un peu de ces cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? _

− _Être en mesure d'avoir le dessus sur un vam … un gars qui est plus fort que moi, _se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse_. Je ne veux plus être faible. _

− _Hum je vois, _répondit pensivement Max en tournant autour d'elle, l'étudiant une nouvelle fois_. Tu as une bonne silhouette, mais tu es trop fine, il va falloir te renforcer si tu veux combattre. Ton corps va devoir encaisser pas mal de coups, faut muscler tout ça ! _

− _Je suis musclée, _riposta-t-elle.

− _Peut-être, mais dans un combat, chaque muscle de ton corps est important, il te faut un entrainement complet si tu veux être capable de te défendre. _

_ Je ferais tout ce que tu jugeras utile,_ affirma-t-elle déterminée.

S'il disait qu'elle devait se muscler alors soi, elle se musclerait ! Une fois qu'elle saurait se défendre à main nue, ne lui resterait plus qu'a apprendre le maniement des armes et l'affaire serait dans le sac !

− _Tu bosses pour moi, je te propose 10$ de l'heure et pour les cours, je retiendrais ça sur ta paye avec un tarif spécial employé. On est d'accord ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Marché conclu,_ approuva-t-elle en la lui serrant.

La première pierre de l'édifice qui conduirait à sa vengeance venait d'être posée !

_ Aller vient je t'invite à boire un verre pour fêter ça, _proposa Max en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

_ C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas le temps, il faut que je me cherche un hôtel avant qu'il soit trop tard. _

_ Un hôtel ? Pourquoi faire un hôtel ? _

− _Parce que je débarque de ma contrée lointaine et que je ne connais personne ici et qu'il me faut donc un logement rapidos, _ria Irina en repoussant son bras.

− _Hum … je vois. Si tu veux un conseil, évite celui sur la 4éme, c'est un trou à rats et tu risques d'y faire de mauvaise rencontre. Celui au coin de Brockar Street est pas mal par contre et tu ne seras pas trop loin de la salle. _

− _OK merci Max. À demain alors ! _

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la salle. Elle mit ses affaires dans sa voiture et prit la direction que Max lui avait indiquée. Elle trouva facilement le petit hôtel et fut ravie de voir qu'il était bien plus confortable que celui où elle avait passé la dernière nuit. La chambre n'était pas spécialement plus grande, mais elle était beaucoup plus propre. Les parties supérieures des murs étaient peintes en beige alors que les parties inférieures étaient dans des tons marron. Un grand lit double prenait le centre de la pièce. Face au lit, une longue commode soutenait une télévision et un bouquet de fleurs artificiels. Deux petites tables de chevet sur lesquelles étaient posées des lampes et un téléphone complétaient le mobilier. Irina poussa la porte de la salle de bain, prête à se prélasser dans un bon bain, aussi fut-elle déçue de ne trouver qu'une douche. Bon pas de baignoire, mais là aussi le mobilier paraissait en bien meilleur état ! Les toilettes étaient propres et sans tartre, et le lavabo possédait encore tout son émail !

_ Va pour une douche alors,_ souffla Irina en déposant ses affaires de toilettes sur la petite étagère qui jouxtait le lavabo.

Elle retourna dans la chambre pour verrouiller la porte, puis se dévêtit avant d'entrer sous la douche. Sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle prit son temps avant de sortir, souhaitant se détendre au maximum. Une fois qu'elle fut propre et sèche, elle passa une tenue plus confortable et quitta le petit hôtel pour se mettre en quête de quelque chose à manger. Elle trouva une épicerie où elle fit le plein de provision et retrouva le cocon de sa chambre. Bien décidée à rester ici, elle vida ses valises et rangea ses vêtements dans la petite commode. Elle fut surprise en trouvant le pieu en bois roulé dans un pull. Ici loin de Mystics Falls, elle aurait presque pu oublier le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et le mania avant de frapper l'air plusieurs fois tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait annoncer à Max quelle arme elle voulait apprendre à manier ! Elle voyait d'ici sa tête ! Penser à tout ceci lui mit un coup de cafard au cœur.

Depuis qu'elle vivait chez sa tante, jamais elle ne s'était sentie seule … Elle n'était partie que depuis moins de 48 heures et pourtant sa famille lui manquait déjà. Dans un excès de faiblesse, elle tendit la main vers le téléphone, commença à composer le numéro d'Elena mais raccrocha subitement. Elle devait couper les ponts avec eux ! Sinon Damon ne tarderait pas à débarquer ici pour la ramener à Mystics Falls et ça, il en était hors de question ! Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, si elle voulait se tenir informée des agissements de Klaus, il faudrait que quelqu'un la renseigne. Elle grignota tout en y pensant et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle retourna à la salle de sport et recommença une journée de travail bien remplie. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris le fonctionnement des lieux, elle savait exactement comment s'organiser. Elle classa toute la paperasse de Max, s'occupa même de faire un peu de comptas, comme quoi ces études lui serviraient finalement ! En fin de journée, alors qu'elle s'occupait de tout fermer pour la nuit, Max vint la chercher et lui jeta un survêtement.

_ Va te changer, je t'attends dans la salle_, ordonna-t-il.

Irina, trop heureuse de passer enfin à l'action ne posa pas de question et courut presque dans les vestiaires se changer. Elle réapparut dans la salle moins de cinq minutes plus tard en tenue. Son survêtement était en coton noir, assez épais et un peu trop grand pour elle, mais peu importe, elle allait apprendre à combattre, c'est tout ce qui comptait !

_ Je suis prête, _dit-elle à son instructeur tout en s'attachant les cheveux.

− _Ca ma belle c'est moi qui déciderait quand tu seras prête ! Bien voyons voir un peu. Enfile ça et frappe là dedans_, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant des gants de combats et en se plaçant derrière un sac de frappes.

− _OK. _

Irina se sentit un peu nerveuse quand elle porta le premier coup. Max corrigea sa position et lui expliqua comment frapper sans se blesser et elle s'exerça encore et encore. Quand il fut satisfait, ils passèrent aux coups de pieds, puis à divers autres exercices visant à la muscler.

_ Je suis KO on arrête pour ce soir, _supplia-t-elle complètement en nage.

− _Ici c'est moi qui commande alors tant que je ne te dis pas de t'arrêter, tu continues et en silence ! Et pour la peine, tu me feras dix abdos de plus, ca t'apprendra à râler ! _

− _Quoi ? Non, mais tu te crois à l'armée ou quoi ? _s'exclama la jeune femme à bout de force_. _

− _Tu veux que ça passe à vingt ? _la menaça-t-il avec un regard noir.

Irina pesta dans sa barbe et fit ses abdos. Elle sentait chaque muscle souffrir le martyr, elle n'osait même pas penser aux courbatures qu'elle aurait demain en se levant ! Quand elle eu finit, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de rester allonger sur le tapis de sol, profitant de se cours répit qui lui était accordé.

_ Aller debout c'est tout pour ce soir,_ ria la voix de Max juste au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit pencher sur elle, main tendue pour l'aider à se lever.

_ Tu vas me tuer si tu me fais subir ça tous les jours, _se plaignit-elle en saisissant sa main.

_ Peut-être, mais quand j'en aurai finis avec toi tu seras capable de foutre la raclée à chaque abruti qui te posera problème. _

_ Si c'était qu'un abruti, _souffla-t-elle en se demandant si son histoire de vengeance avait vraiment un sens.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à supporter sa première séance d'entrainement, comment pouvait-elle espérer être suffisamment forte pour faire face à Klaus ? Elle rentra à son petit hôtel complètement sur les genoux, lessivée au point de s'endormir à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller. Les journées passèrent toutes à peu près de la même façon : elle travaillait la journée jusqu'à 17 ou 18heures puis Max s'occupait d'elle pendant 2 ou 3heures chaque soir. Au bout de deux semaines, il la félicita de ses progrès.

− _C'est pas encore ça bien sûr, mais tu as pigé les mouvements de base c'est déjà bien. Et puis ta silhouette à commencé à changer c'est bon signe. _

− _J'espère, j'ai l'impression d'encaisser un peu mieux tes séances de torture aussi. _

− _Ton corps s'habitue c'est pour ça,_ ria-t-il.

Max et elle quittèrent la grande salle et passèrent devant les pièces plus petites quand un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque attira l'attention d'Irina.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle à Max.

_ Ça doit être Gabriel qui donne un cours. _

− _Il serait peut-être temps que je le rencontre non ? Ça fait presque trois semaines que je bosse ici et je ne le connais même pas. _

_ Je … pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée, _tiqua Max en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

_ Pourquoi ? Vas bien falloir que je le vois un jour non ! _

Sur ses mots, elle poussa la porte et le spectacle qui l'attendit de l'autre côté lui en boucha un coin ! Deux hommes, un blond et un brun, se battaient à l'épée. Elle devina sans peine lequel était Gabriel. Le blond était plus à l'aise, plus stable aussi sur ses pieds nus. Le brun avait toujours un temps de retard ce qui permettait au blond de porter ses coups. Elle voyait les lames se croiser, s'entrechoquer et les mâchoires des deux hommes se contracter sous les efforts fournit. Gabriel avait l'air assez grand, il devait dépasser Max d'une tête et avait de larges épaules. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval dans son dos semblaient voler à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc, elle put admirer les bras et les épaules musclées du jeune homme qui se mouvaient avec aisance. Elle se sentit sursauter quand le brun para un coup. Il y avait une telle violence dans les gestes qu'elle se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment de l'entrainement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au juste ? _demanda-t-elle à Max en baissant la voix.

− _Gab est un spécialiste des armes. Il peut se battre avec à peu près n'importe quoi de la brosse à dents à la chaise en passant par les armes à feu et toutes les armes blanches, _lui répondit-il sur le même ton._ Le brun c'est Alex, il se prépare pour une compétition de haut niveau il a besoin qu'on le pousse un peu. _

− _Ils ne serraient pas dans une salle de cours je jurerais que c'est un vrai combat. _

− _C'est parce que ça en est un, _répliqua alors une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'aurait pu le jurer, mais elle était presque sure que Gabriel lui avait jeté un regard tout en repoussant le fameux Alex qui venait de manquer de lui flanquer son épée dans les côtes. L'entrainement dura encore quelques minutes après quoi les deux hommes se saluèrent et rangèrent leurs armes avant de se séparer. Alex les salua d'un signe de tête et fila vers les douches.

_ Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ! _s'exclama Gabriel en venant vers Max et Irina.

_ Il semblerait en effet, _répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Étrangement le regard vert qu'il posa sur elle la dérangea fortement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle et cela l'agaçait. Pour se donner de la repartit, elle le dévisagea à son tour et ne détourna pas les yeux un seul instant. Elle put alors constater que ses yeux étaient grands et extrêmement durs. Il avait un visage fin et une mâchoire carrée accentuée par des joues creuses lui donnant un air grave. Elle avait beau le détailler de ses pieds nus à ses cheveux longs attachés, elle ne trouvait en ce type rien de sympathique. Si elle avait eu peur de Max au premier abord, Gabriel lui aurait carrément fait changer de trottoir si elle l'avait rencontré dans une ruelle sombre ! Malheureusement, s'il était aussi bon au maniement des armes que Max le laissait entendre, elle venait certainement de trouver son prof !

_ Max dit que tu peux te battre avec n'importe quoi ? _

_ En effet, même avec une lime à ongles, _railla-t-il en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

_ Merde la prochaine fois je penserais à en mettre une dans mon sac alors ! _rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant son regard.

− _Pourquoi tu veux apprendre à te battre ? _lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment._ T'as un mec qui à la main légère ? _

− _Je vois pas vraiment en quoi le pourquoi te regarde, mais non ! Le mec je l'ai laissé chez moi et me suis tirée quand il embrassait ma cousine ! _

_ Hum pas cool. Et c'est où chez toi ?_

_ Un coin paumé à quelques heures d'ici. Mystics Falls. _

_ Tu viens de Mystics Falls ? _s'étonna Gabriel en la dévisageant plus intensément.

_ Ouais, _répondit-elle suspicieuse_. Pourquoi tu connais ? _

_ J'y suis passé il y a quelque temps. C'est très … étrange comme coin. _

− _À qui le dis-tu, _approuva-t-elle dans un souffle. _Bon alors ces cours c'est oui ou non ?_

− _T'est pas vraiment prête pour bosser avec lui, _intervint Max_. Si tu te plains de devoir sortir en rampant de ma salle, attends de passer dans ses mains ! _

_ C'est lui que je veux, _confirma-t-elle en jetant un regard à Gabriel qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

Max sortit en lui souhaitant bonne chance et la laissa seule avec le blond qui l'observa des pieds à la tête.

_ Quelle arme tu veux savoir manier ? _lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant nonchalamment sur une chaise.

_ Tout ce qui est ou peut contenir du bois. _

_ Quelle étrange demande … _remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils_. Tu comptes faire quoi avec au juste ? _

_ J'ai un nuisible à éradiquer, _siffla-t-elle.

_ Hum,_ répondit-il en la regardant.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait une telle façon de l'observer qu'elle se sentait complètement nue sous son regard. Une chance pour elle qu'elle ne l'ait pas quitté des yeux, sinon elle aurait réagi trop tard. Il se jeta sur elle avec une telle vitesse qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle bougea juste à temps pour éviter le coup, mais ne le vit par venir dans son dos. Il la plaqua contre son torse et lui maintint les deux mains dans le dos avec une poigne de fer.

_ Je te déconseille les coups de pieds, _siffla-t-il à son oreille.

_ Va te faire foutre,_ cracha-t-elle en lui balançant un coup dans le tibia.

Le jeune homme gronda et relâcha sa prise sur les poignets d'Irina suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se dégager et lui faire face. Il lui bondit alors dessus, l'immobilisant sous lui … tous crocs dehors.

_ Un vampire, _siffla Irina sous le choc._ Mais merde vous êtes partout ma parole ! _

Gab et elle s'observèrent un instant et voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas, il se releva et l'aida à se remettre debout.

_ Alors tu sais ! _constata-t-il moqueur.

− _Je viens d'un bled qui attire tous les vampires du coin, évidement que je sais, _railla-t-elle en remettant ses vêtements en place.

− _C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, ça et le bois bien sûr ! T'en as après un vampire c'est ça ? _

− _En quoi ça te regarde ? _

− _Si tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre, ça me regarde de savoir qui est la cible ! _

− _Un vampire oui, _affirma-t-elle_. Un originel, _ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

− _Tu veux te battre contre un originel ? _demanda Gabriel avant d'éclater de rire._ Écoute j'ai rien contre toi et tu dois avoir tes raisons pour lui en vouloir, mais honnêtement même moi je ne me lancerais pas dans un corps à corps avec l'un d'eux ! C'est du suicide assuré ! Ils sont trop forts ! _

− _Si tu as peur, c'est ton problème, _siffla Irina mauvaise._ Moi j'ai un compte à régler et crois moi qu'avec ou sans ton aide, je le réglerais … même si je dois y rester ! _

Irina était furieuse. Elle sentait toute sa colère et sa haine remonter à la surface. Elle lança un regard noir au vampire qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

− _OK écoute je veux bien t'aider. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu restes en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne te promets rien ! Un originel, c'est pas vraiment un vampire comme les autres ! _

_ Fais ce que tu peux, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! _

− _OK. J'ai un appart au-dessus de la salle, viens boire un verre et dis moi tout. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui te pousse à te lancer dans une opération suicide ! _

− _Juste au cas où, _dit-elle en lui lançant un regard sans équivoque,_ l'hypnose ne marche pas sur moi et je bois de la verveine comme du petit lait, alors garde tes crocs loin de moi ! _

− _On va bien s'entendre tous les deux je le sens,_ ria Gabriel en posant un bras sur son épaule et l'attirant vers la sortie.

Irina résista à l'envie de se dégager. Elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais le simple fait qu'il soit un vampire la poussait à rester méfiante. Elle se demanda alors si Max savait pour lui et puis elle se rendit compte que c'était idiot. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Il ne lui avait pas confié les cours du soir pour rien ! Elle était prête à parier que Gabriel avait un petit problème de soleil ! Elle sourit tout en se laissant guider vers l'appartement. La situation était quand même amusante quand on y pensait : elle fuyait Mystics Falls et ses vampires pour tomber sur d'autres ici à Atlanta ! Et puis en y réfléchissant, quoi de mieux qu'un vampire pour lui apprendre a tuer un autre vampire ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Un petit com pour me faire part de vos avis (positif ou non) ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite, pas de Klaus au programme mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. J'en profite pour faire savoir à celles qui souhaitaient le lire que j'ai mis le premier chapitre de mon "roman" (j'ai un peu de mal à admettre que j'ai ecris un roman lol) en ligne. L'histoire "_Les temps d'une vie_" est à lire dans mon profil. Je compte sur celles qui liront pour me donner leur avis ^^

Merci à toutes de me suivre, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir vos petits mots à chaque chapitre. Je pense que vous aurez quelques réponses concernant Gabriel (il à l'air de bien vous plaire celui là lol) dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Discussion entre amis

Irina se laissa guider par Gabriel à travers la salle. Il la fit passer dans le coin réservé au personnel et elle put enfin savoir où menait la porte sur le mur du fond ! Depuis son arrivée, cette porte l'intriguait et la fois où elle avait laissé libre cours à sa curiosité, elle n'avait découvert qu'un couloir sans intérêt ! Avec Gabriel pour guide, elle comprit vite qu'il n'était pas si sans intérêt que ça. Il lui prit la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact, et la fit traverser tout le couloir gris et sans lumière avant de s'arrêter devant une volée de marche et de sortir un trousseau de clefs.

_ Tu vis vraiment ici ? _lui demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit,_ répondit-il en déverrouillant la porte.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit que le couloir ne contenait que deux portes : une qui était celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, et l'autre qui devait mener sur la rue si son sens de l'orientation ne la trompait pas. Elle remarqua alors que la seule lumière présente venait des néons blafards du plafond.

− _Pratique ce couloir pour rejoindre la salle, surtout en cas de grand soleil ça t'évite de passer par la rue, _railla-t-elle.

− _Le soleil, c'est une plaie quand t'es vampire, _grimaça-t-il.

− _Et dans la salle tu fais comment ? Tu ne viens que quand il fait nuit ?_ demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Après avoir passé tant de temps avec les Salvatores, elle en avait oublié que les vampires lambda devaient adapter sur mode de vie en fonction de l'astre solaire.

− _Toutes les vitres sont traitées contre les UV. En général la journée je dors donc j'ai pas besoin de me rendre dans la salle, mais au cas où c'est toujours pratique. _

Irina approuva d'un signe de tête et le suivit dans l'escalier en colimaçon sur lequel la porte avait ouvert. Une fois à l'étage, elle découvrit un superbe loft qui devait couvrir toute la surface de la salle de sport en dessous. Le tout était décoré avec gout et soin, ce qui l'étonna pas mal pour un homme.

− _C'est très class_, souffla-t-elle d'admiration en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Devant elle se trouvait une cuisine à faire pâlir d'envie tous grands chefs ! Entièrement équipés elle semblait également complètement neuve. Ce qui était assez logique puisque Gab était un vampire, il ne devait pas l'utiliser souvent. La cuisine et le salon étaient séparés par un immense plan de travail qu'elle soupçonnait aussi de faire office de bar. Sur sa gauche, un écran plat géant était accroché au mur, suspendu au-dessus d'un meuble TV qui croulait sous les DVD, le matériel hifi et les consoles de jeux, face à deux canapés d'angles qui délimitaient le salon. Derrière eux, une table en bois brut et six chaises faisaient office de salle à manger. Le mur derrière la table était en fait une grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue magnifique sur la ville. Elle remarqua avec un sourire amusé les épais rideaux qui pendaient de chaque côté. Vitres traitées contre les UV ou non, Gab était prudent. Quelques immenses photos complétaient la déco. Représentant principalement des paysages, des voitures ou encore des bâtiments en ruine, elles apportaient le côté masculin à la pièce. Il était clair qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais vécu ici ! Il n'y avait que le strict minimum en meuble, aucune plante verte, ou quoique se soit de féminin dans la déco... Elle dut quand même reconnaitre que malgré ça, le loft avait une certaine beauté. Les tons noirs et blanc du mobilier donnaient à l'appartement une ambiance classe et raffinée. En faisant le tour sur elle-même, elle remarqua deux portes sur le même mur qui portait l'écran plat.

− _Deux chambres avec chacune salle de bain privé, _l'informa Gabriel amusé par son air émerveillé.

_ C'est waouh, _souffla-t-elle.

_ Les journées sont parfois longues, il faut bien tuer le temps. Autant avoir un appart confortable pour le faire ! _

− _C'est sur… dis-moi, je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça, _dit-elle en le désignant d'un geste de la main,_ mais pourquoi t'a pas trouvé une sorcière pour te fabriquer un bijou de protection ? _

Gabriel sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrir une porte qui cachait le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bières qu'il décapsula avant de revenir vers le salon et de s'assoir dans un des canapés. Irina l'imita et accepta la bière qu'il lui tendit.

− _Ça fera quarante-trois ans à la fin de l'année, _répondit-il amer._ Quarante-trois ans que je ne vieillis plus et que je passe mon temps à errer la nuit dans les rues. Pour ce qui est des sorcières, les rares que j'ai croisés avaient plus envie de me planter un pieu dans le cœur que de me rendre service ! _

− _J'en connais une, une Bennett, peut-être qu'elle voudra bien t'aider. Elle l'a déjà fait pour une de nos amies qui à était transformée._

− _Pourquoi le ferait-elle au juste ? Laisse tomber je me suis fais à l'idée et puis la nuit… c'est pas si mal au fond, _dit-il avec un petit sourire triste_. Bon assez parlé de moi, raconte-moi pourquoi tu cours après un originel ! _

Irina soupira puis lui raconta son histoire. Elle lui parla de ses parents avec qui elle s'était gravement disputée avant de fuir définitivement chez sa tante Jenna. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait su pour les vampires et les conséquences que cela avait eues sur sa vie, ainsi que toutes les histoires dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée mêlée malgré elle. Puis elle lui parla de Klaus, de ce vampire si cruel et pervers qui tuait tout sur son passage. Elle lui conta la légende dont il était prisonnier, le rituel qui l'en avait délivré, ainsi que toute la douleur que cela avait engendrée. Quand elle eu finit, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation de sa cousine et Damon ensemble. Elle but une grande gorgée de bière pour cacher son malaise.

− C'est à lui n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Gabriel après un silence.

− Quoi donc ?

− Ce bijou que tu trifouilles tout le temps, je suis sure que ça à un rapport avec lui.

Irina regarda son poignet droit. Quand elle avait trouvé la chaine de Klaus dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas si ça allait lui servir ou non, elle l'avait gardé juste au cas où… Quelques jours après sa fuite elle l'avait retrouvé au fond de son sac et avait décidé de la porter enroulée autour de son poignet.

− _Oui, c'est à lui_, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine. _Ça me permet de ne pas oublier pourquoi je veux me battre._

−_Ok.__ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu rêves de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur maintenant. Ce type t'a tout pris sans se soucier du reste. _

− _Exactement, tu comprends donc pourquoi j'ai besoin de me venger. Je veux lui faire mal autant qu'il m'a fait mal, _cracha-t-elle en sentant soudain une vague de haine inonder son cœur.

− _Hum hum, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste pour le tuer ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est plus seulement un originel, c'est un hybride ! Les originels étaient déjà coriaces à éliminer alors un hybride… _

− _Je sais pas, je verrais sur place ! J'imagine que sans son cœur ou sa tête il aura beaucoup de mal à survivre. _

Gabriel qui était en train de boire au goulot de sa bière faillit s'étouffer en avalant. Il regarda attentivement Irina et vu tant de colère et de tristesse en elle qu'il sentit son humanité se réveiller.

_ Ça parait être un bon plan, après tout c'est assez radical comme technique, il y a juste un problème._

_ Lequel ? _

− _Tu ne l'approcheras jamais assez pour pouvoir le blesser mortellement ! Et même si c'est le cas, tu n'auras pas eu le temps d'accomplir ton geste qu'il t'aura arrêté avant. Écoute je veux bien t'entrainer et t'apprendre à te battre, mais dis-toi tout de suite que tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur ! _

− _Merci, _cingla Irina vexée.

− _Je suis juste réaliste. On est plus fort, plus rapide et on a de meilleurs réflexes que les humains. Sans compter qu'un originel doit avoir ces qualités multipliées par dix, tu ne feras pas le poids si tu l'attaques de front ! Mais si tu peux jouer sur la surprise… peut-être que tu auras les quelques secondes qui te permettront de porter un coup fatal. La question est de savoir si tu en seras capable. _

− _Bien sûr ! _riposta-t-elle avec hargne.

− _Penser pouvoir faire quelque chose et le faire sont deux choses différentes. Si tu hésites une seule seconde, il te tuera quand il aura compris tes intentions. _

− _Il a déjà eu l'occasion de me tuer, _se souvint-elle en portant une main à sa gorge,_ il ne l'a jamais fait. _

− _Dans ce cas… tu tiens peut-être un avantage sur lui. _

Irina médita ses paroles longuement. Klaus lui avait à plusieurs reprises dit qu'elle l'intriguait… se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse retourner cette fascination contre lui ? Entre l'élément de surprise et ça, elle devrait avoir suffisamment de marche de manœuvre pour pouvoir attaquer. Il lui suffirait de choisir le moment parfait… Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres à ces pensées.

_ Tu m'apprendras, _déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte,_ et en échange je me charge de régler ton problème de soleil. _

_ Je ne te demande rien en échange. _

_ − Peut-être, mais tu l'auras quand même. Marché conclu ? _lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

− _Je voudrais juste éclaircir un point avant, _répondit-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage._ Si je t'entraine, tu devras me faire pleinement confiance et m'obéir sans la moindre objection. Je vais te pousser au-delà de tes limites, physique comme mental pour en tirer le meilleur des deux, ça fera mal, mais tu en sortiras plus forte. Es-tu prête à ça ? Peux-tu confier ta vie à un vampire ? _

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'elle, la dominant de sa hauteur pour la forcer à reculer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Gab en fut ravi, c'était un bon début. Il sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision quand il vit deux flammes illuminer les prunelles bleues de la jeune femme.

_ − Absolument,_ répondit-elle en relevant la manche de sa veste de sport.

Elle dégagea son poignet gauche, souffla un coup et le présenta devant les lèvres du vampire.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'exclama-t-il surprit en reculant sans pour autant quitter les veines fines des yeux.

_ − Je te confis ma vie. Je ne bois pas de verveine. L'hypnose ne marchant pas sur moi je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en boire. _

− _Pour empêcher un vampire de faire de toi son gouter ? _proposa Gabriel de plus en plus nerveux de voir ces veines battre juste sous son nez.

− _Si j'ai de la verveine dans le sang, il s'en rendra compte et me brisera la nuque pour l'avoir blessé, mes chances de survie sont donc assez nulles dans les deux cas ! Bois_, ordonna-t-elle en approchant toujours plus son poignet des lèvres de Gabriel_. Si tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi, je dois être sure que tu peux résister à mon sang et à l'envie de me tuer ! _

Il avait tellement reculé qu'elle dut lui grimper dessus à califourchon pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_ − Bois, _répéta-t-elle._ Prouve-moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi, _ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ − Tu joues un jeu dangereux, _gronda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_ − Ça rend la vie excitante, _répondit-elle en fixant son regard au sien.

Et c'est vrai que ça donnait du piquant à la vie, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer et propulser le sang plus vite dans ses veines et artères. Elle fit glisser son poignet sous le nez du vampire pour le tenter encore plus et ne broncha pas quand les crocs s'allongèrent et que le visage de Gabriel se métamorphosa. Il lui jeta un dernier regard puis lui agrippa le poignet avec force avant de planter ses dents dans la chair tendre. Aussitôt, le liquide chaud et vital inonda sa bouche, nourrissant l'animal en lui. Gabriel n'attaquait pas les humains pour survivre. Il se contentait de voler quelques poches de sang aux hôpitaux du coin, cela lui suffisait largement. Le sang d'Irina réveilla ses papilles et durant un moment, il eut peur de perdre le contrôle, mais il n'en fit rien. Il buvait à petites gorgées et doucement sans trop enfoncer ses crocs dans le poignet délicat.

−_ Stop_, murmura doucement Irina qui sentait sa tête commencer à lui tourner. _Stop Gabriel !_

Cette fois, elle avait mis plus de conviction dans le ton et fut soulagée de sentir la langue du vampire refermer les blessures de son poignet.

− _Tu es complètement folle, _lâcha le vampire en la regardant._ Je ne me nourris que de sang en poche, t'as une idée de l'effet que le sang frais peut produire sur moi ? _

− _Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis encore en vie et que tu as gardé le contrôle. _

− _T'es cinglée, _sourit-il.

− _C'es pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ! _

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience qu'elle était toujours à califourchon sur lui. Il avait beau être un vampire, il n'en restait pas moins un homme assez sexy d'ailleurs ! Elle se releva et chancela légèrement en se mettant debout. Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Gabriel lui tint le bras et la stabilisa avant de la porter.

_− Va t'allonger, tu te sentiras mieux après une petite sieste. _

_ − Je peux pas, _grogna-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte_. Faut que je rentre à l'hôtel ! _

− _Hors de question ! Tu restes ici cette nuit. Je vais te préparer un truc à manger et tu vas dormir. Tu es en sécurité ici … je te le jure, _ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence._ C'est moi qui t'ai affaibli, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi le temps que tu récupères. _

Irina soupira et se laissa faire. Gabriel afficha un petit sourire victorieux et la conduisit dans une des chambres avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

− _C'est celle que Max, _dit-il en la bordant_, il l'utilise parfois quand il est trop crevé pour rentrer chez lui, la mienne est à côté. Qu'est-ce que t'a envie de manger ? _

− _J'ai pas très …_

− _Je suis assez doué pour faire les omelettes et les pâtes, _continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu_. Mes maigres talents s'arrêter là par contre. _

− _Comment ça se fait que tu es de quoi faire à manger chez toi d'abord ?_

− _Pour Max, pis j'aime bien grignoter un truc de temps en temps ! Alors tu veux quoi ? _

− _Va pour une omelette alors, _répondit Irina avec un petit sourire en coin_. Avec du fromage et du bacon si t'as. _

− _Tout de suite madame ! _

Gabriel sortit de la chambre en riant et quelques secondes plus tard, Irina entendit un remue-ménage pas possible dans la cuisine. Elle l'imaginait bien ouvrir tous les placards pour savoir où il avait bien pu ranger cette poêle. Elle sourit et profita de ce moment de solitude pour observer la chambre. Comme le reste du loft, aucun meuble superflu ici : un lit installé sur le mur qui séparait les deux chambres, deux petites étagères de chaque côté en guise de chevet, un écran plat sur le mur face à elle avec là encore un meuble emplit de DVD et de matériel digne d'une boutique hifi et une grande armoire prenait tout le mur sur sa gauche, juste à côté de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre. Elle vit une autre porte, qui devait donner sur la salle de bain, sur le mur face à elle. À sa droite, là encore le mur avait était remplacé par une immense baie vitrée dont seule la partie supérieure s'ouvrait. Comme le reste de l'appartement, les tons noirs et blanc s'opposaient et se complétaient comme le Ying et le Yang. Les murs étaient tous blancs, tous comme les draps alors que tous les meubles étaient en bois brillant noir. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Gabriel vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard avec une omelette au fromage fumante, du bacon, et un grand verre de jus de fruit, posés sur un plateau.

_ Allez mange pendant que c'est chaud, _ordonna-t-il.

_ Seulement si tu me parles de toi. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, à ton tour. _

− _Si tu veux, _dit-il en s'installant sur le lit aux côtés d'Irina, surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'elle mange_. J'ai étais transformé en 1968. J'avais tous justes 27 ans et je venais d'être envoyé en pleine guerre du Vietnam. _

_ Tu étais dans l'armée ? _demanda Irina.

− _Ouais, _répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste_. On était en pleine guerre, mon bataillon à était envoyé au front, deux heures plus tard, on était tous mort. L'ennemi à bombarder toute la zone, ne nous laissant aucune chance de nous en tirer… Pourtant je m'en suis tiré, je sais pas comment, mais j'ai survécu. J'ai fini sous la tente qui nous servait d'hôpital avec une infirmière qui me faisait boire à son poignet. _

− _Un vampire ? _s'étonna Irina qui avait complètement délaissé son assiette, fascinée par son récit.

− _Un vampire oui, _répondit-il perdu dans ses souvenirs._ Marissa essayait de sauver le plus de gens possible pour racheter toutes les vies qu'elle avait prise. Elle m'a fait boire son sang, mais j'étais trop amoché, je suis mort quelques minutes plus tard. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais ! Comme j'avais son sang en moi, je me suis réveillé avec de jolis crocs tout neufs ! Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je me suis enfuis. _

− _Et Marissa ? _

− _Je l'ai revu quelques mois plus tard sur le camp, je l'ai convaincue d'arrêter de faire boire son sang à tout le monde. Ceux qui se remettaient commencés à éveiller les soupçons de l'état major, elle m'était sa vie en danger… On a quitté le Vietnam pour l'Europe peu après, on a voyagé un peu partout à dire vrai, _sourit-il à ce souvenir._ Quelques années plus tard, on était en Italie… elle s'est fait tuer, en sortant faire une simple balade nocturne, par un chasseur de vampire. Il y en avait encore beaucoup à cette époque. Je suis rentré aux États-Unis peu après et j'ai commencé à me battre pour vivre. Mon entrainement de soldat m'était bien utile et très vite on venait me voir pour me demander mes conseils, c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'acheter la salle. _

− _C'est toi le proprio ? _s'exclama Irina surprise._ Je pensais que c'était Max ! _

− _Sur le papier, c'est Max, il en a héritait à la mort de l'ancien proprio, moi ! _ria-t-il._ C'est assez dur de garder des biens immobiliers quand tu ne meurs pas. Au bout d'un moment, les gens se posent des questions sur le proprio, pour être tranquille je change d'identité tous les dix ans à peu près. _

− _Et Max, il est arrivé comment dans l'histoire lui ? _

− _Quand j'ai ouvert la salle, il a était un des premiers gamins du coin à vouloir prendre des cours. Ses parents n'avaient pas d'argent du coup il bossait pour moi. Des petits travaux d'entretien et ce genre de chose. Pendant ce temps-là il ne trainait pas avec les gangs du coin au moins. Au bout de quelques années, il à commencé à poser des questions sur moi. Pourquoi je ne vieillissais pas, pourquoi je ne sortais jamais en plein jour. Un soir il s'est planté devant moi en me demandant si j'étais un vampire. Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si je devais le tuer pour garder le secret et puis finalement je lui ai dit la vérité au lieu d'avoir la frousse il m'a demandé comment aider à cacher mon identité. C'est là qu'il est devenu gérant de la salle à ma place, _dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

− _Tu l'as sorti de la rue en fait. _

− _Je l'ai empêché d'y trainer un peu trop ouais. _

− _C'est une belle histoire. Enfin sauf la partie où tu deviens vampire et celle où Marissa se fait tuer bien sûr. _

− _Ouais… Allez dors un peu maintenant, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Demain on attaque l'entrainement et tu emménages ici ! _

− _Quoi ? _s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

− _T'a dit être à l'hôtel, hors de question que tu y restes. Tout le monde peut entrer et sortir, ça ne te donne aucune protection ! Et puis j'ai un grand appart on peut se le partager. Sauf si la colloc avec moi te pose un souci bien sûr_, railla-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

− _Je… non aucun ! Mais Max ? C'est sa chambre ça !_

− _Il n'est jamais là, pis il reste le canapé. _

Gabriel récupéra le plateau qu'il débarrassa et remporta dans la cuisine, laissant Irina seule, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il revint la voir de longues minutes plus tard, elle lui demanda son téléphone.

_ T'as perdu le tient ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un I phone flambant neuf.

− _Je l'ai laissé chez ma tante, _répondit-elle en composant un numéro_. Je ne voulais pas être harcelé de coups de fil ou qu'on me retrouve trop facilement. Ton numéro apparait quand on appelle ? _

− _Nop, s'il y a bien un truc qu'on apprend quand on est vampire c'est de laisser le moins de traces possible ! _

Elle valida le numéro et attendit en se rongeant les ongles que l'appel aboutisse. Elle se préparait mentalement à la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que très peu de temps pour convaincre son interlocutrice de ne pas lui raccrocher au nez.

_− Allo, _fit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ − Bonnie, c'est Irina. S'il te plait, ne prononce pas mon nom et ne raccroche pas, il faut qu'on parle ! _

Il y eut un silence, puis elle entendit des bruits de pas et une porte qui claque avant que Bonnie ne reprenne la conversation.

− _Irina bordel, où est-ce que t'es passé ? _s'exclama-t-elle._ T'es au courant qu'Elena et Damon sont morts d'inquiétude à ton sujet ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir comme ça ! _

− _Si Elena est si proche de toi qu'elle le dit, tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et puis avec la mort de Jenna, je pouvais plus rester, j'avais besoin d'air. _

− _Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? _

− _Oui, rassure-les là-dessus si tu veux. Je vais bien, on prend soin de moi, _dit-elle en pensant à Gabriel qu'elle entendait dans la chambre voisine.

− _On ? _reprit Bonnie.

− _Ouais c'est heu… c'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me faire un bijou de protection contre le soleil. _

− _Tu es… tu t'es transformé ? _s'étrangla Bonnie.

− _Quoi ? Non ! C'est pour un ami, il m'aide et en échange j'essaie de lui régler son problème de soleil. _

− _Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ?_

− _T'occupe ! Est-ce que tu veux bien le faire ou non ? Tu sais que je ne te le demanderais pas si je jugeais ce vampire dangereux pour les autres._

Bonnie garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant peser le pour et le contre puis elle reprit enfin la parole.

_− Ok mais c'est la seule fois où je le ferais, _répondit-elle.

_ − Merci, _s'exclama Irina ravie.

_ − Puisque j'ai accepté, ça implique que tu me dises où tu es. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer ça par la poste. _

− _Je te rappellerais plus tard pour qu'on s'arrange. Comment ça vas à Mystics Falls ? _demanda-t-elle terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

− _Hum attend laisse moi réfléchir. Jeremy voit les fantômes de ses ex, Klaus est de retour ! La routine quoi, _répondit Bonnie sans la ménager_. Il à compris qu'Elena était encore en vie, _ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

_ − Il la … _

− _Non, _intervint la sorcière,_ on a compris en fait que le sang du double était la clef pour donner vie à d'autre hybride, elle ne craint plus rien. Il a transformé Tyler par contre… _

Bonnie lui raconta alors l'histoire en détail et Irina grinça des dents en imaginant les scènes qu'elle lui décrivait. Si seulement elle était prête pour l'affronter elle se rendrait sur-le-champ à Mystic Falls mais elle savait que ce serait du suicide ! Elle devait encore attendre. Irina lui promit de la recontacter très vite pour un lieu de rendez-vous puis elle raccrocha, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ − Mauvaises nouvelles ? l_ui demanda Gabriel appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

_ − Pas plus que d'habitude. La bonne par contre c'est que j'ai une sorcière sur le coup pour régler ton problème de soleil ! _

_ − T'es sérieuse ? _demanda-t-il sans oser y croire.

_ − Ouaip ! _

Il fut sur elle à la serrer dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger. Il la serra à l'en étouffer et lui promit de la former comme personne en échange. Le soleil commençant tout juste à se coucher, Irina proposa de mettre un film. Elle laissa Gabriel choisir et s'installa contre lui pour regarder l'écran. Avec un autre elle aurait surement était gênée de cette proximité entre eux, mais après lui avoir grimpé dessus à califourchon et l'avoir fait boire à sa veine, elle n'était plus à ça prêt ! Peu après, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Elle ne sentit pas Gabriel l'installer plus confortablement dans le lit et la border quand il fut certain qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Le vampire quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Max lui avait dit que l'humaine était tombée du ciel, une vraie bénédiction pour lui, Gab comprenait seulement à quel point c'était vrai ! Si la sorcière réussissait, Irina changerait sa vie, en échange il veillerait sur la sienne comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant de vous laissez lire, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour le délais de postage entre le chap 2 et 3. Je passe beaucoup de temps à corriger mon roman et du coup j'en oublie un peu d'écrire lol. J'ai réalisé hier que ca faisait presque quinze jour que je n'avais rien posté. Donc vraiment toute mes excuses ! J'espere que ce chapitre me fera pardonner lol et que je retrouverais mes habituée dont les coms m'ont manqué sur le précedent chapitre lol

Bonne lecture les filles !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Préparation intensive !

Irina donna rendez-vous à Bonnie deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, dans un drive-in ouvert 24h sur 24. Elle avait choisi ce lieu, car il n'était pas trop loin de Mystics Falls, à peine une heure de route, et surtout dans un coin paumé assez loin d'Atlanta. Elle avait précisé à Bonnie qu'elle devait venir seule, mais au cas où sa cousine ou même Damon s'invitaient au voyage, elle avait prévu le coup ! Ça l'ennuyait de prendre autant de précautions pour masquer ses traces, mais elle le devait si elle voulait mener sa vengeance à bien. Gabriel demanda à l'accompagner afin de se présenter à Bonnie. Elle saurait comme ça pour qui elle avait fait le bijou. Ils arrivèrent au petit café une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure prévue. Elle voulait voir Bonnie arriver afin de ne pas être surprise si par hasard elle ne venait pas seule. Gab leur commanda deux cafés et ils s'installèrent sur une banquette à l'écart tout en gardant un œil sur la porte. Vingt minutes plus tard, Irina vit Bonnie se garer. Elle était seule dans la voiture, mais Irina cherchait déjà les véhicules de Damon et Elena. Quand elle n'en aperçut aucun elle commença à se détendre un peu. La sorcière entra dans le petit restaurant et repéra tout de suite Irina. Elle la rejoignit et eu un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'homme assit à ses cotés.

_ _Bonnie, voici Gabriel, _lui dit Irina en se levant._ L'ami pour lequel j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. _

_ _Hum je comprends mieux l'heure matinale du rendez-vous maintenant,_ répondit la sorcière en refusant de serrer la main que le vampire lui tendait.

Elle s'installa face à eux et commanda un chocolat chaud à la serveuse qui passait avant d'enfin oser poser son regard sur les deux personnes face à elle.

_ _Ravie de voir que tu te portes bien, _dit-elle en regardant Irina._ Ta famille s'inquiète tu sais. _

_ _Tu leur as dit que je t'avais appelé ? _

_ _Non, j'ai pensé que tu disparaitrais dans la nature si j'en parlais. De plus tu connais Elena. Si je lui avais dit, elle en aurait parlé à Damon qui m'aurait suivi en venant ici ! _

_ _Tu es donc venue seule ? _lui demanda Irina en craignant malgré elle la réponse.

_ Je te l'ai dit, oui ! Voici le bijou, _dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir une chevalière en argent un peu épaisse ornée d'une perle ovale de lapis lazulli._ C'est un peu vieillot comme bijou je sais, désolée ! _

_ _C'est très bien, _intervint Gabriel qui regardait la bague sans oser y croire._ Elle est déjà active ? _

_ _Oui, j'ai besoin que le soleil frappe dessus pour faire le sors. _

_ _Comment être sûr que ça marche ? _demanda Irina septique.

_ _Tu ne peux pas, _rétorqua Bonnie avec un petit sourire calculateur._ Tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas demander à un vampire de la tester sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais j'ai faite celle pour Caroline de la même façon il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas. _

_ _On ne devrait pas tarder à être fixé,_ murmura Gabriel qui regardait le soleil se lever à l'horizon.

Il remercia encore Bonnie puis passa la bague à son doigt. Il observa le bijou quelques secondes incrédule. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la lumière du soleil… il avait soudain hâte que l'astre se lève complètement pour tester le bijou. Les deux femmes parlèrent entre elles alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Visiblement il y avait de l'action à Mystics Falls !

_ _C'est un peu la folie là-bas, _souffla Bonnie en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat._ Entre les fantômes, Rebekka Klaus et Stefan ça commence à devenir vraiment invivable. _

_ _C'est qui Rebekka ? _demanda Irina intriguée.

_ _C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'honneur de connaitre Barbie Klaus ! Figures-toi qu'Elijah n'est pas le seul de la famille originelle à s'être réveillé ! Klaus a réveillé sa sœur et on cherche le père maintenant. Il parait que c'est le seul que Klaus craint. Il va sans dire que si Klaus a peur de lui, il nous le faut de notre côté. _

_ _La routine quoi ! _railla Irina.

_ _La routine,_ confirma Bonnie en souriant.

Elles parlèrent encore longtemps, Bonnie lui donnant le plus d'infos possible avant d'enfin oser poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée :

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste Irina ? Je sais que tu as un plan, mais en quoi il consiste au juste ? _

_ _C'est simple, il marche en trois étapes : 1- me préparer, 2- trouver Klaus, 3- le tuer. Très simple tu vois ! _

_ _On ne peut pas le tuer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !_

_ _Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir essayer. Il m'a tout pris je serais heureuse de lui rendre la pareille, _siffla Irina.

_ _C'est du suicide tu en as conscience quand même ? _lui demanda Bonnie en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ _Il a déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me tuer, il ne l'a jamais fait… je crois qu'il m'aime bien au fond et je compte bien en profiter ! _

_ _Et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là dedans au juste ? _demanda-t-elle à Gabriel.

_ _C'est moi qui l'entraine. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un pari risqué, autant qu'elle soit aussi forte que possible. _

_ _Hum… ma foi, c'est pas spécialement plus fou que tout ce qu'on a déjà tenté, _soupira Bonnie._ Peut-être que l'avoir par les sentiments est la bonne solution. Écoute je veux bien ne rien dire aux autres, mais à une condition non négociable. _

_ _Laquelle ?_ demanda Irina.

_ _Tu me téléphones toutes les semaines pour m'assurer que tu es toujours en vie et en échange je t'informe sur ce qu'il se passe à Mystics Falls. On est d'accord ? _

_ _Ok,_ répondit Irina.

Même si donner de ses nouvelles toutes les semaines ne lui plaisait pas forcément avoir des infos pourrait s'avérer utile. Ça lui permettrait de suivre Klaus à la trace en attendant d'être prête. Peu après Bonnie se leva en disant qu'elle devait reprendre la route sans tarder si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Irina et Gabriel la suivirent, le vampire restant en arrière volontairement. Les filles sortirent dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil maintenant complètement levé, alors qu'il restait dans l'ombre protectrice avant d'oser avancer. Il retint son souffle, s'attendant à bruler presque instantanément, mais rien ne se produisit. Il se mit en plein soleil et rien ! Il commença alors à sourire puis à rire à gorge déployée.

_ _Merci pour lui, _souffla doucement Irina._ C'est quelqu'un de bien, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. _

_ _J'espère bien, parce n'oublie pas que ce qu'une sorcière donne, elle peut aussi le reprendre !_

Gabriel la remercia encore avant d'oser la prendre dans ses bras, tant pis s'il finissait en brochette ! Bonnie se sentit toute petite dans les bras de ce géant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait une bonne impression sur ce vampire et puis s'il devait veiller sur Irina, autant qu'il puisse sortir de jour comme de nuit ! La sorcière les salua et remonta en voiture avant de démarrer et de rentrer chez elle. Irina et Gabriel restèrent encore un moment sur le parking, laissant le vampire profiter de sa nouvelle liberté ! De retour à Atlanta, ils reprirent l'entrainement avec plus d'entrain. Gabriel était plus dur avec elle, lui en demandant toujours plus comme il le lui avait dit, il la poussait au bout de ses limites !

Les semaines passèrent, se transformant en mois et l'entrainement se poursuivait toujours. Bien qu'Irina se sente capable de battre un vampire, il n'en était rien et Gabriel le lui fit comprendre bien vite ! Un soir alors qu'elle s'échauffait dans la salle, il surgit sans crier gare et l'attaqua. Irina ayant vu l'attaque venir trop tard se retrouva clouée au sol sous le vampire.

_ _Tu seras prête quand tu seras capable de parer mes attaques et de me repousser pas avant ! Maintenant on y retourne et tu arrêtes de me dire que tu es prête ! _

Irina dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas à la hauteur ! Son égo en prit un coup, mais ça lui donna également la motivation de poursuivre. Les mois passèrent et comme elle l'avait promis à Bonnie elle appelait chaque semaine en échange d'information. C'est la peur au ventre qu'elle décrochait chaque fois son téléphone, se demandant quelle horreur Klaus avait bien pu commettre encore et comme elle s'y attendait, ça ne manquait pas ! Elle apprit ainsi que son cousin avait manqué de se faire tuer par un des hybrides de Klaus, que Caroline avait été forcée de boire à son poignet après que Tyler l'ait mordu et qu'une guerre faisait rage entre l'originel et Stefan ! Chaque fois elle devait résister un peu plus fort à l'envie qui la prenait de se rendre là-bas et de faire face à l'originel. La frustration d'être impuissante pour le moment lui permit de s'entrainer avec plus de conviction et de force. Elle redoublait d'effort sous les encouragements de Gabriel et enfin, presque un an après son départ, l'entrainement paya !

Gabriel lui avait appris à se passer de ses yeux lorsqu'elle combattait un vampire, car se déplaçant plus rapidement que ses prunelles ne pouvaient le voir, sa vue l'handicapait sérieusement. Elle devait apprendre à utiliser ses autres sens c'est pourquoi elle devait se bander les yeux dès qu'elle entrait dans la salle d'entrainement. Sans compter qu'en plus de faire travailler ses sens, elle avait appris à maitriser beaucoup mieux l'espace autour d'elle. Elle pouvait se déplacer sans crainte de se blesser, faisant beaucoup plus confiance à son corps qu'a son esprit. Un soir, alors qu'elle s'entrainait sur un mannequin, un craquement de parquet la sortit de sa concentration. Elle continua quand même à frapper le mannequin, mais une partie de son cerveau analysait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ce qui lui permit de savoir exactement quand Gabriel passa à l'attaque. Le vampire confiant de la voir toujours occupée à cogner le mannequin avait relâché sa vigilance une seconde, se disant qu'il allait une fois de plus la surprendre… ce qui avait était l'inverse !

Pendant les exercices, Irina n'utilisait jamais de vrai pieu, de peur de blesser sans le vouloir son professeur. Un simple bout de bois plat aux extrémités simulait le pieu dans sa main. Et cette fois, Gab put le voir de très près ! Alors qu'il allait lui bondir sur dessus, Irina avait fait un mouvement de coté, lui permettant de surprendre et déséquilibrer le vampire. Un coup d'épaule lui permit de l'envoyer au tapis avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, posant le bout de bois sur sa gorge. Pendant tout l'exercice, elle était restée calme et concentrée, ce n'est qu'après qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait réussi.

_ _J'ai réussi, _s'exclama-t-elle en retirant son bandeau incrédule.

_ _Je savais que tu réussirais un jour, _lui sourit Gabriel toujours couché au sol sous elle.

_ _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis prête ? _

_ _Pas complètement ! On passe juste à la prochaine étape ! _

_ _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_ _Tu le découvriras assez vite ! En attendant on va fêter ma raclée, _ria-t-il.

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils sortirent accompagnés de Max pour manger dans un restau en ville et danser un peu histoire de se défouler. Bien qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les deux hommes, que ce soit pour son travail ou son entrainement, jamais il n'y avait eu entre eux le moindre geste ambigu. Ils l'aimaient, mais comme une petite sœur qu'ils faillaient protéger, ce qui lui fit penser à un autre problème. Comment réagiraient-ils quand elle partirait pour traquer Klaus ? Depuis quelques mois déjà, l'originel avait quitté Mystics Falls après que sa famille se soit retournée contre lui et que toutes leurs tentatives pour le tuer aient échoué. Ils avaient alors pris le parti de la ville et l'avaient chassé. Il avait tout perdu et d'après les dires de Bonnie plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis, ce qui compliquerait assez ses recherches ! Tout ceci allait être des choses à prendre en considération au moment de fuir, ce qu'elle serait forcée de faire si elle voulait que les garçons la laissent partir seule. Le lendemain de sa petite victoire sur Gab, il entra dans la salle d'entrainement avec un énorme sac qui semblait être plein à craquer !

_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? _demanda Irina en le rejoignant près de la table où il avait posé son chargement.

_ _Ton équipement !_ déclara-t-il avant d'étaler devant elle bon nombre d'armes.

Il posa sur la table plusieurs armes à feu ainsi que les chargeurs qui allaient avec, des pieux de toutes tailles, des couteaux de toutes sortes, des grenades pleines d'un liquide transparent et un tas de lanières de cuir.

_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _demanda Irina en le prenant entre ses doigts.

_ _Un holster que j'ai quelque peu modifié pour toi,_ lui répondit Gab avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il fit le tour de la table et aida Irina à enfiler le holster et à l'ajuster pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

_ _Tu peux glisser deux automatiques dans les poches de ton dos. Les armes se croiseront sans se gêner quand tu devras les sortir. Sur le côté droit, tu as deux emplacements pour y glisser les chargeurs, le gauche est réservé aux pieux. _

_ _Je ne veux pas me transformer en Lara Croft tu sais, juste avoir de quoi me défendre sur moi c'est tout ce que je demande ! _

_ _Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire,_ ordonna Gabriel en riant.

Il fit glisser sur chacune de ses cuisses des petites sangles en cuir qui pouvait contenir plusieurs couteaux chacune.

− _Les lames ont était trempées dans la verveine, tu feras donc pas mal de dégât si tu atteins ta cible. _

_ _Si ?_ railla Irina.

Pendant son entrainement, Gabriel ne l'avait pas seulement formée au combat, il lui avait aussi appris à manier toutes sortes d'armes. Que ce soit les armes à feu, les couteaux, les grenades à verveine ou tout simplement un bout de bois qu'elle devait briser sur son genou, il lui avait tout appris. Le vampire termina de l'équiper puis la poussa pour qu'elle s'observe dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait ridicule ainsi, mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle se doutait bien que Gabriel le prendrait mal si elle se moquait de ses attentions.

_ _Et pour cacher le tout, _souffla-t-il en attrapant quelque chose dans le sac à la vitesse de la lumière._ Petit cadeau perso ! _

Il glissa sur ses épaules un long manteau noir étonnamment doux. Irina toucha le tissu du bout des doigts, et eu envie de pleurer quand elle reconnu la sensation du cachemire.

_ _Du cachemire pour sortir combattre les vampires ! _s'exclama-t-elle._ Non, mais t'es malade ! _

_ _Le cachemire est plus épais que le cuir, ce qui veut dire qu'il dissimulera beaucoup plus tes armes, mais qu'il t'offre également une meilleure résistance aux coups. Et puis c'est la classe non ? L'ange vengeur habillé de cachemire, _ria-t-il._ Qui irait s'imaginer qu'il y a un tel arsenal là-dessous hein ?_

Irina se mit à sourire et à secouer la tête, décidément il était de plus en plus fou ce pauvre Gabriel ! Depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa faculté de se promener librement au soleil, elle avait l'impression qu'il reprenait gout à la vie. Il sortait beaucoup plus et avait callé son rythme de vie sur celui des humains, ce qui avait d'ailleurs ravi Max ! Gabriel libérait de la nuit pouvait bosser la journée avec lui au club si bien que la fréquentation avait pas mal augmentés ces derniers mois. Elle ferma le manteau complètement et put en effet constater qu'on ne devinait pas les armes dessous sans compter que le cachemire était assez chaud ! Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir froid la nuit au moins !

_ Bon je suis ravie que tu te soucies de ma sécurité Gab, mais tu penses vraiment que je vais avoir besoin de tout ça ? _

_ Si tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir, tu en auras besoin oui, sinon tu restes là ! _

_ Ce soir ? _demanda-t-elle intriguée._ On va où ? _

_ À la chasse, _répondit-il en jouant avec un couteau._ Tu as besoin de t'entrainer en condition réelle avant d'affronter ton Klaus. _

_ Tu m'emmènes traquer les vampires en ville ? Sérieux ? _

_ Yep ! _

Irina sourit et sentit soudain la flamme de la vengeance se raviver dans son cœur. Ce soir elle allait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour prouver de quoi elle était capable à Gabriel. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur l'originel ! Le soir venu, vêtue de son manteau de cachemire et armée des pieds à la tête, elle déambula dans les rues sombres de la ville. Elle avait la peur au ventre, mais s'efforçait de rester calme et surtout concentrée. Elle savait que Gabriel n'était pas loin pour assurer ses arrières, même si pour le moment elle ne devait compter que sur elle. Gab lui avait dit que le groupe de vampire qui vivait dans le coin cherchait des proies faciles, il lui avait donc conseillé de paraitre le plus fragile possible. Pour donner le change, Irina avait décidé de titubait légèrement comme-ci elle était l'emprise de l'alcool.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et aussitôt son instinct de survie lui conseilla de fuir à toutes jambes. Comme elle était là pour une raison bien spécifique, elle fit tout le contraire et continua d'avancer en direction des quatre hommes. Ils mirent moins d'une seconde pour la repérer. Elle le sut à la façon dont leur discussion s'arrêta soudain avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers elle. Elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne. Elle était en situation réelle et risquait de se faire tuer si elle ne gardait pas la tête froide. En faisant mine de s'appuyer contre un mur pour vomir, elle déboutonna son manteau et agrippa dans une main un pieu alors que l'autre passait dans son dos à la recherche du pistolet automatique chargé de balle en bois. Quatre ça faisaient beaucoup pour une première, mais elle savait aussi que Gabriel ne l'aurait pas mise dans une situation qu'il estimait trop dangereuse pour elle. Il l'en croyait capable de s'en sortir et ferait donc honneur à son instructeur !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les vampires approcher dans sa direction, elle raffermit sa prise sur ses armes et attendit le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. Il vint quelques secondes plus tard quand l'un d'eux posa une main sur son épaule. D'un mouvement rapide et assuré, elle planta son pieu en pleine poitrine du vampire qui l'avait touché tout en tirant plusieurs balles dans les jambes des autres. L'effet de surprise jouant pour elle, elle put en toucher deux avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qu'il se passait. Celui dans lequel elle avait planté son pieu s'écroula à ses pieds, mort, et deux autres étaient au sol hurlant alors que les balles de bois leur perforaient les jambes. N'en restait plus qu'un debout. Jugeant que le plus grand danger venait de lui, elle délaissa ceux au sol et fit face au vampire qui venait droit sur elle. Elle fut heureuse de constater que son corps réagissait extrêmement bien au combat réel ! Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré pour lui apportait l'afflux de sang suffisant pour se battre, mais à aucun moment elle ne ressentit la panique la gagner. Elle était parfaitement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, à savoir tabasser du vampire !

Le quatrième homme lui sauta dessus, elle l'évita d'un bond sur le coté et en profita au passage pour le blesser avec son pieu. Il lui porta un coup derrière le genou qui la fit hurler, mais l'adrénaline aidant, elle serra les dents et continua de se battre. Elle prit des coups sévères et manqua même de se faire arracher la gorge, mais au final, il s'écroula à ses pieds comme son copain précédemment. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était mort, elle reporta son attention sur les deux autres qui étaient au sol, se tordant toujours de douleur. Elle jugea que la situation était trop dangereuse pour elle pour les tuer à l'aide d'un pieu, elle prit donc son autre arme et tira plusieurs balles dans le cœur d'un des vampires. Le temps qu'elle recharge, le second s'était relevé et l'avait attaqué. Il l'avait coincé contre un mur, diminuant de beaucoup sa capacité de mouvement et tentait de planter ses dents dans son cou. Irina commença à sentir la panique la gagner. Elle devait se sortir de là si elle voulait vivre. Du bout des doigts, elle dégagea un des couteaux sur sa cuisse et le planta dans la jambe du vampire. La verveine dont la lame était imprégnée aidant, il lâcha prise et recula de quelques pas en vociférant. Irina se retourna vivement et lui mit plusieurs coups de pieds en pleine poitrine pour le déséquilibrer. Trop confiante quand à la suite, elle recommença les mêmes enchainements… sauf que le vampire avait compris le truc. Quand elle sauta pour lui porter un nouveau coup, il bloqua sa jambe en l'air si bien qu'elle s'écroula au sol, complètement à la merci du vampire.

_ _Tu m'auras fait souffrir, tu mérites que je te rende la pareille, _cracha-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Le vampire appuyant de tout son poids contre elle, Irina ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était dans une position critique. Elle se voyait déjà mourir dans cette ruelle sordide avant même d'avoir pu faire face à Klaus ! Puis, soudain, le vampire s'écroula sur elle, pesant de tout son poids. Sous le choc, elle en eut la respiration coupée. Elle fut débarrassée du poids mort quelques secondes plus tard avant que Gabriel n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

_ _Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_ _Je dois avoir une rotule en miette et quelques cotes fêlées, mais ça ira oui, _souffla-t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

_ _Aller on rentre ça suffira pour se soir. _

_ _Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu en as pensé ? _demanda-t-elle soucieuse de savoir si elle s'était aussi bien débrouillé qu'il l'avait espéré.

_ _Mise à part la fin ou j'ai du te sortir d'affaire et quelques moments délicats, je dirais que dans l'ensemble s'était pas mal pour une première, _lui répondit-il en souriant._ Aller on rentre te rafistoler ! _

Son corps n'étant plus inondé par l'adrénaline, Irina avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Elle dut serrer les dents et lutter contre les larmes à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied par terre. Sa rotule devait être plus sévèrement touchée qu'elle ne le pensait au début. Gabriel, vit ses difficultés et la porta sans lui demander son avis pour le reste du trajet. Il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa chambre où il l'aida à se désarmer et à se déshabiller. Quand il la vit en sous-vêtement, il gronda furieusement. Son corps était couvert de bleus et d'entailles ! Sans parler de son genou qui avait déjà doublé de volume ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre qu'il lui faudrait une chirurgie pour réparer cette rotule.

_ _C'est moche hein ? _grimaça-t-elle en voyant la tête de son colocataire.

_ _On aurait dû attendre encore, tu n'étais pas prête ! _

_ _J'étais prête ! Tu as reconnu toi-même que je m'en étais bien sortis, _répliqua-t-elle avec force. _C'est juste ce corps qui ne suit pas ! _

_ _Tu es humaine bordel ! _ragea Gab qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans la petite chambre._ Comment j'ai pu croire que tu serais de taille contre un vampire ! _

_ _Je suis de taille, j'en ai tué trois toute seule alors pour le numéro de la petite humaine fragile tu repasseras ! Je peux me battre ! _

_ _Mais à quel prix ?_ s'exclama-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Irina voulut se lever pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, mais quand elle posa sa jambe blessée au sol, une douleur lancinante lui arracha un hurlement et quelques larmes. Elle était dans les bras de Gabriel avant de toucher le sol.

_ _Fais-moi boire, _dit-elle en serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur qui lui broyait la jambe.

_ _Mon sang ? _

_ _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution à moins de me conduire aux urgences ! _

_ _Et si tu viens à mourir pendant que tu as mon sang… non je refuse ! _

_ _Très bien dans ce cas, conduis-moi à l'hosto le plus vite possible et t'as plutôt intérêt à m'assommer si tu ne veux pas que je parle trop ! _

Gabriel la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était sérieuse et déterminée. La voir serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur lui broya le cœur.

_ _Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête et vit avec soulagement Gabriel affichait son visage vampire. Il planta ses crocs dans son poignet avant de le porter à la bouche d'Irina. Elle but sans aucune hésitation, elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour la tirer d'affaire. Si elle voulait être sur pieds demain, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Il la fit boire pendant quelques minutes avant de la faire relâcher et de l'aider à s'allonger. Elle avait besoin de repos en attendant que son sang fasse effet. Il la couvrit et s'allongea à ses côtés puis la prit dans ses bras. Bien vite elle nicha sa tête contre son cou et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il la veilla toute la nuit et se promit de ne pas la faire combattre avant au moins une bonne semaine… sauf qu'elle en avait décidé tout autrement ! Le lendemain soir, elle était de nouveau armée de pieds en cape prête à se battre !

Les semaines passèrent et Irina sortait tous les soirs ou presque en compagnie de Gabriel pour tuer quelques vampires. La jeune femme tentait désormais de poser quelques questions à ses victimes afin de localiser plus facilement Klaus. Elle apprit ainsi que l'originel avait été vu il y a peu de temps dans la région de Mystics Falls. Les combats s'enchainaient, tous comme les interrogatoires et bientôt elle eut des pistes sérieuses pour traquer l'originel, mais elle comprit bien vite que la suite se compliquerait. En quelques mois, Gabriel et elle s'étaient fait une petite réputation dans le coin si bien que les vampires préféraient désormais fuir plutôt que de les affronter. Ceux qui se battaient ne ménageaient pas leurs coups, ce qui obligea Gab à faire boire plusieurs fois Irina à son poignet pour lui sauver la vie. Plus les combats passaient, moins elle prenait de coups et plus elle devenait forte. Gabriel eut du mal à le reconnaitre, mais d'après lui, elle était prête à voler de ses propres ailes, mais ça bien sûr il ne lui dirait jamais. Si elle venait à se faire tuer alors qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours ! Il veillait donc sur elle chaque soir, s'assurant qu'elle rentre saine et sauve à la maison, ce soir pourtant serait différent. Ce soir elle ne rentrerait pas !

Alors qu'ils traquaient des vampires dans une zone d'entrepôt en dehors d'Atlanta, Irina et lui tombèrent dans un piège. Un instant ils étaient seuls, le moment suivant ils étaient encerclés par une quinzaine de vampires. Irina en tua trois avant d'être immobilisée, les bras tordus dans le dos alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Elle sentit son épaule se déboiter tant son tortionnaire mettait de force pour le maintenir immobile. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Gabriel aux prises avec trois vampires en même temps alors que d'autres reposaient sans vie à ses pieds. Quand elle vit un quatrième vampire approcher armé d'un pieu, elle hurla pour l'avertir, mais les trois autres lui sautèrent dessus au même moment. Gabriel fut maintenu au sol par trois hommes pendant qu'un quatrième appuyé un pieu sur son cœur pour le maintenir tranquille. Irina hurla, le visage ravagé par les larmes, et se débattit autant qu'elle le put pour tenter de se dégager, mais en vint. Gabriel avait besoin d'aide et elle ne pouvait rien faire !

_ _Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment se fait-il que la moitié de mes hommes soient morts alors que tu es toujours en vie ?_ demanda soudain une voix sur sa droite.

Cette voix… C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être là ! Elle tourna lentement la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Klaus. Une haine et une violence soudaine lui donnèrent une nouvelle énergie. Elle se dégagea des bras de son gardien et se jeta sur l'originel qui recula de quelques pas, mais elle fut plaquée au sol avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le vampire.

− _Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus Irina,_ susurra la voix presque douce de Klaus.

Trois des hommes de l'originel relevèrent la jeune femme et la tinrent fermement alors que leur boss approchait de la jeune femme. Elle était dans un sale état, les cheveux en pagaille, du sang coulait à plusieurs endroits, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, et pourtant jamais il ne l'avait vu si belle.

_ _On l'emmène, _déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour repartir vers une voiture garée non loin.

_ _Et lui on en fait quoi ? _demanda un des hommes qui maintenait toujours Gabriel.

_ _Tuez-le ! _

_ _NON !_ hurla Irina.

Elle mit tant de puissance dans son ton, qu'il se retourna pour la regarder de nouveau. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage et de colère. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans doute ses yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient brillé avec autant d'intensité.

− _Non ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ _ Non ! _affirma-t-elle_. C'est entre toi et moi, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Laisse-le partir. _

_ _ Me suivras-tu si je le laisse en vie ? _

Irina garda le silence un instant ce qui suffit à faire comprendre à Gabriel qu'elle allait accepter.

_ _Non,_ s'écria-t-il en se débattant comme un diable.

Elle le regarda, lui fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de hocher la tête en direction de Klaus. Celui-ci ordonna qu'on verveine Gabriel qui se débattait de plus en plus. Irina pleura doucement quand son ami reçut une bonne dose de poison et qu'il s'écroula inconscient au sol. Les hommes qui la maintenaient poussèrent dans son dos pour la faire avancer et relâchèrent leurs prises pour la faire monter en voiture. Klaus se tenant debout à ses côtés pour lui tenir la porte, elle en profita. Elle rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait et décrocha une droite monumentale au vampire. Elle sentit ses doigts exploser sous l'impact alors que lui n'avait même pas cillé.

_ _Irina, _gronda-t-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

_ _Va te faire foutre Klaus,_ répliqua-t-elle en crachant à ses pieds.

Le vampire feula et agrippa la jeune femme par la gorge avant de lui cogner la tête contre la portière. Elle s'écroula inconsciente dans ses bras. Il l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture avec le plus de douceur possible, il ne voulait pas la blesser, à dire vrai, il regrettait déjà son geste, mais c'était Irina tout craché. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire sortir de ses gonds en si peu de temps ! Il sourit doucement en se disant que le réveil de la jeune femme allait être musclé !

* * *

><p>alors ? ravie ? Klaus is here !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour bien commencer le week-end, une suite ça vous dit ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

J'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles qui me lisent désormais. Bienvenue sur ma fic et merci pour vos petits mots :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Retrouvailles

Irina s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. À dire vrai, elle avait mal un peu partout. Ses membres semblaient engourdis comme si elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis des jours. Elle prit alors conscience de quelque chose : les draps qu'elle sentait sous sa joue étaient en soie… elle n'en avait pas ! Elle se redressa d'un seul coup dans le lit et se souvint enfin. Le piège, le combat, Gabriel recevant de la verveine et… Klaus ! Son souffle se fit plus court quand elle pensa à lui. Elle tenait une chance d'assouvir enfin sa vengeance et elle l'avait laissé passé ! Elle se demanda ensuite comment allait Gab. Il était fort, s'il n'avait pas reçu une trop grosse dose de verveine il devrait s'en tirer, restait à savoir si rien de plus grave ne lui était pas arrivé par la suite. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour enlever les mèches qui étaient collées à son visage et prit alors conscience d'une chose : elle était nue !

Sa poitrine et ses bras étaient complètement nus ! Elle souleva prudemment le drap qui était posé sur elle et regarda le reste de son corps… tout aussi nu ! Qu'est-ce que lui avait encore fait ce détraqué d'originel ? Elle soupira, maintint le drap collé à sa poitrine et entreprit de se lever de ce lit king size à dans lequel elle reposait. Quand elle fut debout, la tête lui tourna légèrement si bien qu'elle dut se tenir au baldaquin du lit un instant, c'est alors qu'elle le vit ! En face d'elle, lui barrant le chemin vers la seule porte qu'elle pouvait voir, Klaus était assis dans un fauteuil et l'observait en silence. Aussitôt, elle se mit en position de défense, oubliant complètement son mal de crâne et tout le reste !

_ À quoi tu joues ?_ lui demanda-t-il en se levant enfin.

− _Je préfère être sur mes gardes quand t'es dans le coin, _siffla Irina qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

− _Si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait ! Ça fait presque 48h que tu es inconsciente !_ lui répondit-il en passant les yeux sur son corps nu qu'il devinait parfaitement sous le drap de soie blanche.

Irina recula, sous le choc. 48h ? Elle était restait inconsciente tout ce temps, incapable de se défendre… qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pendant qu'elle était à sa merci ?

_ On ne dira pas à qui je dois mon petit somme, _cingla-t-elle._ Tu m'as fait quoi à part me jeter nue dans un lit et me reluquer au juste ?_

_ Je n'ai rien fait, même pas ce dont tu m'accuses ! _se défendit-il._ Angela s'est occupée de toi, je t'ai veillé c'est tout ! _

_ Pourquoi tu voulais être le premier à me voir morte ? _rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant des yeux ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme.

_ Tu commences à m'agacer fortement Irina, _gronda Klaus en s'approchant d'elle.

Malgré elle, elle recula. Elle se sentait soudain si petite, nue et sans armes face à lui. Elle s'empêtra les jambes dans le drap qui pendait derrière elle et manqua de tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Klaus sourire ce qui ne fit que raviver sa colère. Elle se débarrassa furieusement du drap et avança complètement nue vers lui avant de tenter de le frapper, mais il s'y attendait surement, car il tint son poignet dans une main de fer.

_ Tu récupères vite à ce que je vois, _siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Toujours quand j'ai affaire au diable, _grogna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas complètement nue contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Elle portait encore quelque chose : la chaine de Klaus qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre au manoir et qu'elle portait enroulée autour du poignet. Ce même poignet que Klaus était en train de lui broyer. Le bijou lui rentrait dans la peau et visiblement l'hybride l'avait remarqué, ce qui expliquait qu'il appuie s'y fort dessus.

_ Pourquoi tu la portes ? _lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Pour me rappeler pourquoi je me bats, _cracha-t-elle en se dégageant enfin.

Elle se massa le poignet endolori et entreprit de défaire la chaine qui l'avait meurtri, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le fermoir entre ses doigts. Soudain elle sentit les doigts glacés sur sa peau et peu après la chaine était ouverte. Elle retira le bijou et le jeta en direction de Klaus qui l'attrapa au vol.

_ Garde-la, _dit-il en lui renvoyant._ J'aime savoir que tu portes quelque chose qui m'appartient, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Ce qui me donne une raison de plus pour la retirer ! _

Irina récupéra le bijou et le posa sur la table de chevet prés du lit. Elle récupéra le drap au passage et le noua autour de son corps de façon à avoir les jambes libres, en cas de combat ça pouvait s'avérer utile.

_ Tu as changé, _déclara soudain Klaus en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ En effet, je suis plus forte. Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile qui a peur du grand méchant loup ! Et tu sais quoi, c'est à toi que je le dois, _cracha-t-elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, chacun jugeant des réactions de l'autre, elle remarqua alors qu'il avait reculé pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

_ Pourquoi Jenna ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Cette question était sortie avant qu'elle n'y pense. Elle se l'était posée pendant presque un an et demi et jamais elle n'avait pu trouver de réponse. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ?

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu me hais autant. _

_ Si seulement ! Tu veux vraiment une liste ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais t'assoir, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment ! _railla-t-elle.

_ Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal… on me l'a assez dit. Quant à pourquoi Jenna… j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de réponse qui te satisfasse, _grimaça-t-il.

_ Essaie toujours ! _

_ J'ai laissé le choix à Katherina : soit elle payait pour m'avoir trahi soit elle me trouvait un nouveau vampire. Je pense qu'elle a choisi Jenna car c'était un membre de la famille du double. _

_ Tu aurais pu refuser le sacrifice et prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! _s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. _Pourquoi pas cette garce de Katherine tient ! Elle méritait de payer, pas ma tante ! _

_ Katherina peut s'avérer très utile quand il le faut et puis j'avoue que j'aimais assez boucler la boucle de l'histoire de Jenna, _dit-il avec un petit air songeur._ C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a su pour les vampires quand j'ai pris… _

_ Le corps de Ric je sais ! _

_ Et c'est moi qui l'ai transformé avant de la tuer. La boucle était bouclée… c'est une belle image non ? Peut-être pas, _ajouta-t-il quand il croisa le regard noir de la jeune femme.

Elle allait l'égorger, le déchiqueter en tout petits bouts ! Elle mourait d'envie de le tuer là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Elle eut beau chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire office d'arme, elle ne trouva rien. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une arme après tout ? Elle avait ses poings et ses pieds c'était suffisamment puissant pour faire quelques dégâts ! Elle se rua sur lui, aveuglée par la colère et la haine qui s'était ravivée depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux. L'originel bougea avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant. Au bout de trois ou quatre fois, elle changea de technique. Il lui fallait une diversion si elle voulait l'avoir ! Elle attrapa une énorme lampe et lui jeta dessus. Le temps qu'il se concentre sur le projectile qui lui venait droit dessus, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui portait un coup dans les côtes. Elle porta un nouveau coup avant qu'il ne l'envoie valser sur le lit derrière elle.

_ Tu n'es pas de taille alors arrête avant de te blesser, _cracha-t-il visiblement énervé.

_ Je suis parfaitement de taille, _rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton._ Demande à ceux qui sont morts ! _

_ C'était de simple vampire eux ! Je suis un hybride ! _hurla-t-il._ Un hybride tu entends ? Alors arrête ton cirque si tu veux rester en vie ! _

_ Tu comptes donc me tuer ? Mais vas-y je t'en pris ! Fais-le ! _s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras, s'offrant complètement à lui. _C'est bien comme ça que ça finira de toute façon non ? Alors vas-y garde ta réputation intacte et tue-moi pour prouver à quel point tu es le plus fort ! _

Avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger, il était étendu sur elle, lui tenant les mains au-dessus de la tête, la bloquant sur le lit avec la pression de son corps.

_ Si tu veux mourir, il y a bon nombre de vampires dans cette maison qui seront forts heureux de te rendre ce petit service, _susurra-t-il à son oreille.

_ Que… quoi ? Il y en a d'autres ? _demanda-t-elle en se calmant soudain.

_ La maison en est pleine, _répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine sur son cou. Elle tenta de bouger pour se dégager, mais il augmenta la pression de son corps sur elle.

_ Tu devrais être prudente pendant un jour ou deux, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles te transformer en vampire ! _

_ Tu m'as… nourris ?_ demanda-t-elle horrifiée en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il était si proche d'elle. À peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Elle observa sa bouche et sans raison apparente son souffle se fit court. Des flashs du rêve qu'il lui avait provoqué presque deux ans plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire… tout comme le plaisir qu'elle en avait retiré ! Jamais elle ne laisserait une telle chose se produire ! Son corps était peut-être en manque, mais son esprit lui était parfaitement fonctionnel ! Klaus était l'ennemi, on n'embrassait pas l'ennemi à pleine bouche ! Elle détourna les yeux et tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur elle !

_ Tu étais salement amochée, _lui répondit-il enfin_. De plus j'avais peur que tu aies une commotion à cause du coup sur la tête. _

_ Que TU m'as donné, _lui rappela-t-elle à sifflant.

_ Tu venais de me frapper ! _se justifia-t-il.

_ À bas bien sûr c'est connu ! Tous les mecs qui s'en prennent une fracassent la tête de la nana sur une voiture ! _

_ J'ai un côté un peu sanguin, je n'y peux rien, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Toujours est-il que tu avais besoin de sang. Ça a permis de réparer ta main et ton épaule. Un doc l'a remise en place avant que je te fasse boire. _

_ Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te remercie ? _

_ Non, je te préviens c'est tout. _

En un clin d'œil il fut à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête des sacs qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués jusque-là.

_ Tu devrais t'habiller, _lui suggéra-t-il.

_ Où son passé mes fringues ? _demanda-t-elle en se relevant doucement du lit.

_ Brûlées, _répondit-il._ Elles étaient pleines de sang et en lambeau tu ne pouvais plus les porter ! _

_ Et mon manteau ? _

C'était le seul objet qui lui rappellerait Gabriel, et elle refusait de le perdre !

_ Il est dans un sale état aussi, tu ne pourras plus le porter… _

_ Je me fou de le porter, je le veux ! C'est un cadeau je refuse de m'en séparer ! _

_ Je parie que c'est ce vampire qui te l'a offert n'est-ce pas ? _

Elle vit alors sa mâchoire se contracter et ses poings se serrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lord Nicklaus refuse de partager ses jouets ? _railla-t-elle.

_ Il doit être important pour toi non ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas empêché de le tuer ! _

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait une fois que j'étais dans les vapes ? _demanda-t-elle la peur au ventre.

_ Moi je te le dis, _répondit Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux_, mais tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu veux ! _

Il lui lança alors un téléphone portable en parfait état de marche. Elle le regarda incrédule et ses doigts se mirent aussitôt à courir sur le clavier du téléphone pour composer le numéro de Gabriel. Elle tenait là l'occasion d'être certaine qu'il allait, bien elle devait la saisir !

_ Irina ?_ demanda la voix affolée de son instructeur quand il décrocha. _Je t'en pris dis moi que c'est toi ! _

Sous le coup de l'émotion, sa gorge se serra si bien qu'elle ne put dire un mot. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il allait bien ! Il était vivant !

_ Gabriel, _hoqueta-t-elle doucement.

_ Dieu merci tu es en vie ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

_ Je… oui, _répondit-elle en se reprenant._ Mais toi ça vas ? La verveine ça à était ? _

_ J'ai fait un petit roupillon quelques heures rien de bien grave ! Dis-moi où tu es je viens te chercher ! _

_ Tu te ferais tuer sur le champ, _dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, touchée qu'il veuille venir à son secours.

Gabriel s'inquiétait toujours autant pour elle et si elle le lui disait, elle était certaine qu'il viendrait ici la chercher et serait prêt à se battre contre tout ce qui se dresserait sur sa route. Elle releva alors les yeux et vit que Klaus l'observait, écoutant leur conversation. Cette vision la ramena sur terre.

_ Gab écoutes moi, _dit-elle soudain l'esprit calme_. Je vais bien, du moins aussi bien que je pourrais aller. Tu m'as appris à me défendre, je saurais faire face ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Il faut que tu me promettes une chose Gabriel… _

_ Tout ce que tu veux, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

_ Ne me cherche pas ! Tu te ferais tuer ! Il t'a épargné cette fois, mais la prochaine sera différente, _dit-elle en regardant Klaus dans les yeux.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il afficha alors, lui confirma ce qu'elle disait. S'il venait à mettre la main sur Gabriel, il le tuerait sans hésitation !

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser là-bas avec ce cinglé ! Va savoir ce qu'il va te faire ! _

_ Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre, je survivrais, _dit-elle dans un souffle._ J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service Gab. _

Elle vit alors que l'intérêt de Klaus augmenta, elle devait faire vite si elle voulait que son plan marche.

_ Tu sais qui j'appelais chaque semaine, préviens là ! Tu trouveras son numéro dans mes affaires, elle t'aidera à… _

Elle avait débité ses mots à toute allure, mais n'avait pourtant pas était assez rapide ! Klaus lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains et la regardait avec un regard furibond.

_ De qui tu parlais ? _s'exclama-t-il.

_ De Bonnie, _répondit-elle en souriant._ Je devais l'appeler chaque semaine pour lui faire savoir que j'étais en vie et en échange elle me tenait informée de tout ce que tu faisais à Mystics Falls. _

Elle sourit davantage quand elle le vit blêmir légèrement.

_ Eh oui Klaus, je n'étais peut-être pas là, mais je sais tout ce que tu as fait… et tout ce qu'on t'a fait en retour, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire victorieux_. Dis-moi, comment vont tes frères ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il la regarda et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se jeta sur elle avant de la gifler ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Elle serra les dents, ravala les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux et se releva pour lui faire face de nouveau.

_ Frapper une femme, ça m'étonne de toi, _cracha-t-elle._ En fait non ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Elena a subi le même traitement non ? Tout comme ta sœur, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… Rebekkah c'est ça ? _ajouta-t-elle ravie de voir que ses paroles portaient sur lui.

Il devenait de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait la bouche !

_ Il faudrait que je retourne à Mystics Falls quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, _ricana-t-elle. _Il parait que Kol et Finn sont tout à faire charmants. Je ne parle bien sûr pas d'Elijah qui a toujours eu une grande classe ! _

De nouveau l'originel se jeta sur elle. Cette fois elle s'y attendait et l'évita donc facilement, mais il finit par avoir le dessus. Il la colla contre un mur et la tint par la gorge avant de la soulever légèrement de terre. Elle se dit alors que la famille était vraiment la corde sensible chez lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire Bonnie quand celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il était détruit quand il s'était fait jeter dehors par les siens, pourtant elle devait bien le reconnaitre : il souffrait de la perte de sa famille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et eu un frison glacial qui la parcourut quand elle vit les pupilles de Klaus virer au jaune. Ça ne dura qu'un instant si bien qu'elle crut avoir rêvé avant que le phénomène ne se reproduise puis disparaisse de nouveau. Il tremblait de la tête au pied et visiblement il tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas lui écraser la trachée et la tuer.

Sans dire un mot, il la relâcha et elle s'écroula au sol, ses jambes tremblantes étant incapables de la porter. Elle porta les mains à son cou et toussa longuement pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Le temps qu'elle relève les yeux, la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte et elle était seule ! Klaus était parti. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait gagné cette première bataille. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement et quoiqu'il prévoie de faire avec elle, il devrait changer ses plans !

Elle se remit debout doucement, alla fermer la porte de sa chambre et fouilla dans les sacs qu'il lui avait indiqués un peu plus tôt en quête de vêtement et fut surprise de leurs contenus. L'un d'eux contenait uniquement de la lingerie fine. Elle eut une nausée qui monta à imaginant Klaus lui choisir des sous-vêtements, puis sourit : Klaus n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire les boutiques ! Il les faisait faire pour lui ! Ça devait être cette Angela qui avait fait les courses. Elle choisit un ensemble soutient gorge string en dentelle noire, ce qui allait parfaitement avec son humeur, puis vida les autres sacs.

Elle avait le choix entre plusieurs pantalons, tee-shirts, pulls, jupes et robes de toutes sortes et tous de très bonne qualité. Au moins il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour remplacer ses vêtements ! Elle passa un jeans bleu foncé et un tee-shirt moulant noir à manche courte. Elle grinça des dents quand elle vit que les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement, ce qui impliquait que le vampire l'ait suffisamment regardé pour connaitre sa taille ! Le résultat lui semblait convenable et n'ayant pas de miroir dans la chambre, elle devrait se faire à son idée ! Elle se coiffa avec ses doigts et faute d'élastiques pour les attacher, elle laissa ses boucles brunes libres puis décida de visiter sa prison dorée.

Elle se souvint qu'elle était pieds nus quand elle sentit le froid du carrelage du couloir lui mordre la plante des pieds. Elle eut beau fouiller des yeux la chambre, elle ne voyait aucune paire de chaussures ! Tant pis elle s'en passerait ! Elle avança dans un long couloir où plusieurs portes étaient clauses. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans la chambre de Klaus elle passa son chemin et chercha un moyen de sortir d'ici. Au bout du couloir une petite fenêtre donner sur l'extérieur, elle l'ouvrit et se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans les étages supérieurs de la maison !

− _Et merde,_ bougonna-t-elle en la refermant.

Un étage elle aurait sauté sans aucun souci, mais vu la hauteur, elle devait être au moins au second voir au troisième étage. C'était risqué… surtout avec du sang de vampire dans les veines ! Elle termina d'explorer l'étage et finit enfin par trouver un escalier qui menait vers le bas. Elle descendit les marches et passa sans y regarder le premier étage. Elle avait fait du bruit en ouvrant la fenêtre dans l'étage du dessus, elle se doutait que Klaus ou un des autres vampires devait surveiller les fenêtres du premier. Ne lui restez plus que le rez-de-chaussée, ce qui réduirait considérablement les risques de blessure !

Quand elle posa les pieds dans le grand hall où menait l'escalier, elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté des lieux. Tout était luxueux, dans des matériaux riches et nobles. Partout où elle posait les yeux, tout n'était que marbre, bois, fer forgé et le lustre au-dessus de sa tête devait surement être en cristal ! Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour prendre vraiment la mesure des lieux. Derrière elle se trouvait l'escalier en fer forgé qui desservait les étages, elle en comptait trois de là où elle se trouvait. Sur sa droite des doubles portes en bois étaient rabattues sur les côtés pour ouvrir sur un salon qu'elle distinguait à peine de sa place. Sur sa gauche, un long couloir avec toujours plus de portes ! Il allait lui falloir un plan si elle ne voulait pas se perdre !

Et face à elle se trouvait le saint Graal : la porte d'entrée ! Son pass pour la liberté ! Sans y réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de voir la lourde porte tourner sur ses gonds. Klaus n'avait peut-être pas bouclé toutes les issues après tout ! Elle sentit un petit vent sur son visage, et en aurait presque pleuré de joie si le temps ne pressait pas. Elle s'élança pour passer le seuil, mais n'avança pas d'un pouce ! Elle se heurta à un mur invisible qui la renvoya dans la maison ! Elle connaissait ce phénomène, seule la magie pouvait le créer ! Ce qui impliquait qu'une sorcière aide Klaus ! Elle qui pensait pouvoir se tirer d'ici en un clin d'œil elle s'était plantée royalement ! Dépitée, elle glissa au sol, son dos appuyé sur le mur invisible et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Peu après être tombée au sol, elle entendit des bruits de pas et vit du coin de l'œil deux pieds se planter devant elle. Elle grogna en relevant les yeux vers son geôlier.

_ Des sorcières hein ? _cingla-t-elle.

_ Je me doutais que tu voudrais me fausser compagnie à la première occasion. _

_ On se demande bien pourquoi ! _

Irina était frustrée ! Elle se retrouvait enfermée avec celui qu'elle rêvait de tuer, sans aucune arme et sans porte de sortie ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les chassa d'un geste rageur de la main, elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant ! Elle était forte et si elle devait lui pourrir la vie, elle le ferait ! Gab disait toujours qu'elle était une chieuse hors norme, ça pourrait lui servir… à moins qu'il ne la tue quand il ne la supporterait plus ! Pendant sa réflexion, une main s'était tendue devant elle, lui proposant de l'aider à se lever. Dans un premier temps, elle eut bien envie de la refuser juste pour l'agacer, mais elle la saisit néanmoins. Si elle se montrait docile, peut-être qu'il baisserait la garde ! Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Klaus et il la tira à lui plus qu'elle ne se leva.

_ Une petite visite ? _lui proposa-t-il en la gardant collée à lui.

_ Ais-je le choix ? _

_ Bien sûr ! _répondit-il offensé._ J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais connaitre toutes les issues possibles. _

_ Et je suppose qu'elles sont toutes bouclées ? _

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire amusé prendre sa décision. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais connaitre la maison l'aiderait dans son évasion même si celle-ci se révélait impossible pour le moment, elle ne perdait pas espoir ! En soupirant, elle glissa son bras dans celui qu'il lui offrait et le suivit dans la maison. Cette petite mise en scène la ramena presque deux ans en arrière quand il s'était installé au manoir et qu'elle lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Comme la vie était étrange et répétitive parfois !

_ Voilà donc le salon,_ dit-il en passant les doubles portes de bois.

Elle détailla les lieux, presque émerveillée. Des canapés et de petites tables étaient disposés dans un coin de la pièce de façon à créer un demi-cercle presque parfait. Des lampes étaient disposées sur des meubles bas à chaque coin de la pièce diffusant une douce lueur dans le salon. Quelques plantes vertes étaient présentes aussi. Elle remarqua alors les tableaux sur les murs. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en peinture, mais ils étaient superbes. Représentant des paysages pour la plupart ils accentuaient le côté raffiné de la pièce. Klaus l'attira ensuite vers une porte qui menait sur la cuisine. Si elle avait était une férue de cuisines, elle se serait sans doute pâmée devant celle-là ! Elle devait sortir d'un magazine pour être aussi parfaite ! Dans les tons rouges et blancs, chaque meuble brillait comme s'il était flambant neuf. Four, lave-vaisselle, frigidaire, tout était encastré et tous ses placards ! Rien que pour trouver un verre, elle devrait fouiller au moins une dizaine de portes ! Au centre de la cuisine, un ilot faisait office de table et de servante. Son exploration de la cuisine fut stoppée par une jeune femme entrant dans la pièce via une porte face à elle qui semblait mener dehors. Quand elle releva les yeux et qu'elle les vit Klaus et elle dans la cuisine, un sourire resplendissant inonda son visage.

_ Salut, tu dois être Irina, _dit-elle en lui tendant la main._ Je suis Angela. Ravie de voir que les vêtements te conviennent, Klaus m'a dit que tu avais un style assez classique, mais c'est pas facile quand même de choisir pour quelqu'un d'autre ! _

D'où elle sortait celle-là au juste ? Irina la regarda sans dire un mot, trop surprise par sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur apparente. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle était dans la même pièce que le diable en personne ? Quand elle se fut débarrassée de sa grosse veste et de tous ses sacs, Irina reçut alors un second choc : c'était une gamine ! Elle devait être tout juste majeure !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _grogna-t-elle en regardant Klaus._ C'est une gosse qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici ? _

Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et pourtant il ne quitta pas son sourire amusé.

_ Angela est ici, car elle le souhaite tout simplement, _répondit-il d'un ton léger.

_ Vivre ici avec toi de son plein gré ? Qui le voudrait ? _cracha-t-elle_. _

_ Je te signale que je suis encore là, _rétorqua alors une voix glaciale.

Elle fit de nouveau face à Angela et reçu un troisième choc en moins de cinq minutes. Elle était petite, et toute menue. Rousse aux yeux verts, elle avait un visage rond et des traits fins, sauf sa bouche qui était charnue. Elle lui avait semblé fragile au premier coup d'œil et pourtant elle avait désormais l'impression d'avoir une lionne face à elle. Une puissance et une force incroyable se dégageaient maintenant d'elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Klaus sourire un peu plus.

_ Tu es la sorcière, _comprit alors Irina.

_ En effet, _rétorqua Angela._ Et je suis loin d'être une gamine sans défense alors garde des airs protecteurs pour toi ! Et pour ton information, je suis ici parce que j'ai envie d'y être ! _

Les deux femmes se toisèrent un moment avant que Klaus ne les laisse seules.

_ Je vais vérifier que ta chambre est prête, on finira la visite plus tard. _

_ Café ? _lui proposa Angela quand il fut sorti.

_ Je… oui je veux bien merci. _

Elle prit place autour de l'ilot de la cuisine et se laissa servir tout en l'observant. Irina ne comprenait pas ! Toutes les sorcières qu'elle avait croisées étaient toutes antivampires ! C'était les gardiennes de la nature et voir l'une d'elles servir Klaus lui semblait complètement impossible !

_ Je dois la vie à Klaus, _lança tout à coup Angela._ Et je n'ai plus personne à part lui. Il est ce que je considère comme une famille. _

_ Je ne comprends pas… _murmura Irina._ Tu sais ce qu'il est, comment peux-tu rester ici avec lui ? _

_ Je te l'ai dit, il est ma famille, c'est tout ce que tu sauras pour le moment. Quand tu le traiteras avec le respect qu'il mérite on parlera et peut-être qu'on sera amie, _répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant lui faisant bien comprendre que la discussion était finie.

Irina eu l'impression d'avoir était transportée dans la 4éme dimensions ! Pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait vexer la jeune sorcière, elle récupéra sa tasse et quitta la cuisine. Elle entreprit de visiter seule le reste de la maison. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans le couloir face au salon. Elle ouvrit une des portes qui s'y trouvait et tomba sur une bibliothèque immense couverte de livre du sol au plafond. Au moins elle aurait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant son séjour ici ! La porte suivante ouvrait sur un espace qui semblait être entièrement réservé à la détente. Depuis le seuil, elle pouvait voir un billard dans un coin, un jeu de fléchettes sur un mur, alors que toute une partie de la pièce était équipée pour regarder des films sur écran géant.

− _Une salle de cinéma privée bien sûr !_ railla-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Elle viendrait à découvrir une piscine derrière la prochaine porte qu'elle n'en serait pas surprise ! Mais il n'en fut rien. La suivante ouvrait sur un escalier qui semblait mener au sous-sol. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de descendre sous terre, elle la referma et passa à la suivante. Elle sut alors qu'elle aurait des problèmes. Elle venait d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger… ou du moins celles des vampires ! Klaus lui avait dit qu'il y en avait dans la maison, n'en ayant croisé aucun jusque-là elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient absents, elle avait tort ! Face à elle, un vampire, tout croc dehors, la regardait alors que du sang coulait encore sur son menton. Dans ses bras, une pauvre fille semblait avoir rendu son dernier soupir il y a peu. D'un geste brusque, elle referma la porte et fit le tour de ce qui l'entourait pour trouver une arme. Elle ouvrait la porte menant sur la salle de billard quand le vampire arracha celle qu'elle venait de fermer.

_− J'ai encore un peu de place pour un désert_, ricana-t-il en la suivant.

Irina ne s'était pas attendue à devoir combattre ici, il l'avait prise complètement au dépourvu, mais elle devait se reprendre si elle voulait s'en sortir vivante ! Elle fut projetée au sol avant d'avoir pu atteindre les queues de billard. Elle se mit sur le dos d'un mouvement rapide et balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de son assaillant. Ça ne fit pas réellement de dégâts, mais ça lui permit de se remettre debout et de se préparer à l'assaut suivant. Elle planta ses pieds nus dans la moquette et se prépara. Il attaqua de front et tenta de l'agripper par les épaules, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Le vampire lui tourna autour de longues secondes avant de lancer sa seconde attaque qu'elle para cette fois d'un coup de pied. Il recula et dut s'appuyer sur le billard pour ne pas tomber. Il se rua une nouvelle fois sur elle et Irina l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de pied retourné qui le frappa avec toute la puissance dont elle disposait. Alors que le vampire s'écroulait au sol, elle perçut une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Klaus venait d'entrer, un pieu à la main. Il lui lança l'arme qu'elle récupéra avec aisance et la planta dans la poitrine du vampire quand celui-ci l'attaqua de nouveau. Il tomba à ses pieds, morts.

_ − Si je dois rester dans cette baraque, _s'exclama Irina en faisant face à Klaus_, je veux mes armes et je les veux tout de suite ! Et mes bottes aussi ! Combattre bien nus ça fait mal ! Je te laisse t'occuper du ménage ! _

Elle laissa tomber le pieu au sol et sortit de la pièce sans accorder un regard à l'originel qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait tellement était subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait Irina en plein combat qu'il en était resté sur le seuil à la laisser se débrouiller seule. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne vers l'escalier menant aux étages. Décidément ce bout de femme lui plaisait de plus en plus !

* * *

><p>un petit com ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous vouliez la suite et bien la voilà lol. Plus vite que prevu mais je ne pense pas que ça vous gene ^^

J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois celle qui coms, ça motive vraiment à écrire de savoir que vous êtes là à attendre à chaque fois :)

**Victoria**, merci pour tes encouragements ^^ J'espere que la suite te plaira toujours autant

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Installation

Irina se laissa tomber en travers du lit et se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Elle était enfermée avec Klaus, sans arme, sans moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur et avec une sorcière comme baby-sitter. Elle avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens ce n'était pas bon du tout pour elle ! Comment réussir à sortir de là ? Ou à défaut de sortir, tuer l'originel ? Sans arme ça allait être un peu plus dur que prévu ! Elle réfléchissait depuis une bonne heure à peu près quand un coup léger fut frappé à la porte. S'attendant à voir Klaus entrer, elle grogna et fut donc surprise de voir une tête rousse passer par la porte entrebâillée.

_ Je peux entrer ? _lui demanda Angela.

_ Fait comme chez toi vu que techniquement ça l'est, _se renfrogna Irina en s'asseyant sur le lit, serrant un coussin dans ses bras.

La jeune sorcière entra et Irina put voir qu'elle portait un plateau-repas. D'un pas assuré, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table de chevet et le déposa tout en souriant à Irina.

_ J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim après ce qui vient de t'arriver, ça secoue une attaque. Je t'ai fait de la soupe au poulet, j'espère que tu aimes. _

Irina jeta un coup d'œil au plateau et vit en effet un bol de soupe fumante qui l'attendait, accompagné de quelques crackers dans une petite assiette et d'un grand verre de jus de fruit.

_ Merci, mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête à manger là. _

_ Tu devrais te forcer un peu, ça te ferait du bien, _insista Angela en souriant_. _

_ Ok c'est quoi ce plan tordu que tu me fais là ? _s'énerva Irina_. Il y à peine deux heures tu me disais que tu ne voulais pas me parler et maintenant tu me fais de la soupe ? _

_ J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler. N'importe qui serait secoué après l'attaque de Victor, mais je t'ennuie alors…. _

_ Reste, _la coupa Irina quand elle la vit se lever._ C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir ? _

_ Il s'inquiète de savoir comment tu vas, _sourit Angela.

_ Klaus ne s'inquiète pour personne à part lui ! _

Voyant Angela grimacer, Irina choisit de ne rien ajouter et de gouter cette soupe. Quand elle prit le bol entre ses mains, elle se rendit compte combien elle avait froid. Elle était habituée à combattre des vampires, mais Angela avait raison, cette attaque l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle but le bouillon à petite gorgée et sentit le liquide la réchauffer de l'intérieur.

_ Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien, _dit-elle en reposant le bol vide sur le plateau et en s'attaquant aux crackers. _Je… désolée si ce que je dis sur Klaus te blesse, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois moi. C'est un monstre assoiffé de sang prêt à tout pour arriver à son but. _

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais respecte aussi mon point de vue. Il a changé crois-moi. _

_ Ça, ça risque d'être impossible, _rétorqua Irina en picorant son biscuit salé.

_ Le Klaus que tu connais aurait-il pris la peine de sauver une gamine d'un viol collectif ?_ demanda Angela en prenant à son tour un cracker sans toutefois le manger.

Elle se contentait de jouer avec, comme si elle voulait occuper ses mains. Irina réfléchit à sa question, pesant toutes les options possibles et donna sa réponse :

_ Je ne crois pas, _dit-elle._ Ce genre de chose ne le concerne pas il aurait passé son chemin sans rien faire. Ou alors s'il agit c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire. _

_ La gamine dont je te parle, c'est moi, _souffla Angela.

À cet instant elle lui sembla si fragile perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'Irina dut se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voyait tant de terreur dans ses yeux verts, qu'elle n'osait imaginer ce à quoi elle pensait.

_ C'était il y a un an, sept mois et 17 jours, _reprit Angela les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter… _

_ En effet, mais je pense que ça t'aidera à comprendre mon point de vue. Klaus venait juste de se faire jeter hors de Mystics Falls. Il était seul, sa famille ayant pris soin de détruire tous ses hybrides, et il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Ma mère traitait avec des vampires et des loups depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle gagnait sa vie en leur vendant ses services. Je sais que tu dois penser que c'était contre nature, une sorcière utilisant sa magie pour aider des monstres, mais ma mère avait bon cœur, _sourit-elle perdu dans ses souvenirs_. Depuis toute petite donc j'en voyais défiler dans la petite cabane attenante à la maison. Jamais elle ne les aurait invités dans notre foyer, elle avait bon cœur, mais n'était pas idiote non plus, elle voulait me protéger. _

_ C'était quel genre de service ? _lui demanda alors Irina.

_ Ça dépendait. Ça pouvait être la confection d'un bijou pour sortir au grand jour ou un sort de localisation pour trouver quelqu'un. Tant que ça ne faisait de mal à personne, elle le faisait. Et puis un jour, un groupe de vampire est arrivé à la maison. Ma mère les a reçus dans la cabane, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais elle a refusé. J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs quand ses cris ont retenti. Elle m'avait donné des règles dans le cas ou ça tournait mal : je devais rester dans la maison et ne surtout pas en sortir. _

_ Tu y étais à l'abri, _comprit Irina.

_ Hum hum, mais j'ai désobéis, je suis sortie. Au bout de quelques minutes je ne supportais plus de l'entendre hurler sans rien faire j'ai voulu lui porter secours. Elle m'avait appris quelques sorts défensifs je me suis dit que ça suffirait pour la sauver. Les vampires m'ont attrapé dès que j'ai posé le pied dehors. Ils m'ont amené à ma mère, elle avait le visage en sang, des morsures dans le cou et sur les poignets, mais ce qui me restera c'est son regard. Quand elle m'a vu entrer, la terreur a envahi ses yeux… Ils lui ont demandé de lancer le sortilège sinon ils s'en prenaient à moi. Ma mère a refusé en me demandant pardon et en pleurant. Trois m'ont maintenu au sol et ont commencé à planter leurs crocs un peu partout, puis celui qui était le chef s'est dit qu'il pouvait peut-être en tirer un avantage non négligeable. Il a commencé à m'arracher mes vêtements et à promener ses mains sur mon corps pendant que les autres riaient et que ma mère hurlait de me laisser tranquille. L'un d'eux la giflée pour qu'elle se taise. Elle s'est brisé le cou en tombant sur sa table de travail, _se souvint Angela en pleurant doucement_. La magie se transmet des parents aux enfants, ils ont dut se dire que je pourrais faire ce qu'ils voulaient parce qu'à ce moment là, le sort n'était plus aussi important pour les vampires, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête…_

Irina trembla des pieds à la tête en entendant son récit. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi ses yeux reflétaient tant de terreur encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait perdu sa mère dans des circonstances horribles alors que ce n'était qu'une gosse… sans compter le viol.

_ Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touché ? _demanda Irina en serrant les poings.

_ Non, _lui répondit Angela en affichant un petit sourire._ Klaus est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il voulait faire affaire avec ma mère… il ne s'attendait pas tomber sur ce qu'il vit ce jour là. Il a décapité tous les vampires les uns à la suite des autres avant qu'ils aient compris ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a sorti de là et m'a conduit dans la maison pour que j'appelle quelqu'un, mais je n'avais pas de famille à prévenir. À cause des choix de vie de ma mère, sa lignée lui avait tourné le dos depuis bien longtemps, même si j'avais voulu les contacter je n'aurais pas su comment faire. Il m'a dit de prendre tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai pris des vêtements et les grimoires de ma mère et je l'ai suivi. Il a trouvé cette maison comme point de chute et depuis je suis avec lui. _

_ Je… hum… tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il t'avait gardé avec lui parce que tu étais sorcière ? Ce qu'il voulait obtenir de ta mère il pouvait très bien l'obtenir de toi après tout. _

_ Ça devait être son plan au début oui, mais quelque part il a changé d'avis. Je crois qu'il me voit un peu comme sa petite sœur. _

_ Et tu es bien sûr au courant qu'il a planté une dague dans le cœur de sa sœur ? _lui demanda Irina.

_ Je sais oui, il m'en a parlé. Ensuite il m'a apporté toujours plus de grimoires pour que je devienne plus forte et que je maitrise ma magie, il m'a appris à me protéger des vampires. Aucun ne m'a jamais approché sans que je l'y autorise. _

_ Pas même ceux de la maison ? _demanda intriguée Irina_. _

_ L'un d'eux a essayé, _se souvint en souriant Angela._ J'ai bloqué la magie de la bague que je lui avais faite et l'ai coincé en plein soleil. À compter de ce jour, ils se sont dit qu'il valait mieux me laisser tranquille s'ils voulaient avoir la vie facile. _

_ Je suis désolée que tu aies eu un début de vie si compliquée. As-tu tenté de retrouver les sorcières de ta lignée depuis ? Ou d'autres qui pourraient s'occuper de toi ? _

_ Non, je suis bien ici, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._ Klaus veille sur moi et je veille sur lui, ça me convient. _

_ Et à l'occasion tu l'aides à garder celle qu'il enlève dans ses murs, _riposta Irina_. _

Malgré les mots, le ton n'était pas accusateur ou cassant. Elle voulait redonner le sourire à cette pauvre gosse qui avait traversé l'enfer et en était revenu plus forte.

− _À l'occasion oui,_ répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent le silence, chacune perdue dans ses pensées, grignotant des crackers pour s'occuper les mains. Était-il possible que le monstre sanguinaire qu'elle avait connu ait changé ? se demanda Irina. Elle ne voyait pas comment s'était possible, mais elle savait aussi que le contact prolongé avec certaine personne vous transformer. Peut-être que de veiller sur Angela l'avait rendu plus humain…

_ Et si je te montrais ta chambre ? _lui proposa la sorcière.

_ On est dans ma chambre. _

_ Pas vraiment. Tu mérites mieux crois moi, _répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Angela se leva et Irina la suivit. Elles traversèrent tout le couloir et gagnèrent l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage. Angela poussa des doubles portes blanches et resta sur le seuil pendant qu'Irina entrait. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Si elle avait trouvé sa chambre précédente confortable, ce n'était rien comparé à celle-là ! Entièrement blanche, que ce soit la peinture sur les murs, les draps du lit, les voilages, elle la trouva féérique. Face à la porte, une grande baie vitrée était ouverte, faisant voler les légers rideaux. Irina se précipita pour sentir l'air frais sur son visage et poussa l'air avec sa main avant de sentir la résistance du mur invisible qui l'empêchait de sortir.

_ J'essaie de repousser les limites pour que tu puisses profiter du balcon, mais mes essais n'ont pas réussi encore, _s'excusa Angela_. _

_ C'est rien, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé en tout cas, _sourit Irina.

Elle regarda avec envie ce grand balcon qui offrait une vue superbe sur les bois environnants. Le moral un peu teinté par le souvenir qu'elle était en prison, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et examina le reste de sa chambre. Sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée reposait une coiffeuse qui croulait sous les produits de beauté en tout genre. Elle jeta un regard amusé à Angela qui haussa les épaules. À côté de la coiffeuse, une commode blanche à tiroirs qui serait parfaite pour accueillir ses vêtements. Sur sa droite, juste en face de la fenêtre, un lit à baldaquin lui promettait des nuits des plus douillettes. Irina se laissa tomber dessus et poussa un soupir d'extase quand elle sentit le satin des draps sous ses doigts. Les voilages du baldaquin ne firent que la faire soupirer davantage. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un lit comme ça, elle trouva ça extrêmement romantique.

Elle se mit une claque mentale à ce moment-là. Il était hors de question de penser au mot romantique quand Klaus était dans le coin ! Elle se releva d'un bon et examina le reste de la pièce. En face du lit, juste à côté de la baie vitrée, un meuble bas blanc portait un écran plasma dernier cri accompagné de tous les gadgets high-tech qu'il fallait pour regarder un film dans les meilleures conditions. Sur le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un dressing, elle allait passer son chemin quand Angela l'incita à l'ouvrir. Intriguée elle poussa une des portes et sentit les larmes lui monter. Son manteau, celui que Gabriel lui avait offert, était suspendu au milieu de la penderie. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et comprit pourquoi Klaus lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus le porter. Il était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et taché de sang à d'autre, il manquait même des boutons sur le devant. Il était fichu cependant elle refusait de le jeter. Elle le remit dans sa penderie comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver ses bottes au pied de la penderie ainsi qu'une paire de basket et de chausson qui semblaient plus que confortables. Par curiosité elle examina le reste du dressing et vit qu'il était rempli de vêtement flambant neuf. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angela puis alla fouiller dans la commode. Celle-ci était pleine de sous vêtements, chaussettes, foulards et divers accessoires pour les cheveux.

_ T'as dévalisé les magasins ma parole ! _s'écria Irina en regardant Angela.

_ Klaus m'a dit de prendre ce qui me semblait utile. Les filles ont besoin de beaucoup de vêtements, _ria-t-elle.

_ Merci. _

_ Pas de quoi, si tu veux prendre un bain ou une douche, tu as t'as propre salle de bain. _

Angela se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la chambre et l'ouvrit sur une pièce entièrement blanche également. Tout était carrelé du sol au plafond.

_ Cette salle de bain, elle est juste pour moi ? _demanda Irina qui se disait qu'elle devait avoir mal compris.

_ Hum hum. Je te laisse t'installer. Ma chambre est au bout du couloir, la porte violette si tu as besoin. _

_ Merci, _répondit-elle distraitement._ Eh Angela, sa chambre à lui elle est où ? _

_ Pour tenter de le tuer ou pour le remercier ?_ demanda la sorcière septique.

Irina eut un petit sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

_ Porte noire à l'autre bout de l'étage, _répondit-elle en sortant.

Bien, Klaus et Angela occupaient donc le même étage qu'elle. Ne sachant pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, elle se concentra sur la balle de bain. Sur le mur face à elle se trouvait une baignoire suffisamment grande pour que trois adultes s'y allongent sans se sentir à l'étroit et une cabine de douche. À sa droite, des WC et des étagères pleines de serviettes, de peignoirs propres et produits de beauté en tout genre. À sa gauche, un lavabo avec une petite armoire renfermant tout le nécessaire de toilette dont elle aurait besoin. Bon elle devait le reconnaitre, l'originel avait tout pensé pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Elle en aurait presque oublié qu'elle était retenue ici contre son gré !

Elle se déshabilla, mit ses vêtements dans le panier qui n'attendait que ça et entra sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Un bain lui faisait envie, mais elle avait peur de s'endormir dedans tant elle se sentait lessivée. Elle frotta son corps avec la barre de savon jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de vanille embaume toute la pièce et qu'elle se sente enfin propre. Elle passa ensuite à ses cheveux, qu'elle n'hésita pas à laver trois fois tant ils lui semblaient pleins de poussière de sang et dieu savait quoi encore ! Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle enfila un peignoir, enroula sa chevelure dans un drap de bain et sortit de la salle de bain qui libéra un nuage de vapeur quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'allongea sous les couvertures sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, un coup à la porte de sa chambre la réveilla. Elle grogna un « _entrez_ », mais personne ne se manifesta. En jetant un œil au réveil posé sur le chevet à côté de son lit, elle s'aperçut qu'il était presque 10h du matin. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi si tard ! Paresseusement, elle se leva, s'étira et se décida à aller voir qui avait frappé à sa porte. En l'ouvrant, elle ne trouva personne, simplement un plateau-repas avec un petit déjeuner royal rien que pour elle. Toast, croissant, pain au chocolat, une salade de fruits, une grande tasse de café, du lait, du sucre, de la confiture et une étrange boite entourée d'un ruban. Irina jeta un œil dans le couloir, mais ne vit personne. Elle porta le plateau jusqu'à son lit et regarda la boite en mangeant sans oser l'ouvrir.

Elle dévora son plateau sans la quitter des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Quand sa curiosité se fit trop grande, elle reposa sa tasse de café et prit la boite. Elle fit glisser le ruban de satin blanc sur le côté et l'examina. Elle était carré et en velours noir, du genre qui abrite un bijou hors de prix. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle souleva le dessus de la boite et eu presque aussitôt envie de la lâcher. En son centre était posée sur un coussin de satin, une chaine en or blanc et en pendentif qui semblait être en diamant. Irina prit la chaine entre ses doigts et la fit tourner devant ses yeux. Le diamant avait été taillé pour avoir la forme d'une goutte d'eau, ou d'une larme, pensa-t-elle. Elle continua à le faire tourner tout en prenant de l'autre main le carton qui reposait à l'intérieur.

_« Pardon pour tout. Klaus »_

Il lui offrait un bijou pour se faire pardonner ? Et de quoi d'abord ? De lui avoir pourri la vie depuis son arrivée, d'avoir tué sa tante ou de l'avoir giflé hier ? Elle sentit une colère monstre s'emparer d'elle. Elle balança le bijou dans la boite et la referma avec plus d'ardeur qu'il n'en fallait. Le coussin de satin tressauta dans la boite et c'est alors qu'elle vit les perles noires pendre hors de la boite. Intriguée elle tira doucement dessus, le cœur battant la chamade et se demanda quoi en faire quand elle eu le bijou entre les doigts. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retiré, elle sentait son absence à son poignet, mais devait-elle pour autant céder et la reporter ? Elle avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec quand elle réfléchissait, et la veille elle devait bien reconnaitre que le bijou lui avait cruellement manqué !

Décidant que ce bijou était désormais à elle après l'avoir porté pratiquement deux ans, elle remit la chaine autour de son poignet. Elle replaça l'autre chaine dans sa boite et la referma avec plus de précautions. Après un rapide passage par son dressing pour se choisir une tenue, elle prit le plateau et la boite et descendit à la cuisine. Elle entendit avec un plaisir non dissimulé ses talons claquer sur le marbre du sol. Au moins on ne pourrait pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas entendue arriver ! Elle entra dans la cuisine, déposa son plateau sur l'ilot, et sourit à Angela qui buvait un café tout en lisant un magazine de mode.

_ Salut, tu avais les crocs ce matin dit donc_, ria-t-elle en voyant le plateau vide.

_ En effet, merci d'ailleurs c'était délicieux. _

_ Pas de quoi, mais c'est pas à moi que tu dois cette merveille, _lui répondit Angela avec un sourire en coin amusé.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, _grogna Irina_. Il est où ? _

_ Dans la salle à manger, il t'attend. _

_ Ok, heu… c'est où ? _

Angela ria de plus belle et la guida à travers la maison. Elles quittèrent la cuisine, se retrouvèrent dans le hall, passèrent sous l'escalier, et entrèrent dans la salle à manger… qui aurait très bien pu être une salle de réception vu la taille de la pièce ! Une fois encore Irina eu le souffle coupé par la beauté des lieux, mais son exploration s'arrêta net quand elle constata que bon nombre de vampires se tenaient droit devant elle, Klaus à leur tête. Elle flanqua la boite à bijoux dans son dos et poussa Angela derrière elle. Même si elle n'avait pas d'arme sous la main, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette gosse exposé au danger.

_ Ah la voilà, _s'exclama Klaus en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas vif. _Mes amis, je vous présente Irina. _

La jeune femme planta ses pieds dans le sol et se demanda dans quel bourbier elle était encore tombée ! Être désarmé face à une vingtaine de vampires n'avait jamais été dans ses projets !

_ Choisit en un, _lui dit alors Klaus avec un grand sourire posant sa main sous son coude pour qu'elle avance.

_ Que… Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? _

_ Arrête de poser des questions et choisit,_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Ne sachant pas trop lequel choisir, ils étaient tous aussi banals les uns que les autres, elle porta son regard sur un vampire face à elle et le désigna de la tête. Klaus suivit son regard et se précipita sur le malheureux. Avant qu'Irina n'ait pu dire ouf, il avait le cœur arraché de sa poitrine, celui-ci battant encore dans la main Klaus.

_ Ceci messieurs est le traitement que je réserverais à celui d'entre vous qui osera ne serait-ce que montrer les dents à Irina. Bien qu'elle soit tout à fait capable de se défendre seule, je refuse qu'elle court le moindre danger ici. C'est chasse gardée ! Est-je étais assez clair ?_ aboya-t-il en regardant les vampires les uns après les autres.

Elle vit les pauvres vampires terrorisés opiner de la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de mourir aussi vite. Klaus leur ordonna de nettoyer puis prit une serviette sur la table et s'essuya les mains.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, _rétorqua Irina encore sous le choc du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Tu peux te débrouiller seule, je sais mais si tu peux ne pas avoir à te battre c'est préférable non ? _lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu pourrais aussi me rendre mes armes ? _

_ Pour que tu les utilises contre moi ? Surement pas ! _

_ Tu es immortel, _lui rappela Irina agacée.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne souffre pas et quelque chose me dit que tu es passé maitresse dans l'art de faire souffrir, _souffla-t-il en faisant courir un doigt sur sa joue.

_ Ça serait un juste retour des choses non ? _rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._ Tant que j'y pense, j'étais venue te rendre ceci, _dit-elle en tirant la boite à bijoux de son dos.

_ Il ne te plait pas ? _

_ On ne m'achète pas c'est différent, _cingla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle était presque arrivée à la porte qui menait dans le hall quand Klaus lui bloqua la route et lui attrapa le poignet. Il souleva la manche de son pull et sourit.

_ J'aurais dû me douter que tu accepterais celui-là, _railla-t-il en caressant la chaine enroulée autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

_ Elle est à moi ! _

_ Sauf qu'avant elle m'appartenait,_ conclu Klaus avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Il quitta la pièce la laissant seule avec les vampires qui étaient en train de nettoyer les restes du massacre. Se souvenant qu'elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle, elle pressa le pas, sortit à son tour et retrouva Angela dans la cuisine. Elle chercha son hôte des yeux, mais ne vit personne.

− _Il est monté dans sa chambre,_ lui apprit la sorcière.

_ Dis-moi, _demanda Irina,_ tu peux sortir d'ici quand tu veux non ? _

_ En effet. _

_ Tu crois que tu pourrais me procurer certaines choses ? _

_ Aucune arme si ce que tu avais en tête, _rétorqua-t-elle en grondant.

_ J'ai besoin de me protéger ! _

_ Il vient de t'offrir la meilleures des protections ! _

_ Parce que tu crois que les bons vampires vont obéir aussi facilement peut-être ? _

_ Ils sont sous hypnose, ils n'ont pas le choix ! _

_ Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche toi, _pesta Irina.

La sorcière lui fit un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la cuisine. Il y avait bon nombre de couteaux à découper ici qui seraient parfaits. Irina en prit un, le soupesa le fit tourner dans sa main… quand celui-ci alla se planter dans le mur face à elle. Elle fit volte-face et vit Angela la main en l'air, qui n'avait pas quitté son magazine des yeux.

− _Tu ne lui feras aucun mal tant que je serais sous ce toit, _dit-elle d'une voix neutre, vibrante de colère.

_ C'est pour me défendre pas pour attaquer ! _

_ Bien sûr,_ lui répondit Angela qui n'était pas dupe.

_ Très bien, _s'exclama Irina,_ dans ce cas je vais voir ça directement avec lui ! _

Elle quitta la cuisine d'un bon pas et grimpa les marches jusqu'au troisième étage presque en courant. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la porte noire dont Angela lui avait parlé. Elle frappa et quelques secondes plus tard, Klaus lui ouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

_ Je ne pensais pas te voir dans ma chambre si vite, _railla-t-il.

_ Dans tes rêves, _cingla-t-elle._ Ou alors armée d'une dague et d'un pieu fait d'un certain bois. _

Elle sourit quand elle l'entendit grogner et qu'il perdit son sourire.

_ Je voulais mettre les choses aux points avec toi, _lança-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner par le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. _Ne me traite pas comme-ci j'étais une invitée parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu m'as enlevée et tu me retiens ici contre ma volonté ! Secundo, je veux mes armes ! Tes beaux discours ne m'impressionnent pas et je ne baisserais pas la garde alors si tu veux éviter que je me taille des pieux dans tes sublimes chaises en acajou vaudrait mieux que tu me rendes mon attirail et tertio, le «chasse gardée », tu oublies, _siffla-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la chasse Irina ? _

_ Seulement quand je suis le chasseur et que tu es la proie, _cingla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit feuler puis la porte lui claqua violement au nez ! Compte tenu qu'il avait manqué de lui écraser la trachée hier, on va dire qu'une porte qui lui claque au nez était une grosse amélioration ! Elle repartit à l'exploration de la maison le sourire aux lèvres, bien décidée à se trouver des armes quitte à devoir les faire elle-même.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre et oui déja lol ! j'ai du temps pour ecrire en ce moment alors j'en profite XD

Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de commer à chaque fois, ca fait vraiment plaisir et surtout ca m'aide à savoir si vous aimez ou non :)

Victoria: merci pour ton comm ^^ comme tu vois j'ai pas vraiment de "délai" entre chaque chapitre. J'ecris en fonction de mon temps et si j'ai envie ou non de prendre la plume, en ce moment j'ai tres envie ca tombe bien mdr ! Irina et Klaus ne quitte que rarement mes pensées lol

Bonne lecture à toutes

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Affrontement

Irina avait mit sa menace à exécution et avait parcouru la maison en quête de matériaux pour se confectionner des armes. Comme elle l'avait dit à Klaus, elle se rendit directement dans la salle à manger et examina d'un peu plus près ces superbes chaises en bois d'acajou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste du mobilier de la pièce : la table, les vaisseliers, les désertes, le bar encastré, tout était dans le même bois noble. Elle prit une des chaises dans les mains, la recula un peu et regarda la vue d'ensemble. Voir cette superbe table, qui pouvait accueillir dans les vingt personnes sans aucun souci, avec une chaise manquante lui brisa le cœur. Elle respectait le soin avec lequel la pièce avait était décoré et elle avait l'impression qu'abimer une chaise allait défigurer l'ensemble. Elle la remettait à sa place quand Angela entra.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu comptes t'en prendre à cette pauvre chaise ? _s'étrangla-t-elle en manquant de défaillir.

_ C'est ce qui était prévu, _soupira Irina_, mais j'ai pas le cœur à abimer un meuble si beau. _

_ Voilà qui me rassure, _souffla-t-elle._ Ca serait en effet un sacrilège d'en briser une. _

_ Dommage j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête si je m'étais taillé un pieu dedans, _ria Irina doucement.

_ Ça aurait été amusant en effet, _approuva Angela en souriant._ Écoute je… les chaises c'est hors de question, mais tu as des queues de billard qui feront parfaitement l'affaire, _lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Je croyais que je ne devais porter aucune arme dans cette maison ? Pourquoi tu m'aides d'un coup ? _

_ On s'amuse beaucoup plus depuis que tu es arrivé, _ria Angela._ Et puis je ne pense pas qu'un simple pieu puisse vraiment faire du mal à Klaus, du moins physiquement. Sentimentalement c'est autre chose, il y tient beaucoup à son billard. _

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Visiblement Angela avait envie de s'amuser un peu au détriment de l'originel ! Irina sortit de la pièce et dut se retenir pour ne pas courir vers la salle de détente. Ça aurait été dommage d'alerter Klaus avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son but non ? Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et ne put contenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand elle vit les superbes queues de billard qui attendaient sur leur présentoir. Vu la longueur, elle pourrait facilement se tailler deux pieux dans chaque pièce de bois. Jugeant que deux pieux seraient suffisants pour le moment, elle prit une queue et la brisa en deux sur son genou. Quand elle vit les bouts de bois acérés qui s'étaient formés, elle sourit davantage. Elle allait enfin s'amuser un peu !

En quittant la pièce, elle passa devant le jeu de fléchettes. Elle testa la pointe de chaque projectile avant de les mettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques pointes de fer qui seraient parfaitement utiles si elle trouvait un peu de verveine liquide ! Elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle et rejoignit la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur un couteau pour tailler comme il faut ce qui avait été une queue de billard.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas trainé, _ria Angela.

_ En effet ! Dis-moi, pour tes sorts tu dois avoir pas mal d'herbes non ? Est-ce que tu aurais de la verveine par hasard ? J'aimerais en imbiber ces merveilles, _dit-elle en sortant les fléchettes de sa poche.

_ Klaus va être furax, _souffla la sorcière en éclatant de rire.

_ Tant mieux, ça mettra un peu d'animation,_ lui répondit Irina en souriant.

Angela se leva, fouilla dans un placard de la cuisine et en sortit un sachet de verveine séchée. Ravie de sa coopération cette fois, Irina prit un couteau avant de s'assoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et fit glisser la lame sur le bout de bois. Très vite les copeaux jonchèrent le sol à mesure que la queue de billard se transformait en pieu. Elle entendit Klaus descendre dans le hall juste avant qu'il ne pousse la porte menant à la cuisine. Elle fit comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas vu et continua à tailler son arme.

_ Angela, est-ce que tu…_ dit-il en posant une tasse sur l'ilot.

Il sembla alors remarquer Irina et son activité. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit blêmir avant qu'il ne se précipite sur elle. L'ayant vu venir, elle releva juste à temps le pieu en cour de taille et le plaça dans son cou quand il se positionna devant elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _grogna-t-il alors que la pointe de bois lui gratter la gorge.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'allais me faire des armes, _lui répondit Irina avec un grand sourire.

_ Dans mon billard ? _feula-t-il.

_ J'ai réussi à sauver les chaises j'ai rien pu faire pour ton billard. Désolée,_ intervint alors Angela qui ne put dissimuler son sourire.

Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes et visiblement il comprit qu'elles s'étaient liguées contre lui. Il grogna davantage et sortit de la cuisine, furieux.

_ Il l'a pas trop mal pris ça vas, _ria Irina en reprenant la taille de l'arme.

_ Tu devrais te méfier quand même, un jour il aura du mal à se contrôler et tu risques de le payer cher. _

_ J'attends ce jour avec grande impatience crois-moi, mais pour l'instant il se contente de grogner ! _

_ Sauf qu'un jour il mordra,_ la prévint Angela.

D'un coup, l'ambiance s'était refroidie. Irina savait que la sorcière avait raison, un jour Klaus allait l'attaquer franchement et si elle ne se préparait pas, elle se ferait tuer ! Elle s'activa avec plus d'ardeur pour tailler ses pieux et imbiber ses fléchettes. C'était des armes bien dérisoires face à l'originel, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien !

Deux jours passèrent sans que Klaus ne lui adresse un mot. Elle souriait à le voir passer devant elle sans lui accorder un mot ni un regard. Il tenait vraiment à son billard semble-t-il ! Et puis le matin du troisième jour, alors que les filles prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, il entra et jeta un sac de cuir aux pieds d'Irina. Il repartit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ lui demanda Angela.

_ Ça me semble trop beau pour être vrai, mais je crois que c'est mes armes ! _

Elle ouvrit le sac de cuir en tremblant et vit qu'il contenait bel et bien ses armes, mais d'autres aussi qui n'étaient pas à elle. Elle sortit ainsi ses deux automatiques, les chargeurs et une boite de minutions neuve.

_ Je crois qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de verveine,_ souffla-t-elle sous le choc.

Les munitions étaient juste le paradis sur terre pour elle ! En bois, elles refermaient un espace creux qu'on pouvait facilement remplir par un liquide, comme de la verveine par exemple ! Elle sortit sa collection de couteaux, des pieux qui étaient de bien meilleures qualités que les siens, ses holsters et deux fioles contenant un liquide. Une transparente et une plus jaune. Elle sentit le liquide transparent et reconnu sans difficulté l'odeur de la verveine, le jaune par contre ne lui disait rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? _demanda-t-elle en tendant le flacon à Angela.

_ De l'aconit, _lui répondit-elle en reniflant le contenu.

_ Pourquoi il me refilerait de l'aconit ? Ça peut le blesser vu qu'il est à moitié loup ? _

_ Tout comme la verveine et pourtant, il te la donne. Pour l'aconit, autant que tu le saches tout de suite, il y a des loups dans la région. On n'a jamais eu de soucis avec eux jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'imagine qu'il t'en donne en précaution. _

_ Il espère peut-être que je ne l'utiliserais pas contre lui ? _proposa Irina en caressant ses armes.

_ Tu ne vas pas le faire n'est-ce pas ? _

_ Autant que tu le saches, si j'ai l'occasion de le tuer, je le ferais, _dit-elle en enfilant son holster d'épaule._ Il a fait beaucoup de mal à ma famille et je compte bien demander réparation pour ça ! _

_ Comprends que je devrais t'arrêter alors, _l'informa Angela avec un regard soudain féroce.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! _

Irina lui fit un sourire en coin avant de charger ses automatiques et de les placer dans son dos. Elle installa ensuite ses couteaux et quelques pieux. Elle remit le reste dans le sac et le monta dans sa chambre. Elle planqua le sac dans sa penderie et caressa du bout des doigts le manteau que Gab lui avait offert. Il avait toujours caché ses armes et étrangement elle se sentait nue sans lui. Penser à Gabriel lui fit mal. Presque une semaine qu'elle était enfermée dans cette maison et qu'elle n'avait pu lui donner signe de vie. Elle espérait juste qu'il avait réussit à joindre Bonnie, car sans elle, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment contrer la magie d'Angela ! Elle allait quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque quand elle passa devant sa commode où trainait un bloc note. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de le faire, mais il avait fait un pas vers elle, elle pouvait au moins le remercier pour ça.

Elle griffonna un simple « merci » sur la feuille qu'elle plia en deux avant de la glisser sous la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Elle passa ensuite le reste de la journée enfermée dans la bibliothèque un livre à la main. Parfois un vampire entrait et repartait aussi vite quand il la voyait là. Depuis le petit numéro de Klaus, les vampires de la maison l'évitaient comme la peste. Le point positif c'est qu'elle était tranquille, le côté négatif c'est justement qu'elle était trop tranquille ! Elle avait passé presque deux ans à s'entrainer tous les jours, bouger lui manquait. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire ici c'était lire ou se prélasser devant la télé ! Elle avait réussi à faire un peu d'exercice en montant les marches de l'escalier en courant, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle se dépense !

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'elle ne craque et ne provoque une bagarre dans la maison. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle savait à peu près qui était présent et à quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle profita du fait que Klaus et Angela étaient sortis en ville − c'était peut-être le fait qu'eux sortent et elle non qui l'avait poussé à agir ! − et entra d'un bon pas dans la salle de détente où plusieurs vampires faisaient une partie de billard avec les trois queues qu'elle avait épargné. Tous se turent quand elle entra et passèrent en revue les armes qu'elle portait sur elle.

_ Bon les gars, _s'exclama-t-elle en se tenant sur le seuil._ Klaus et Angela sont absents, je m'ennuie ! Qui serait partant pour un petit peu d'action ? _

Ils la regardèrent avant d'échanger des regards entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Un combat, ça vous tente ? On y met quelques règles cependant afin que tout le monde survive sinon Klaus risque d'être furax, quoique ça mettrait de l'ambiance au moins, _ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules._ Je ne vous tue pas et vous blesse seulement légèrement si vous faites pareils. C'est juste pour se défouler un peu, vous en dites quoi ? _

_ On en dit que t'es bien idiote, _grogna l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant_. On est des vampires ne l'oublie pas ! _

_ Et toi n'oublie pas que j'ai tué beaucoup d'entre vous quand votre boss a voulu m'enlever ! _

_ Ok après tout si c'est ce que tu veux on ne va pas se priver ! _

_ Doucement, _siffla-t-elle quand elle les vit approcher vers elle._ Pas ici, c'est trop petit. On va dans le hall. _

Elle quitta la salle en faisant bien attention de ne pas leur tourner le dos et se rendit dans le grand hall. Ici au moins ils auraient de l'espace et ne risqueraient pas de casser quelque chose. Aussitôt dans la grande pièce, un des vampires passa à l'attaque alors que les autres se mettaient en cercle autour d'eux. Irina dégaina un pieu et le frappa à l'épaule, si bien qu'il grogna sauvagement. Énervé de s'être laissé toucher, il redoubla de vitesse pour la frapper. Elle prit un coup en plein visage et sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir en deux. Le sang commença à couler sur son menton, elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur et passa à l'attaque à son tour. Elle plaça quelques bons coups avant que le vampire ne la coince dans un coin. Elle sortit un de ses couteaux et le lui planta dans la cuisse. Il recula en sifflant et déclara forfait. Très vite, les autres voulurent s'amuser aussi ! Elle en affronta deux autres avant que le troisième ne s'envole et aille atterrir sur la rampe de l'escalier. Vu le bruit d'os qui se brise qui retentit, le pauvre devait s'être cassé le dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? _s'exclama Klaus en se plaçant devant Irina.

_ Il se passe que tu viens d'interrompre ma partie de jeu alors bouge, _cingla-t-elle en le poussant hors de son chemin.

Il lui agrippa le bras quand elle passa devant lui et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle le vit tressaillir quand il vit sa lèvre fendue.

_ Un jeu ? Tu trouves ça drôle de te battre avec des vampires ? _

_ Il faut bien s'occuper, _siffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager._ Dur de tenter de te tuer quand tu n'es pas là ! _

Klaus la relâcha et se rendit dans l'escalier où le dernier combattant d'Irina n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer, elle dégaina un couteau et visa son épaule. Elle avait oublié cependant qu'en plus d'être un hybride c'était un originel ! Il entendit le bruit de la lame qui fendit l'air dans sa direction et rattrapa le projectile avec aisance.

_ Tu veux te battre ? Très bien on va se battre, _siffla-t-il.

_ Depuis le temps que je t'attendais,_ répliqua-t-elle en prenant un de ses automatiques dans la main.

Elle fut cependant envoyée au sol avant d'avoir pu tirer. Elle se releva d'un mouvement souple et parcourut le hall des yeux. Klaus avait disparut. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses autres sens s'amplifier. Elle l'entendit venir sur sa gauche, elle leva le pieu et frappa juste au moment où il passait à ses côtés. Son coup manqua de peu le cœur, mais peu importe, elle avait fait mouche c'est ce qui comptait ! Elle prit une gifle qui l'envoya au tapis. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner, mais se reprit bien vite quand elle le vit foncer sur elle. Elle lui vida pratiquement un chargeur dans les jambes et le vit grimacer de douleur. Bien ! Visiblement la verveine et l'aconit que contenaient les balles faisaient leurs effets ! Cependant ça ne le retint pas bien longtemps ! Il se reprit vite et agrippa Irina par le col avant de la soulever de terre.

_ Reste en dehors de ça_, gronda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Du coin de l'œil, Irina vit Angela qui venait d'entrer et qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort pour les séparer. La jeune femme parut hésiter, mais baissa néanmoins les mains et recula.

− _Alors ça t'existe toujours autant de te battre ?_ demanda Klaus en regardant Irina à travers ses pupilles jaunes.

− _Encore plus quand c'est toi_, siffla-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Elle devait bien le reconnaitre, un vampire était impressionnant quand il affichait son plus mauvais visage, mais un hybride… c'était encore pire ! Si elle n'était pas en plein combat elle aurait surement prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement ces yeux de loups qui la scrutaient, mais elle devait se battre, c'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Ayant toujours son pieu à la main, elle le lui planta dans le flanc avant de lui mettre un coup avec la crosse de son arme. Sous la surprise il la relâcha ce qui lui permit de prendre un peu d'élan pour le coup suivant, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le porter. Elle venait d'être violemment projetée à un bout de la pièce et Klaus à l'autre. Tous les deux grognèrent vers Angela qui se tenait au milieu les mains en avant.

− _Ça suffit,_ hurla celle-ci. _Vous allez finir par détruire la maison ! _

Irina regarda autour d'elle et vit en effet que le hall n'était plus tout à fait dans le même état. Les consoles de bois qui avaient abrité des vases étaient en miette au sol, un tableau était tombé du mur et reposait brisé au sol, sans compter le sang qu'il y avait partout. Elle se releva et vit que Klaus en faisait de même. Elle sentit alors les douleurs inonder son corps. Elle avait un bras en miette, une cheville douloureuse, sa lèvre saignait toujours si elle en croyait la sensation de liquide chaud qui coulait le long de son menton. Le regard que Klaus lui jeta confirma ses dires. Il avait faim et cette soif c'était du sang qu'elle réclamait !

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait pu le blesser également. Du sang coulait de sa poitrine et de son ventre, il avait une égratignure sur la joue droite qui se referma presque sous ses yeux. Les impacts de balle dans ses jambes continuaient par contre toujours à saigner et à imbiber le vêtement qu'il portait. Comme à son habitude, Klaus était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, cette fois ne manquait pas ! Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un sweat gris à manche longue qui était bon pour la poubelle grâce à elle.

_ Dommage j'aimais bien ton sweat,_ cingla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lui montra les dents en grognant et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle constata alors qu'il boitait légèrement. Elle se sentait presque coupable de l'avoir blessé ! Presque seulement ! Elle regarda le chantier autour d'elle et là elle se sentit vraiment mal ! C'était un tel bazar ! Elle ramassa ce qu'elle put, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose tant il y avait de débris un peu partout. Elle arrêta son rangement quand elle entendit un feulement féroce venir de la cuisine. Elle se souvint alors qu'Angela était seule avec Klaus ! Elle se sentit pâlir quand elle imagina la jeune sorcière aux prises avec l'originel payer pour ce qu'Irina avait fait. Elle rechargea ses automatiques et entra dans la petite pièce arme au poing… sauf que ce qu'elle vit n'avait rien à voir du tout avec ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver ! Klaus était assis sur l'ilot de la cuisine et Angela tentait de lui retirer les bouts de bois à l'aide d'une pince. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour en avoir une.

− _Angela, sort d'ici, _ordonna Irina l'arme toujours à la main.

_ Certainement pas,_ s'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle.

Elle vit alors qu'elle était en larme. Son visage d'ado était ravagé par les larmes, ce qui expliquait surement les tremblements dans sa main. Irina ressentit un tel choc devant cette vision que la pression sur son arme se fit un peu moins forte.

_ Si tu comptes l'achever, tu devras me passer sur le corps !_

_ C'est toi qu'il va achever si tu continues à le charcuter comme ça ! _répondit Irina en rangeant son arme. _Sors de là, je m'en occupe. _

Elle vit que Klaus était surpris, mais ne dit rien. Angela et lui échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne lui indique la sortie d'un coup de tête. La jeune sorcière quitta la cuisine non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Irina.

− _Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte je crois, _dit-elle en tentant de plaisanter.

_ T'es plus coriace que ça je viens d'en avoir la preuve,_ rétorqua-t-il en grognant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne sorte un pieu de son holster de cuisse.

_ Vais-je en avoir besoin ? _lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Seulement si tu m'attaques, _lui répondit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle soupira puis posa son pieu sur l'ilot et avança près de l'originel qu'elle avait blessé. Elle s'arrangea pour garder son pieu à porté de main même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que si proche de lui, il l'aurait tué avant qu'elle ne le voie bouger. Elle examina sa jambe et vit que ça saignait toujours.

_ Tu cicatrise vite normalement pourquoi ça saigne encore ?_ demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

_ Le mélange de verveine et d'aconit je suppose, _cingla-t-il._ Je savais que j'aurais dû les garder ! _

_ Ne t'attends pas à se que je m'excuse ! Je suis humaine je te signale j'ai pas les crocs en option ni la force colossale. Si je ne me bats pas je suis morte… _souffla-t-elle en examinant de plus près les blessures.

Irina souffla un bon coup et se lança. Elle avait déjà dû soigner Gabriel, mais ça n'avais jamais était d'une plaie par balle ! En théorie elle savait quoi faire, en pratique c'était autre chose ! Sans compter que les blessures qu'elle allait tenter de guérir, c'était elle qui les avait infligés et que le vampire en question était franchement en rogne ! Elle sortit doucement un couteau de la gaine qui le tenait à sa cuisse et leva les mains quand Klaus siffla.

_ Je veux juste couper ton jeans, relax. _

_ Tu m'excuseras si je montre les dents quand je te vois armée ! _

Irina sourit. Finalement elle avait fait forte impression ! Elle découpa le jeans là où les balles étaient entrées et tenta de les attraper avec la petite pince qui était sur la table. Quand elle entendit Klaus grogner, elle la reposa et décida d'y aller directement avec les doigts. Elle serra les dents pour oublier la douleur de son bras et s'activa sur le vampire. Un chargeur comptait quinze balles elle en avait presque vidé un entier sur lui… elle déglutit péniblement et fouilla du bout des doigts sa jambe. Une à une elle retira les balles et les compta pour être sure de ne pas en avoir oublié.

− _C'est fini,_ l'informa-t-elle en attrapant un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. _Ton corps fera le reste j'imagine. _

Elle allait relever les yeux vers lui quand elle sentit sa main sur sa joue puis sur son menton. Il essuya du pouce le sang qui perlait toujours sur sa lèvre ouverte et le porta à sa bouche. Elle croisa ses yeux et le regard qu'il posa sur elle la perturba plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Son cœur battit la chamade d'un coup elle eut beau tenter de se calmer, rien n'y faisait.

− _Je vais te laisser_, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant pour partir.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Klaus entre ses jambes, un torchon propre à la main à lui épongeait la lèvre.

_ Désolé pour ça, _grogna-t-il._ J'aurais dû retenir mes coups. _

_ Ça aurait été moins drôle, _répliqua Irina avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu aimes vivre dangereusement toi ! _

_ C'est ce qui rend la vie excitante non ? _

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques minutes, Klaus tentant toujours d'arrêter le saignement de la lèvre d'Irina mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ça s'arrêtait quelques instants avant de ressaigner de plus belle. Il attrapa le couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour couper son jean et se trancha le poignet.

_ Bois, _lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

_ Ça va arrêter de saigner sous peu, c'est rien… _

_ Tu dois avoir au minimum un poignet cassé et une cheville foulée… j'ai entendu les os se briser. Bois. _

Il présenta son poignet en sang devant la bouche d'Irina et celle-ci but après un court instant de réflexion. Elle avait mal partout et si elle voulait être en état de se battre, ou à défaut de se défendre, elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse. Elle but quelques gorgées avant qu'elle n'éloigne le bras du vampire et qu'elle cherche à tâtons une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche. Klaus fut plus rapide. Du pouce, il récupéra l'unique goutte de son sang qui perlait encore sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Irina le regarda faire, le souffle court et fort était de constater que ce n'était pas la peur qui la mettait dans cet état ! Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi elle ne le repoussa pas quand il se pencha sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, Klaus était capable de douceur quand il le voulait. La bouche qui se posa sur la sienne était douce, chaude, sensuelle, tentatrice. Elle se surprit elle-même quand elle répondit à son baiser. Elle sentit la langue du vampire caresser la blessure de sa lèvre avant de plonger dans sa bouche. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser le diable soit aussi agréable ! Elle agrippa son cou et passa une main dans ses cheveux sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à cet échange quand elle sentit les mains de Klaus glisser sous son tee-shirt et lui caresser le dos. Ce simple contact brisa le charme et le fit redescendre sur terre. Doucement elle posa ses mains sur le torse du vampire et le repoussa.

_ Je… je peux pas, _souffla-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

_ Je comprends_, lui répondit-il avant de s'écarter.

Elle descendit de son perchoir et courut hors de la pièce. Sa cheville blessée lui hurlait de ralentir le rythme, mais elle n'en avait que faire. D'ici peu le sang du Klaus ferait son effet et elle serait complètement guérit, elle pouvait bien souffrir un peu le temps de fuir ! Elle garda la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur son lit, en larme.

Qu'avait-elle fait, fut la question qui passa en boucle dans sa tête.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour bien commencer la semaine, que diriez-vous d'une suite ?

Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commer et à celles qui m'ont mit en alerte. Ca fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'ecris plait ^^

**Victoria**: Merci pour ton coms et tes encouragements (tu avais hate de lire la suite hein avoue lol) Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas si je ferais du lemon ou non. Disons que le lemon est la seule chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Il faut, je trouve, savoir dosé pour que le texte soit sensuel sans etre vulgaire ou qu'il vire au porno. Je prefere donc parfois m'abstenir que de faire du mauvais lemon. S'il y en as, ça sera de meme "style" que le rêve que provoque Klaus dans "Une cohabitation mouvementée". J'espere que ca répond à ta question ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Quand le doute s'installe

Irina se sentait étrangement lourde et fatiguée, comme-ci son corps était fait de plomb et non de chair et de sang.

_ Irina… Irina_, l'appelait une voix.

Elle fit un effort colossal et entrouvrit les paupières. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit peur au point qu'elle souhaita se rendormir. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre du manoir Salvatore et une sorte de brume s'élevait doucement du sol.

− _Irina, regarde-moi,_ ordonna une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa alors ceux de Bonnie qui lui sourit doucement.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? _demanda-t-elle perdue.

_ Tu rêves Irina et moi aussi mais tout ce qu'on se dira ici sera aussi vrai que si on se l'était dit face à face. _

_ Je ne comprends pas… _

_ Gabriel m'a contacté, _lui apprit Bonnie en souriant_. Il va bien, _ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Irina ne pose la question._ Il est mort d'inquiétude pour toi, mais il va bien. Il s'est installé à Mystics Falls le temps qu'on trouve comment te sortir de là._

_ Le rêve c'est toi qui le provoques alors ? _

_ On n'a aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec toi, j'en ai trouvé un grâce à la magie. Comment tu vas ? _

Comment elle allait ? C'était la question à 1oooo points ça ! Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle était venue ici avec un désir de revanche qui commençait à s'effriter depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Klaus ? Non, elle ne comprendrait pas ! Elle décida donc d'être aussi honnête que possible.

_ Je vais bien, _répondit-elle en souriant._ Il me traite correctement si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. _

_ Ok c'est déjà bon à savoir. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quoi que se soit sur l'endroit où tu te trouves ? Ce que tu vois par les fenêtres ou quelque chose ? _luidemanda Bonnie en lui prenant les mains.

_ Je ne vois pas grand-chose, des bois c'est tout. Il doit y avoir une ville pas trop loin aussi parce qu'il sort souvent et revient assez vite, la route ne doit donc pas être trop longue. _

_ Ok, quoi d'autre ? _

_ Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, _soupira Irina._ Je suis coincée dans la maison. Une sorcière à bloqué les issus comme tu l'avais fait quand vous êtes parti combattre Klaus le soir du sacrifice. _

_ Une sorcière ? _s'exclama Bonnie._ Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ou sa lignée ? Est-ce qu'elle est puissante ? _

_ Je sais pas trop, _répondit Irina en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle savait sur Angela_. C'est une gosse, elle doit avoir tous justes 17 ou 18 ans, mais elle se débrouille. _

_ Bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, _sourit Bonnie._ Elle sera facile à éliminer dans ce cas ! Quelque chose sur sa lignée ? Plus j'en sais plus j'ai de chance de trouver un moyen de l'affaiblir. _

_ Et par l'éliminer tu veux dire ? _

_ La tuer si nécessaire oui ! _

_ C'est une gamine ! _riposta Irina.

_ Une sorcière qui bosse pour Klaus, ce qui fait d'elle notre ennemie, _corrigea Bonnie.

Irina sentit le choc se rependre en elle. Elle tenta de garder un visage impassible et fit passer son silence pour un temps de réflexion. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Angela ! Cette gamine avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, elle refusait d'aider à lui faire du mal. Si elle parlait de la mère d'Angela, elle était certaine qu'on trouverait sa lignée assez facilement. Les sorcières qui travaillent pour l'ennemi ne devaient pas être si nombreuses que ça !

_ Non désolée, je ne vois rien qui pourrait t'aider, _dit-elle avec aplomb en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

_ Ok on trouvera bien ne tant fait pas. Garde espoir, on va te sortir de là. Damon et Elena tournent comme des lions en cage pour trouver une solution. _

Irina grinça des dents. Entendre parler de sa cousine et de son ex-amant dans la même phrase ne lui rappela que trop bien qu'il l'avait écarté au profit d'Elena. Elle garda en elle toutes les injures qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et fit mine de sourire.

_ On trouvera, je te le promets, _ajouta Bonnie plus sérieusement._ Ester et sa famille nous files un coup de main avec leurs connaissances et… _

_ Vous bossez avec la famille originelle ? _s'exclama Irina étonnée.

_ Ils sont prêts à tout pour tuer Klaus et si te sauver leurs permet de lui mettre la main dessus, ils sont partant je crois. Écoute je dois y aller, je ne peux pas maintenir le contact trop longtemps sans m'épuiser. Je reviendrais te voir quand j'aurais du nouveau, tente de trouver toutes les infos possibles pendant ce temps. _

Bonnie la serra dans ses bras puis quitta la chambre, aussitôt, Irina sentit son corps s'alléger avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement dans sa chambre, chez Klaus. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et transpirait comme jamais. Elle s'assit dans son lit, la tête entre les mains le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche glacée. Alors que l'eau gelée coulait sur son corps, elle repassa dans sa tête l'étrange scène. Avant elle aurait dit que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais maintenant… quand on sait que vampires, loups et sorcières existent, presque tout semblait possible !

Ceux qui se disaient les siens voulaient la sortir de là et par la même occasion éliminer Klaus et tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur passage, Angela y comprit. Comment sauver Angela sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'originel ? Il comprendrait tout de suite que quelque chose clochait si elle prévenait la sorcière du danger… Et puis à bien y réfléchir, voulait-elle vraiment qu'on le tue ? S'il devait mourir, ce serait de sa main à elle et personne d'autre ! Elle devait absolument retarder « _l'équipe de sauvetage_ » et prier pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas sans la prévenir d'abord ! Elle s'habilla, mit ses armes en place - un pistolet glissé dans son dos, un couteau et un pieu sur la cuisse - et descendit à la cuisine. Comme elle s'y attendait, Angela n'était pas là. La sorcière l'évitait depuis la veille. Visiblement le fait qu'Irina ait blessé Klaus lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

_ Salut,_ résonna une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, surprise, et se retrouva face à face à l'originel. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant qu'il ne signale sa présence ! Une erreur qu'elle n'aurait jamais commise si elle avait eu l'esprit clair !

− _C'est du café ? _lui demanda-t-elle en prenant la tasse qu'il avait à la main._ Seulement du café ? _ajouta-t-elle.

_ Ni sang ni alcool,_ répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle but la tasse cul sec et se resservit presque aussitôt. Elle semblait nerveuse et avait les traits tirés, visiblement la nuit avait été dure.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _lui demanda Klaus en se plaçant devant elle.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _riposta-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

_ Tu es entrée dans la cuisine en me laissant dans ton dos, jamais tu n'aurais commis une telle erreur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_ Rien ! _

_ Comme tu voudras. _

Il se servit un autre café puis quitta la cuisine la laissant seule. Elle devait se reprendre et le plus vite possible, il avait déjà remarqué quelque chose ! Elle soupira, récupéra sa tasse et se rendit au salon. Elle s'installa dans un des canapés et perdit son regard par les fenêtres. Un soleil resplendissant inondait le ciel aujourd'hui. Ça devait être agréable de le sentir sur sa peau… Perdue dans sa contemplation du temps, elle entendit néanmoins la porte s'ouvrir. Aussitôt elle bondit sur ses pieds, pieu à la main.

_ Oh doucement avec ça tu risques de blesser quelqu'un ! _

James, un des vampires de la maison, la regardait, mains levées, et attendait qu'elle baisse son arme.

_ Désolée, _souffla Irina.

_ C'est rien, je comprends que tu te méfies, tout le monde n'est pas aussi cool que moi. _

James était un des vampires contre lesquels elle s'était battue avant que Klaus ne mette fin à leur petit jeu. Il semblait aussi être un des plus « civilisés » de cette maison.

_ Je voulais juste te remercier pour Nate hier. _

_ Nate ? _demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ Le vampire dans l'escalier, tu as empêché Klaus te le tuer. _

_ Oh… je… c'est normal, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il paye de sa vie quelque chose que j'avais lancé. _

_ Ouais, toujours est-il que c'était cool de ta part. Si tu veux remettre ça un jour, compte sur moi, _lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Irina n'avait plus envie de rester ici, elle récupéra sa tasse, passa par la cuisine la déposer dans le lave-vaisselle et reprit le chemin de sa chambre… sauf qu'au bas de l'escalier elle ne put aller plus loin ! La porte de la maison était grande ouverte, Klaus sirotait son café assis sur les marches. Elle approcha à pas de loup de la porte, s'appuya sur le battant et tenta de sentir l'air sur son visage.

_ Tu serais mieux dehors tu ne crois pas ? _lui lança Klaus sans se retourner.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'humour, _cingla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Je ne peux pas sortir je te signale ! _

_ As-tu au moins essayé ?_ lui demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Pourquoi faire essayer, elle l'avait déjà fait elle s'était chaque fois heurter à un mur invisible !

_ Allez courage petite chasseuse,_ ricana le vampire.

Le surnom l'a surpris presque autant que le fait qu'il insiste pour qu'elle sorte. D'une main tremblante elle poussa l'air, s'apprêtant déjà à sentir la résistance du mur, mais rien. Elle passa le bras puis sortit entièrement de la maison sans jamais être repoussée ! Elle afficha un sourire resplendissant en sentant le léger vent lui caresser le visage.

_ Chasseuse hein ? _railla-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés de Klaus.

_ Tu as dit aimer la chasse, ça me semble t'aller comme un gant. _

_ J'ai dit aimer te chasser toi c'est différent ! _rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant.

_ Tu peux me chasser autant que tu veux, ça ne me gêne absolument pas,_ dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en croisant son regard.

Pourquoi se laisserait-il chasser par elle ? Perturbée par son regard et son petit sourire en coin, Irina détourna les yeux et regarda les bois droits devant elle.

_ Pourquoi le mur n'est plus en place ? _

_ Je ne veux pas te retenir contre ton gré, si tu souhaites partir… tu es libre de le faire… j'espère juste que tu décideras de rester, _souffla-t-il d'un ton las avant de boire un peu de son café.

_ Et tu en es venu à penser ça cette nuit lors d'un grand moment de solitude ? _

_ Ça fait deux jours que j'ai demandé à Angela de lever le sort, _rétorqua-t-il une fois de plus amusé.

Irina encaissa la nouvelle comme un coup. Deux jours qu'elle était libre de partir et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Elle se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au chemin de gravier devant la maison. Elle écarta les bras et offrit son visage au soleil.

_ Si je venais à fuir là maintenant, tu ne me rattraperais pas alors ? _demanda-t-elle les yeux clos.

_ Seulement si tu me le demandes ! _

Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'il la rattrape au juste ? Aussitôt qu'elle eut émis cette pensée, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Damon et elle, jouant ensemble à qui serait le premier dehors… Si l'originel pensait qu'elle se plierait à ces jeux là avec lui il rêvait tout éveillé le pauvre !

_ Tu peux bien lever le sort, ça ne veut pas pourtant dire que je suis libre ! On est au milieu de nulle part, je ne sais pas par où est là ville la plus proche, je ne sais même pas si on est encore en Géorgie ! _s'exclama-t-elle les poings sur les hanches en lui faisant face.

_ Plein sud pour la ville et on est en Caroline du Sud, quelques heures à peine de Mystics Falls. _

_ Mystics Falls hein ! _railla-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée. _J'espère bien ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds ! _

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_ Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, Damon préfère ma cousine, _cingla-t-elle en reprenant sa place sur les marches.

_ Décidément ce double Petrova fait tourner beaucoup de tête, _répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. _Dommage qu'il n'est pas sut t'apprécier à ta juste valeur._

_ Mouais, toujours est-il que si je partais, ce n'est pas là-bas que je retournerais ! _

_ Atlanta ? Dans ce loft au-dessus de la salle de sport ? Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites mieux ? _

Irina le regarda alors les yeux grands ouverts. Comment savait-il pour le loft ?

_ Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je t'avais trouvé ? _lui demanda-t-il quand il vit son air surpris.

_ Visiblement non, _rétorqua-t-elle vexée de n'y avoir même pas pensé.

_ Ça faisait presque trois mois que je te suivais à la trace ! _dit-il le perdu dans ses pensées

** Flashback trois mois plus tôt **

Klaus était dans le salon, une charmante demoiselle assisse sur ses genoux pendant qu'il buvait à sa gorge. La pauvre fille était prisonnière de son étreinte et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour s'en défaire. Alors qu'il prenait son diner tranquillement, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et un vampire toussota pour signaler sa présence. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il réitéra son geste.

_ Quoi ?_ aboya Klaus. _Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?_

− _Je… je sais que vous n'aimez pas être interrompus pendant que vous mangez, mais j'ai des informations importantes à vous transmettre. _

Klaus regarda plus attentivement son larbin de vampire. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, s'attendant déjà à finir décapité pour avoir ennuyé l'originel. S'il avait pris un risque volontairement c'est que les infos devaient en effet être urgentes. Klaus délaissa la jeune fille inconsciente dans le canapé, passa un carré de soie sur ses lèvres et leva enfin les yeux sur le vampire.

_ Je… Quelqu'un près d'Atlanta pose beaucoup de questions sur vous. _

_ Et alors ? _

_ Cette personne semble extrêmement décidée à se rapprocher de vous. Elle traque les notre chaque soir et n'hésite pas à les torturer pour qu'ils parlent. _

_ Un chasseur… et bien qu'on le tue ! Tu me déranges pour si peu ?_

_ Une chasseuse, _le corrigea le vampire tremblant._ C'est une femme qui vous traque. _

_ Une… femme ? _répéta Klaus intrigué_. Voilà qui est en effet intéressant. _

_ Ça l'est encore plus quand on sait qu'elle vient de Mystics Falls. Vous nous avez dit de surveiller tout ce qui avait un rapport avec cette ville, d'où ma hâte à vous tenir informé. _

Le vampire lui remit un dossier contenant un rapport de toutes les infos qu'il avait pu obtenir sur cette chasseuse ainsi que le nombre de ses victimes. Klaus les parcourut attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas mettre en place une surveillance sur cette femme, je veux un rapport détaillé sur sa façon de procéder, ses armes, si elle travaille avec quelqu'un ! Je veux tout savoir. Et prends des photos,_ ajouta Klaus alors que le vampire quittait déjà la pièce.

Une fois seul, il termina de diner, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette femme qui le traquait. On lui avait souvent donné la chasse, mais jamais une femme ! Les temps avaient bien changé décidément. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se dit alors qu'il pourrait peut-être la tuer lui-même. Il devait faire honneur à cette jeune imprudente qui s'en prenait à lui !

Deux nuits plus tard, le vampire revint avec un rapport détaillé et les photos que Klaus avait demandées. Il les donna à l'originel qui sourit en les voyant.

_ Irina, _souffla-t-il en caressant le papier glacé du bout des doigts_. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi. _

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On la tue ? _

_ Si tu la tues, tu seras le suivant à mourir, _gronda Klaus en attrapant le vampire par la gorge_. On va… l'inviter à se joindre à nous plutôt ! _

Klaus mit alors en place un piège pour attirer Irina et le vampire qui l'accompagnait toujours dans ses parties de chasse. Bientôt, elle serait avec lui. Klaus sourit à cette idée. Lui qui s'ennuyait, il était sûr qu'Irina mettrait un peu d'animation dans la maison !

** Fin du flash-back**

_ Tu m'as toujours attiré tu sais, _reprit-il alors qu'il revenait au temps présent._ Tu es forte, indépendante et puis malgré ce que je suis tu n'as jamais montré le moindre signe de peur devant moi… _

_ Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir, _rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Le jeu en aurait été moins amusant c'est vrai, _admit-il en lui rendant son sourire._ Toujours est-il que je t'ais fais surveiller pour connaitre tes habitudes jusqu'à ce que j'aille te chercher. _

_ M'enlever tu veux dire ! _

_ Si tu veux, _concéda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir fait d'ailleurs ? Tu n'avais plus de jouet à ta disposition ? _

_ C'est toi que je voulais, personne d'autre ! Tout le temps que j'ai passé chez les Salvatores, on s'est amusé à jouer avec l'autre, ça me manquait j'imagine. _

Irina garda le silence et pensa à ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle était troublée par ses mots. Elle se leva, reprit le chemin de la maison, mais s'arrêta avant d'en passer le seuil.

− _Si tu te sens seul, arrête d'obliger les gens à rester à tes côtés, laisse les choisir, tu pourrais être surpris de voir que certain resterons, _dit-elle.

_ Et pourquoi resteraient-ils ? _railla-t-il.

_ Par loyauté ou parce qu'ils en ont envie. Dans tous les cas, ceux qui resteront par choix, tu pourras être sur qu'ils ne te planteront jamais un couteau dans le dos. Vu le nombre d'ennemis que tu as déjà, ça me semble être une bonne idée de commencer à te faire des amis. C'est bien ce que tu es venu faire au milieu de nulle part non ? _demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle fut surprise de le trouver juste dans son dos. Elle recula de quelque pas puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je suis venu reconstruire une vie oui, mais je crois que c'est impossible. Un monstre comme moi ne peut pas avoir une vie normale, _dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Être un hybride ne fait pas de toi un monstre Klaus… ce sont tes actes qui le font. _

Elle se retourna et monta dans sa chambre en le laissant sur le seuil de la porte. Comme il était étrange d'avoir une conversation si sérieuse avec lui. Encore plus de constater qu'il avait pleinement conscience des horreurs qu'il avait commises. Le doute s'emparait petit à petit d'elle. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait appris à le connaitre un peu plus, elle avait pu constater qu'il avait changé… mais était-ce réel, ou seulement un énième jeu auquel elle avait été forcée de jouer ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Irina eut un souci, et un de taille ! Elle quitta sa chambre en trombe et parcourut l'étage en courant pour aller tambouriner à la porte d'Angela. Vu l'heure matinale, elle devait encore être couchée, mais peu importait ! La jeune sorcière lui ouvrir en baillant, les cheveux en bataille, le visage marqué par les plis des draps.

_ Irina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-elle en grimaçant quand elle vit qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

_ Écoute je sais qu'entre toi et moi nos relations ne sont pas géniales en ce moment depuis… Klaus, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un problème… un problème de fille si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_ Heu non, _répondit Angela en bâillant de nouveau.

_ Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'ai mes règles et bien que tu aies pensé à tout dans ma salle de bain, tu n'as pas pensé aux tampons ! _

_ Oh, _souffla Angela en perdant quelques couleurs_. Entre, _ordonna-t-elle en jetant un regard dans le couloir.

_ Quoi ? _demanda Irina, intriguée par son manège.

_ Tu as tes règles ! Autrement dit tu perds du sang dans une baraque infestée de vampire ! Tu vois où est le problème maintenant ?_

_ Ça ne peut pas les attirer… c'est dégueu, _grimaça Irina qui sentait la nausée monter.

_ Pour en avoir fait l'expérience, crois-moi quand je te dis que si ! _

Elle parcourut la chambre en courant et Irina la vit fouiller les placards de la salle de bain puis elle revint vers elle en lui tendant une boite neuve de tampons hygiéniques.

_ Tient, je vais aller en ville dans la journée je t'en prendrais d'autre. Et je voudrais que tu laisses infuser ça dans de l'eau et que tu l'avales, _lui dit-elle en lui donnant un sachet d'herbe séché.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Irina.

_ Un mélange de verveine, de sauge, de romarin et de bien d'autres herbes qui masqueront quelques heures l'odeur de ton sang. Bois une tisane matin et soir et tu devrais être tranquille, mais ça n'agit pas tout de suite alors je serais toi j'irais me planquer dans ma chambre ! _

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je croise un vampire ? _

_ Les choses habituelles quand ils voient quelque chose qui leurs plais, mais puissance dix ! Garde toujours un pieu à la main tu pourrais bien ne pas avoir le temps de le dégainer sinon ! _

Irina quitta la chambre d'Angela en tremblant. Cohabiter avec des vampires n'était déjà pas simple tous les jours même si depuis le petit combat organisé les choses allaient mieux, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de croiser un vampire pour autant ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir au menu ! Elle retrouva sa chambre, fit un séjour par la salle de bain puis voulut se préparer l'infusion d'Angela. Problème, elle n'avait pas de quoi le faire ici, elle devrait descendre à la cuisine. Elle vérifia ses armes, puis descendit à pas de loup au rez-de-chaussée. Elle croisa James juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle retint son souffle quand il la scruta avec attention. Elle marcha à reculons vers la cuisine, pieu à la main, tout en le gardant dans son champ de vision. Quand elle sentit la porte dans son dos, elle souffla de soulagement… c'était avant qu'elle ne heurte le torse de Klaus.

− _Qu'est-ce que…_ demanda-t-il quand il la vit le pieu à la main puis il sembla comprendre.

Irina le vit renifler l'air plusieurs fois avant que son regard ne se pose sur elle. Elle déglutit péniblement quand ses pupilles virèrent au jaune. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se maitriser au moment où James entrait dans la cuisine, un appétit évident dans les yeux.

_ Si tu approches, je t'égorge,_ siffla Klaus sans bouger.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis James sortit en pestant.

_ Je n'avais pas pensé à ce léger détail, _gronda-t-il en la regardant.

_ Si ça peux te rassurer, moi non plus jusqu'à ce matin,_ répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Klaus renifla l'air encore une fois avant de la pousser contre le mur de la cuisine et de se coller à elle. Irina crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Jamais il n'avait battu à un tel rythme, et à son avis, il n'était pas conçu pour battre à une vitesse aussi folle. Pourtant son rythme s'accéléra encore plus quand elle sentit le nez du vampire se promener sur sa carotide.

_ Irina,_ soupira-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Une crampe lui prit le ventre. Elle ne saurait dire avec certitude si c'était de peur ou de plaisir ! Quand elle sentit les dents de Klaus égratigner sa peau, elle se reprit. Si elle voulait survivre à cette journée, elle devrait se battre ! Elle raffermit sa prise sur son pieu et le leva, prête à le frapper dans les cotes, mais il bloqua son geste.

− _Pas besoin,_ dit-il d'une voix rauque en reculant. _Je me contrôle. Mais tu ne restes pas ici. _

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la fit monter les trois étages jusqu'à sa chambre à vitesse vampirique. Irina en eut le souffle coupé tant la vitesse était impressionnante. Elle retrouva ses esprits quand elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

− _Angela,_ hurla Klaus en bloquant la porte de la chambre.

La jeune sorcière arriva en courant, complètement affolée et fut soulagée quand elle vit qu'Irina était dans sa chambre.

_ Tu vas jeter un sort sur cette pièce, aucun vampire ne doit entrer ! Aucun, tu m'entends ?_ ordonna-t-il dés qu'elle l'eu rejoint.

Angela s'exécuta presque aussitôt, et Irina entendit les mots qu'elle prononça à voix basse. Quand elle eu finit elle le fit comprendre à Klaus qui tenta d'entrer dans la chambre. Il gronda furieusement quand il put passer le seuil.

_ J'ai dit aucun ! Ca veux dire moi y comprit ! _

Angela recommença sa formule avec plus de puissance et cette fois Klaus ne put entrer.

_ Ne sort pas d'ici Irina ! Angela prépare lui cette infusion que tu utilises, je garde cette porte jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt. _

La sorcière quitta l'étage presque en courant laissant Klaus dévorer Irina des yeux.

_ Tu vas me servir de garde du corps maintenant ?_ railla la jeune femme.

_ Vu les choses que j'ai envie de faire avec ton corps, je ne suis pas sur que je sois un bon protecteur… rien ne pourrait te protéger de moi,_ dit-il en tentant d'entrer dans la chambre de nouveau.

Il fut repoussé par le mur invisible et feula face à son échec. Irina recula quand elle le vit retenter l'expérience. Il avait l'air vraiment décidé à entrer et venir jusqu'à elle !

_ Je vais aérer, ça… ça aidera peut-être, _dit-elle la voix tremblante.

_ Rien ne masquera ton odeur, _gronda-t-il en se heurtant de nouveau au mur._ C'est comme… les animaux, _ajouta-t-il après une courte pause._ Ton odeur est aussi tentatrice à l'heure actuelle qu'une chienne en chaleur peut l'être pour un chien ! _

_ Viens-tu de me comparer à un clebs en chaleur ? _s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

_ En effet, ça te donne une assez bonne image de l'effet que tu produis ! _

Oubliant toute prudence, ne voyant que l'insulte qu'il lui avait jetée au visage, elle le gifla. Grâce à ce simple geste, il l'attira en dehors de la chambre, la bloqua sur le mur et planta ses crocs dans son cou. Elle avait tellement était surprise, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir le couteau qu'elle portait encore à la cuisse. Alors qu'il buvait à sa gorge, il se colla un peu plus à elle si bien qu'elle put sentir l'érection sur son bas ventre. Dans un premier temps elle fut surprise de produire ce genre d'effet sur lui, mais elle finit par gémir de plaisir quand il se frotta contre elle en plantant ses dents plus profondément dans son cou. C'était loin d'être désagréable en fait ! Angela les sépara quelques secondes plus tard en envoyant valser Klaus dans les airs. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, elle poussa Irina, qui était sonnée, à l'intérieur de la chambre

_ Désolée, mais tu vas la tuer si tu te laisses guider par tes instincts, _gronda-t-elle en renforçant le sort sur le seuil de la porte quand le vampire, désormais furieux, tenta d'entrer une nouvelle fois_. Je m'occupe d'elle, sors de cette maison ! _

Klaus retrouva un visage humain, et Irina croisa son regard. Il y avait un tel désir dans ses prunelles qu'elle en fut retournée. Elle en aurait presque oublié la morsure dans son cou ! Le vampire la regarda une dernière fois puis quitta l'étage. Angela souffla, soulagée, referma les doubles portes de la chambre et reporta son attention sur Irina.

_ J'avais dit qu'il finirait par mordre, _lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ C'est très drôle, vraiment ! _

_ Allez vient on va soigner ça et te faire boire cette tisane ! Le mois prochain il faudra que tu la prennes quelques jours avant ton cycle pour masquer ton odeur. _

_ J'espère bien ne plus être là le mois prochain ! _rétorqua Irina avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

_ Tu penses partir ? Vraiment ? _lui demanda Angela en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Quel autre choix j'ai sinon ? Vivre ici avec lui pour le restant de mes jours ?_

_ Tu en parles comme-ci s'était une mauvaise chose. _

_ Parce que ça l'est ! _

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti ? Tu sais que le sort qui te retient à l'intérieur à était levé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui à toutes jambes ?_

Irina voulut lui répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand elle ne trouva rien à répondre ! Angela nettoya la blessure avec un sourire en coin amusé et lui fit un pansement propre puis la força à boire sa concoction. Irina ne pouvant quitter sa chambre pour le moment, elle s'installa sur son lit et regarda le plafond en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les cycles féminins de la même façon !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey tout le monde !

Comme je l'avais promis à une certaine lectrice dont je tairais le nom mais qui se reconnaitras lol voici la suite (et avant le wnd en plus :P ) J'espere que ça vous plaira ^^

Je tenais juste à vous dire un énorme MERCI pour tous vos coms ! C'est la premiere fois que j'en recois autant pour un chapitre, et j'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise ! Ca fait énormément de bien de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait aux autres :) Je suis vraiment touchée par votre fidélité chères lectrices et j'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles qui nous ont rejoint cette semaine !

**Réponse au coms "invité":**

**Nikita : **Ca fait vraiment super plaisir de te revoir par ici miss ! Désolée pour ton code :/ On est tous passé par là au moins une fois. Tu y arrivera la prochaine fois ^^ Angela/ Kol hein ? mdr Il la boufferait toute crue ce barge ! Oui pck moi contrairement à toi je l'aime pas des masses celui-là et je reve que Klaus lui foute une correction digne de ce nom ! Il m'enerve à etre aussi pretentieux et arrogant ! Bienvenue au club des "je peux plus voir Elena!" Depuis le bal je peux plus non plus ! Elle m'agacait beaucoup avant mais là ca à était la goutte d'eau quoi ! J'aurais bien aimé que Barbie Klaus lui en colle une d'ailleurs XD

**Spécialement pour toi**: déja j'aime ton pseudo lol, je trouve ca trés mignon ^^ Ensuite bienvenue sur ma fict :) Et enfin, tu n'a plus a attendre, la suite est arrivé XD

**Vampirediaries87**: T'a pas à t'excuser il n'y as pas de mal ^^ Tu passe quand tu peux et je le comprends puis t'en as eu plus à lire d'un coup comme ca lol. Toi non plus tu ne veux pas de sauvetage ? Décidement mdr !

Mais une question les filles, pensez-vous qu'il y as encore quelqu'un à sauver au fond ? Je vous laisse penser à ça et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Rapprochement

Quand Irina s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de trouver Klaus assis au bout de son lit qui l'observait. À tâtons, elle chercha le pieu qu'elle gardait en permanence sous son oreiller. Une fois qu'elle sentit le bout de bois sous ses doigts, elle s'assit et affronta le vampire.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Dans ma chambre ? _demanda-t-elle en serrant la main sur l'arme.

_ Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, _répondit-il en jetant un regard sur le pansement qui couvrait une partie de son cou. _Tu permets que j'y jette un œil. _

_ Tant que c'est juste un œil et pas les dents, ça me va. _

Klaus s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur qu'elle trouva exagérée quand on savait la vitesse qui était sienne. Elle relâcha l'arme qu'elle avait gardait sous les draps quand elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Peu après, elle sentit les doigts du vampire tirer doucement sur le sparadrap.

_ Alors doc ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_ C'est… pas franchement très beau, j'ai déjà fait mieux, _grimaça-t-il en remettant le collant en place._ Désolé. _

_ Si tu m'avais fait mal, je t'en aurais voulu à mort je crois, mais comme c'est pas le cas on va dire que c'est oublié, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Depuis quand es-tu si compréhensive ? _

_ Depuis quand rends-tu visite aux gens que tu manques d'égorger ? _

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Klaus n'affiche un sourire en coin.

_ Est-ce que je suis toujours aussi appétissante ce matin ? _demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

_ Toujours, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ton odeur, _répliqua-t-il avec un regard soudain affamé._ Ton sang m'a toujours attiré. _

_ Ça ne répond pas à la question ! T'as envie de mordre oui ou non ? _demanda Irina sur la défensive.

_ Tu sais bien que non tu aurais senti le danger dans le cas contraire. Tu m'aurais déjà planté ce pieu que tu caches sous tes draps dans le cœur, _railla-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me protéger, _répondit-elle en posant l'arme sur les draps, à la vue du vampire.

_ Je t'en voudrais si tu ne le faisais pas, _répondit-il soudain sérieux.

_ Je peux sortir de ma chambre sans risque alors c'est bon ? _

_ J'ai chassé tous les vampires de la maison pour les trois jours à venir, il n'y a que moi et Angela… Tu es en sécurité tant que tu bois cette tisane et que je garde le contrôle. _

_ Hum, _railla-t-elle._ Tu as une notion de contrôle bien relative si tu veux mon avis ! _

_ Et je crois me souvenir que ça ne t'as pas déplu tant que ça, _rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Irina sentit ses joues s'empourprer et une chaleur irradia soudain tout son corps. Klaus éclata de rire quand il vit le sang lui monter aux joues. Son rire fut si inattendu qu'il coupa le souffle à Irina. Elle le regarda comme-ci elle le voyait pour la première fois et l'écouta rire.

_ Quoi ? _lui demanda-t-il quand il la surprit à le fixer.

_ Rien c'est juste que… tu sembles tellement humain quand tu ris… c'est choquant je crois, _répondit-elle toujours bouche bée.

_ Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus… humain je veux dire. _

_ Un peu plus de mille ans d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Plutôt bien conservé pour un vieux,_ le taquina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Klaus de la dévisager. La vision qu'il avait devant les yeux était si parfaite qu'il pensait rêver.

_ Quoi ? _lui demanda Irina en enroulant ses doigts autour du pieu.

_ Tu… essaies de me faire rire ? _s'exclama-t-il choqué.

_ Heu… je crois oui,_ répondit-elle comme-ci elle venait seulement d'en prendre conscience.

Il y a trois semaines, elle rêvait de le déchiqueter en morceaux, aujourd'hui elle voulait le faire rire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez elle au juste ? Quand elle croisa les yeux bleus du vampire, elle vit qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle ! Ça leur faisait au moins une chose en commun !

_ Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et régler les choses entre nous avant que tu ne descendes, j'en ai un peu marre qu'Angela doive s'interposer pour nous séparer,_ dit-il en se levant.

Irina hocha la tête et le regarda traverser la chambre. Quand il fut arrivé à la porte, elle l'arrêta.

_− Oh et la prochaine fois, attends que je sois réveillée pour entrer, _s'exclama-t-elle._ J'aurais pu être nue, je te signale ! _

_ − C'est un peu ce que j'espérais,_ lui répondit-il en riant.

Elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle lui lança, mais le manqua vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait bougé. Elle l'entendit rire alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait. Elle se rendit compte alors combien ce son était agréable à ses oreilles, elle pourrait vite s'y habituer ! Décidément la vie était bien étrange !

Le lendemain matin quand elle descendit boire son café, elle trouva son petit déjeuner préparé sur un plateau avec une lettre laissée à son attention.

« Angela et moi avons quelques affaires à régler en ville. On sera absent une partie de la matinée. Fais attention à toi. Klaus. »

Bon voilà maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la maison. Elle but sa tasse de café et avala les gaufres et les fraises qui l'attendaient sur le plateau. Elle réalisa que c'était la seconde fois que l'originel lui préparait son petit déj alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu derrière un fourneau ! En mille ans d'existence, on devait avoir le temps d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs en cuisine ! Elle se mit à rire toute seule en imaginant le grand hybride que tout le monde craignait derrière un fourneau, un tablier à la taille et une spatule à la main ! C'était tellement ridicule que ça ne pouvait pas être possible qu'il fasse quelque chose de si humain et pourtant si elle en croyait le plateau qu'il avait laissé, il l'avait fait pour elle…

Elle termina son repas, débarrassa ce qu'il en restait et réfléchit à comment tuer le temps. Un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine lui apprit que le soleil brillait dehors elle eut alors une idée. Elle se rendit dans le grand hall, ouvrit la porte et tenta de sortir pour voir si c'était réalisable. Quand elle passa le seuil sans aucun problème, elle sourit de plus belle et rentra dans la maison au pas de course. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et troqua ses bottes à talons hauts pour la paire de baskets neuves qui trainait dans son armoire. Elle enfila un jogging à la place de son jeans et un top court à la place de son pull. Quand elle mit enfin la main sur la veste à capuche qui complétait le jogging elle l'enfila et ressortit de sa chambre en trombe. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue haute alors qu'elle descendait dans le hall. Fin prête, elle sortit de la maison et quitta le porche pour la première fois en presque un mois qu'elle était ici !

Elle descendit le petit chemin de gravier et entreprit de courir autour de la maison dans un premier temps. La demeure était entourée d'un espace dégagé de terrain avant que les bois ne prennent le relais. Pendant dix minutes, elle tourna en rond autour de la maison, mais le terrain la lassa vite. Tout était plat, sans aucun obstacle, pas vraiment un défi autrement dit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux bois environnants, vérifia le pistolet automatique qu'elle portait dans le dos et s'élança. À l'orée des arbres, elle jeta un regard vers la maison, puis partit au petit trot à travers les bois. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de peur de se perdre. Depuis sa fenêtre tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des arbres, cette forêt devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres à la ronde, elle aurait vite fait de s'égarer ! Elle se demanda alors quelle serait la réaction de Klaus et Angela si elle ne rentrait pas. La chercheraient-ils ou penseraient-ils qu'elle s'était enfuie à la première occasion ? Irina se prit les pieds dans une racine et décida d'arrêter de penser et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa course.

À la maison, Klaus et Angela rentrèrent peu avant midi. Angela débarrassa l'originel de tout un tas de paquets et s'affaira à ranger les provisions dans la cuisine quand le vampire se figea.

_ Quoi ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Irina… je n'entends pas son cœur, _répondit-il intrigué.

_ Elle dort peut-être, ou alors elle est dans un bon bain relaxant et son cœur bat à un rythme plus lent. _

_ Je l'entendrais quand même ! _

_− Fais le tour de la maison, tu iras plus vite que moi,_ soupira Angela.

Il sortit à vitesse vampirique de la cuisine et la jeune sorcière craignait déjà de le voir revenir. Irina lui avait dit vouloir partir il y a quelques jours, comme elle n'avait jamais tenté de fuir, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment motivée. Elle comprenait seulement maintenant qu'Irina avait juste attendu le bon moment ! Klaus allait être dans un de ces états !

_ − Elle n'est pas dans la maison, _lui apprit-il quand il revint._ Et sa chambre ressemble à un capharnaüm ! Ses bottes sont là, elle doit avoir des baskets aux pieds. _

_ − Plus pratique pour fuir, _constata Angela en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

_ − Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _lui demanda le vampire le regard noir.

_ − Elle voulait partir, _avoua la sorcière_. Quand il y a eu ce souci avec ses règles, je lui ai dit que le mois prochain il faudrait qu'elle prenne la tisane quelques jours avant son cycle… elle m'a répondu qu'elle espérait bien ne plus être là le mois suivant. Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle en jetant un regard navré au vampire qui semblait abattu.

Il gronda, mais ne dit rien et sortit de la cuisine. Peu après, Angela entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Depuis qu'Irina vivait avec eux, elle avait pu constater que l'originel s'était adouci et semblait moins tourmenté… elle craignait déjà ce que serait la vie avec lui maintenant qu'Irina était parti.

Klaus dans sa chambre avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Il fit passer sa rage comme il pouvait c'est-à-dire en balançant à travers la pièce tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main ! À quoi s'était-il attendu au juste ? À ce qu'elle reste avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie ? Il l'avait emmené de force ici et avait demandé l'aide d'Angela pour la piéger à l'intérieur ! C'était évident qu'elle prendrait la fuite à la première occasion venue ! Il massacra sa chambre encore un moment, laissant évacuer sa colère et sa peine, car c'est bien cela qu'il ressentait également, jusqu'à ce qu'un son atteigne ses oreilles.

Ce battement de cœur… Il le reconnaitrait entre mille ! Il délaissa le baldaquin du lit qu'il venait de briser et descendit vérifier s'il devenait fou ou non. À peine eut-il ouvert sa porte que son parfum le frappa de plein fouet. Elle était de retour ! Auprès de lui ! Ce simple constat faillit le faire fondre en larme ! Il se reprit et descendit dans le hall où il trouva Irina en conversation avec Angela.

_− Tu es revenu, _lui dit-il en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

_ − Je n'étais jamais parti, _répliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle. _J'ai étais courir un peu pour me défouler, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. _

_ − Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ? _

_ − Tu me fais visiter ta chambre ? _répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_ − Attention à ce que tu demandes Irina, _souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._ Il se pourrait bien qu'une visite de ma chambre soit plus qu'une simple visite. _

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en profita pour laisser sa main courir sur sa joue.

_− Tu m'as très bien compris, _répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui sans pour autant retirer la main qui était toujours sur sa joue._ Et puis si je devais me tirer d'ici, je laisserais au moins un mot. Tu m'excuses, mais je vais aller prendre une douche si tu n'as pas dévasté ma chambre tant que tu t'attaquais à la tienne. _

Elle ria légèrement et le contourna pour gagner les étages. Klaus la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue.

_− Beaucoup de dégâts ? _lui demanda Angela avec un sourire en coin.

_ − Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre chambre pour quelque jour je crois, _répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ − Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne crois pas qu'elle partira. Je commence à la connaitre un peu et je crois qu'elle n'est pas si mal ici. _

_ − L'avenir nous le dira,_ répondit Klaus d'une voix énigmatique.

Irina passa sous la douche et repensa au regard que Klaus avait posé sur elle. D'après le boucan qui résonnait dans la maison quand elle était entrée et ce qu'Angela lui avait dit, le vampire l'avait cru en fuite pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé l'idée qu'elle le quitte semble-t-il. Il l'avait dévoré des yeux dès qu'il l'avait vu. Un regard plein de soulagement et même de tendresse. Était-il possible qu'il soit seulement capable de tendresse ? Cela voulait dire s'attacher aux gens et vu les actes qu'il avait commis par le passé, elle doutait fortement que ce soit quelque chose dont il était capable.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à aider Angela avec ses livres de sorts. La jeune sorcière avait pu mettre la main sur un nouveau grimoire et avait besoin d'un cobaye pour tester bon nombre de sortilèges. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à faire appel au vampire quand cela lui était utile. Bien qu'elle ait subi certaines bourdes d'Angela, Irina s'était par exemple vu s'envoler du sol de la cuisine alors qu'elle devait devenir invisible, elle avait passé un excellent moment avec elle. Leur relation s'était bien améliorée et la sorcière ne semblait plus lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'elle ait blessé Klaus. Irina pensa alors à Bonnie. Devait-elle prévenir Angela du danger ? Bonnie n'était pas revenue la visiter depuis la dernière fois, mais elle se doutait que les choses devaient bouger pas mal à Mystics Falls… Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle la tiendrait au courant, Irina décida dons d'attendre d'avoir plus d'infos avant d'avertir Angela. Ça serait idiot de l'inquiéter pour rien. Le soir venu, Angela frappa doucement à sa porte.

_− Irina, t'es là ? _demanda-t-elle en entrant.

_ − Salle de bain,_ lui répondit la voix gargouillante de la jeune femme.

Angela suivit le son et trouva Irina en train de se laver les dents.

− _Ça te dirait qu'on se regarde un film toutes les deux ? J'ai pris un DVD en ville, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa une soirée entre filles. _

_ − Ouais pourquoi pas, _répondit Irina en s'essuyant la bouche._ C'est quoi comme film ? _

Angela lui tendit le DVD avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_− Tu te fou de moi là ? _s'exclama Irina._ T'en as pas marre des vampires ? _

_ − Faut croire que non ! Je t'attends au salon je vais faire du pop-corn pendant que tu termines ici. _

Irina passa un gros sweat et un pantalon relax et descendit en chaussette au rez-de-chaussée. Elle réalisa quand elle fut en bas qu'elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle. Ce constat lui fit bizarre car cela voulait dire qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et estimait de pas avoir besoin d'arme… Dès demain avec le retour des autres vampires il faudrait qu'elle corrige ça. Même si elle avait à peu près confiance en quelques uns, elle était certaine que d'autres planteraient leurs crocs dans sa gorge sans aucun scrupule ! Elle regagna le salon et trouva Angela en train de batailler avec un canapé pour qu'il soit face à la télé. Elle l'aida à pousser le meuble et s'affala ensuite à ses côtés. Angela lui fit passer un plaid et un saladier de pop-corn puis lança le DVD. Irina ricanait. Comment pouvait-on encore avoir envie de regarder des vampires à la télé quand on vivait quotidiennement avec eux ? Au bout d'une bonne heure de film, Klaus entra dans le salon.

_− Vous regardez quoi ? _

_ − Tu devrais t'assoir avant qu'Angela ne tente de te tuer,_ pouffa Irina.

En effet la sorcière lançait déjà un regard noir au vampire pour qu'il se taise.

− _Tu lui gâches son plaisir si tu tentes de lui parler, _souffla Irina quand Klaus se fut assis à ces côtés.

_ − Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on regarde. _

_ − Oh le sujet vas te plaire je le sens ça parle de vampire. _

_ − C'est une blague ? _s'exclama-t-il visiblement surprit.

_ − Mais vous allez la boucler oui, _s'exaspéra Angela en revenant en arrière._ Fermez là ou tirez-vous ! _

Klaus et Irina se mirent à rire doucement puis se plongèrent dans le film. Angela était installée à un bout du canapé, Irina au milieu et Klaus à l'autre bout. La jeune femme avait beau tenté de regarder les vampires à l'écran elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller celui qui se tenait à ses cotés. Il était assez proche d'elle, si proche même qu'elle aurait pu poser la tête sur son épaule si elle l'avait voulu ! Elle tenta d'oublier l'originel et de se concentrer sur le film, mais visiblement lui-même avait du mal.

_ − Ils brillent au soleil ? Non, mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? _s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

_ − C'est Twilight, _railla Irina._ Eux ils brillent au soleil et toi tu crames, il y a vraiment pas de justice ! _

_ − Je ne brule pas au soleil je te signale. _

_ − Ah oui c'est vrai que les vieux de la vieille ne sont pas sensibles à ce léger détail, _rétorqua Irina avec un grand sourire.

_ − Bon vous deux DEHORS, _hurla Angela en piquant une crise._ Tirez-vous avant que je vous étripe ! _

Klaus et Irina sortirent du salon en ricanant pendant que la pauvre Angela revenait une fois de plus en arrière. Irina riait toujours quand elle regagna l'escalier qui menait aux étages.

_− Irina, _l'interpella Klaus._ Tu es fatiguée ? _

_ − Pas spécialement pourquoi ? _

_ − J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. _

D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à le suivre et la guida jusqu'à la porte qui menait vers le sous-sol. Klaus alluma pour éclairer l'escalier qui descendait.

_− Hors de question que je descende sous terre, _protesta Irina.

_ − Pourquoi ? _

_ − Parce que c'est sous terre justement ! Ce qui veut dire aucune fenêtre, aucune sortie, rien ! _

_ − On voit que tu n'es jamais descendu au sous-sol sinon tu saurais que c'est le garage et qu'il y a donc d'immenses portes de sortie. _

Klaus descendit les premières marches et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, elle soupira puis descendit à sa suite. Elle eut l'impression que cet escalier n'en finirait jamais ! Plus elle descendait de marche plus il y en avait ! Enfin elle toucha le sol.

_− Ferme les yeux,_ souffla Klaus derrière elle.

_ − Hors de question ! _

_ − Fais-moi confiance. _

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Elle le vit grimacer et sut qu'il avait parfaitement interprété ce qu'avaient voulu dire ses yeux.

_ − Bon ok tu ne me fais pas confiance et ça ne sera probablement jamais le cas, mais s'il te plait, fermes les yeux. _

Irina soupira et s'exécuta néanmoins. Peu après elle sentit les mains de Klaus sur ses épaules. Le vampire la guida à travers la pièce sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut alors plus que surprise ! Devant elle se trouvait tout un tas de matériel de sport. Tapis de course, sac de frappes, mannequin, poids… tout y était. Un coin de la pièce était même recouvert de tapis en mousse pour le combat au sol.

_− Quand est-ce que… _demanda-t-elle ébahie.

_ − Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y travaille. Tu as dit avoir besoin de te dépenser tu peux le faire ici. _

_ − Il va me falloir un partenaire, je peux pas m'entrainer toute seule. _

_ − C'est pour ça que je suis là, _répondit-il amusé.

_ − Je refuse de me battre avec toi, _rétorqua Irina, les poings sur les hanches en le regardant.

_ − Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de me faire mal petite chasseuse ? _

Klaus s'amusait comme un fou ! Il sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit Irina enrouler ses mains dans ses bandes de protection. Il l'aida pour la seconde et eut juste le temps de se dégager avant de se prendre une droite.

_− Aucune arme juste ce que notre corps nous offre,_ l'informa Irina en repassant à l'attaque.

_− Ça me va, tu oublies juste que contrairement à toi j'ai toutes les armes dont j'ai besoin,_ rétorqua Klaus en sortant les crocs.

Irina fut tellement surprise qu'elle termina plaquée au sol, le vampire au-dessus d'elle.

− _Tu devrais être plus attentive chasseuse ou tu vas finir au menu !_

Elle lui sourit. Sourire qui se transforma vite en sourire carnassier juste avant de lui balancer un coup de tête mémorable. Elle entendit le nez de Klaus craquer. Le temps qu'il le remette en place, elle était debout en position. Ses poings, légèrement repliés, assuraient une protection à son visage.

_− Alors t'en dis quoi ? Elle a de la ressource la chasseuse ? _railla-t-elle en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il fondit sur elle et elle ne put l'éviter que parce qu'elle se doutait de son attaque. Elle joua des poings et réussit à placer un bon coup sous le menton du vampire. Sa lèvre inférieure saigna légèrement. Il avait dû se mordre la lèvre lors du coup. Il s'essuya du revers de la main et grogna avant de repasser à l'attaque. Il fit un croche-patte à Irina qui s'écroula au sol. Elle put se redresser avant qu'il ne l'immobilise complètement. Quand elle put lui décocher un coup de pied dans les côtes sans qu'il ne l'évite, elle se figea sur place l'air furieuse.

_− J'arrête ! _dit-elle en commençant à enlever ses bandes.

_ − Pourquoi ? _demanda le vampire en l'approchant.

_ − Tu retiens tes coups et tu me laisses plus d'ouverture que ce que je devrais avoir ! On s'est déjà battus, je te signale, je sais donc que si tu te défendais vraiment j'aurais plus de mal à te toucher ! _

_ − Tu as besoin de t'entrainer. _

_ − En condition réelle ! _s'exclama Irina._ Si c'est pour jouer le rôle du mannequin qui encaisse, mais ne rend rien autant que tu sortes ! Je verrais pour que James m'aide ! _

_ − Hors de question,_ feula le vampire en l'agrippant par les épaules.

Il la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se dégager grâce à un coup dans son tibia. Klaus gronda puis disparut. Irina ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses autres sens pour l'entendre arriver. Elle sut qu'il était trop tard quand elle sentit les bras de Klaus se refermer autour d'elle et que ses lèvres se posaient sur sa nuque.

− _Morte_, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Elle sourit et lui balança un coup de tête et un coup de coude. Elle lui fit face et attendit qu'il attaque. Elle se rendit compte combien le manque d'exercice lui faisait défaut quand elle se retrouva clouée au sol, le vampire sur elle.

_− Morte, encore,_ dit-il en posant de nouveau les lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Au lieu de répondre, Irina éclata de rire. C'était tellement ridicule comme situation qu'elle n'avait pu retenir le fou rire qui lui avait pris. Elle arrêta de rire quand elle croisa les pupilles jaunes de Klaus. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, la chaleur envahit son corps par vague. D'une main tremblante, elle approcha doucement ses doigts du visage du vampire et caressa sa joue avant de remonter vers ses pommettes. Elle se rendit compte que son poignet était exposé quand elle sentit les lèvres de Klaus sur sa peau. Le temps qu'elle jette un œil à ses crocs qui était si près d'elle et qu'elle relève les yeux, il avait retrouvait un visage humain et c'était désormais des yeux bleus qui la scrutaient.

_− Tu n'as pas mordu, _constata-t-elle d'une voix rendue faible par les battements affolés de son cœur.

_ − Faut que j'arrête de planter mes dents sur ton corps si je veux que tu me fasses confiance un jour,_ répondit-il comme-ci c'était une évidence.

Il se releva et tendit une main à Irina pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'attrapa et fut debout dans les bras du vampire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard, une envie folle lui prit les entrailles : elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse là, maintenant ! Klaus afficha un petit sourire en coin si bien qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées puis elle comprit : son cœur battait à un rythme effréné ! Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et pesta en regagnant l'escalier.

_ − Foutu cœur qui fait un raffut d'enfer ! _

_ − Ne peste pas contre quelque chose qui fait de toi un être humain, _lui répondit Klaus depuis le bas de l'escalier. _Et puis c'est tellement agréable comme son,_ ria-t-il.

Irina claqua la porte qui menait au sous-sol d'un geste rageur et regagna sa chambre furieuse après son corps !

* * *

><p>Alors, y as-t-il encore une demoiselle en détresse à sauver d'apres vous ? dite moi tout ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour !

Je sais que vous l'attendiez impatiemment alors voilà la suite ! Un énorme merci à celles qui me suivent et qui me comme à chaque fois. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !

Beaucoup m'ont dit aimer mon style d'écriture, je vous invite donc à lire "Les temps d'une vie", histoire que vous trouverez dans mon profil, qui est le roman que je viens de terminer d'écrire. L'histoire est entièrement de mon cru et ne se base donc sur rien mise à part de la mythologie grec puisque j'y ai placé mon histoire. J'ai besoin d'avis sur ce texte donc si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer j'en serais plus que ravie. Et si vous lisez merci de laisser un com avec vos impressions génèrale ^^

Réponse aux rewiews:

**Nikita:** j'aime pas du tout Kol en effet XD, je trouve que c'est un petit con prétentieux qui mérite qu'on lui apprenne le respect XD son "tuons les dans l'escalier faisons-en un spectacle" m'a franchement gonflé !j'étais d'ailleurs ravie que damon le "tue" à la fin de l'épisode lol. Un originel battu par un vampire la honte quoi lol ! Twilight oui lol. Joseph à fait une ITW il y a peu ou il disait justement que les vampires de cette saga avaient de la chance vu qu'ils brillaient seulement au soleil, ça m'a fait sourire, me suis dit que ca serait sympa lol. Pour l'explication sur le sang d'irina, il y en as une qui sera revelée bientot ;) patience patience ^^

**vampirediaries87**: merci pour ton com; si tu n'a pas envie qu'irina soit sauvé tu risque de grincer des dents dans ce chapitre lol.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Surprise party

« _Oh non pas encore_ » fut ce qui passa pas la tête d'Irina quand elle sentit la sensation de lourdeur prendre possession d'elle. Sans surprise, elle se retrouva face à Bonnie quelques instants plus tard. Elle fut par contre plus étonnée du lieu. Elle était dans une bibliothèque privée qui semblait être décorée avec beaucoup de gout.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est ?_ demanda-t-elle à Bonnie en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

_ Chez les Mickaelson. J'étais avec Ester quand j'ai lancé le sort,_ lui apprit la sorcière en souriant.

_ Les Mickaelson ? C'est leur nom ? _

_ C'est vrai que tu loupes beaucoup de choses, _lui répondit Bonnie avec un sourire amusé. _Tu as l'air en forme c'est bon à voir. _

_ Je te l'ai dit, il me traite bien. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me rendre visite pour papoter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_ On pense pouvoir te localiser assez précisément, _lui apprit Bonnie ravie.

_ Comment ça ? Je ne sais pas moi-même où je suis ! _

_ Tu n'as rien appris depuis l'autre jour ? _

_ Non, _répondit Irina en soutenant le regard perçant de la sorcière._ J'ai commencé à poser des questions je me suis retrouvée bouclée dans ma chambre. Maintenant j'apprends à la fermer. _

_ Hum, _répondit Bonnie en croisant les bras_. Bon toujours est-il qu'on a eu une idée, du moins Tyler en as eu une. _

_ Laquelle ? _demanda Irina en craignant déjà le pire.

_ Les loups ! Il y en a partout dans le pays, il n'y a pas un état où ils n'y sont pas présents ! Tyler veut leur faire passer ta description et celle de Klaus et leur demander de jeter un œil dans leurs régions. S'ils acceptent, ils auront vite fait de parcourir de sacrée distance, on pourra te sortir de là rapidement. _

Irina encaissa la nouvelle avec choc, mais fit son possible pour ne rien en montrer. Angela lui avait dit dés son arrivée ici qu'il y avait des loups non loin ! Si Tyler arrivait à les contacter, la meute aurait vite fait de comprendre qu'elle était voisine avec ceux qui étaient recherchés ! Et tout ça pour la sauver alors qu'elle était très bien là où elle était !

_ Laisse tomber Bonnie, _tiqua Irina._ Je suis très bien ici._

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse enfin, _ria la sorcière.

_ Je le suis ! Ça fait des jours que je suis libre de partir et je ne l'ai pas fait ! _

_ Quoi, mais pourquoi ? _

_ Parce que je ne sais absolument pas où je suis déjà et puis je crois que j'aime bien vivre ici. _

Bonnie la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle recula de quelques pas, comme sonnée avant de se reprendre.

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse enfin ! Il a dû d'hypnotiser ou quelque chose… _

_ Tu sais très bien que la contrainte ne marche pas sur moi, _s'agaça Irina.

_ Dans ce cas c'est la sorcière qui t'a lancé un sort ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester là-bas !_

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que se serais si ridicule hein ? _railla Irina.

_ Hum je sais pas ! Peut-être parce qu'il a tué Jenna ! Tenté de tuer encore et encore Elena et Jeremy ! _

Irina eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut en plein visage. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et la douleur fut si intense qu'elle chancela avant de se rattraper à une chaise proche d'elle.

_ Jenna,_ souffla-t-elle en larme.

_ Jenna oui,_ répéta Bonnie les bras croisés, le regard dur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

_ Je sais pas, mais on va te sortir de là et vite fait ! _

_ Bonnie je… ne fais rien avant de m'avertir. Je veux être préparée à votre intervention. _

_ Bien sûr. Je te contacte dès que possible. _

Bonnie lui sourit, serra sa main avec compassion puis la renvoya chez Klaus. Irina s'éveilla en larme. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Jenna depuis de longs moments. Elle avait honte de le dire, mais elle avait réussi à oublier ce que Klaus avait fait quand elle passait du temps avec lui. Un coup d'œil au radioréveil lui apprit qu'il était tout juste 6h du matin. Un peu trop tôt pour se lever et commencer à trainer dans la maison autrement dit ! Elle quitta son lit prudemment, elle tremblait de la tête au pied, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain et plongea dans la baignoire, s'immergeant entièrement, laissant juste sa bouche dépasser. Bonnie avait ravivé une vieille blessure qu'Irina avait appris à panser depuis qu'elle était ici. Devait-elle remercier la sorcière ou au contraire lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente si perdue à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite ?

Elle resta une bonne heure plongée dans l'eau avant d'en sortir enfin. Elle fouilla son armoire à la recherche de vêtement et opta pour une jupe longue et vaporeuse noire assortie d'une chemise blanche. Un ensemble soutien-gorge et string en dentelle blanche compléta sa tenue. Elle récupéra ses vêtements, s'habilla dans la salle de bain avant de se maquiller un peu pour masquer ses yeux rougis. Elle tenta de maitriser des boucles brunes, mais abandonna au bout de cinq minutes. Elle se contenta de planter des épingles à chignon au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune mèche sur ses épaules. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle décida que le résultat était convenable. Elle glissa un pieu dans chacune de ses bottes et un pistolet dans son dos puis quitta sa chambre.

Il était un peu plus de 7 heures du matin et pourtant une certaine agitation régnait déjà dans la maison. Le bruit la guida vers la salle à manger et elle fut surprise de voir que pratiquement tous les vampires de la maison s'activaient à nettoyer la pièce. Plusieurs lui jetèrent un regard qui lui donna vite envie de fuir ! Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine où elle pensait voir Angela, mais trouva l'originel installé devant un journal.

_ Tu lis les infos maintenant toi ? _railla Irina en se servant une tasse de café.

_ Les horreurs commises par ceux de ta race sont très divertissantes je trouve, _répondit-il avec un sourire amusé._ Écoute celle-là « Un homme, marié à sa femme depuis plus de trente ans, à cette nuit commit un acte de folie. Alors que son épouse dormait, il à récupéré une hache et à commencé à la… _

_ C'est bon stop ! _s'écria Irina dégoutée.

_ Même moi je n'ai jamais commis pareille boucherie. _

_ Non tu te contentes d'arracher des cœurs toi, _tiqua Irina avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Klaus releva la tête de son journal, surprit par le mépris dans la voix de la jeune femme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui parlait plus de cette façon. En la regardant de plus près, il put voir ses yeux gonflés et rougis qu'elle avait tenté de camoufler sous du maquillage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en la fixant.

_ Je… rien ! _

_ Tu mens mal Irina, surtout quand ton cœur bat une telle chamade, _railla-t-il.

_ Le sacrifice que tu as fait pour devenir hybride s'est rappelé brutalement à moi cette nuit, _cracha-t-elle._ Heureux de savoir maintenant ? _

_ Je vois. On en revient donc au début ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer chaque fois que tu me vois et je devrais me défendre tout en essayant de ne pas t'ôter la vie par mégarde ? _

_ J'en sais rien, _s'exclama-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter._ C'est pas ce que je veux, mais… ça fait mal de penser à Jenna. _

_ Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Si c'était à refaire, j'agirais différemment crois-moi. _

_ Ouais sauf que ce qui est fait est fait, _souffla Irina soudain lasse de cette conversation.

Irina et Klaus gardèrent le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, un long moment. Bonnie était décidément très douée pour foutre un sacré bordel ! Irina but son café à petite gorgée en tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Klaus l'observait toujours. Le vampire se demandait surement ce qui pouvait lui arriver ce matin et ça pouvait se comprendre ! Agacée qu'il la scrute ainsi, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le living ?_ demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

− _C'est l'anniversaire d'Angela, je lui prépare une soirée._

Irina fut tellement surprise qu'elle oublia ses soucis cinq minutes et se retourna vers le vampire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ C'est son anniversaire ? Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire au juste ? _râla-t-elle.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, _répondit-il d'un ton léger.

_ Tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison m'intéresse. Et puis j'aime bien Angela moi ! Ça lui fait quel âge ? 18, 19 ans ? _

_ 18. _

_ Hum le bel âge,_ répondit Irina rêveuse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses dix-huit ans étaient bien loin, mais qu'elle était bien à cette époque ! Aucun problème de vampire ni de loups à régler, juste à s'occuper de ses études et du copain du moment ! Et dire qu'à cette époque elle avait hâte de vieillir !

_ Tu en parles comme-ci ça remontait à une éternité, _répondit Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

_ Ça fait presque dix ans, donc c'est un peu le cas en effet ! _

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? Mes dix-huit ans c'est à peine si je m'en souviens ! _

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battus auxquels elle ne put résister. Irina se mit à pouffer doucement avant de rire franchement. Klaus lui sourit ravi de l'avoir fait rire et d'avoir chassé pour un moment le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ? Faut que ça soit grandiose ! Dix-huit ans ça se fête ! _

_ Elle n'aime pas vraiment les grandes fêtes, _tiqua le vampire._ L'an dernier je me suis fait enguirlander pendant une semaine ! _

_ C'était l'an dernier, r_épliqua Irina en posant les mains à plat sur la table et en le regardant dans les yeux._ Faut fêter ça et le fêter bien ! Elle en a besoin ! Elle est si jeune, elle ne devrait pas avoir le genre de vie qu'elle a, il faut qu'elle fasse des choses normales et fêter son anniversaire c'en est une ! Elle a des amis, des gens à qui elle parle en dehors des vampires de cette maison ? _

_ Hum il y a ce club de lecture où elle se rend, _répondit Klaus en réfléchissant._ Ce type de la boutique d'herbe aussi. _

_ Ok, tu t'occupes de les inviter et sans les menacer ça serait mieux. Il va me falloir un annuaire, un téléphone et ta carte de crédit, _dit-elle en agitant les doigts devant le vampire amusé.

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu prends l'organisation en charge ? _

_ En effet ! Ça me changera les idées ! Oh il me faut un ordi aussi et une imprimante ! On va lui faire la fiesta de l'année ! _

_ Tu sais bien sûr que ta fiesta doit avoir lieu ce soir ? _

_ On va faire ça demain ! Je suis géniale pour organiser des fêtes, mais quand même ! Si tu pouvais m'assurer une certaine coopération des vampires, ça m'arrangerait assez. Ça m'ennuierait de les tuer, je vais avoir besoin d'eux ! Oh et tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu éloignes Angela de la maison pour les deux jours à venir ! _

Irina sortit en trombe de la cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre récupérer de quoi prendre des notes. Klaus la regarda faire avec un sourire en coin. Si s'occuper de cette soirée pouvait faire oublier à Irina ce qu'il avait fait, alors il lui fournirait tout ce dont elle avait besoin ! Il commença d'ailleurs par les vampires. Il les avait toujours sous hypnose il ne fut donc pas très dur pour lui d'obtenir qu'ils coopèrent avec Irina tout en retenant leurs envies de mordre. Il remontait à l'étage au moment où Irina en descendait.

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre des vampires, _lui apprit-il,_ ils t'aideront sans essayer de te croquer au passage. _

_ Bien. L'ordi ? Il doit bien y en avoir un dans cette maison non ? _

_ En effet, _répondit Klaus avec un grand sourire,_ dans ma chambre ! _

C'était elle, ou bien il essayait par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans son lit ? Irina lui jeta un regard noir et posa ses poings sur ses hanches tout en le regardant de haut. Les quelques marches de l'escalier lui furent d'une grande aide pour ça !

_ Je peux tout à fait le descendre dans le salon si tu as peur, _railla le vampire en soutenant son regard.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais peur au juste ? C'est juste une chambre ! _

_ Bien dans ce cas, suis-moi. _

Klaus lui passa devant, amusé. Elle disait ne pas avoir peur, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Irina le suivit dans l'escalier en pestant ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fasse toujours avoir ? Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement si bien qu'elle croisa les bras pour les masquer. Plus elle approchait de cette porte noire, plus elle sentait ses organes jouer au yoyo dans son corps. Klaus ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant avec un sourire moqueur affichait sur le visage. Irina passa le seuil et en eu le souffle coupé ! Autant par la beauté et la richesse avec lesquelles la pièce était décorée que par la propreté des lieux. Il avait démoli sa chambre il y avait tout juste deux jours et pourtant, aucune trace de l'incident n'était visible ! Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la porte se fermer dans son dos.

_ On a peur de se retrouver dans la tanière du loup chasseuse,_ susurra la voix de Klaus à son oreille.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de le trouver dans son dos quand elle se retourna. Elle se doutait qu'il jouerait avec elle.

− _Comme le grand méchant loup à pour le moment ranger les crocs on va dire que non je n'ai absolument pas peur !_ affirma-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

_ Hum, tu sais des crocs ça ce sort aussi vite que ça se range_, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Irina eut le mérite de ne pas ciller quand elle vit les pupilles bleues devenir jaunes. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine comme si elle s'ennuyait et attendit qu'il ait fini de jouer.

_ On s'y met ? _demanda-t-elle agacée par son manège.

_ Tu deviens de plus en plus coriace,_ pesta Klaus mécontent.

Il avait pensé lui faire peur, au moins un peu, et rien ! Il ravala sa fierté pour un temps et montra à Irina son bureau où elle trouverait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il ressortit de la chambre dix minutes plus tard pour faire diversion auprès d'Angela qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Irina se retrouva seule dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne. Elle embrassa du regard la chambre qui ressemblait plus à une petite suite à dire vrai ! La pièce devait bien faire deux ou trois fois la taille de sa propre chambre !

Quand on passait le seuil, on entrait dans une espèce de petit salon où se trouvait le bureau de Klaus. Tout en verre, celui-ci occupait tout une partie de l'espace. Un ordinateur portable, une imprimante et une montagne de papiers en tout genre l'inondaient. Face à la porte d'entrée, une immense baie vitrée semblait occuper tout le mur. Elle était tellement longue qu'elle n'en voyait qu'une partie de là où elle se trouvait. Dans la partie salon, se trouvait face à un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse en verre, recouverte de livre ainsi qu'un bloc de dessin et des fusains. Elle avança une main tremblante vers le calepin, mais se reprit avant de l'ouvrir. C'était l'intimité de Klaus, elle refusait de la violer même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que lui n'aurait pas eue autant de scrupule dans le cas inverse !

Elle continua son exploration et déboucha dans la partie chambre à proprement parler. Comme dans sa propre chambre, un lit king size à baldaquin occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Elle comprit pourquoi la porte était noire quand elle remarqua la couleur principale de la déco. Les draps, les voilages du baldaquin, les rideaux, les meubles, tout était noir. On aurait pu trouver ça glauque chez d'autre, mais là elle devait bien avouer que ça allait assez bien au maitre des lieux ! Un écran plasma, un meuble croulant sous les dvd, deux chevets en fer forgé et un dressing complétaient le mobilier. La porte sur le mur du fond l'attirait fortement. Elle devait donner sur la salle de bain… Un bruit dans le couloir fit sortir Irina de son exploration. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être surprise en train de fouiner !

Elle se réinstalla devant l'ordi et ouvrit un logiciel de traitement d'image pour faire les invitations pour la soirée. Elle voulait quelque chose de classe et raffinée. Au bout d'une heure, elle imprima enfin ses invitations sur un papier légèrement épais. Ravie elle les découpa et fouilla le bureau pour mettre la main sur des enveloppes. Elle mit bien une heure de plus à terminer les invitations. Une fois fait, elle passa ensuite son temps à fouiller les magasins de déco en ligne. Pour le lendemain elle allait devoir faire un miracle, mais elle savait que c'était dans ses cordes ! Elle occupa le reste de sa journée à organiser la plus belle fête d'anniversaire possible !

Elle remarqua que le soleil s'était couché quand Klaus revint dans sa chambre, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir où elle en était.

_ Ça avance bien on dirait, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux notes qu'elle avait prises.

_ En effet. Tout est commandé. J'ai dû payer certaines rallonges pour être livré demain._

_ L'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème, _lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amusé.

_ J'ai cru le comprendre oui, _railla Irina._ Ma carte aurait déjà bloqué depuis un sacré moment ! Bon on aura tout demain donc, il nous restera la journée pour tout installer. _

_ Avec tous les vampires qui sont dans cette maison, ça devrait être vite prêt ! _

_ Vu votre vitesse en effet. Et Angela ? _

_ Je lui ai donné une ou deux choses à faire en ville demain, ça risque de lui prendre un moment,_ répondit-il ravi de son plan.

Irina rangea son bazar, récupéra ses notes et se leva prête à partir.

− _Je te rends ta chambre,_ lança-t-elle.

− _Oh tu ne me déranges absolument pas, tu peux rester, _répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

_ Merci, mais non merci_.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle rentra dans sa propre chambre, complètement épuisée par cette journée. Elle fut surprise de trouver sur sa coiffeuse un plateau cloché. Elle la souleva et y trouva des blancs de poulets grillés accompagnés d'une salade composée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait comme une idiote quand elle vit son reflet dans la cloche. Klaus pouvait être un monstre sanguinaire, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'il savait aussi être attentionné quand il le voulait. Elle emporta son plateau sur le lit, soudain affamée et manga en relisant ses notes et en pensant à la soirée de demain.

Le lendemain, la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Sentiment renforcé par le fait de voir des vampires courir dans tous les sens ! Au petit matin, Klaus avait tenu parole et avait emmené Angela en ville. La jeune femme trainait les pieds et avait demandé de l'aide à Irina mais celle-ci avait affichait un air désolé tout en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas de taille contre lui, _lança-t-elle en riant.

_ Quand tu es motivée tu l'es tout à fait et on le sait tous ! J'ai pas envie de passer la journée en ville moi ! _ronchonna Angela.

_ T'a pas le choix_, répliqua Klaus en l'agrippant par le bras pour la faire sortir de force de la maison.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Irina en sortant. Il lui avait dit hier soir qu'il serait de retour assez vite pour lui donner un coup de main, juste le temps pour lui de s'assurer qu'Angela soit suffisamment occupée en ville pour ne pas avoir envie de rentrer trop tôt à la maison. Irina réceptionna toutes les livraisons une bonne partie de la matinée. Entre les fleurs et la déco, il y avait de quoi faire ! Ne manquait plus que le traiteur qui devait passer dans l'après-midi. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Klaus avait réussi à le convaincre de réaliser cette commande de dernière minute en si peu de temps… Elle soupçonnait qu'il eut recours à l'hypnose pour forcer ce pauvre homme à faire le boulot. Elle se serait presque sentie coupable si ce n'était pas pour l'anniversaire d'Angela ! Irina signa le dernier bon de livraison de la déco et porta le carton dans la salle à manger qui s'était transformée en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Elle avait donné ses consignes aux vampires qui s'étaient ensuite chargés d'arranger la pièce comme elle le voulait. Elle poussa un sifflement admiratif quand elle entra dans le living.

_ Vous avez vraiment bien bossé, _leur dit-elle en déposant son carton sur la table._ C'est magnifique ! _

_ On a eu un bon chef d'équipe, _railla Jenny, une des rares vampires femelles de la maison.

La demeure comptait une vingtaine de vampires, sur les vingt, six étaient des femmes. Étrangement, c'est d'elles qu'Irina se méfiait le plus. Elles étaient plus vicieuses que les hommes.

− _Voilà les bougies,_ reprit-elle. _Mettez-les en places on les allumera au dernier moment. Je vais vérifier qu'on n'ait rien oubliez. _

Klaus rentra peu après midi, seul. Angela allait être occupée un bon moment avec un charmant jeune homme tout à fait disposé à lui tenir compagnie qui se chargerait de la raccompagner ce soir. L'originel s'occupa des derniers détails avec Irina et tout fut prés en milieu d'après-midi. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la livraison du traiteur et à disposer les plats pour leurs invités humains… tout en s'assurant qu'aucun d'eux ne finisse au menu ! Vers 18h, Klaus donna congé à tout le monde et les invita à aller se préparer pour faire honneur à la reine du jour en leur rappelant une unique consigne :

− _Tenu correcte exigée ! Si je vois un jean et des baskets, je vous étripe !_ aboya-t-il.

Tous quittèrent les lieux au petit trop et regagnèrent le premier étage de la maison qui leur était réservé. Irina regagna sa propre chambre, et se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle plongea avec délectation après cette journée éreintante. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain un moment plus tard elle eut la surprise de trouver sur son lit une robe de soirée noire et les chaussures assorties. Elle était certaine que cette robe n'était pas là tout à l'heure, ce qui voulait dire que Klaus était entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était dans son bain !

_ Je vais le tuer !_ grogna-t-elle en prenant le cintre entre ses doigts.

Elle devait reconnaitre que la robe était sublime. Longue, elle était fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Complètement dos nus, un ruban de satin noué dans la nuque permettait de la fermer. Irina fut mal à l'aise en voyant le décolleté en V sur le devant. Elle hésita longuement puis se décida enfin à la passer et à s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle tiqua quand elle constata que la robe lui allait parfaitement. Il ne commettait donc jamais d'erreur ? Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et admira ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeur dans le satin noir. Le dos nu s'arrêtait sur ses reins quand au décollète il n'était pas si profond qu'elle l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Elle chaussa ensuite les escarpins noirs brillants et fit quelques pas avec pour s'y faire. Quand elle fut certaine de les supporter toute la soirée, elle les enleva et repassa dans la salle de bain le temps de se maquiller et de se coiffer. Vint ensuite le moment de s'armer, car vampires sous contrôle ou non, elle refusait d'être désarmée alors qu'il y aurait tant d'humains à protéger.

N'ayant aucune poche et portant un dos nus, elle dut ruser. Elle fouilla dans son sac d'armes et en sortit deux lames assez fines qu'elle glissa dans ses boucles brunes relevées. Son holster, qu'elle arma avec un automatique, vint ensuite se poser sur sa cuisse sous la robe. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour s'assurer que rien ne se voyait et elle fut prête. Alors qu'elle passait ses chaussures, elle entendit Angela hurler sur Klaus dans le couloir. Visiblement sa jeune amie venait d'apprendre ce qui était prévu ce soir. Irina sourit en se disant qu'elle arrêterait vite de râler quand elle verrait la salle !

Elle sortit de sa chambre peu après et fila directement au living où le garçon qui avait accompagné Angela attendait déjà. Irina tenta de le mettre autant à l'aise que possible en attendant que les autres invités arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Jamais la sonnette n'avait autant retenti qu'aujourd'hui ! Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Angela fit son entrée dans une robe moulante rouge extrêmement sexy. Un coup d'œil à son cavalier d'un soir lui permit de constater qu'il était du même avis qu'elle : Angela était sublime ! Ses cheveux roux avaient été disciplinés en une queue haute, un maquillage discret faisait ressortir ses yeux verts alors que la robe rouge marquait sa peau pâle. Son cavalier aurait sans doute était plus à l'aise si elle n'avait pas été au bras du prince des ténèbres en personne !

Car c'était bien ce à quoi ressemblait Klaus ce soir ! Il portait un costume et une cravate noirs sur une chemise bleue nuit faisant ressortir à merveille ses yeux bleus. Irina fut bien forcée d'avouer qu'elle le trouvait franchement beau vêtu ainsi ! Quand elle croisa son regard quelques secondes plus tard, elle sut qu'il appréciait autant qu'elle ce qu'il voyait. Il guida Angela jusqu'aux doubles portes du living où tous les invités l'attendaient. Irina fut ravie de voir que la reine de la soirée aimait la décoration. Tout avait était décorés dans les tons blancs et argents. Des ballons blancs inondaient le plafond, des nappes blanches avec chemin de table gris ornaient les grandes tables où le buffet avait été dressé. Des chandeliers avaient été disposés ça et là, sans oublier les roses blanches et les iris qui rependaient dans la pièce un doux parfum.

− _Irina, _murmura Angela en larme._ C'est magnifique ! Merci ! _

_ De rien, _sourit-elle en la serrant contre elle_. On m'a un peu prévenu à la dernière minute sinon ça aurait été sans doute beaucoup mieux,_ ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à Klaus.

_ C'est parfait comme ça, _souffla la sorcière.

_ File voir tes invités maintenant,_ l'encouragea Irina en la poussant vers les jeunes gens qui lui souriait.

Il y avait beaucoup d'humains, mais aussi des vampires parmi les gens qui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Angela. Irina croisa les bras et les tint à l'œil.

_ Aucune arme ce soir chasseuse ?_ railla la voix de Klaus dans son dos.

_− J'ai dû être inventive pour en porter, mais sache qu'elles sont bien là. _

_ − Hum… Serait-ce une invitation à te fouiller ? _

_ − Dans tes rêves seulement,_ répliqua Irina avec un grand sourire.

_− Tu es sublime au fait, _dit-il en lui caressant l'intérieur du bras.

_ − Merci, t'es pas mal non plus,_ répondit-elle en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Elle vit le sourire en coin de Klaus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

_− Bon on sert de chaperon à tout ce beau monde c'est ça ? _demanda-t-elle.

_ − J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu ! _rétorqua l'originel en passant devant elle._ Garde-moi une danse chasseuse,_ ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Il s'éloigna avec son éternel sourire amusé accroché au visage. Irina le vit disparaitre dans un coin de la pièce. Angela lui sourit et vint dans sa direction avec deux coupes alors que l'hôte des lieux réclamait le silence.

_− Merci à tous d'être venu ce soir, _dit-il d'une voix claire._ Je sais que l'invitation à était lancé à la dernière minute et je vous remercie d'y avoir répondu. Ce soir, notre Angela fête ses dix-huit ans, un bien bel âge qu'elle refusait de célébrer avec vous. _

La foule se mit à huer doucement alors qu'ils cherchaient Angela du regard. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, elle vira au rouge écrivisse sous les regards amusés des convives.

− _J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop d'avoir organisé cette surprise. Joyeux anniversaire Angela_, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre.

Les invités reprirent le toast en cœur juste avant que Klaus ne déclare qu'il était tant pour lui de lui offrir son cadeau. Irina le vit s'installer devant un meuble qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce !

_− Il sort d'où ce piano ?_ s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard à Angela.

_− Aucune idée,_ lui répondit-elle, _mais c'est Klaus plus rien ne devrait te surprendre avec lui. _

Peu après une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Un air doux et légèrement triste avant que la musique ne devienne plus gaie et chantante.

_ Et il joue du piano comme personne en plus, _pesta Irina en buvant cul sec la coupe de champagne d'Angela.

_ C'est l'homme parfait il faut croire ! _ria la jeune sorcière.

_ Armé de crocs et ayant une fâcheuse tendance à tuer tout ce qui se dresse sur son chemin ne font pas vraiment partit de l'idée je me fais de l'homme parfait, _rétorqua Irina.

Elle vit Klaus relever alors les yeux vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Et bien sûr il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ! La mélodie dura encore quelques instants après quoi le vampire salua sous les acclamations puis se dirigea vers Angela qu'il embrassa sous le front. Peu après, la musique commença à envahir l'air grâce aux haut-parleurs dissimulés un peu partout dans la pièce. L'assistance étant relativement jeune, Irina avait opté pour des hits qui passaient à la radio. Elle les voyait mal se mettre à danser sur du classique ou des valses ! Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand elle vit tout le monde s'amuser et rire. Quand vint une chanson au rythme plus lent, elle regarda les portes de sortie avec envie et amorça le mouvement de fuite, mais ne fut cependant pas assez rapide.

− _Tu me dois une danse il me semble, _lança Klaus en se postant devant elle.

_ J'avais espéré pouvoir y échapper. _

_ Désolé de te décevoir_, ria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il posa les mains sur le dos nu d'Irina qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact. Elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était et noua ses propres mains autour du cou du vampire. Elle se laissa guider par lui et évolua dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, lasse de faire semblant, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de vampire et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une des mains de Klaus venir prendre une des siennes, leurs doigts se nouèrent alors que l'autre main du vampire appuyait sur les reins d'Irina pour la coller plus à lui. Quand la musique fut terminée, elle mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte. Elle releva la tête et croisa le sourire resplendissant d'Angela qui avait les deux pouces en l'air. Irina leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de Klaus qui n'était pas décidé à la lâcher.

La musique suivante ayant un rythme un peu plus rock, elle se dit qu'elle allait être libre, mais il n'en fut rien ! Il la fit danser également.

_ Je pensais que tu étais plus du genre valse, _railla Irina alors qu'il la collait de nouveau à lui.

_ Disons qu'à mon grand âge on s'adapte à tout,_ répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Irina éclata de rire et garda un sourire sur son visage pour le restant de la soirée. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait passé un aussi bon moment dans les bras de Klaus elle ne l'aurait surement jamais cru et pourtant, c'était bien le cas ! À grand renfort de sourire séducteur et d'attention particulière, le grand méchant loup avait réussi à faire craquer la jeune femme qu'elle était.

Ce qu'Irina ignorait c'est que le calme régnait souvent avant la tempête !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le délai d'attente ! Avec les vacances scolaires et mes deux enfants à la maison H24, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire ! Je pense que vous me pardonnerait quand vous lirez lol!

Une petite précision d'ailleurs, celles qui sont attentives auront peut-être remarqué que j'ai remonté le rating de 2 crans afin d'avoir un T (interdit au moins de 13 ans) et non plus un K. Les plus jeunes vous voila prévenu !

Même si je réponds à toutes les rewiews des inscrites je tiens encore une fois à les remercier pour leurs soutients et leurs encouragements ! Ca fait beaucoup de bien alors merci à vous !

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme: **

**vampirediaries87:** merci pour ton com :) toi qui me demandais certaine chose dans ta rewiew tu sera ravie sur ce chapitre je pense lol. Pour ce qui est de poster plus souvent, comme j'ai dis plus haut j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour ecrire en ce moment mais une fois la rentrée passé, j'essaierais de poster 2 chapitre par semaines ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

L'attaque

Irina s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade. Les yeux à peine ouverts, les images de son cauchemar s'estompèrent. Elle n'était pas du genre à cauchemarder habituellement, mais bon, en vivant dans une maison plein de vampires et l'hybride que tout le monde craignait, elle ne devrait pas s'en étonner plus que ça ! Elle quitta son lit, passa par la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se réveiller complètement. En retournant dans sa chambre elle regarda son lit d'un air méfiant. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait ce monde cauchemardesque si elle se recoucher maintenant. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte que la lune était pleine. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait rêvé de loups qui la dévoraient ?

Elle frissonna en y repensant ! Elle passa un gilet sur la nuisette de soie noire qui lui faisait office de pyjama, récupéra son arme en passant devant sa coiffeuse et quitta la chambre. Un bon lait chaud ou un peu de glace lui changerait les idées. Elle descendit à la cuisine, poussa les doubles portes et manqua de hurler de surprise quand elle vit qu'Angela était déjà là.

_ - Bordel tu m'as foutu la trouille, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici à cette heure ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_ - Je pourrais te poser la même question,_ rétorqua Angela avec un sourire en coin.

_ - J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai peur de me rendormir,_ avoua Irina honteuse.

Elle qui portait toujours des armes sur elle et était prête à combattre les vampires avait peur d'un simple mauvais rêve ! Elle avait l'air fine la chasseuse pour le coup !

_ - Idem_, répondit Angela. _Enfin c'est pas vraiment un cauchemar, c'est la pleine lune, ça me stresse. _

Irina prit un siège à côté du sien et s'installa. Elle récupéra une cuillère dans le tiroir sous l'ilot et plongea à son tour dans le pot de glace saveur trois chocolats qu'Angela avait entre les mains.

_ - Pourquoi ?_ demanda Irina en léchant la glace.

− _L'astre est souvent utilisé dans les rituels de magies, il augmente la puissance des sorcières. Je sens que ça joue sur ma magie, ça me travaille et je n'arrive pas à dormir. _

_ - Hum, _répondit pensive Irina._ C'est drôle quand on sait que la lune m'inspire mes pires cauchemars. _

_ - Ah oui ? _

_ - Je vois des loups partout et je me retrouve seule au milieu, je sais d'avance que je ne serais pas de taille et après c'est le trou noir… juste de la douleur et des hurlements… _

_ - Mon dieu,_ s'exclama Angela. _Fort heureusement on a inventé la glace ! _

_ - Heureusement oui ! Dis-moi, on est les seules que cette foutue lune empêche de dormir ? _

_ - Tu penses à Klaus ? _

_ - Hum, hum. Je veux dire il est à moitié loup donc bon. _

_ - Il n'a aucun problème avec ça. Il peut se transformer quand il le veut la lune n'à plus aucune incidence sur lui. _

_ - C'est déjà un problème de moins alors,_ sourit Irina.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, perdues dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Irina se leva, mit sa cuillère dans l'évier et s'apprêta à partir.

_ - Je vais tenter de dormir un peu, fais attention à la crise de foie avec ça, _dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Angela.

_ - Je vais pas tarder non plus. À demain. _

_ - À demain. _

Irina quitta la cuisine, commença à grimper l'escalier, mais interrompit son mouvement quand un hurlement strident se fit retentirent.

− _IRIIINNAAA,_ l'appela Angela terrorisée.

Avant qu'elle ait compris comment elle avait fait, Irina se retrouva dans la cuisine, arme au poing. Elle se stoppa net à l'entrée. Au milieu de la pièce, un loup gris, tous crocs dehors et la gueule écumante de bave, la regardait tout en grognant. D'un œil elle comprit la situation. La seconde porte de la pièce était grande ouverte, laissant le vent et la pluie s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Angela était recroquevillée dans un coin, le bras en sang, le visage en larme. Elle devait mettre son amie à l'abri de ce fauve !

_ - Tout doux le chien,_ grogna Irina en tentant d'approcher d'Angela.

Elle fit un pas en avant, il en fit de même. Irina pesta. Le loup se tenait entre la sorcière et elle, Irina eut même l'impression qu'il poussait Angela vers la sortie. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle appela à l'aide. Elle fut même surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà là !

_ - KLAUSS_, hurla-t-elle en tirant une balle dans l'épaule du loup.

Elle savait que ça ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. Les balles étaient pleines de verveine et non d'aconit. Vu qu'il n'y avait que des vampires dans les parages, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de charger celles anti-loups ! Quelle idiote ! Elle tira une seconde fois visant la tête de la bête au moment où Klaus entra dans la pièce. Il mit un coup de pied monumental au loup qui vola à travers la porte encore grande ouverte puis il le suivit dehors.

Irina n'avait peut-être pas confiance en Klaus, mais elle savait une chose : jamais il ne laisserait quiconque blesser Angela ! Soulagée qu'il s'occupe du fauve, elle posa son arme sur l'ilot de la cuisine et se rua vers Angela. Elle fit un bond en arrière vers son arme quand elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle se retrouva à la meute de vampires de la maison.

_ - Si l'un de vous approche je n'aurais aucune pitié à le buter sur le champ, _s'exclama-t-elle les mains posées avec fermeté sur son automatique.

_ - Pour le loup, on peut pas faire grand-chose, mais laisse-nous t'aider avec Angela, _répondit James en s'avançant vers elle.

_ - Vous allez m'aider en sortant de cette cuisine, _siffla Irina._ Ca pisse le sang je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous l'attaque. Montez la garde aux issues et prévenez-moi si vous voyez quelque chose de louche. Ça m'étonnerait que le loup soit venu seul. _

Les vampires hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce aussitôt. Irina aida Angela à se relever et la fit assoir sur le plan de travail afin d'être à la bonne hauteur pour son bras. Elle attrapa un torchon propre et enroula son avant-bras en sang dedans.

_ - Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda-t-elle en la forçant à la regarder_. _

_ - Je… j'ai rien pu faire, _pleura Angela._ Je suis une sorcière et j'ai pas était foutu de me défendre. _

_ - Il t'a pris par surprise tu pouvais rien faire. Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. On s'occupe du reste t'en fais pas, _lui sourit-elle_. Il va falloir que je jette un œil à ton bras. _

Angela acquiesça et serra les dents. Irina déroula le torchon et retint la nausée qui monta. L'avant-bras de son amie était en charpie. La chair avait été déchiquetée si profondément qu'elle pouvait voir l'os par endroits. Elle resserra le torchon en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

_ - Ça dépasse le peu de compétences médicales que j'ai_, souffla Irina.

Elle sursauta de nouveau quand elle entendit la porte de la cuisine claquer. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à un Klaus couvert de sang. Son tee-shirt, ses lèvres, ses bras étaient recouverts d'un sang rouge et écarlate. Un coup d'œil rapide apprit à Irina que ce n'était pas le sien. Elle déglutit difficilement en imaginant le nombre de dépouilles de loup dehors.

− _Comment elle va ? _lui demanda Klaus en jetant un coup d'œil à Angela.

_ - Elle a le bras en miette. Il a mordu jusqu'à l'os, _répondit-elle en tentant de réprimer le dégout que lui inspirer la blessure.

Elle s'écarta et le laissa approcher d'Angela qui se jeta dans ses bras quand elle le vit. Elle pleura quelques secondes contre lui alors qu'il tentait de la rassurer avant qu'il ne l'écarte doucement pour jeter un œil à la blessure. L'air dégouté qu'il afficha confirma à Irina que la situation était grave.

_ - Tu vas devoir boire mon sang si tu veux te remettre rapidement, _lui dit-il doucement.

_ - Tu sais ce qui m'arrivera si je meurs avec du sang de vampire dans le corps. _

_ - Je sais, mais on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Irina et moi allons veiller sur toi. _

Irina qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux approuva néanmoins d'un signe de tête. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour toucher à cette gosse ! Klaus mordit dans son poignet et le porta aux lèvres d'Angela qui ne but qu'une gorgée ou deux. Irina tiqua quand elle l'a vit repousser le poignet du vampire. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus de sang pour se remettre.

_ - C'est assez_, souffla Angela. _Je l'aurais éliminé plus vite comme ça._

Klaus la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Irina le suivit et resta sur le seuil alors qu'il la couchait. Il lui prit une main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui promettant que tout irait bien. Irina quitta l'étage pour leur laisser l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin et retourna à la cuisine nettoyer les dégâts. Elle vérifia que la porte qui menait dehors était bien fermée à clef et entreprit ensuite de jeter le torchon taché de sang. Elle épongeait le sol souillé quand Klaus entra. Irina remarqua qu'il avait fait un détour par sa chambre. Il avait changé de sweat et s'était lavé les mains qui étaient couvertes de sang il y a encore peu.

_ - Comment va Angela ? _

_ - Ça ira, _soupira Klaus en s'asseyant._ Elle s'est endormie. J'ai demandé aux vampires de monter la garde devant sa porte. _

_ - Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe si elle vient à mourir avec ton sang dans l'organisme ? _demanda Irina en s'asseyant près de lui.

_ - Elle devient vampire ! _

_ - Et elle ne le veut pas ? _

_ - Un vampire n'a pas de pouvoir, _précisa Klaus._ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle perdrait sa magie, son héritage. _

Irina comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Angela n'avait pas envie de se transformer ! Perdre une partie de sois pour devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang… quel programme réjouissant !

_ - Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

_ - J'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis descendu à la cuisine et Angela était là, elle mangeait un peu de glace. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était nerveuse à cause de la pleine lune et que ça l'empêchait de dormir. On a discuté un moment puis je l'ai laissé pour remonter dans ma chambre. Il a dû attaquer tout de suite après mon départ. Je pense qu'il essayait de l'attirer dehors. _

_ - Ça serait logique quand on sait qu'Angela est la propriétaire de la maison ! _

_ - Quoi, mais pourquoi ? _demanda Irina.

_ - À ton avis, comment j'empêche les vampires d'entrer ici ? _

_ - Oh, _fit-elle alors.

Elle se sentit défaillir quand elle comprit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir. Tyler avait réussi à contacter la meute et les loups les avaient trouvés, ils avaient fait remonter les infos jusqu'à Mystic Falls. Connaissant Damon, il avait du faire des recherches sur la maison. En trouvant le nom d'Angela sur l'acte de propriété, Bonnie avait compris qu'il faudrait d'abord l'éliminer pour pouvoir atteindre Klaus… Irina sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Tout ça était de sa faute ! Elle leva des yeux terrifiés vers Klaus. Il allait la tuer quand il saurait ! On ne touchait pas à Angela, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris depuis le temps qu'elle vivait ici ! S'il avait su garder son sang-froid jusqu'à maintenant, il était certain que ça ne serait plus le cas très longtemps !

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _lui demanda-t-il alors le regard perçant_. Et ne me dis pas rien, je sens la panique te gagner. _

Irina se leva doucement et passa de l'autre côté de l'ilot de cuisine tout en tentant de se calmer. Il lui restait une chance de s'en sortir en vie.

_ - Les loups… combien sont morts ? _demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_. _

_ - Suffisamment pour faire passer un message. _

_ - Est-ce qu'ils sont TOUS morts ? _insista-t-elle.

_ - Certains ont pris la fuite quand ils ont compris ce qui les attendait, _répondit-il en la scrutant attentivement.

_ - C'est pas vrai, _souffla Irina en sentant les larmes lui monter.

Klaus fut devant elle à la dévisager avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger.

_ - Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais et tu vas me le dire tout de suite ! _aboya-t-il.

_ - Je… c'est ma faute, _dit-elle en pleurant._ Angela à était blessée par ma faute ! _

_ - Comment tu pourrais être responsable ? _

_ - Bonnie m'a contacté par le biais de mes rêves. Elle voulait des informations sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Elle voulait m'aider à m'enfuir. _

_ - Qu'as-tu dit ?_ gronda Klaus en s'approchant d'elle.

Irina garda les yeux braqués sur ceux du vampire et recula prudemment quand il vint vers elle. Bientôt, elle sentit le mur de la cuisine dans son dos.

_ - Rien ! _affirma-t-elle._ Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! La première fois qu'elle m'a contacté, j'ai parlé d'Angela, je lui ai dit que tu t'aidais d'une sorcière pour me retenir ici et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle allait trouver un plan pour te tuer alors je l'ai bouclé ! Si tu devais mourir, ça serait de ma main et seulement de la mienne du coup j'ai menti. La seconde fois qu'elle est venue, j'ai dit que je voulais rester ici. Qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de m'aider à m'enfuir vu que j'étais libre de partir, mais elle ne m'a pas cru ! Elle a dit que je devais être sous l'emprise d'un sort et que ça devenait urgent de me sortir de là… elle m'a ensuite appris que la bande faisait équipe avec ta famille… _

_ - C'était quand ? _feula Klaus.

_- Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Angela,_ dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Klaus comprit alors pourquoi ce matin-là elle était si remontée contre lui ! Bonnie avait dû lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait quand Irina lui avait appris qu'elle voulait rester avec lui ! La sorcière commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système ! Il serra les poings et les dents et s'approcha encore de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue aussi apeurée devant lui.

− _C'était donc ça ton fameux rappel du rituel ?_ gronda-t-il.

Irina opina de la tête et il la vit chercher à tâtons son arme. Il sentit un sourire cruel étirer son visage. L'arme chargée de verveine était restée sur le plan de travail, bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en faire usage contre lui !

_ - Les loups ? _demanda-t-il.

_ - Tyler a contacté toutes les meutes qu'il a pus et leur a donné ma description en leur demandant de me chercher. J'imagine qu'on à était repéré il y a quelques jours et qu'ils ont attendu la pleine lune pour agir. Le plan devait être simple : attirer Angela dehors vu que c'est la proprio de la maison, la tuer et laisser ainsi le champ libre à ta famille et aux autres. _

_ - Tu savais ! _hurla Klaus en agrippant Irina par la gorge_. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ! _

_ - Bonnie devait me prévenir avant d'agir ! Je pensais qu'on était à l'abri tant qu'elle ne me recontactait pas, _répondit-elle en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne de fer.

_ - Tu aurais pu faire tuer Angela,_ feula Klaus en la levant de terre.

Irina sentit ses pantoufles quitter ses pieds alors qu'elle donnait des coups pour se libérer. Klaus raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge pour l'immobiliser si bien que l'air se raréfia dans ses poumons, elle arrêta de se débattre pour économiser son énergie et son souffle. Irina capta le regard furieux du vampire. Il tremblait littéralement de rage. Quand elle vit ses pupilles virer au jaune, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'il la tue rapidement. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard quand elle s'écrasa au sol et qu'un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Klaus venait de passer le poing à travers le mur de la cuisine. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux fermés, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle, puis il se dégagea et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

Inconsciente ou purement suicidaire, elle ne savait pas encore, Irina se rua à sa suite. Elle le vit passer la porte d'entrée au moment où elle déboulait dans le hall. Elle se précipita dehors pieds nus et le regarda hurler sa rage au milieu du terrain alors que la pluie le trempait.

_ - Klaus,_ l'appela-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas vers elle, au contraire il commença à marcher vers la forêt.

_ - Nick !_ hurla Irina en sortant sur le perron, la voix cassée par les larmes, trempée à son tour par la pluie.

Il s'immobilisa de nouveau et cette fois se retourna vers elle. Il fondit sur Irina, la projeta contre la porte qui vrilla sous la puissance du coup avant de l'attraper par la gorge et de la soulever de terre pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

_ - Es-tu folle ou simplement suicidaire Irina ?_ feula-t-il à son oreille d'une voix doucereuse.

Vu qu'il écumait de rage et de colère, le contraste avec sa voix était choquant. À cet instant, Irina savait qu'il la tuerait si elle disait un mot de travers. Il avait peut-être réussi à se retenir plus tôt, mais là il était à deux doigts de craquer elle le sentait.

_ - Je veux simplement m'expliquer, _répondit-elle en gardant son calme.

_ - T'expliquer ? _railla Klaus._ Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu as aidé Bonnie à organiser cette attaque et Angela a failli mourir ! Tu m'as trahi Irina, personne ne me trahit sans en payer le prix, _ajouta-t-il son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

_ - Je ne t'ai pas trahi !_ affirma-t-elle sans ciller tout en cherchant de l'air.

Il desserra sa prise autour de sa gorge, et la reposa au sol. Il mit les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et la fixa dans les yeux.

_ - Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahi ! Pour rien en plus puisque tu étais libre de partir ! Tu m'as tourné le dos et tu as choisi ma famille ! _

_ - C'est faux,_ hurla Irina les larmes aux yeux.

_ - Pourquoi t'obstiner à mentir hein ? _

_ - Je ne mens pas je te le jure, crois-moi, _implora-t-elle._ Si tu dois me tuer, fais-le, mais ça ne changera pas la vérité ! Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! _grogna-t-elle.

_ - Te croire ? _ricana Klaus en reculant légèrement._ Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais au juste ? _

_ - Parce que… parce que j'aime les gens dans cette maison, _déclara fermement Irina en le fixant dans les yeux, _et que je préférais me couper les deux mains ou me retrouver avec des canines plutôt que de leurs nuire ! _

_ - Et tu es bien sûr consciente que je vis ici ?_ dit-il d'un air neutre.

− _Je le suis,_ affirma-t-elle en gardant la tête haute.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage du vampire. Il l'a regarda, incrédule, avant de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser. Irina sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine quand les lèvres de l'hybride se posèrent sur les siennes. Il y avait tant de colère et de fureur qu'elle eut l'impression d'être emportée par un ouragan ! Loin de vouloir rester en reste, elle se reprit et lui rendit son baiser, lui accordant l'accès qu'il réclamait à sa langue. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le rapprocha d'elle. Quand il pressa son corps contre le sien, elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Il gronda en réponse.

Klaus, conscient de l'humanité d'Irina, abandonna les lèvres si douces et tentatrices, le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle, et embrassa la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de descendre dans son cou. L'effluve de son sang lui inonda les narines. Il pouvait voir sa carotide battre juste sous son nez. Il ne voulait pas la mordre, mais malgré tout, ses canines s'allongèrent. Irina tira sur ses cheveux pour l'éloigner de son cou et le rapprocher de sa bouche. Klaus ne suivait pas souvent ce qu'on lui imposait, pourtant cette fois, il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Une femme qui exigeait qu'on l'embrasse… il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire non !

Ses mains passèrent dans le dos d'Irina puis sous ses fesses. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle ne portait sur elle qu'une simple nuisette en soie et un gilet. Quand elle sentit le tissu remonter et les doigts fins de Klaus dessiner de petit sillon sur ses fesses, Irina lui sauta littéralement dessus et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire. Klaus sourit contre sa bouche. Il mit fin à leur baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle était si belle, se dit-il. Si femme, si désirable. Totalement inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui à l'heure actuelle. Il ne laissait personne prendre le contrôle, mais elle… il consentait à la laisser faire ! Le souffle court, les joues écarlates, les yeux luisants d'un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle était sublime ! Il caressa sa joue, elle lui sourit, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le put. Irina se retrouva sur le lit de Klaus avant qu'elle s'en soit aperçue.

_ -Si tu dois me repousser,_ lui dit-il la voix rauque, _c'est maintenant ou jamais._

En réponse, Irina attrapa son sweat et l'attira à elle avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine ! Klaus était incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Comment Irina, si forte, si belle, sa chasseuse comme il aimait à l'appeler, pouvait-elle vouloir de lui dans son lit après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il avait bien sûr eu de nombreuses maitresses au cours de sa longue vie, mais rares étaient celles qui couchaient avec lui en tout état de cause ! Irina l'embrassait avec une telle passion qu'il crut sentir son cœur mort battre de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Elle l'écarta un instant le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour baiser son cou.

Il était plus conscient que jamais qu'il pouvait blesser la jeune femme s'il perdait le contrôle. S'il venait à se lâcher et à s'abandonner pleinement, il la tuerait sans même s'en rendre compte... Il suivit du bout de la langue le tracé des veines du cou d'Irina alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur son ventre. Elle s'arqua sous ses caresses pour les accentuer et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Cette fois elle ne l'éloigna pas de son cou, au contraire même puisqu'elle l'incita à s'en rapprocher. Klaus prit ceci pour une invitation et planta ses crocs dans cette gorge qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps. Irina gémit de plus belle si bien que le fauve en lui gronda et lui ordonna de la prendre tout de suite de la manière la plus primitive possible ! Il fallait qu'il marque son territoire !

Irina l'écarta finalement de son cou et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle aurait dû avoir peur des ses prunelles jaunes et de ses canines couvertes de son sang, mais il n'en était rien. Elle le repoussa doucement pour qu'il soit à genoux et vint sur lui. Du bout des doigts elle caressa son visage d'hybride avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur infinie. Irina tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'essayait pas d'amadouer le loup en Klaus pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle apprivoisait la partie la plus sauvage de lui et jouait consciemment avec le feu. Klaus resta pétrifié alors qu'elle embrassait son visage avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Bientôt la bouche d'Irina rencontra la sienne et la langue de la jeune femme joua avec ses crocs.

Il gronda si bien qu'elle recula, mais pas apeurée du tout ! Au contraire, il put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aimait ça ! Elle embrassa sa mâchoire puis descendit dans son cou avant de lui retirer le sweat à manche longue qu'il portait. Il se retrouva torse nu devant le regard affamé d'une jeune femme excitée qui le voulait ! Il se reprit quand il sentit les doigts d'Irina se promener sur ses abdos et jouait avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Il feula, la plaqua sur le lit et se rua sur son cou avant de couvrir de baisers son décolleté. Bientôt, la nuisette en soie le gêna, si bien qu'il agrippa le tissu à deux mains et l'arracha comme si c'était une simple feuille de papier.

_ -Hey, _gronda Irina.

_ -Je t'en offrirais une autre_, rétorqua le vampire alors que sa langue jouait avec les mamelons de sa chasseuse.

Irina eut l'impression que sa température corporelle venait de monter en flèche ! Klaus était plus que doué avec sa langue ! En plus de mille ans, il avait eu largement le temps d'apprendre un truc ou deux ! Alors qu'il suçait ses seins, les mains d'Irina caressèrent ses épaules puis descendirent dans son dos. Elle n'eut aucun scrupule à planter ses ongles aussi profondément qu'elle le put. Klaus n'était pas humain, elle ne risquait pas de lui faire mal. Quand elle sentit le sang couler lentement contre ses paumes elle pensa qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, mais c'était avant qu'il ne la morde sur le haut du sein en représailles.

Loin de lui faire mal, elle cria son plaisir. Pour la faire taire, Klaus l'embrassa. Pour se venger, elle lui mordit la lèvre au sang. Elle sentit qu'il souriait contre sa bouche juste avant de la mordre en retour. Elle en aurait presque éclaté de rire ! On aurait dit des gosses qui se rendaient coups pour coups ! Elle frotta sa poitrine contre lui et chercha à sentir son bassin contre le sien, elle le voulait en elle et elle le voulait maintenant ! Son corps était en manque de sexe et le lui faisait savoir ! Après avoir quitté Mystics Falls et Damon, Irina avait bien sûr eu des aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux, des coups d'un soir comme on dit, et toujours avec des humains.

Elle n'aurait jamais couché avec un vampire à qui elle ne faisait pas confiance. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle faisait confiance à Klaus… au moins pour ne pas la tuer pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour ! Quand il mordit sa clavicule, Irina eut son premier orgasme. Damon avait toujours refusé de la mordre pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, ayant couché seulement avec des humains par la suite, elle en avait presque oublié à quel point la morsure était délicieuse. Il lui prit alors une envie qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle voulait le mordre aussi. Elle voulait sentir son sang couler dans sa bouche. Marquer le vampire comme il était en train de le faire avec elle. Elle savait que c'était impossible pour le moment, mais elle ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Klaus la regarda, amusé.

_ -Tu cherches à mordre petite chasseuse ? _susurra-t-il à son oreille alors que son érection appuyait sur l'entre-jambes trempé d'Irina.

_ -Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui pourrais le faire ? _demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

_ -Parce que je le peux, _lui répondit-il en accentuant la pression sur leurs sexes.

_ -Un jour je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce, tu verras,_ promit-elle en le scrutant dans les yeux.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'un jour elle serait vampire elle aussi. Étrangement la pensée ne la dérangeait pas. À force de fricoter avec des vampires, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour non ? Klaus lui arracha le string qui la couvrait encore et enleva son jeans et son boxer par la même occasion. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour entrer en elle, lui laissant le choix de l'accueillir ou non. Elle vit le doute s'installer dans les yeux bleus qui la scrutaient. Elle l'attira à elle pour qu'il l'embrasse et du pied poussa sur ses fesses pour qu'il la prenne enfin.

Elle eut l'impression de mourir quand elle le sentit enfin en elle. C'était si bon ! Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se caressèrent alors qu'il poussait pour allait toujours plus profondément dans son ventre. Son cœur battait à un tel rythme qu'elle devait frôler la crise cardiaque, le pire étant surement qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde calmer le jeu entre eux. Alors que les coups de reins du vampire s'accentuaient, Irina le repoussa le souffle court, au bout de la suffocation. Bordel ça la gonflait sérieusement d'avoir besoin de respirer ! Elle sentit les dents de Klaus plonger dans son cou quelques secondes plus tard avant qu'il ne s'écarte brutalement.

Il voulait la faire sienne d'une tout autre manière, comme un loup. Il la retourna, la mit à quatre pattes et s'enfonça dans son ventre d'un puissant coup de reins. Irina hurla son plaisir ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sien. Il caressa le dos de la jeune femme, puis ses fesses, alors qui la martelaient. Quand il eut envie de mordre, il ne se retint pas et planta ses crocs dans les flancs d'Irina. Elle cria une nouvelle fois et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Il commençait à avoir peur que l'organe lâche. Un cœur humain était-il conçu pour battre à un tel rythme ? Il se dit alors que dès qu'il en aurait fini avec elle, il la forcerait à boire son sang tous les jours. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il refusait de prendre le risque qu'elle meure en tant qu'humaine !

Voulant terminer sur une note plus tendre, il s'écarta de nouveau l'allongea sur le dos et se remit entre ses cuisses. Il noua ses doigts aux siens et lui fit l'amour en la regardant dans les yeux. Pas une seule fois elle ne détourna le regard. Elle garda son regard accroché au sien, mais ne pouvait empêcher sa vision d'englober ce corps puissant, rayonnant de force qui pourrait la casser comme une brindille. Elle avait conscience qu'il devait retenir une partir de sa force pour ne pas lui faire de mal, elle en fut encore plus touchée. Il jouit en elle quelques minutes plus tard et Irina le suivit dans son orgasme. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, le temps pour tous les deux de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits, après quoi Klaus s'écarta et s'installa sur le dos aux cotés de la jeune femme. Il se demanda alors comment la situation allait évoluer. Allait-elle partir ou allait-elle finir la nuit dans ses bras ? Quoiqu'elle décide, il respecterait son choix. S'il voulait la garder auprès de lui, il ne devait pas la brusquer… ce qui allait être dur pour lui il fallait bien l'avouer.

Irina tentait de calmer la folle course de son cœur en respirant doucement. Elle avait le souffle court, les cheveux en batailles et était affalée nue dans le même lit que l'hybride qu'elle voulait tuer il y a encore peu. Elle se réjouit alors de ne pas l'avoir fait, car dans ce cas elle n'aurait jamais couché avec lui et bordel elle aurait loupé quelque chose ! Elle s'assit sur le lit, passa ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour y remettre de l'ordre et porta alors un regard sur son corps.

_ -Je suis couverte de morsure ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

_ -J'aime marquer mon territoire, _lui répondit Klaus avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_ -Ton territoire ? _répéta-t-elle. _Ton territoire ? Mais je ne t'appartiens pas, _riposta-t-elle.

_ -Pas encore,_ rétorqua-t-il en évitant le coussin avec lequel elle essaya de l'assommer.

Il bloqua son poignet armé du projectile d'une main et la plaqua au lit de l'autre, la faisant de nouveau passer sous lui.

_ -Je te mordrais quand j'en ai envie histoire que les marques se s'estompent pas, _susurra-t-il d'une voix terriblement séductrice.

_ -On refuse de partager ? _répliqua-t-elle amusée.

_ -Je suis du genre jaloux et possessif en effet, _lui répondit-il en effleurant ses lèvres sans toutefois l'embrasser._ Je tuerais tous ceux qui poseront les mains sur toi Irina, je ne plaisante pas,_ ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, soudain sérieux.

Irina sentit son cœur s'emballer une nouvelle fois ! Il promettait de tuer ceux qui la toucheraient, mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'un autre que lui la touche ! Pas après ce qu'elle venait de connaitre ce soir ! Elle ne savait pas encore ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous les deux ni même comment leur relation allait évoluer, mais une chose était certaine, marque ou pas, il faudrait un moment pour effacer Klaus de son corps et de son esprit !

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas écrire de lemon, je trouve que je sais pas faire donc s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles, meme celles qui ne comment jamais, laissez un petit mots pour me donner votre avis ! C'est le moment où jamais de me dire si la direction que ça prend vous plait ou non !<p>

merci ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonjour !

Une petite suite ça vous tentent ? lol j'imagine que oui vu l'impatience que j'ai ressentis dans les coms que j'ai reçu XD ! Je crois que j'ai battu un record de com d'ailleurs pour le dernier chap lol ! Je suis ravie d'ailleurs ça m'a permis de faire connaissance avec des lectrices que je ne connaissais pas ! Faut pas attendre un lemon pour poster les filles :P

Un énorme merci vraiment ! Ca fait vraiment du bien d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de lire tout vos coms, tantot drole, tantot supliant, tantot extrêmement long! Merci également à celles qui ont été faire un tour sur mon roman (à lire sur mon profil !) j'ai besoin d'avis de gens que je ne connais pas alors merci vraiment ça m'aide bien !

**Réponse rewiews anonymes: **

**vampirediaries87**: :P tu peux plus dire qu'il se passe rien entre eux là mdr ! j'avais dis que ca arrivais fallait juste un peu de patience mdr ! pauvre angela oui mais tu verra qu'elle a de la ressource lol !

**Marine:** merci pour ton com ^^ ravie que ma fic te plaise tant :) j'espere avoir de nouveau un com de ta part ^^

**Fan de klaus:** deja tu porte bien ton nom XD ! et bienvenue chez moi car je crois pas avoir eu l'honneur d'avoir deja un de tes coms donc merci ! prochaine fois je préviendrais pour les lemons lol je vous dirais d'avoir le congélo à proximité ca évitera les coup de chaud XD ! non je blague ! ravie que ça t'ai plus ^^

**Amélia:** deja bienvenue vue que tu est une nouvelle aussi (quand je disais que le lemon attirait mdr) ensuite merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments je suis tres touchée ^^ ravie que ca te plaise tant ! j'espere que tu me donnera ton avis plus souvent et merci pour tes messages avec #... ca m'a fait penser à un truc lol :P

**LoveDelena:** merci et bienvenue chez moi ! je pensais pas que j'aurais des fans delena vu qu'ils ne sont pas présent dans mon histoire ! je suis vraiment ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices ! j'espere que la suite te plaira !

**Melissa:** merci beaucoup ^^ ! Tu as hate de lire la suite ? Ca tombe bien la voila lol !

Ensuite, comme je le disais le message d'Amelia m'a fait penser à un truc. Avez-vous un compte twitter ? Je m'en suis ouvert un il y a peu pour celles qui veulent me suivre voila mon compte : **Mamzelle_Lilou** (voila ma phrase de profil pour être sur que ça soit bien moi : La vie est beaucoup plus amusante avec un brin de folie ! ) Il m'arrive de parler de mes chaps en cours donc si ça vous tente allez-y !

Une derniere chose, comme beaucoup d'anonymes me suivent et que je pense à elles qui guette la suite sans savoir quand ca tombe, je reflechis à une publication de plus régulière avec un jour et une heure approximative de postage. Je pense que je mettrais ca en place pour le prochain chap :) Je vous en dirais plus à ce moment là !

Me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez bonne lecture! pardonnez le titre pourris du chap :p j'ai pas trouvé mieux là mdr !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span>**

**L'après**

Irina s'éveilla et eu une seconde de panique quand elle sentit une main posée sur son ventre. Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle suivit le bras et remonta jusqu'au visage de Klaus qui dormait à plat ventre tourné vers elle. Elle le regarda un instant puis souleva aussi délicatement qu'elle le put son bras et quitta le lit sur le bout des pieds. Elle ramassa sa nuisette et soupira quand elle vit dans l'état qu'elle était. Comme il était hors de question qu'elle quitte cette chambre nue comme un vers, elle se mit à la recherche de vêtement. Son regard tomba sur le sweat à manche longue de Klaus.

Pourquoi pas après tout, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait couché avec, elle pouvait bien lui piquer des fringues ! Le vêtement était encore un peu humide de la pluie qui l'avait trempé quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle le passa quand même. Il était deux fois trop grand pour elle, elle n'était pourtant pas si petite que ça comparé à lui ! Ses mains étaient entièrement recouvertes par les manches qui tombaient mollement et la moitié de ses cuisses étaient recouvertes. Bien au moins elle serait décente si elle croisait quelqu'un dans le couloir ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction et constata que Klaus n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Elle quitta la chambre amusée. C'était un vampire, un originel qui plus est, il avait l'ouïe plus que fine. Il l'avait obligatoirement entendue se lever. Elle apprécia qu'il la laisse partir sans tenter de la retenir. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à être confrontée à lui dès le matin. Après une bonne douche et un café pourquoi pas, mais pas maintenant ! Elle regagna sa chambre sans encombre, se rendit dans la douche qu'elle alluma pour faire couler l'eau chaude et retira le sweat de Klaus. Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre dans le panier de linge sale quand elle se retint. Elle le porta à son nez et laissa l'odeur du vampire inonder ses narines. Irina vit tout de suite une forêt et un tapis d'aiguille de sapin quand l'odeur musquée lui parvint.

Avec l'humidité due à la pluie, son odeur en était encore plus forte, plus présente. Elle posa le vêtement sur le lavabo et entra dans la douche. Tout en se levant, elle passa les doigts sur les morsures qui recouvraient son corps. Elle en avait partout. Au moins il n'avait aucun problème à mordre lui ! Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand elle se remémora leur nuit. Non, elle devait arrêter ça ! Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air : ok. Elle avait pris son pied comme rarement : ok aussi, mais elle refusait de se laisser intimider d'une quelconque façon par lui !

Elle refusait de se laisser distraire par une pseudo amourette ! Pas avec Angela en danger ! Elle agirait comme avant un point c'est tout ! Fière de sa décision, elle sortit de la douche s'enroula dans un drap de bain et récupéra le sweat de Klaus qu'elle posa sur son lit. Elle allait le lui rendre en mains propres et sans se démonter en plus ! Irina fouilla ensuite son armoire à la recherche de vêtement qui couvrirait toutes les morsures. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse les voir. Une façon à elle de mettre une barrière entre eux. Quand elle eu trouvé un col roulé elle l'enfila, marron et assez fin, il ne lui tiendrait pas trop chaud. Comme il était à manche courte, elle passa par-dessus un gilet cache-cœur beige. Une jupe longue noire compléta sa tenue. Une fois prête à affronter cette journée elle enfila ses armes, un couteau et un pieu sur la cuisse, son automatique dans le dos.

En descendant à la cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise de ne croiser personne. Il était encore assez tôt pour la plupart des vampires qui vivaient ici, sans compter que leur nuit avait été assez perturbée par l'attaque. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Elle s'était expliquée avec Klaus, il avait manqué de peu de la tuer avant de lui faire l'amour comme une bête, ne restait plus maintenant qu'a s'expliquer avec Angela. Elle allait lui en vouloir à mort c'était sûr !

Irina se fit un café tout en regardant le trou dans le mur et réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'affronter Angela. Des excuses avec un petit déjeuner royal servi au lit passeraient beaucoup mieux, elle se mit donc à l'ouvrage ! Angela le matin avait peu d'appétit, mais ça n'arrêta pas Irina. Elle fouilla dans le garde manger pour y trouver toutes sortes de fruits et s'activa à confectionner une salade composée. Elle prépara ensuite des toasts qu'elle beurra avant de disposer diverses confitures dans des petits pots. Un verre de jus de fruits frais et une tasse de thé plus tard, son plateau était prêt. Elle termina son propre café cul sec, souffla un bon coup et prit le plateau avant de monter à l'étage.

Une fois devant la porte violette, elle assura l'équilibre de sa cargaison et frappa à la porte. Une petite voix l'autorisé à entrer. Elle afficha un sourire confiant sur son visage et poussa les portes pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle perdit le peu d'assurance qu'elle tentait d'afficher quand elle vit que Klaus était appuyé sur le mur aux côtés d'Angela, déjà installée devant un petit dej.

− _On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée, _dit-elle avec un sourire crispé en s'approchant du lit.

_ J'ai eu un peu de temps ce matin vu qu'a mon réveil j'étais seul, _railla Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux.

Irina sentit ses mains trembler, et visiblement il s'en aperçut si on en croit le sourire en coin qui étira son visage. Elle se reprit et posa le plateau sur le lit aux côtés de son amie.

_ Vous voulez m'engraisser pour que j'ai plus à offrir au prochain loup qui voudra me bouffer ou quoi ? _ria Angela.

_ C'est pas drôle, _s'énerva Irina en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Ça l'est, surtout quand on voit ta tête, _pouffa la jeune sorcière.

Un rire moqueur lui parvint de sa droite. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Klaus se foutait d'elle !

_ Comment tu vas ?_ demanda Irina en les laissant rire.

_ Le sang de Klaus fait des merveilles,_ lui répondit-elle ravie. _D'ici ce soir, demain au plus tard, je n'aurais plus aucune marque. _

_ C'est cool, _souffla Irina soulagée.

Angela mangea et laissa un silence s'installer dans la pièce. Irina sentit que c'était le moment pour elle de parler, mais elle se sentait mal avec Klaus qui l'observait continuellement.

_ Tu pourrais nous laisser, j'ai besoin de lui parler ? _lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

_ Il peut rester ça ne me gêne pas, _répondit Angela en buvant le thé qu'Irina lui avait préparé.

_ Ouais de toute façon il sait déjà ce que je vais te dire et il entendra, qu'importe où il sera dans cette maison,_ pesta Irina.

Elle vit Klaus rire doucement. Irina porta son attention sur Angela et tenta de chasser le vampire de sa vision périphérique.

− _Je… ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier… c'est ma faute, _commença-t-elle.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, _riposta Angela en serrant sa main avec compassion.

_ Attends d'avoir toute l'histoire avant de te prononcer, _tiqua Irina en baissant les yeux.

_ Je l'ai, _lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant._ Klaus m'a tout expliqué ce matin. _

_ Quoi ? _s'exclama Irina en jetant un regard noir au vampire._ C'était à moi de le faire ! À moi de lui expliquer avec mes mots ! _

_ Toi ou moi qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ? _riposta-t-il._ L'histoire reste la même ! _

_ Certes ! _capitula Irina._ Je suis sincèrement désolée, _dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Angela._ Jamais je n'ai voulu qu'une telle chose arrive, si j'avais su… _

_ Je sais, _la coupa Angela_. Irina, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ok ? Je sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien ! Je ne prétends pas te connaitre sur le bout des doigts, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que tu vis ici c'est que tu es franche ! Donc je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne savais pas ! Tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais compter sur toi, je sais très bien que tu ne me ferais pas de mal volontairement. _

Irina fut tellement soulagée qu'elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Angela lui sourit, poussa les plateaux et lui fit signe de venir.

_ Approche,_ lui dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent un moment, le temps pour Irina de se calmer. C'est fou ce qu'on pleurait facilement quand on se sentait coupable !

_ Je vais te laisser te reposer,_ lui dit-elle en s'écartant. _N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelques choses surtout. _

_ Je vais potasser mes grimoires et tenter de trouver un truc pour bloquer définitivement Bonnie. Tu pourras dormir tranquille comme ça. J'aurais surement besoin de toi pour tester le sort quand j'aurais trouvé. _

_ Tu crois pouvoir ? _s'exclama Irina sans oser y croire._ Ça serait génial ! _

_ On va te débarrasser d'elle t'en fait pas, _lui promit Angela avec un clin d'œil complice.

Irina lui sourit et quitta la chambre sans accorder un regard à Klaus. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir.

_ Irina attend,_ dit-il depuis la porte d'Angela.

Irina qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule avec lui, fit comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continua vers sa chambre. Seulement elle semblait avoir oublié que Klaus n'était pas seulement un homme, mais aussi un vampire ! Il se planta devant elle appuyé sur le mur de sa chambre juste au moment où elle atteignait sa porte.

_ Tu ne peux pas fuir, je cours plus vite que toi, _railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je pouvais toujours espérer,_ riposta-t-elle en le poussant pour dégager le passage.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et sut qu'il l'avait suivi quand elle entendit sa porte se refermer doucement.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut qu'on parle ? _lui demanda-t-il en s'installant sur son lit._ Hum, je me demandais où il était passé, _ria-t-il en prenant son sweat.

_ Il me fallait des fringues pour quitter ta chambre vu que tu as ruiné les miennes, _cingla Irina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ C'est vrai, _répondit-il avec un petit soupir rêveur._ Tu aurais pu rester ce matin, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'habiller, _ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

_ Tu m'aurais retenu si tu l'avais voulu, _rétorqua-t-elle._ Je sais très bien que je t'ai réveillé en partant. _

_ Je ne voulais pas te forcer à rester auprès de moi si tu ne le souhaitais pas, _dit-il avec désinvolture.

Irina et lui s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

_ C'est pas une question d'envie ou non, _lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. _C'est une question d'assumer ce qu'il s'est passé ! _

_ Comme je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là, j'imagine que c'est toi qui n'assumes pas, _tiqua Klaus.

_ J'ai en effet un peu de mal quand on sait que quelques secondes avant de nous envoyer en l'air tu as eu une furieuse envie de me tuer, _gronda-t-elle.

_ Hum… c'est vrai que j'ai fait ça, _répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux comme gêné. _Je suis un peu sanguin, tu le sais. _

_ Mouais c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! _

_ Ça n'a pas eu l'air de t'avoir déplu cette nuit, _lança-t-il en se postant devant elle.

_ Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? _répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Le vampire sourit, replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille d'Irina et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

_ Quoi encore ? _gronda-t-il maintenant furieux.

_ Écoute j'ai pas vraiment envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais s'il doit se passer quelque chose de plus sérieux entre nous, je pense qu'il faut régler le sujet une bonne fois pour toutes, _dit-elle déterminée.

_ Jenna, _comprit Klaus en reculant légèrement.

_ Jenna oui. _

_ Il va falloir que je m'excuse combien de fois Irina pour ce que j'ai fait ?_ s'exclama-t-il. _Si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais, mais ce n'est pas dans mon pouvoir ! Je passerais le reste de mon existence à me faire pardonner si c'est ce que tu veux ! _

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! _riposta-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Alors quoi ? _aboya-t-il._ Il faut que je me mette à genoux devant toi peut-être ?_

_ Toi à genoux ? _ricana-t-elle, _ça serait… _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Klaus s'était exécuté. Il avait posé un genou au sol et avait la tête baissée, lui laissant un point d'attaque parfait sur sa nuque. Jamais il n'aurait commis une telle erreur involontairement !

_ … ridicule, _termina-t-elle dans un souffle._ Relève-toi, _murmura-t-elle._ Tu n'as pas à faire ça. _

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Si j'avais su ce que l'avenir me réservait, je crois même que je n'aurais pas accompli le rituel. _

_ Et tu serais mort, tué par ta famille, _rétorqua-t-elle._ C'est le fait d'être un hybride qui te rend si puissant et immortel ! Relève-toi bordel !_

Quand on savait la force qui était sienne et la terreur que son nom inspirait aux autres elle se sentait mal à l'aise de le voir à genoux devant elle. Être au sol n'était pas sa place et elle en avait parfaitement conscience ! Quand il se releva enfin et qu'il la domina de toute sa hauteur, ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la surprit. Il y avait tant de remords, tant de peur et de regrets.

_ Écoutes, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… je ne regrette pas ok… mais je me sens coupable vis à vie de Jenna. J'ai l'impression de la trahir en me rapprochant de toi. _

_ Je comprends,_ murmura-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

− _Je ne peux pas te pardonner… pas encore_, dit-elle dans un souffle en lui attrapant le poignet pour le retenir. _Mais je peux tenter d'oublier un moment. _

_ Et je m'assurerais que tu oublies si tu me laisses faire,_ dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Quand il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait plus, il l'embrassa avec douceur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et Irina eut de nouveau extrêmement chaud. Klaus la fit grimper sur lui de façon à ce qu'elle entoure sa taille de ses jambes et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa. Ses mains remontèrent la jupe ample d'Irina et partirent à la découverte de ses cuisses. Il tiqua quand il trouva le couteau et le pieu.

_ Tu n'en as plus besoin tant que tu es ici, _dit-il en les retirant.

_ Angela serait peut-être morte hier si je n'avais pas pris l'habitude de toujours les porter, _répliqua-t-elle le souffle court.

_ Hum pas faux. _

Il lui retira le gilet qu'elle portait et gronda en voyant que le sous-pull cachait toutes les morsures qu'il avait soigneusement déposées sur le corps de la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi tu les caches ? _demanda-t-il boudeur.

_ J'avais envie de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Je m'étais imaginé quand les cachant j'aurais plus de facilité à me comporter comme-ci rien ne c'était passé ! _

Le vampire grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à assumer. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille et ses amis, elle devrait le haïr plus que le désirer ! Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il était bien déterminé à gagner le cœur de sa belle et s'il devait employer les techniques les plus sournoises pour ça, il le ferait !

C'est dans ce but qu'il s'aventura plus haut sur les cuisses d'Irina tout en l'embrassant. Il se sentit revivre quand elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Encore plus quand il la sentit presser son sexe humide contre sa main. Elle voulait qu'il la caresse, bien ! Il allait lui donner un tel désir de lui qu'elle en oublierait pour un moment le passé qu'ils avaient tous les deux !

Du bout des doigts, il caressa son aine, écartant doucement le string en dentelle de la jeune femme sans pour autant la toucher vraiment. Il la sentit bouillir d'impatience contre ses lèvres. Son cœur humain qui battait la chamade était assez pratique pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait il devait bien l'avouer ! Il l'allongea complètement sur le lit et laissa une main s'aventurer sur ses seins et son ventre alors que l'autre la caresser toujours entre les cuisses. Du coin de l'œil il la vit serrer les draps entre des poings quand il effleura l'entrée de son vagin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait. Le sexe avait décidément un sacré pouvoir ! Il attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle et introduisit ses doigts en elle sans crier gare. Elle s'arque bouta sur le matelas et gémit doucement. Il bougea légèrement en elle et quand il la sentit proche de l'orgasme se retira.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? _ragea-t-elle en se relevant sur les coudes.

_ Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit trop proche tous les deux, tu comprends, _ricana-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

Irina suivit des yeux la langue de Klaus qui lécher ses doigts. Ces mêmes doigts qu'il venait d'introduire en elle. Une vague de désir si violente prit possession d'elle quand elle comprit qu'il la goutait de la manière la plus intime possible, qu'elle dut serrer les cuisses pour ne pas gémir. Klaus sentit son égo gonfler quand elle resserra ses cuisses et que son souffle s'accéléra. Son plan marchait à la perfection ! Il lui sourit et se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

_ Niklaus ! _s'exclama-t-elle furax._ Je te jure que si tu quittes cette pièce tu me le payeras pour le restant de ta putain de longue vie ! _

_ Tu veux garder des distances entres nous je me fais donc un devoir de te quitter,_ dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui faisant une légère révérence.

Irina était incrédule ! Il n'allait quand même pas se tirer et la laisser dans cet état ? Quand elle le vit tourner la poignée, elle sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas !

_ Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener ton cul d'hybride ici et tout de suite ! _

_ Hum, je sais pas, _dit-il en la regardant comme indécis.

_ Nick,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix sensuelle.

Elle capta son regard et laissa une main glisser sur son corps. Elle se caressa la gorge puis la poitrine à travers le sous-pull qu'elle portait toujours et descendit sur son ventre. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses, posa une main sur son genou et remonta doucement. Il fut sur elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Elle sourit alors qu'il lui enlevait ce col roulé qu'elle portait. Il savait peut-être se faire désirer, mais à ce jeu-là, elle pouvait être extrêmement douée aussi !

Il lui fit l'amour avec autant de fougue que la nuit précédente et la marqua de nouveau en déposant de nouvelles morsures sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sur ses fesses. Après quoi il la guida sous la douche et la lava avec une grande délicatesse, n'utilisant que ses mains. Il se fit ensuite un plaisir de choisir ce qu'elle porterait. Quelque chose de très léger et décolleté histoire d'afficher ses marques le plus possible. Elle passa un jeans moulant et un top rouge sans manche, s'amusant de ce petit jeu, elle tourna sur elle-même devant lui.

_ Fantastique,_ approuva-t-il avec un regard carnassier.

S'il s'écoutait, il la mettrait de nouveau dans son lit et l'empêcherait de le quitter avant que sa faim d'elle ne se soit rassasié… ce qui prendrait un longggg moment ! Il consentit néanmoins à la laisser sortir de la chambre vu qu'Angela avait besoin d'elle.

Les filles passèrent une grande partie de la journée à fouiller les grimoires de magies pendant qu'il supervisait les réparations du mur de la cuisine. Irina était assise sur le sol de la chambre d'Angela au milieu d'un océan de vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait quand son amie poussa un cri de joie.

_ J'ai trouvé, _s'écria-t-elle._ Enfin je crois, _ajouta-t-elle avec un peu moins d'entrain. _**« Repousser les esprits et bloquez l'accès à votre esprit »**__ t'en penses quoi ? Ça me semble être bon non ? _

_ Ca à l'air oui,_ approuva Irina en rejoignant son amie sur le lit.

Elles lurent la liste d'ingrédients et le rituel ensemble.

_ Faut vraiment que ça soit de l'argent pur le bijou ? _lui demanda Irina._ J'en ai en argent, mais je suis pas certaine de sa pureté. _

_ On vas utiliser un des miens c'est pas grave. Fouille dans ma coiffeuse, il doit y avoir un gros bracelet quelque part. _

Irina s'exécuta et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ledit bijou. Un gros bracelet en argent avec des motifs anciens gravés dessus.

_ Il est superbe, _souffla Irina._ Il doit couter une fortune je peux pas accepter on va tester avec un des miens. _

_ Tu le prends et tu te tais, _rouspéta Angela sans même la regarder._ Je ne le porte jamais ce truc de toute façon ! _

_ Dans ce cas… _

Irina le passa à son poignet avec un grand sourire. Il était large d'au moins 5 ou 6 centimètres, mais elle aimait assez le style. Elle aida Angela à écraser les différentes herbes qu'elle mélangea ensuite à un peu d'eau pour former une sorte de pâte un peu épaisse et à mettre les bougies en place puis lui tendit le bracelet. La sorcière demanda à Irina de reculer et s'installa dans le cercle de bougie avant de se concentrer sur son sort. Irina entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et peu après, elle sentit Klaus dans son dos. Tout comme elle, il semblait tendu.

Angela murmura des mots incompréhensibles pour Irina tout en recouvrant le bracelet du mélange d'herbe et d'eau. Les flammes semblèrent alors s'animer et prirent plus de hauteur. Irina se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait un pas en avant quand les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la tirer en arrière.

− _Elle sait ce qu'elle fait,_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Irina le savait très bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle supportait de voir Angela dans un cercle de flamme ! Angela recouvrit une seconde fois le bracelet du mélange tout en continuant ses incantations. La pâte sur le bracelet sembla alors se durcir avant qu'elle ne craque et ne s'ouvre en deux libérant le bijou qui rayonnait d'une étrange lueur. La sorcière le nettoya avec de l'eau qui fuma dès qu'elle entra en contact avec l'argent puis les flammes s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

_ C'est fait,_ leur dit Angela en se relevant.

Elle tendit le bracelet à Irina qui avança une main méfiante vers celui-ci. Le métal était encore un peu chaud, mais c'était supportable. Elle le passa à son poignet et attendit de sentir une quelconque sensation, mais rien ne vint.

− _T'es sure que ça marche ?_ demanda-t-elle septique.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir,_ lui répondit Angela en soufflant un bon coup.

Elle la regarda ensuite dans les yeux puis se mit à murmurer tout en tendant la main vers elle. Irina sentit alors une étrange sensation s'emparer d'elle. Comme ci son corps était caressé par une main invisible sur tout le corps. Son bracelet se mit à chauffer et elle sentit très clairement l'énergie qui s'en dégagea… et se répercuta sur Angela, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Klaus rattrapa Angela avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur. Alors que celle-ci aurait dû être furieuse, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée !

_ Ça marche,_ s'exclama-t-elle entre deux fous rires. _J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !_

Irina s'assura qu'elle allait bien et se mit à rire avec son amie quand elle fut rassurée sur son cas. Elle la remercia un nombre incalculable de fois puis l'aida à ranger le bazar dans la chambre. Klaus jeta ensuite un œil à la blessure sur son bras et lui retira le pansement.

_ Tu n'auras plus rien d'ici demain, _dit-il soulagé._ Un peu de sang pour accélérer les choses ? _

_ Tu connais la réponse, _ria Angela._ Bon je meurs de faim moi ! Irina, ça te dit un peu de cuisines entre filles ? _

_ Pourquoi pas oui tant que tu t'éloignes des couteaux, _ria-t-elle.

_ Inutile de te demander si tu te joins à nous ? _demanda Angela à Klaus.

_ Tu sais que votre nourriture c'est pas vraiment mon truc, _tiqua le vampire.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, _lança Irina en se tournant vers lui,_ je ne te vois jamais te nourrir. _

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis en ville ? _lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin._ Si j'ai une petite faim ici je peux toujours venir te voir ! _

_ Tu vas oublier ça, _s'interposa Angela les poings sur les hanches_. Est-ce que tu as regardé cette pauvre fille ? Elle ressemble plus à une passoire qu'a autre chose ! _

Klaus éclata de rire devant le regard noir que la jeune sorcière lui jeta et Irina ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était couverte de morsure !

_ Il n'y a aucun problème Angie,_ se reprit Irina en passant un bras sous celui de la jeune femme. _Je suis une grande fille tu sais, et puis je peux toujours ajouter un peu de verveine à mon café du matin si ça vas trop loin,_ dit-elle innocemment.

Elle sourit quand elle entendit le vampire gronder derrière elle. Les deux femmes rirent et descendirent à la cuisine se faire quelque chose à manger. Irina décela une légère odeur de peinture à son entrée dans la pièce et sourit en constatant que le trou avait été rebouché. Angela vida les placards et Irina s'amusa à jouer du couteau en découpant les légumes en petits dès pendant qu'Angela les jeter dans une poêle. Les deux filles cuisinèrent tout en parlant quand un bruit attira l'attention d'Irina. Elle quitta la cuisine au pas de course, couteau toujours en main et se retrouva dans le hall au moment où Klaus et un groupe de vampire sortaient de la maison. Sans réfléchir un instant, elle lança le couteau en sa direction. Comme elle s'y attendait, il le rattrapa avec aisance et lui fit face.

− _Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ? _lui dit-il surprit.

_ J'ai un souci de vitesse comparé à toi, tu te souviens ? Il faut bien que j'attire ton attention comme je peux ! Depuis quand tu te faufiles dehors sans prévenir ne serait-ce qu'Angela ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas faire une connerie, _gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Alors ? Tu comptes aller où « chéri » ? _demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Klaus soupira, fit un signe de dispersions aux vampires qui l'attendaient sur le perron et leva les yeux vers Irina.

_− À la chasse au loup !_ répondit-il. _On ne s'attaque pas à un des miens sans subir de représailles ! _

* * *

><p><em><em>question les filles: est-ce que l'une d'entre vous saurez me dire pourquoi mes tirets de dialogue sautent un coup sur deux ? ca me gave un peu de devoir les remettres à chaque fois :P

et on oublie pas de commer sinon je mords (comme klaus ) je blague... quoique mdr !


	13. Chapitre 12: Contreattaque

Bonjour bonjour

Alors aujourd'hui beaucoup de chose à vous dire avant de vous laissez lire. Merci de lire jusqu'au bout c'est important !

* Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent chaque fois et qui comm, vos rewiews boost et motive grandement pour écrire ! Certaines se posez des questions sur Irina, qui elle était, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être hypnotisé... vous aurez les réponses dans ce chapitre (du coup j'ai un sacré trac de vos réactions XD !)J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous dire que je viens de poster un chapitre sur mon roman pour celles qui suivent :)

** Ensuite, je vous avez dit que je mettrais en place un postage plus régulier de façon à ce que les anonymes qui me suivent savent quel jour venir sur le site: je posterais désormais tous** les dimanches** (avant midi je pense). Si j'arrive à trouver le temps d'écrire un second chapitre dans la semaine il sera publié le mercredi (toujours avant midi). Je ne sais pas si pourrais posté ce mercredi-ci mais je vais tenter !

*** Et enfin, comme beaucoup cette semaine, j'ai été victime d'attaque de la part d'un troll. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, voici la définition de Wikepédia _"En argot Internet, un « **troll** » est une personne qui participe à une discussion ou un débat (sur un forum ou autre) dans le but de susciter ou nourrir artificiellement une polémique, et plus généralement de perturber l'équilibre de la communauté concernée_". Ce troll donc trouve ça drôle de se faire passer pour cette pauvre Amandine6938 qui subit tout ceci avec un courage que j'admire ! Si vous avez été victime de ce troll, la vraie Amandine n'est pas responsable merci donc de faire passer le message au plus grand nombre afin que ceci cesse. Si vous êtes auteurs vous aussi, mm si vous n'avez pas été victime, faite passer l'info s'il vous plait. Je me suis expliqué avec la vraie Amandine et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas elle qui poste ses rewiews méprisante. C'est une vengeance pitoyable de la part d'une personne qu'elle à rembaré !

**Réponse à mon troll:** J'aimerais juste te dire merci ! Oui oui tu lis bien ! MERCI pour le grand moment que tu m'a offert ! Me reprocher de ne pas faire du delena sur une fiction Klausienne franchement.. chapeau bas ! J'écris mal ? Pourquoi as-tu était lire jusqu'au chapitre 10 dans ce cas ? Vu ce que tu dis dans ton com tu est au moins arrivé là, il t'a donc fallu dix chapitre pour te rendre compte que ce que j'écris est pourris ? Ca prouve ton niveau d'intelligence ! Ensuite tu sais ce qui est pathétique ? Toi mon pauvre ! Tu as donc une vie si misérable que tu ne trouve rien d'autre à foutre de tes journées que de te faire passer pour Amandine ? Et puis tu sais il faut de tout pour faire un monde, si j'ai envie d'écrire sur Klaus et non sur cette garce qu'est devenue Elena j'estime que c'est mon droit !Il n'y a pas qu'elle dans la série contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser !

Sur cette note joyeuse, réponse à mes anonymes ^^

**Nikita**: merci pour ton com, ca fait plaisir de te voir toujours ici. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je prevois. J'ai fais un plan de ma fic il me reste encore beaucoup de chap avant la fin ne t'en fais pas ;)

**Marine**: Klaus en force ca vas devenir mon slogan lol. Merci pour ta rewiew ! Faire les courses ensemble ouais c'est sur que c'est pas là d'arriver mdr ! mais pourquoi pas qui sais lol ! J'espere que la suite te plaira !

**Vampirediaries87**: Merci pour tes encouragements ^^ Bonnie ne l'embetera plus c'est vite dit ca XD !

**Amélia**: Merci pour tes petits mots qui me font toujours rires ! On sent une telle bonne humeur dans tes rewiews que ca fait chaud au coeur vraiment !

**Johanne**: merci pour ton com, je crois que c'est la premiere fois que tu en laisse un ca me touche d'autant plus que tu l'ai fait apres la visite de mon troll. Je ne suis pas là de racrocher la plume ne t'en fais pas ! c'est pas ca qui vas me faire arreter !

**LoveDelena**: Merci pour ton com :) j'aime aussi les relations complexes lol je trouve que s'ils se tombent dans les bras de suite c'est trop facile

**Fallaitpasfairefacdemedecine**: deja je kiff ton pseudo mdr ! il m'a fait bien rire ! Je suis contente que mon Irina te plaise ^^ C'est mon perso donc bon ca me touche vraiment quand je lis qu'elle plait :)

Voila j'en ai finis avec les comm alors bonne lecture mtn !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Contre-attaque et incidents

_** Alors ? Tu comptes aller où « chéri » ? **_**demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir. **

_**− À la chasse au loup !**_** répondit-il. **_**On ne s'attaque pas à un des miens sans subir de représailles ! **_

_ - Quand je disais que tu allais faire une connerie ! _

_ - Parce tu appel ça une connerie d'aller régler leur compte à ces louveteaux pour l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait ? _siffla Klaus en se postant devant elle le regard meurtrier.

_ - C'est une connerie quand on sait qu'il va faire nuit sous peu et que la lune est encore pleine,_ répondit Irina sur le même ton que lui.

Tous les deux s'affrontèrent du regard en silence sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'Angela débarque dans le hall voir ce qui prenait tant de temps à Irina.

_ - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? _demanda-t-elle quand elle vit les deux autres se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

_ - Il se passe que notre originel ici présent à des envies de suicide se soir, _cingla Irina en gardant son regard fixé sur Klaus._ Il compte aller tuer quelques loups pour te venger ! _

_ - Quoi ? _s'exclama Angela._ Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? _ajouta-t-elle furieuse à présent contre le vampire.

_ - Ne te mêle pas de ça, Angela, _grogna Klaus_. _

_ - Oh si je vais m'en mêler, _riposta-t-elle._ C'est hors de question que tu sortes de cette maison ce soir ! _

_ - Et c'est toi qui comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ? _ricana-t-il en la regardant enfin.

_ - S'il le faut oui, _affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Klaus sentit ses nerfs bouillir alors qu'il faisait face aux deux femmes ! On ne lui avait jamais dit quoi faire de sa vie, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! Il se ravisa quand il vit dans leurs yeux de l'inquiétude. Elles se faisaient du souci de le voir rentrer en un seul morceau à la maison. Il baissa les yeux, et afficha un sourire en coin.

_ - Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, vous savez ! Je suis un originel et un hybride, c'est pas quelques loups qui vont me faire peur ! De plus ils seront tous humains, la lune n'est plus tout à fait pleine, il n'y a aucun risque. _

_ - Parfait dans ce cas je viens avec toi ! _déclara Irina.

_ - Hors de question ! _feula-t-il aussi sec.

_ - Pourquoi ? _

_ - C'est trop dangereux ! _

_ - Il faut savoir, _reprit Angela,_ soit c'est dangereux soit ça ne l'est pas ! _

_ - Ça l'est pour elle, pas pour moi, _siffla-t-il quand il sentit que la situation lui échappait.

_ - Je suis assez grande pour me défendre tu sais_, railla Irina en reprenant les mots qu'il lui avait dits quelques instants plus tôt.

Klaus grogna et se jeta sur Irina sans prévenir. Il fut dans son dos, une main serrant sa gorge et l'autre sur son ventre pour la maintenir collée à lui avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger.

_− Je pourrais te tuer si je le voulais,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille. _Rappelle-moi ce que tu disais ? _

_ − Que j'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller, _répondit Irina alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Klaus l'avait pris par surprise certes, mais elle était bien décidée à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa protection ! Sachant que les blessures qu'elle pourrait lui infliger seraient de toute façon guéries assez vite, elle se battit pour se dégager. Elle lui balança un coup de tête dans le nez et abattit son pied sur la rotule du genou de Klaus. Il grogna et la lâcha. Elle fit volte-face en une seconde et fut accroupi devant lui, couteau à la main, prête à en découdre s'il le voulait !

_− Tu viens de me casser le nez, _siffla-t-il alors que du sang coulait sur son visage.

_ − Je te montre que je suis assez grande, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ − Tu ne viens pas et de toute façon moi non plus, _gronda-t-il._ Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y aller avec un genou douloureux. _

_ − Ah bas tu vois quand tu veux,_ répliqua Irina avec un grand sourire en se relevant.

Bien qu'il ne semble pas plus sur les nerfs que ça qu'elle l'ait frappé, elle restait sur ses gardes. Hors de question de se laisser surprendre deux fois en si peu de temps ! Klaus pesta et quitta le hall sans ajouter un mot. Les deux femmes le regardèrent monter les étages avant de se retirer dans la cuisine.

− _Tu y as était un peu fort tu crois pas ? _lui demanda Angela.

_ − Peut-être, mais au moins il aura compris le message ! Je refuse qu'on me considère comme une pauvre petite chose fragile ! _

_ − Il fait ça pour te protéger tu sais. _

_ − Je sais, mais je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule,_ soupira-t-elle.

Angela sortit deux assiettes et versa un peu de la poêlée de légume, qu'elles avaient préparé plus tôt dans chaque puis elles mangèrent en silence. Irina traina dans la cuisine le temps d'y remettre de l'ordre et en profita pour réfléchir. Elle était mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Klaus était dangereux, elle le savait, ce qu'elle ignorait par contre c'est s'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour supporter ce qu'elle pouvait lui infliger sans broncher. S'il lui prenait l'envie de la tuer, elle préférait autant être mise au courant ! Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre, fit un brin de toilette, se dévêtit et se coucha pour la nuit. Elle tourna et retourna un moment dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil, mais en vint. Ses pensées étaient trop tournées vers l'incident avec Klaus pour la laisser dormir.

Pourtant elle dut trouver le repos à un moment ou un autre, car elle s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en sursaut. Son bracelet chauffait et elle venait de sentir son énergie s'en dégager. Elle se rallongea le souffle court. Bonnie avait dû tenter de la contacter… Au moins le bracelet fonctionnait ! Irina ferma les yeux cherchant à se rendormir quand la sensation revint de nouveau. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Cette fois elle était beaucoup plus forte et puissante, presque oppressante ! Un court instant, juste avant que le bracelet ne chauffe de nouveau et qu'il propulse son énergie protectrice autour d'Irina, elle eut la vision de Bonnie aux côtés d'une femme plus âgée. Elle frissonna en devinant l'identité de la sorcière !

Elle se remit au lit et serra les couvertures contre elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Au bout d'une demi-heure à lutter contre ses tremblements, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle refusait de rester seule cette nuit ! Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte noire et se retint au moment de frapper. Et s'il dormait ? Et s'il lui en voulait encore et qu'il avait envie de la tuer ? Tant pis ! Au moins elle serait fixée et puis ça l'occuperait suffisamment pour chasser Bonnie de ses pensées ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue avant d'oser frapper ! Autant mettre tous les avantages de son côté non ? Elle portait un pyjama en satin rouge composé d'un caraco extrêmement moulant et d'un pantalon. Un peignoir complétait sa tenue. Elle défit la ceinture et frappa. Quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse venir, elle fut sur le point de repartir avant de changer d'avis.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle retira son peignoir de satin qu'elle délaissa sur le canapé avant d'entrer dans la chambre à proprement parler. Klaus, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ne dormait pas. Il était installé dans son lit, torse nu, une légère musique en fond et un bloc de dessin sur les genoux.

_ - Tu aurais pu répondre !_ lui reprocha-t-elle en avançant.

_ - Je voulais voir si tu aurais le cran d'entrer ou non,_ répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Irina fut vexée qu'il ne lève même pas les yeux vers elle. Ça devait être sa façon à lui de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas oublié… Elle approcha du lit à pas de loup et chercha quoi dire quand il l'a pris de vitesse.

_ - Un problème ? _

_ - Je… à quoi ressemble ta mère ? _demanda-t-elle en jouant avec ses mains, nerveuse.

Klaus fut si surpris d'entendre parler d'Ester qu'il oublia son manège une seconde et releva brusquement la tête vers Irina.

_ - Bonnie a cherché à me contacter cette nuit, le bracelet l'a repoussé, mais elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard. C'était beaucoup plus puissant cette fois et j'ai eu la vision d'une femme à ses côtés. _

_ - Comment était-elle ?_ demanda le vampire intrigué.

− _Assez grande, blonde les cheveux au carré. Elle semblait très classe et stricte. _

_ - Ma mère sans aucun doute_, soupira Klaus.

Qu'est-ce qu'Ester pouvait bien vouloir à sa jeune humaine ? Il la regarda avec plus d'attention et vit qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Il poussa son bloc de dessin, attrapa un coin de couverture qu'il souleva et invita la jeune femme dans son lit. Irina souffla de soulagement quand il le fit. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre ! Elle se glissa à ses côtés, mais fit néanmoins attention à ne pas le toucher.

− _Je peux voir ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant le bloc de dessin entre eux.

_ - C'est pas fini,_ répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Bon ok, visiblement il lui en voulait ! Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment se faire pardonner quand il l'a surpris une seconde fois et lui tendit le bloc de dessin ouvert. Elle eut alors le souffle coupé par le croquis. Il l'avait dessiné elle ! Enfin ça lui ressemblait fortement en tout cas ! La femme sur le dessin était accroupis une jambe tendue, une main au sol l'autre fermement fermée autour d'un couteau dans un hall. Des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur un visage fermé et concentré. Mais ce qui la perturba le plus fut ses yeux. La femme qui la regardait avait un regard si déterminé et dur, on y sentait une volonté de fer et un courage à toute épreuve. Tout ce qui lui manquait !

− _C'est… magnifique, _souffla-t-elle.

_ - C'est comme ça que je te vois. _

_ - Cette femme-là ne sera jamais moi, _tiqua Irina en lui rendant le bloc.

_ - C'est pourtant celle qui m'a explosé le nez et une rotule ce soir,_ reprit Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

Son sourire se fit d'autant plus grand quand il vit Irina grimacer à l'évocation de l'incident.

_ - Je suis désolée pour ça d'ailleurs,_ dit-elle.

_ - Tu n'as pas à l'être, je voulais te prouver que tu n'étais pas de taille tu m'as prouvé le contraire. _

_ - Ça veut dire que… je viens avec toi ? _demanda-t-elle sans oser y croire.

_ - On verra ça demain. _

Il déposa ses fusains, crayon et bloc de dessins sur la table de chevet, éteignit la musique et la lampe de chevet avant de s'allonger. Lumière ou non, il y voyait comme en plein jour. Il pouvait par exemple voir Irina se tourner vers lui et hésiter à le toucher. Il sourit dans le noir. Ça l'amusait de la voir hésiter avec lui, se demander comment il réagirait à son contact. Son sourire se perdit quand il comprit que si elle était méfiante c'est qu'elle avait peur de lui et restait donc sur ses gardes ! Il se tourna à son tour vers elle.

_ - Approche,_ dit-il dans un souffle.

Il avait jugé plus prudent de lui parler plutôt que de la toucher. Son contact aurait pu surprendre Irina et lui faire peur, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas ! Aussitôt, la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras, posant la tête contre son torse et l'entourant de ses bras. Il resta un instant figé quand il l'a senti se coller à lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus soucié des femmes… Quand il en croisait une qui lui plaisait, il prenait ce qu'il voulait, à savoir du sexe et du sang, sans se soucier un seul instant d'être tendre ou de faire attention à elle. Avec Irina il voulait être tendre et doux. Il voulait être un homme avec elle et non plus un vampire originel vieux de plus d'un millénaire !

Il se reprit quand il sentit le nez de la jeune femme sur son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la ramena au plus près de lui. Il la vit sourire dans le noir quand il le fit. Il se mit à sourire à son tour sans raison apparente et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

_ - Dors maintenant, _lui dit-il dans un souffle_. On a du boulot demain. _

_ - Ne pars pas sans moi sinon je te tue, _lui promit-elle en oubliant soudainement la peur qu'il puisse lui inspirer.

_ - Juré si tu promets de rester avec moi jusqu'à demain matin. _

_ - Promis,_ dit-elle dans un soupir avant de chercher ses lèvres.

Klaus l'embrassa avec douceur et bien qu'il ait envie de lui faire l'amour encore et encore, il ravala ses instincts et la laissa dormir. Entre Bonnie et Ester, sa nuit avait déjà était agitée, elle avait besoin de repos. Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle régulier d'Irina se faisait entendre. Elle s'était rendormie tout contre lui.

_ - Tu viens, à une seule condition, et c'est non négociable ! _gronda Klaus en faisant face à Irina déjà habillée pour le combat et prête à en découdre avec lui s'il refusait qu'elle l'accompagne.

_ - Laquelle ? _demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ - Je refuse de te faire courir le moindre risque ! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu reviendras s'il t'arrive quelque chose, une sorte d'assurance vie tu vois ? _

Hum… Irina voyait très bien en effet ! S'il croyait qu'elle allait se défiler, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé, attendit qu'il morde son poignet et y bus sans l'once d'une hésitation ! Elle s'étonnait elle-même parfois ! Quand elle jugea qu'elle avait avalé assez de sang, elle recula.

_ - Satisfait ?_ demanda-t-elle en essuyant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses lèvres.

_ - Tu m'étonneras toujours petite chasseuse,_ souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Comment une femme − humaine qui plus est !− pouvait-elle passer son temps à le surprendre à ce point ? Quand il la sentit au bord de la suffocation il s'écarta pour qu'elle respire et en profita pour lui offrir quelque chose qu'il réservait pour une tout autre occasion. Il se dirigea vers son dressing et en sortit une longue boite qu'il lui tendit.

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ - Quelque chose que je réservais pour ton anniversaire, mais je préfère que tu l'ais maintenant. Je trouverais mieux pour célébrer ta naissance ! _

Irina fut surprise. Il avait déjà un cadeau pour son anniversaire alors que c'était seulement dans trois mois ? Elle prit la boite entre les mains et s'assit sur le lit pour l'ouvrir. Elle resta un moment sans voix quand elle découvrit ce qu'elle renfermait. Deux saïs* _(**arme japonaise en forme de trident utilisée dans le film Electra)_ sublimes étaient déposés sur un coussin de satin noir. Elle en prit un dans les mains et le soupesa. Il était parfaitement équilibré et totalement adapté à sa main. La garde était recouverte de lanière de cuir afin que l'arme ne glisse pas alors que la lame étincelait sous la lumière.

_ - C'est… magnifique, _murmura-t-elle.

_ - La lame est imbibée de verveine. À l'époque où je les aie fait faire je pensais que le plus grand danger pour toi serait un vampire et non un loup, mais bon c'est tranchant tu pourras toujours en découper un ou deux au passage, _dit-il d'un air détaché comme s'il lui donnait une simple recette de cuisine.

_ - C'est parfait, merci ! _

Elle l'embrassa et s'évertua à lui faire comprendre combien ce cadeau lui plaisait. Il lui offrait non seulement une arme, mais également quelque chose capable de le blesser lui ! Bien plus que les armes, il lui offrait sa confiance ! Elle fit un passage éclair dans sa chambre et s'arma comme si elle partait en guerre, ce qui était techniquement le cas ! Elle mit son holster sur son dos puis vérifia que les balles dans ses automatiques étaient bien celles avec l'aconit. Elle installa les saïs à la place des pieux sur sa poitrine. En croisant les lames, elle avait réussi à les faire entrer tous les deux. Une cuisse fut ensuite équipée de pieux alors que l'autre fut armée de couteaux plus tranchants les uns que les autres. Elle regarda ses grenades antiloup avec envies, mais les laissa néanmoins dans son sac.

Une fois prête, elle enfila une veste en cuir qu'elle arriva à fermer tant mieux que mal. Seules les armes sur ses cuisses étaient visibles désormais. Elle descendit dans le hall et y trouva Klaus en discussion avec James. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et acquiesçait à tout ce que disait l'originel. Klaus le chassa quand il vit Irina arriver.

_ - Tu devrais penser à leurs rendre leur libre arbitre tu sais, _tiqua-t-elle._ C'est n'est pas normal de les avoir sous ton contrôle comme ça ! _

_ - Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils resteraient si je ne les obligeais pas à le faire ? _railla Klaus.

_ - Tu pourrais être surpris qui sait ! Tu m'aurais hypnotisé si tu avais pus ?_ demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ - Surement_, avoua-t-il sans tenter de se défiler. _Pour que tu restes auprès de moi ! _

_ - Hum… tu n'as pas pu et pourtant je suis toujours là, _rétorqua-t-elle sérieuse._ Pense à les libérer et laisse-les choisir ! _

_ - On verra pour le moment j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils vont assurer la protection d'Angela pendant notre absence. _

_ - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça ne me plait pas de la laisser seule avec eux. _

_ - Reste ici alors, _railla Klaus.

_ - Pendant que tu t'amuses, certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas avalé ton sang pour rester en dehors ! _

_ - Vous en faites pas pour moi ça ira, _lui lança Angela en sortant du salon_. Je sais me protéger et puis ils ne me feront rien je le sais. Veillez sur vous deux par contre,_ ajouta-t-elle l'air grave.

Irina serra la sorcière dans ses bras avant que Klaus ne lui dise au revoir à son tour et nos deux chasseurs du jour quittèrent la demeure. Klaus guida Irina jusqu'au garage et déverrouilla un tout-terrain noir.

_ - Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous entendre arriver avec ça ?_

_ - Si ! Je devais y aller à pied, mais comme tu ne peux pas courir à ma vitesse on change de plan et on prend la voiture ! On s'arrêtera un peu avant leur campement. _

Bon visiblement il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Irina monta à ses cotés et ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Elle n'était jamais sortie de la propriété avant aujourd'hui. Elle regarda la route pendant une quinzaine de minutes et remarqua qu'elle n'avait croisé aucune habitation ! Si elle avait cherché à fuir, elle se serait surement perdue ! Peu après, Klaus bifurqua vers un chemin de terre assez chaotique. Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant quelques minutes avant que le vampire de se gare sur le coté.

_ - On continue à pied, _déclara-t-il.

_ - C'est encore loin ? _

_ - Quelques centaines de mètres. _

Irina descendit de voiture et vérifia ses armes. Elle récupéra un des automatiques dans son dos et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle voulait être prête en cas de besoin. Klaus et elle progressèrent en silence de longues minutes à travers la forêt qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur un coin de mousse dégagée, Klaus se raidit et se rapprocha d'Irina.

− _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

_ - Mauvaise nouvelle,_ grogna-t-il, _on a plus besoin de les chercher, ils nous ont trouvés ! _

Irina sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains trembler alors que l'adrénaline inondait son corps. Klaus la poussa derrière et se mit à scruter les environs alors qu'Irina ouvrait sa veste et récupérer une arme dans chaque main. Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent des bois, battes de baseball et arbalète aux poings.

_ - Je pourrais croire que vous attendiez ma visite, _railla Klaus avec un grand sourire.

_ - En effet, _lui répondit l'un d'eux_. On ne doutait que tu réclamerais vengeance ! _

_ - C'est la moindre des choses tu ne crois pas ? Vous avez blessé un des miens ! _

_ - Et tu as tué douze d'entre nous, _hurla une jeune femme en s'approchant.

_ - Douze seulement ? Hum j'ai déjà fait mieux,_ rétorqua Klaus.

Irina se tenait à ses côtés, anxieuse. Elle aurait pu toucher du doigt la tension qui régnait ici tant elle était palpable ! Quand elle vit la fureur passer dans les prunelles de la jeune louve, Irina fut certaine d'une chose : Klaus voulait peut-être se venger, mais elle aussi et elle comptait bien régler son compte à l'originel ! Une flèche siffla l'air sans crier gare. Klaus s'en saisit avant de la renvoyer avec toute la puissance dont il disposait sur celui qui avait tiré. L'homme s'écroula, la flèche en travers de la gorge.

Un rugissement monta alors de la foule qui mourrait d'envie d'attaquer, mais qui n'osait pas. Ils étaient tous humains aujourd'hui, ils savaient très bien que leurs chances étaient minces. C'est alors que Klaus releva brusquement la tête. Irina n'en était pas bien certaine, mais elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu trembler un instant. Elle comprit quand elle vit les humains reculer, le sourire aux lèvres, que le danger venait de monter d'un cran.

_ - Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu viennes, _grogna Klaus en jetant un regard à Irina_. Donne tout ce que tu as et ne pense qu'à toi si tu veux vivre, _ordonna-t-il.

_ - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se pa… _

Elle ne put finir sa question tant ce qui se trouvait devant elle était incroyable. Comment était-ce possible ? Il faisait grand jour et la lune n'était plus pleine ! Devant eux, cinq énormes loups blancs écumaient de bave en leur montrant les dents. Elle déglutit péniblement et rangea un automatique pour attraper un saï. Si un de ces monstres venait à s'approcher d'elle, elle voulait être en mesure de le tailler en brochette ! Un feulement sauvage sortit de la poitrine de Klaus. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ça !

_ - Le combat peut être évité si tu pars maintenant,_ déclara alors une voix sortie de nulle part.

Irina regarda attentivement les bois et vit un homme marcher parmi les loups, passant ses paumes de main sur leurs têtes énormes. Grand, brun aux cheveux longs, il avait les yeux gris les plus captivants qu'Irina avait pu voir jusqu'ici !

_ - Micha,_ murmura Klaus ébahi. _C'est impossible ! _

_ - Tout est possible tu le sais bien ! _ricana le fameux Micha.

_ - Vous êtes tous morts, on vous a tué,_ vociféra Klaus qui avait perdu son calme.

_ - Visiblement non, _lui répondit Micha avec un grand sourire satisfait.

_ - Klaus… c'est qui ? _demanda Irina en se demandant si elle faisait bien de se faire remarquer.

_ - Les Alphas, _cracha Klaus comme-ci ce mot lui brulait la gorge.

_ - Irina c'est ça ? _demanda Micha en s'approchant d'elle._ On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! _

Klaus grogna furieusement quand il vit Micha approcher d'Irina. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse poser la main sur elle !

− _Vous êtes qui ? _demanda alors Irina en s'adressant directement aux loups.

_ - Des Alphas comme il vient de le dire. Tu traines depuis suffisamment longtemps dans notre monde pour savoir que chaque force de la nature doit avoir son contraire de force égale afin de maintenir l'équilibre. _

Irina comprit alors. Elle jeta un regard terrifié à Klaus qui confirma par un bref hochement de tête ce qu'elle venait de comprendre seule.

_ - Vous êtes les loups originaux ? _s'étrangla-t-elle._ Ceux dont tous les autres descendent ! _

_ - Hum… futée en plus, _approuva Micha._ Le combat est perdu d'avance pour vous deux, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est ! _

_ - Et si tu nous laissais essayer plutôt ? _grogna Klaus.

Micha haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire carnassier avant de reculer et que les loups n'avancent vers eux. Klaus en égorgea un avant que les autres ne passent à l'attaque. Il brisa la colonne d'un autre alors qu'Irina reculait devant les crocs énormes qui grondaient devant elle. Comprenant que si elle voulait s'en sortir entière elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'abattre ses énormes, mais cependant superbes loups, elle vida un demi-chargeur dans la poitrine de celui face à elle. Les coups de feu découpèrent le silence des lieux avant que tout le monde ne marque un temps d'arrêt. Micha regarda Irina avec un air qu'elle aurait qualifié d'incrédule. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit armée contre eux !

Le loup s'écroula à ses pieds au même moment où un autre lui sautait dessus. Elle fut plaquée au sol par deux énormes pattes posées sur ses épaules. Son visage inondé de bave, elle tenta de rester calme et attrapa du bout des doigts le saï qu'elle avait lâché en tombant. La gueule du loup se rapprochait de sa gorge, elle allait porter le coup fatal quand un loup gris bondit sur celui qui la maintenait au sol et l'éloigna d'elle. Elle aurait pu souffler de soulagement en pensant que son sauveur était Klaus, seulement elle le voyait du coin de l'œil aux prises avec les deux derniers loups blancs.

Son sauveur tourna alors la tête vers elle et Irina croisa un regard gris étrangement familier ! Micha venait d'empêcher ce loup de la bouffer toute crue ! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle recula devant les babines retroussées du loup gris qui la poussa contre un arbre. Elle porta la main à ses saïs, prête à en découdre quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur le côté. Un homme venait de sortir des bois, arbalète au poing. Elle suivit sa ligne de mire des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il visait le dos de Klaus. Elle hurla pour le prévenir quand le projectile fendit l'air. Klaus avait été rapide, mais pas assez pour éviter la flèche qui vint se planter dans son épaule, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur.

Irina se dit alors que c'était sans importance, après tout c'était un hybride ! Il ne craignait rien ! C'était avant qu'elle ne le voie s'écrouler à genoux puis chuter sur le dos ! Sans réfléchir un instant, elle se releva d'un bond et se rua sur le vampire. Elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Il était haletant, le souffle court.

_ - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _demanda-t-elle affolée_. _

_ - La flèche,_ haleta-t-il.

Elle le retourna pour tenter de lui enlever le projectile, mais en tombant, Klaus avait brisé net le bois qui était planté dans son corps. Elle ne pourrait pas l'enlever sans aide et ce n'est certainement pas les loups qui allaient la lui donner ! Elle se retourna d'un bon en pensant à eux ! Il était hors de question qu'elles les laissent l'achever sans se battre ! Les saïs à la main, elle fit face aux loups encore debout et vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient de nouveau cinq ! Ils étaient tous en vie ! Certains blessés si on en croyait le sang sur leur pelage, mais en vie !

_ - Tout comme les originaux, on est assez dur à éliminer, _railla Micha sous sa forme humaine.

_ - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? _gronda-t-elle. _Il ne peut pas être blessé ! _

_ - La preuve que si, il suffit juste d'utiliser la bonne arme !_ ricana-t-il en jetant un regard à Klaus au sol. _Le bois de la flèche provient d'un chêne blanc bien particulier, tout comme le poison qui inonde son corps contient des cendres de ce même chêne ! Ça ne le tuera pas, mais ça l'affaiblira assez pour qu'on finisse le travail ! _

_ - Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça, _s'exclama Irina en se postant devant l'originel blessé.

_ - Comme c'est étrange de te voir le défendre quand on sait ce qu'il t'a fait et surtout qui tu es ! _

_ - Je sais qui je suis, la cousine du double et alors ! _

_ - Oh non ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, _ria doucement Micha_. Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas ? _

_ - Savoir quoi ? _

_ - Que toi et moi on appartient au même clan ! _déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Irina le regarda incrédule et recula quelque peu, comme sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être une louve, c'était impossible ! Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, on pouvait donc exclure l'adoption. Elle avait des parents tous les deux humains comment pourrait-elle être louve ?

_ - Ta famille et la mienne sont liées depuis des centaines d'années, sauf que la mienne a perduré plus facilement. Ton arrière grand-père a refusé le don qui lui était offert il s'est évertué à rester le plus reclus possible afin de ne tuer personne ce qui aurait déclenché son don. Il a par la suite donné naissance à une fille qui elle-même portait le gène, mais elle n'a jamais rien sus. Elle est morte en ignorant ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle a eu un fils, ton père puis tu es venu au monde. Quand Abraham est mort, il a emporté le secret de ta lignée dans sa tombe. On a surveillé chaque membre de ta famille au fil des années pour voir si l'un d'entre vous allait se transformer, mais rien ! Jusqu'à toi ! La future louve qui traine dans notre monde fantastique ! On savait que tu serais plus facilement tenté par la transformation que les autres membres de ta famille, tu nous connais déjà ! Tu es une descendante d'un Alpha tu seras puissante, _ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence._ Rejoins-nous, reviens vers ceux qui sont les tiens ! _

Irina resta sans rien dire, trop sous le choc pour prendre la parole. Micha s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa un bout de bois entre les mains.

_ - Finit le travail,_ lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. _C'est ton devoir envers ta lignée._

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et y trouva un pieu en bois blanc sculpté de petits motifs anciens. Pour avoir parcouru les bouquins d'Angela suffisamment de fois, elle pouvait dire avec certitude que ces symboles étaient des runes magiques.

_ - Fais ton devoir,_ l'encouragea Micha en la poussant vers Klaus.

Les larmes coulant sur son visage, elle resserra la main autour du pieu et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Klaus. Son état avait empiré. Il avait le teint livide, et transpirait désormais à grosses gouttes. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus et fut secouée d'y voir de la peur. Jamais elle n'en avait vu avant dans son regard ! Klaus, l'hybride surpuissant, avait peur d'elle, une simple humaine ! Ce constat fut comme un choc pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle resserra sa prise sur le pieu et se releva pour faire face aux loups et à Micha.

_ - Si tu veux finir le job, il faudra le faire toi-même et me passer sur le corps, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne me toucheras pas ! Sinon pourquoi avoir empêché ton pote de me mordre plus tôt ! _déclara-t-elle fermement.

_ - Je n'en ferais rien en effet, je m'en voudrais d'abimer un potentiel comme le tien ! Tu refuses de venir à nous pour le moment, mais tu viendras à un moment donné ! C'est ton destin de marcher à nos côtés ! _

_ - Il faudrait que je tue pour ça et ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! _

_ - Un accident et si vite arrivé, _ricana Micha._ Tu as raison, ne l'achèves pas, _reprit-il en jetant un regard à Klaus._ Le poison va se faire un chemin à travers son corps. Il mérite de mourir le plus lentement possible ! _

Après quoi il fit un signe de tête aux loups et tous quittèrent les lieux sans un bruit. Irina se précipita aussitôt aux côtés de Klaus. Elle paniqua quand elle vit qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Si ce que Micha avait dit était vrai, et ça l'était surement, plus vite elle pourrait virer cette flèche, mieux ça serait ! Ne pouvait rien faire toute seule, elle fouilla les poches de Klaus jusqu'à trouver son portable. Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle vit que le numéro d'Angela était préenregistré.

_ - Angie, c'est moi, _s'exclama Irina dès que son amie décrocha.

_ - Irina qu'est-ce qui…_

_ - Écoute j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais Klaus à était blessé, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le ramener ! Envoie-moi James et les autres ! _

Elle raccrocha le souffle court et la panique la gagnant doucement. En attendant que les autres arrivent, elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle prit un de ses couteaux et se trancha le poignet avant de le porter aux lèvres de Klaus. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'allait pas aggraver les choses si son sang était vraiment porteur du gène du loup. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Klaus remuer contre son poignet, elle décida que non ! Il reprit conscience un instant avant de sombrer de nouveau. Quelques minutes après son coup de fil, James et cinq autres vampires arrivèrent. Irina leur fit un topo de la situation et l'un d'entre eux porta Klaus.

− _On n'a pas le temps de prendre la voiture pour regagner la maison_, lui dit James. _Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. _

Irina acquiesça et aussitôt il la prit dans ses bras. Il ordonna à un autre vampire de récupérer le 4x4 et quitta ensuite les lieux à vitesse vampirique suivis du vampire qui portait Klaus. Irina dut protéger son visage en le cachant dans le coup de James pour pouvoir respirer tant la vitesse était à couper le souffle. Pour son grand bonheur, ils atteignirent la maison assez vite. James la déposa sur le porche où Angela les attendait.

_ - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda celle-ci en voyant Klaus inconscient.

_ - Je t'expliquerais plus tard, _déclara Irina, _il faut faire vite. Toi monte-le dans sa chambre, James supervise pendant que j'arrive ! Angela, fais comme tu veux, mais protège-moi cette baraque, _s'exclama Irina en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre. _Si j'étais eux, c'est maintenant que je passerais à l'attaque alors fais quelque chose ! _

Angela se rua à sa suite pour récupérer ses grimoires dans sa chambre et demanda de l'aide à une vampire pour l'aider à réunir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour un sortilège. Irina la laissa, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et entra dans la chambre de Klaus où plusieurs vampires étaient autour de lui. L'un d'eux lui avait déjà arraché son tee-shirt et sa veste pour regarder de plus près la blessure.

_ - C'est une flèche empoisonnée, _l'informa Irina._ D'après les loups elle est faite du chêne blanc et elle contenait un poison. _

_ - Mike trouve moi une pince, n'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider à sortir ça de son épaule !_ ordonna-t-il.

Tom, était un vampire assez petit, et plutôt timide. Irina ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois ou deux depuis qu'elle vivait ici et ne le connaissait donc pas vraiment. Il eut une pince dans les mains en moins de cinq secondes. Tom s'activa pour retirer le bout de flèche.

_ - Tu es certaine qu'elle était empoisonnée ? _lui demanda-t-il quand il eu retiré le bout dans l'épaule de Klaus.

_ - Affirmatif ! Un poison qui contient des cendres du chêne blanc. _

_ - Ok, il va falloir retirer ça aussi alors ! _

_ - Et comment tu fais au juste pour enlever un poison de son sang ? C'est pas comme ci on avait un antidote sous la main ! _

_ - Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est dans son sang, _lui répliqua-t-il en la regardant._ Il faut le saigner, le vider de son sang le plus possible afin de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts ! _

_ - Tu te fou de moi ? _s'écria Irina incrédule._ Je ne m'y prendrais pas autrement pour l'achever ! _

_ - Irina, Tom était toubib avant sa transformation, il sait ce qu'il fait, _lui dit doucement James.

_ - Est-ce qu'il a des chances de survies ? _

_ - Plus on perd de temps à discuter moins il en a ! _

_ - Ok ! Fais ce que tu dois faire, mais s'il y reste tu devras répondre de tes actes ! _

_ - James descend au garage et remonte-moi toutes les poches de sang que tu trouveras. Il va en avoir besoin ! Les gars portaient le dans la salle de bain, on va le mettre dans la baignoire. _

Irina recula et les laissa faire, leur confiant la vie de Klaus en se demandant si elle ne faisait pas la plus grosse connerie de l'année ! Tom étendit l'originel dans la baignoire et lui trancha verticalement les poignets d'un coup sec. Aussitôt le sang se mit à ruisseler vers la grille d'évacuation. Quand elle vit Tom lui entailler le torse en plusieurs endroits, elle voulut le stopper, mais il lui assura qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle recula en gardant le doc à l'œil, mais bientôt les agissements de Tom ne seraient plus sa priorité.

−_ IRINA_, hurla Angela depuis le hall.

Elle sortit en courant dans le couloir et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour voir la sorcière.

_ - On a de la visite,_ lui apprit-elle. _Tu devrais descendre !_


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Bonjour bonjour !

Comme je l'avais annoncé voici un nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi matin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponse aux anonymes: **

**Marine**: merci pour ton com ! ravie que cette idée de louve te plaise lol ! Klaus blessé oui, j'aime assez l'idée de montrer qu'il à un coté vulnérable en faite :)

**Vampirediaries87**: merci pour ta rewiew et tes compliments ^^ ca fait plaisir de voir que les rebondissements "made in Lilou" vous plaise !

**Amélia:** contente de voir que tu lis toujours :) j'ai beaucoup d'imagination en effet, surtout quand il s'agit de Klaus XD ! mais bon c'est une autre histoire ca mdr !

Merci à tous de me suivre chaque fois et à dimanche pour la suite !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Confrontation

_ - On a de la visite,_ lui apprit-elle. _Tu devrais descendre !_

− _C'est pas possible,_ pesta-t-elle. _Ils choisissent bien leur moment ! J'arrive !_

Irina fut contrariée de voir qu'elle avait eu raison et se demanda ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ! Elle retourna dans la chambre au pas de course, avant de jeter un œil dans la salle de bain. Tom surveillait de prés Klaus qui se vidait toujours de son sang. Derrière lui, un vampire préparait les poches de sang qu'il allait falloir transfuser à l'originel. D'un signe de tête, elle demanda à James de la suivre.

_ - On a de la visite, _lui apprit-elle quand il la rejoignit dans le couloir._ Je vais descendre pour tenter de régler ça. J'aimerais que tu restes ici et que tu veilles sur Klaus. Tu peux faire ça ? _

_ - Tu ne préfères pas que je vienne avec toi ? _

_ - Ta présence serait fort appréciable en effet, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance auprès de lui, _avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ - Très bien, je veille sur lui ne t'en fait pas. _

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et descendit les escaliers en courant avant de rejoindre son amie dans le hall.

_ - J'ai jeté un sort sur la maison et son périmètre pour être en mesure de détecter toute présence, le sortilège vient de s'activer, _lui apprit Angela dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

_ - On a combien de temps ? _

_ - Je sais pas. J'ai étendu le sort sur deux kilomètres autour de la propriété, une distance qui sera vite parcourue en fonction de nos visiteurs, _lui dit-elle en tremblant.

_ - Ok, je vais avoir besoin d'aide là ! _

Elle siffla un coup pour se faire entendre dans toute la maison et demanda à tous les vampires non occupés de la rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de vampires se tenaient devant elle.

_ - Bon, écoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas à m'obéir, mais j'ai besoin de vous, _commença-t-elle en tentant d'être forte_. Klaus vous tient sous hypnose il n'y a que lui qui peut vous obliger à faire quelque chose, mais comme vous le savez il est gravement blessé. Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent en profiter pour quitter la maison, faites-le, _les encouragea-t-elle en leur montrant la porte.

_ - Il nous traquera et nous tuera,_ répliqua l'un d'eux.

_ - Surement, _confirma Irina en hochant la tête,_ mais vous aurez une chance de vivre au moins. On a de la visite et je ne sais pas à qui on à affaire, mais une chose est sure : s'ils entrent dans cette maison, vous sera tous massacrés ! Ceux qui veulent partir le peuvent, je ne ferais rien pour les retenir, mais sachez que si vous souhaitez rester et m'aider à protéger cette maison, je me battrais à vos côtés avec plaisir ! _

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre dans les yeux tout en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Plusieurs semblèrent hésiter, se lancer des regards incertains, mais au final, aucun ne décampa. L'un d'eux sortit des rangs et fit face à Irina.

_ - Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a quelque semaine en empêchant Klaus de me tuer je te suis redevable, _affirma-t-il l'air grave.

_ - Merci Nate, _souffla-t-elle soulagée quand elle vit les autres approuver_. Bon écoutez Angela vas être la cible. Elle seule peut inviter un vampire à entrer alors vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez, mais vous me la protéger à tout prix ! _

_ - Je suis assez grande pour me protéger seule, _répliqua la sorcière.

_ − Angie je t'aime et tu le sais, mais fais ce que je te demande que je n'aie pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. _

_ − Très bien, comme tu veux, _bougonna Angela en croisant les bras.

_ − Recule, et éloigne-toi des portes et des fenêtres, _lui dit Irina d'une voie douce._ Est-ce que, est-ce que tu pourrais refaire ce sort que tu avais utilisé contre Klaus pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans ma chambre ? S'il y a des Alphas, je préfère qu'ils n'entrent pas ici. À dire vrai, empêche tout le monde d'entrer ici ! Humain, loup, ou vampire, personne n'entre. _

_ − Je vais tenter oui, _affirma la jeune sorcière ravie de pouvoir aider.

Une détermination nouvelle prit part de son esprit. Irina avait besoin d'elle et il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse faux bond ! Elle recula légèrement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant de se mettre à murmurer des formules magiques. Irina fit un signe de tête aux vampires qui l'entourèrent dans la minute, protégeant ainsi sa jeune amie avant de prendre les armes qu'elle portait toujours. Elle fit sauter la sécurité, et les arma. La seconde suivante plusieurs vampires se postèrent à ses côtés, signe de leurs soutiens. Elle ouvrit les doubles portes de la maison et attendit.

Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais elle crevait de trouille ! Jamais elle n'avait voulu avoir ce genre de responsabilité sur les épaules ! Elle ne voulait pas que la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison dépende des choix qu'elle ferait ! Elle n'était pas faite pour ça ! Elle sortit de ses pensées quand des silhouettes se dessinèrent sur le terrain devant elle. Son cœur qui battait la chamade jusque-là sembla se ralentir alors que la panique qui l'avait gagné laissait place à une détermination sans faille. Irina connaissait le combat, elle s'était entrainée pendant plus d'un an, son corps savait comment réagir, ce qu'il lui prouva encore une fois. Un calme plat envahit alors son cœur et son esprit, la laissant se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.

Mais elle n'était pas préparée à ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après la journée éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer ! Ses visiteurs se tenaient devant elle juste au bas des marches qui menaient au porche. Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de soulagement. Contre eux, elle était de taille à lutter même si émotionnellement ça serait dur, elle pouvait le faire ! Devant elle, prêt à entrer dans la maison, se tenait sa cousine entourée de Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elijah et de Gabriel. Voir ce dernier ici lui serra le cœur. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, il était celui vers qui elle avait le plus envie de courir pour se jeter dans ses bras… Elle refoula ses émotions dans un coin avant qu'elle ne la submerge et releva la tête pour les affronter.

_ Viens, _l'encouragea Elena en souriant._ On est venu te chercher, tu es libre maintenant. _

Irina la dévisagea en silence. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait souvent pensé à elle, se demandant comment elle allait ou simplement si Elena pensait à elle ou regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé quand Damon était mourant. Elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de le savoir…

_ Je suis parfaitement bien où je suis, _répliqua Irina d'une voix dure.

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse enfin,_ rétorqua Bonnie comme agacée.

Irina posta alors son regard sur elle. Elle avait souvent été en contact avec la sorcière pendant sa période d'entrainement ou même quand elle était ici. Elle lui avait toujours paru amicale et chaleureuse or maintenant elle semblait aussi froide que la glace ! Elle remarqua qu'elle avait des écorchures sur les bras et sourit en pensant qu'elle avait pu être blessée la nuit prétendante quand le bracelet de protection l'avait repoussé. Bonnie la regarda à son tour et Irina sentit qu'elle était nerveuse. Bien, pensa-t-elle. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule dont la situation mettait les nerfs à rudes épreuves !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit quand tu me rendais visite, _reprit Irina._ Je suis libre de partir si je le souhaite, mais je ne le souhaite pas justement. _

_ C'est ridicule, _cracha Damon en approchant,_ pourquoi voudrais-tu rester là ? Rentre avec nous ! _

Quand elle croisa ses prunelles bleues, son cœur battit de nouveau la chamade. Des flashs de son histoire avec lui refirent surface. Irina les repoussa avant de se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

_ Je te l'ai dit, la sorcière a dû te lancer un sort qui brouille ton esprit_, lança Bonnie.

Irina n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'Angela jouait des coudes parmi les vampires pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

_ Je ne lui ai jamais jeté aucun sort,_ répliqua-t-elle furieuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Irina est mon amie je ne ferais rien contre elle ! _

Ce qu'Irina craignait se passa alors. Elijah se précipita sur la maison et tenta d'entrer. Comme il n'avait pas était invité il fut repoussé à l'extérieur, mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant la jeune femme. Elle poussa son amie derrière elle et joua avec son arme.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, si vous tenter encore je n'aurais aucun remords à vous tuer, _affirma-t-elle.

_ Tu ne peux rien contre moi, _rétorqua l'originel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je peux toujours essayer ! J'ai battu Klaus plus d'une fois ce n'est pas vous qui me faite peur ! _

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? _souffla Elena sous le choc en approchant à son tour de la maison. _Il t'a complètement changé !_

Irina la mit aussitôt en joue ce qui stoppa net sa cousine et fit grogner Stefan et Damon qui se postèrent devant elle pour la protéger. Le cœur d'Irina se serra quand elle vit la scène. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, les deux vampires étaient toujours prêts à donner leur vie pour elle !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _siffla Stefan._ Tu tirerais sur ta cousine ?_

_ Elle m'a bien planté un couteau dans le dos elle en embrassant Damon alors qu'on était ensemble, _cracha Irina.

_ Tu es encore là-dessus ? _s'étonna Damon.

_ Disons que j'ai la rancune tenace quand on me brise le cœur, encore plus quand on ne fait rien pour s'excuser ! _

_ Tu as fui ! _s'exclama Elena en poussant les deux vampires de son chemin. _Comment aurais-je pu m'excuser au juste hein ? Je ne savais même pas comment te joindre ! _

_ Dis-moi cousine, as-tu seulement tenté ? _railla Irina._ Bonnie savait où et comment me joindre ! Elle l'a toujours su ! Si tu avais vraiment cherché à me contacter tu l'aurais également su aussi alors arrête ton numéro tu veux et tire-toi d'ici avec tes chiens de garde. _

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis l'humaine, _gronda Elijah.

_ Je ne parlais pas de vous, mais visiblement vous vous sentez concernés ! _dit-elle en observant attentivement le vampire.

Étant un originel, il ne laissait rien paraître mise à part ce qu'il voulait, mais le regard qu'il posa sur sa cousine l'interpella et une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit.

−_ Ne me dites pas que vous aussi ? _s'exclama Irina en comprenant que l'originel avait succombé au charme de sa cousine. _Décidément ton tableau de chasse s'agrandit de plus en plus Elena ! _

_ Irina, _siffla Damon.

_ Quoi ? _aboya-t-elle. _Ose me dire que j'ai tort, toi plus qu'un autre ! Tu étais à l'article de la mort et c'est elle que tu as demandée à ton chevet ! Elle encore que tu as embrassée !_

_ Comme tu viens de le dire, j'étais mourant, _répliqua-t-il.

_ Oh, donc il ne s'est rien passé depuis ? _demanda Irina furieuse_. _

Quand elle vit Elena mal à l'aise et jeter un regard paniqué à Damon puis à Stefan, elle sut qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce constat lui broya le cœur encore un peu plus !

_ Vous me dégoutez, _cracha-t-elle en refoulant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. _Et vous voudriez que je rentre avec vous ? _railla-t-elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester ici avec lui, _la supplia Elena._ Il a tué Jenna comment pourrais-tu vouloir être auprès de lui ! _

Irina fut touchée par ses mots. Elle ne savait pas encore comment définir ce qu'elle partageait avec Klaus. Elle s'en voulait elle-même d'avoir succombé à son charme alors qu'il avait le sang de sa tante sur les mains. Comment expliquer à Elena que depuis qu'elle vivait ici elle avait pu constater qu'il avait changé, qu'il regrettait et voulait se faire pardonner ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait découvert un homme charmant et attentionné prêt à tout ne serait-ce que pour la faire sourire ? Sa cousine ne comprendrait jamais… Elle décida donc de garder ce qu'elle vivait avec Klaus pour elle, car après tout ça ne regardait personne.

_ Si tu veux jouer à « qui a tué qui » commence par regarder ceux qui t'entourent, _siffla Irina en regardant sa cousine._ Damon a tué Jerem, il ne savait même pas qu'il reviendrait grâce à sa bague. Quand à Stefan il a bien failli te transformer contre ton gré pourtant tu les aimes tous les deux non ? Alors, tu sais quoi, tes leçons de morale tu te les gardes ! _

_ Comment peux-tu comparer Damon et Stefan à ce monstre ? _hurla Elena en larmes.

_ Tu vois, _reprit Irina d'une voix calme qui l'étonna elle-même._ C'est justement ça le problème, tout le monde le voit comme un monstre, vous avez tenté de le tuer encore et encore l'obligeant à se venger de la seule façon qu'il connaisse : en tuant ! Vous n'avez rien compris de qui est Klaus et c'est valable pour sa propre famille également, _ajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Elijah.

Elle vit que l'originel était surpris. Elle avait capté son attention elle le savait à la manière dont il semblait attendre la suite.

−_ Tout ce que voulait Klaus était des amis qui l'accepteraient tel qu'il est. Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas que c'est un monstre ? Avant Tyler, il était le seul de son espèce sur cette planète ! Il voulait juste être accepté, aimé, mais vous l'avez combattu encore et encore alors qu'il suffisait de le laisser en paie se faire une vie tranquille et de boire un verre de temps en temps avec lui et tout le monde aurait été heureux ! _

Elle vit alors que tous la dévisageaient avec intensité. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée, mais après le discours qu'elle venait de leur tenir elle pouvait comprendre leur incrédulité.

_ Tu… tu l'aimes !_ souffla choquée Elena.

_ Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, mais mes sentiments ont changés c'est clair ! C'est ce qui se passe quand tu vis avec une personne et que tu apprends à la connaitre ! _

_ Tu n'es plus obligée de vivre ici, _reprit sa cousine avec force_. On est venu te chercher, viens. _

_ Au bout de plus d'un mois, trop aimable ! _cingla Irina._ Dis-moi, si c'est toi qu'il avait prise, combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour sauver la princesse Elena ? Tu crois vraiment que ces deux là, _dit-elle en désignant Stefan et Damon de la tête,_ t'aurais laissé un mois entier avec lui ? _

_ On a fait aussi vite que possible, _affirma Bonnie.

_ Oh bien sûr je te crois ne t'en fais pas ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour l'attaque des loups ! C'est ce que tu étais censé faire non ? _demanda Irina furieuse.

_ J'ai compris que tu avais changé de camp et que tu aurais prévenu Klaus si je t'avais informé de l'attaque. _

_ Évidemment, _railla Irina._ Bon maintenant tirez-vous j'ai autre chose à faire ! _

_ Comme sauver la vie de mon cher frère par exemple ? _demanda Elijah un sourire en coin.

Une colère monstre prit possession d'Irina. Elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler son sourire à celui-là !

_ Par exemple oui, _répondit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

_ Quel dommage que les loups n'aient pas fini le travail, _dit-il en soupirant.

_ Ils avaient d'autres occupations sur le moment comme rallier une des leurs à leurs causes, _railla Irina, amère en y repensant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _lui demanda Elena en regardant tour à tour l'originel et sa cousine.

_ Oh, tu n'es donc pas au courant ? _lui répondit Irina avec un sourire en coin moqueur._ Ta cousine se retrouvera à courir sur quatre pattes et hurler à la lune si elle vient à tuer quelqu'un ! Vos chers loups n'ont pas accepté de vous aider uniquement dans le but de tuer Klaus, mais également de m'enrôler dans leur meute parce que SURPRISE, _dit-elle en feignant un air gai_, je suis une de leur descendante ! _

_ C'est impossible, _soufflèrent Elena, Bonnie, Damon et Stefan d'une même voix.

_ Il semblerait que le mot impossible se fasse plus partit de notre vocabulaire quand on passe un peu de temps dans votre fichu monde !_ gronda-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Gabriel afficher un air incrédule à son tour, mais il ne dit rien, pas un mot. Irina sentait qu'elle allait craquer sous peu, trop d'émotion se déverser en elle. Toutes ses émotions ne demandaient qu'à sortir et il était hors de questions qu'elle le fasse devant eux !

− _Bon écoutez, vous êtes venu me chercher, je ne veux pas rentrer je crois que le sujet est clos. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer ici et je ne sortirais pas, le débat ne mènera nulle part. Alors partez._

Elena la regarda et se remit à pleurer tout en jetant un regard à Damon et Stefan qui hochèrent la tête puis reculèrent légèrement. Elena rejoignit le groupe et lança un dernier regard à sa cousine. La scène aurait surement était bouleversante si Irina avait éprouvé les mêmes sentiments qu'eux.

_ - Dis à mon frère que nous devrons bientôt avoir une conversation tous les deux, _lança Elijah avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

_ - Je suis sure qu'il aura hâte de cette entrevue,_ railla Irina.

Un par un, ils s'éloignèrent et redescendirent le chemin de gravillon. Une seconde, Irina croisa le regard de Gabriel. Pendant tout cet échange, il n'avait rien dit, c'était contenté d'écouter en silence, la scrutant d'un regard dur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il détourna les yeux et se retourna sans un mot. C'est ce qui fit le plus de mal à Irina. Son silence parlait pour lui. Il était déçu, et ne comprenait pas comment celle qu'il avait formée au combat pendant plus d'un an pouvait désormais se battre pour protéger celui qu'elle voulait éliminer au départ ! Elle aurait voulu lui courir après et lui expliquer à lui plus qu'a un autre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Klaus avait besoin d'elle et pour le moment il était sa priorité. Elle trouverait bien un moment pour s'expliquer avec Gabriel. Elle attendit devant les doubles portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent son champ de vision.

_ - Une voiture s'éloigne, _lui apprit Nate en tendant l'oreille.

_ - Je pense qu'ils sont vraiment partis, mais restez prudent quand même, _leur conseilla Irina_. Angie combien de temps le sortilège pour les empêcher d'entrer sera actif ? _

_ - Tant que je le laisserais en place, _lui apprit-elle.

_ - Ok, laisse-le alors. Ça nous fera toujours une sécurité de plus. Je… merci à tous de votre soutien, je vais monter voir où en est Tom. _

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les vampires et monta à l'étage en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle sentit la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, qui s'était transformée en salle des horreurs tant il y avait du sang partout, et serra les dents pour réprimer une nausée qui monta. Klaus était toujours inconscient dans la baignoire, reposant dans une flaque de sang qui s'écoulait lentement, mais ce qui choqua le plus Irina fut sa peau. Elle avait pris une teinte grisâtre et semblait se craqueler par endroits.

_ - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? _s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

_ - Il commence à se momifier, _l'informa Tom.

_ - Et c'est… normal ? _demanda-t-elle.

_ - C'est ce qui arrive quand un vampire est privé de sang. Ça ira mieux dès qu'on commencera les transfusions. _

_ - Il a vraiment des chances d'y survivre ?_ souffla-t-elle en regardant Klaus.

Le vampire lui avait toujours paru fort, puissant, imbattable… le voir dans cet état retournait complètement Irina. Klaus n'était pas fait pour être si faible et à la merci de tous…

_ - S'il n'était pas à moitié loup, je pense qu'il serait déjà mort, _lui apprit Tom en la regardant. _Une chance qu'il soit hybride. On a drainé assez de sang, on va commencer les transfusions. J'aimerais que tu sortes s'il te plait. _

_ - Pourquoi je ne te dérangerais pas… _

_ - C'est pour ta sécurité. Il va être en manque de sang, le tien sera beaucoup plus appétissant que les poches. Il pourrait t'attaquer et te tuer sans même s'en rendre compte. _

_ - Ok. _

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Klaus et aux vampires qui prenaient soin de lui et quitta la chambre en courant. Elle redescendit et passa devant Angela qui tenta de l'arrêter.

_ - Irina tout vas bien ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

_ - Pas maintenant,_ répondit-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

Elle descendit jusqu'au garage, attrapa ses saïs et se défoula sur les sacs de frappes tout en pleurant. Elle laissa libre court à sa rage, sa rancœur et sa colère. Elle avait besoin que tous ses sentiments et émotions sortent avant qu'elle ne perde pied. Elle frappa, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le sac ne soit plus qu'un morceau de tissus en lambeaux. Elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux au sol et se mit à hurler. Elle ne pouvait plus encaisser. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps, il fallait qu'elle évacue avant de devenir folle. L'attaque d'Angela, la trahison de Bonnie, les Alphas, la visite de sa cousine, l'indifférence de Gabriel, Klaus à moitié mort…

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle se sentait perdue, inutile, oh oui complètement inutile dans ce monde où elle ne savait même plus qu'elle était sa place ! Ce matin elle pensait encore qu'elle était une simple humaine maintenant elle était une future louve ! La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle avait entendu parler des mutations de Tyler avant qu'il ne devienne hybride, elle refusait de se retrouver clouée au sol pendant des heures alors que ses os se brisaient pour la transformer ! Elle pleura de nouveau en se demandant ce que le futur lui réservait. Comme l'avait dit Micha, un accident était vite arrivé… Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à hurler à la lune pendant qu'un fauve prenait possession de son corps ! Elle refusait de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même !

Une rage nouvelle s'empara alors d'elle. Elle se releva, récupéra le pieu en chêne blanc qu'elle avait gardé sur elle et se mit à frapper le mannequin de mousse. Elle se défoula jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux mains et aux jambes, mais peu importe. Pendant qu'elle avait mal elle oubliait toutes les tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus ces derniers jours. Quand le mannequin s'écroula, brisé en deux, elle passa à un autre et ainsi de suite pendant un long moment, réduisant en miettes le coin que Klaus lui avait fait. Elle se battait contre les équipements de la salle depuis des heures quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle fit volte-face et envoya au tapis son assaillant avant de lui sauter dessus, pieux en main. Alors qu'elle positionnait le bout de bois sur la gorge de son adversaire, elle croisa des prunelles bleues qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de ci tôt.

_ - Klaus,_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larme de nouveau.

Le vampire désarma Irina et l'attira à lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, toujours au sol, pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle se défit de son étreinte et le regarda.

_ - Tu vas bien ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_ - Avant que tu ne me cloues au sol ça allait oui, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ - Oh mon dieu,_ s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment.

Elle l'aida à se relever et assura son équilibre quand elle le vit chanceler. Il avait récupéré quelques couleurs, et avait meilleure mine grâce à une bonne douche et des vêtements propres, mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme semble-t-il !

_ - Remonte te coucher, tu as besoin de repos, _lui dit-elle avec un regard dur.

_ - Ca vas ne t'en fais pas. _

_ - Oh bas non bien sûr, tu as failli y rester, mais pourquoi m'en faire hein ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'aurais jamais fini au tapis si tu avais été au mieux de - ta forme ! _

Elle récupéra ses armes, qu'elle refusait de laisser à la portée de tous, passa un bras sous le sien et l'aida à remonter l'escalier. Dans le hall, Angela les rejoignit et prit Klaus dans ses bras en reniflant de temps en temps. Sans dire un mot, elle recula et sourit à Irina qui guida le vampire jusqu'à l'étage puis dans son lit. Klaus, amusé se laissa faire et en profita pour observait la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée et bien que cela aurait flatté son égo, il savait très bien que son état n'était rien à voir avec lui. Ça avait dû être une journée éprouvante pour elle.

_ - Irina, _commença-t-il._ Si tu veux parler de ce qui… _

_ - Pas maintenant, _le coupa-t-elle._ Demain si tu veux, mais pas maintenant. C'est trop pour une seule journée je crois. _

Klaus garda le silence et la regarda. Sans un bruit, elle défit ses armes qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet, le pieu en bois blanc bien en évidence, et s'allongea aux côtés du vampire avant de se coller à lui. Klaus passa un bras sur sa taille et la rapprocha de son corps. Alors qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans son dos, il caressa son cou du bout du nez. Ce geste il le voulait tendre, mais très vite le vampire prit le contrôle sur l'homme et un grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine alors que ses canines s'allongèrent. Irina le repoussa quand elle l'entendit et le regarda. Il avait le souffle court et avait l'air de vouloir reprendre le contrôle sans y parvenir vraiment.

_− Tu as soif,_ comprit-elle.

Klaus la regarda à travers ses pupilles jaunes et sembla paniqué à l'idée de s'en prendre à elle. Il voulut l'éloigner, mais elle refusa de le laisser faire, au contraire, elle le tenta encore plus.

_ − Bois, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit et en dégageant son cou pour qu'il y ait accès._ Bois, tu en as besoin. _

_ - Je risque de te tuer, _gronda-t-il néanmoins attiré de plus en plus par cette gorge offerte.

_ - Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. _

Elle le fit assoir sur le lit, dos au mur et s'installa sur lui avant de prendre sa tête et de la mettre dans son cou. Peu après elle sentit ses crocs déchirer sa peau. La morsure lui avait toujours tiré des gémissements de plaisir, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il n'y avait rien de sensuel ou sexuel. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle le nourrissait, c'était tout. Elle sourit tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans les boucles blondes du vampire. Klaus but avec délectation, il sentait que chaque gorgée lui redonnait plus de force, bientôt il aurait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Quand il entendit les battements de cœur d'Irina ralentir et ses doigts se crisper dans ses cheveux qu'elle tenait, il dut se battre contre lui-même pour résister à sa soif et ne pas la tuer. Il lécha la plaie et déposa de petits baisers sur la blessure avant de la regarder. Alors qu'elle aurait dû lui en vouloir ou avoir peur de lui, elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue doucement. Comment pouvait-elle être douce avec lui après la journée qu'elle avait vécue par sa faute ?

Sans réfléchir un instant, il l'embrassa avec douceur et fut ravi quand elle y répondit. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et plus encore, était en train de se réaliser et il n'osait y croire. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à avoir une vie normale avec quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il y avait cru une seconde avec Caroline avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'utiliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle… Le constat l'avait détruit et avait failli lui faire raser Mystic Falls pour la faire payer de cette trahison… il y avait tellement cru qu'il s'en était voulu de ne rien avoir vu venir ! Il avait alors compris que l'espoir était pire que tout ! L'espoir plus que l'amour, la rage, l'humiliation ou tout autre sentiment pouvait vous faire faire des choses folles, et pourtant ce soir, l'espoir était de retour dans son cœur.

Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Irina aurait pu le tuer aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi de le protéger au péril de sa propre vie puis de le nourrir alors qu'il ne se maitrisait pas complètement. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait preuve d'une telle confiance. Il tuerait sans aucun remords pour elle. Il plaignait déjà celui qui oserait faire du mal à cette femme, car il serait sans pitié pour la venger !


	15. Chapter 14: Explications

Bonjour bonjour !

On est dimanche alors voila la suite ! J'espere que ça vous plaira :)

Je vais avoir pas mal de trucs à faire en début de semaine, je suis donc pas certaine de pouvoir écrire un chap d'ici mercredi. Celles qui me suivent sur twitter (mon compte dans mon profil FF) je vous tiens au jus ;)

Un grand merci d'être toujours présente à mes cotés, ca fait vraiment du bien de lire vos coms !

**réponse aux anonymes : **

**Marine**: deja merci pour ton com, ensuite totalement d'accord avec ce que tu dis ! Elena je supporte plus non plus, le pire quand meme c'est non seulement qu'il faut toujours la sauver, qu'il y a des conséquances plus ou moins importante pour son entourage, mais jamais on lui en tient rigueur ! J'aurais ma mère de changer en vampire à cause d'elle je crois que je lui ferais une tete au carré moi ! Mais non c'est Princesse Elena alors on se contente de bouder dans son coin une semaine ! Ah qu'elle me gonfle !

**Vampirediaries87**: Toi aussi tu veux claquer Elena mdr ! je crois qu'on vas faire un club en fait ! contente que ca te plaise toujours ^^

**Amélia**: alors dis-moi, en as-tu revé du dernier chap ? mdr ! leur relation évolue meme si ca se fait en douceur et qu'ils doutent parfois tout les deux, je pense qu'il est important d'instaurer une certaine confiance entre eux d'ou le passage que tu cite dans ton com. Sans confiance, pas d'amour donc bon c'est une étape importante à mon humble avis ^^ Et tu en verra une autre dans ce chapitre là lol

**Nikita**: confrontation elijah/ Klaus hum... je sais pas XD Enfin si je sais mais je dis rien :P Perso je suis pas vraiment inquiète quand à l'avenir de Klaus. D'apres les infos qui tombent sur le final en ce moment (je suis admin d'un forum sur TVD donc j'en vois pas mal passer) Klaus n'est pas la priorité. Paul disait dans une ITW que l'urgence pour le moment c'est de liquider les originaux afin d'affaiblir Klaus et qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Comme ca vas leur prendre à mon avis un moment pour pouvoir tuer Ester and co Klaus devrait etre de retour pour la saison 4. Le fait que JoMo soit pas dans les abonnements ça veux rien dire :) Elle elle est dans les siens en tout cas :)

L'ép de jeudi marquera le retour tant attendu de Klaus \o/ et ca sera aussi le dernier avant une pause de 3 semaines ! Argh !

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Explication**

Irina s'éveilla doucement dans les bras de Klaus. Blottie contre son torse elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. Elle frotta son nez sur la peau du vampire et se laissa emporter par son odeur boisée. Presque aussitôt elle sentit que les bras qui l'entouraient se firent plus fermes et puissants. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme qui se sentait pour le coup toute petite dans ses bras. Peu après, il sentit des lèvres douces et tendres jouaient dans son cou, mordillant, suçant sa peau, avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire.

_ Je sais que tu ne dors plus, _souffla-t-elle les lèvres vraiment proches des siennes.

_ Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir en profiter,_ répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il la colla complètement contre lui et bascula sur le dos si bien qu'Irina se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux quand elle s'écarta et se redressa légèrement. Les cheveux de la jeune femme tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules avant de venir titiller son propre torse. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa une mèche qu'il enroula autour de son index et joua avec alors qu'elle le regardait faire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru connaitre tel réveil avec lui ! Il poussait se montrer si tendre quand il le voulait…

− _Quoi ? _lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Rien. _

Il lui lança un regard moqueur qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais elle n'en eut que cure, elle se pencha en avant vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle avait jusque-là refusé de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, elle était loin d'être insensible à son charme de lord anglais. Il avait su faire fondre la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et avait fait naitre une tendresse qu'elle avait du mal à assumer.

− _Arrête de réfléchir,_ lui reprocha-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en plaquant le bassin d'Irina sur le sien.

L'érection qu'elle sentit entre ses cuisses lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur ses pensées qu'elle chassa pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Joueuse, elle se frotta à lui juste pour le plaisir de le titiller un peu et ça ne manqua pas. Elle l'entendit gronder doucement. Quand les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur ses hanches pour accentuer les sensations, elle les retira et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'elle pouvait le faire juste parce qu'il le voulait bien. Les mains de la jeune femme griffèrent doucement ses bras avant de redescendre lentement. Elle s'amusa à lui mordiller l'oreille, puis le cou avant de descendre sur son torse. Alternant griffures, baisers et morsures, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentit la peau du vampire frissonner sous ses caresses.

Elle joua doucement avec ses mamelons, les mordillant et les caressant du bout de la langue, alors qu'il grondait. Quelque chose lui disait que la patience de Klaus avait des limites, ça l'amusa encore plus ! Elle descendit sur son ventre semant des baisers sur sa peau alors qu'elle lui griffait légèrement les côtés, sa bouche descendant doucement vers ses abdos.

_ Irina_, grogna-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme plus sensuelle et séductrice qu'elle ! Elle allait le rendre dingue si elle continuait sa douce torture ! Klaus dormant toujours nu, elle en profita et le saisit à pleine main, il eu le souffle coupé. Il releva la tête pour la voir, la sadique affichait un sourire ravi !

− _Un problème ? _lui demanda-t-elle alors que sa main caressait son membre.

_ Moi aucun, _répondit-il le souffle court,_ toi tu risques d'en avoir sous peu par contre. _

_ Hum… j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça_, répliqua-t-elle en le caressant plus fort.

Le vampire gronda, mais ça la fit sourire plus qu'autre chose. Elle se réinstalla sur son ventre et se frotta de plus en plus à lui, se mordant la lèvre par moment pour retenir un gémissement. Un regard en coin à son amant lui apprit qu'il allait finir par la bouffer si elle continuait ainsi ! Et elle avait bien envie de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ! D'un doigt, elle écarta la dentelle de son string avant de s'empaler sur lui, s'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

Klaus feula quand il la sentit prendre possession de lui. Elle était si humide, déjà prête rien que pour lui. Elle ondula des hanches contre lui avant qu'il ne craque et reprenne le contrôle. C'était lui l'homme après tout non ? Il la bascula sous lui alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

_ Je me demandais combien de temps tu te laisserais faire, _ria-t-elle.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour ma patience Sweetheart_, rétorqua-t-il la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation alors qu'il lui arrachait son string d'un coup sec.

Irina enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire et l'accueillit de nouveau en elle. Klaus la martelait de coup de rein plus ou moins rapide avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. Quand il l'entendit gémir, son sourire ne s'en fit que plus grand. Irina, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il souriait et par pur esprit de contrariété, préféra se mordre la lèvre plutôt que de gémir de nouveau. Klaus fut intrigué dans un premier temps, mais ayant compris le manège de sa maitresse décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Il passa les mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, les caressa avec douceur, et remonta vers ses hanches. Il les suréleva légèrement et poussa en elle tout en la maintenant. Irina dut faire preuve d'un grand contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Il recommença et afficha un sourire carnassier quand le souffle d'Irina se fit court et que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Pour ne pas gémir, elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Elle sut qu'elle y avait était un peu fort quand l'odeur du sang lui monta au nez. D'un geste, elle porta sa main à la lèvre pour chasser le sang, mais le vampire fut plus rapide.

_ Je m'en occupe,_ souffla-t-il alors que sa langue caressait la lèvre blessée.

Elle pensait que sa soif de sang prendrait le contrôle, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de la caresser du bout de la langue avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle agrippa ses cheveux et le colla un peu plus à elle. Klaus reprit ses coups de reins et fut heureux quand il entendit sa partenaire gémir contre sa bouche. Irina fut emportée par l'orgasme suivi de prés par le vampire. Quand elle sentit qu'il allait se dégager, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et le garda collé à elle tout en reprenant son souffle. Bordel que c'était bon des réveils comme ça !

Au bout d'un moment, Klaus se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit sur le dos avant de l'attirer à lui. Il caressait ses reins pendant qu'elle jouait avec son torse. Tous les deux gardèrent le silence avant que le vampire ne prenne la parole.

_ J'ai une question à te poser, _lui dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement pour le regarder.

_ Hier… quand j'étais au sol et que Micha t'a ordonné de finir le travail, tu t'es approché de moi avec le pieu. As-tu pensé une seconde à m'achever ? _la questionna-t-il d'un air grave.

Il la scruta avec attention, écoutant également son cœur pour déceler toute tentative de se défiler ou d'éviter le sujet, mais à sa grande surprise, Irina resta très calme quand elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

_ Oui, _affirma-t-elle._ Pendant un instant j'y ai pensé. C'était le moment ou jamais pour te faire payer pour le mal que tu m'avais fait. _

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été au bout ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

_ Parce que quand j'ai croisé ton regard, j'y ai vu de la peur. Toi le grand vampire qui avait peur de moi, simple petite humaine, _railla-t-elle en détournant les yeux._ Et puis je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé, tout simplement. _

_ Tu es consciente que tu viens d'avouer avoir voulu me tuer pendant une seconde ? _

_ Je le suis, _déclara-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien._ Je pense que tu préfères l'honnête à une éventuelle pirouette pour me protéger. Si je dois le payer et bien… _

_ Je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal, _la coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Comme elle l'avait dit, il avait voulu voir si elle serait honnête avec lui ou non. La question avait été un test qu'elle avait réussi. Il s'en voulait de la tester ainsi, mais tant de gens avaient joué avec ses sentiments…

Irina quitta le lit peu après et se rhabilla. Quand il ne resta plus que ses armes à mettre, elle attrapa le pieu en bois blanc et le tendit à Klaus.

_ Je préfère que tu le gardes, _lui dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Parce que c'est une arme qui peut faire pas mal de dégât chez toi et que je refuse de la laisser à porter de tous. Et si c'est toi qui la garde, tu ne crains rien,_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme-ci c'était évident.

Il fit tourner l'arme entre ses mains un moment tout en réfléchissant. Que devait-il fait de ce bout de bois ? Certes ça pouvait le blesser lui, mais ça pouvait complètement tuer le reste de sa famille ! Détruire une telle arme serait irresponsable, il en aurait peut-être besoin dans le futur… Sans un bruit, il approcha de sa chasseuse, retira un des pieux qu'elle portait à la cuisse et le remplaça par celui en chêne blanc. Irina lui avait sauvé la vie la veille, si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle l'aurait fait à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire.

_ Est-ce que tu souhaites parler de ce que tu as appris ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu parles du fait que j'appartiens à une famille de loup ? _railla-t-elle._ Hum… je sais pas ! J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser, ça me fait assez flipper comme ça je crois. _

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? _la questionna-t-il.

_ J'ai entendu parler des mutations de Tyler, _grimaça-t-elle._ Ca dure des heures à souffrir le martyr pendant que tes os se broies et forment un autre squelette… je suis pas certaine de pouvoir endurer ça chaque mois,_ dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Elle baissa la tête, horrifiée rien que d'y penser. À choisir elle préférait mourir que de se transformer en louve ! Elle avait un bon seuil de tolérance à la douleur, mais elle avait ses limites quand même ! Sans compter que si elle se retrouvait à courir sur quatre pattes, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait tué un innocent ! Comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

_ Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, _souffla-t-elle la voix brisée.

_ Regarde-moi, _ordonna doucement Klaus en lui attrapant le menton_. Je suis un loup quand je le souhaite, c'est pas si terrible tu sais. _

_ Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est quand tu le souhaites, _railla-t-elle._ L'avantage d'être un hybride je suppose ! _

_ On fera en sorte que la transformation n'arrive jamais ok ? Et si elle arrive quand même et bien c'est simple, je ferais de toi un hybride ! _lança-t-il d'une voix calme comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

_ Tu oublies que pour être hybride il me faudrait boire le sang d'Elena et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne sera pas d'accord. _

_ Crois-moi, le moment venu, ça ne sera pas un problème, _lui promit-il d'un ton dur et tranchant._ Quitte à le prendre par la force, tu auras ce sang ! _

Une de ses mains passa dans derrière le cou de la jeune femme et il se mit à la caresser du pouce, dessinant de petits ronds sur sa peau pour la détendre.

_ Je pense d'ailleurs avoir compris pourquoi tu résistes à l'hypnose, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Ah oui ? _

_ Je ne peux contrôler les loups, du moins pas par l'hypnose._

_ Tu crois que c'est parce que je descends des loups que je suis protégée ? _demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Je pense que oui. _

_ Mais Damon il à pu m'hypnotiser au début où j'ai emménagé ! L'effet n'a pas duré longtemps certes, mais ça a marché ! _

_ Peut-être qu'il a fallu à ton corps un temps d'adaptation. Les monstres rodaient, il fallait déclencher le processus pour te protéger,_ la taquina-t-il.

Irina lui sourit doucement et se colla à lui en réfléchissant. Bon au moins elle tenait un début d'explication c'était déjà ça ! Elle n'était pas si anormale que ça finalement !

_ Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que ton sang me fait autant d'effet_, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda et attendit qu'il s'explique.

_ Ton sang m'a toujours attiré, et ce depuis le premier jour, mais l'effet à était plus puissant quand je t'ai vu à Atlanta. _

_ Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre-temps ? _demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ Moi, _répondit-il comme une évidence. _Ma partie loup n'était plus bridée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ton odeur semblait plus puissante, je crois que j'ai ma réponse maintenant, _sourit-il.

_ Tu pouvais sentir la louve en moi, _comprit-elle._ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que mon odeur avait changé ? _lui reprocha-t-elle en lui mettant un coup.

_ Parce que je voulais comprendre par moi-même. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais trouvé de toute façon,_ ria-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, faisant le point sur les conclusions auxquelles ils en étaient venus. Irina constata avec soulagement que la peur panique qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis la veille l'avait quitté. Savoir que Klaus pouvait lui épargner la douleur d'être une louve ne devait pas y être pour rien. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : il ne devait pas mourir, sous aucun prétexte ! Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir mort, l'idée la révoltait même carrément, mais savoir que son avenir à elle dépendait de lui, lui donna une motivation supplémentaire pour garder l'hybride en vie ! Ce qui lui fit penser…

− _Elijah veut te parler au fait, _lança-t-elle comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

− _Eliljah ? _s'étonna-t-il en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

_ Pendant que tu piquais un petit roupillon et que je sauvais tes fesses d'hybride, on a eu de la visite. Elena et toute la clique. Ton frère les accompagnait._

− _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _lui demanda-t-il ne faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

_ Rien, _affirma-t-elle fière d'elle._ On a protégé la maison avec Angie, Nate et les autres et ils n'ont rien pu faire pour entrer ! J'ai réglé mes comptes avec ma cousine et ils sont tous repartis la queue entre les jambes ! _

_ Je crois qu'il va me falloir quelques détails en plus ! _

Irina s'appuya sur le mur tout en verre et se mit à lui raconter aussi bien qu'elle le put ce qu'il c'était passé entre le moment où il avait perdu connaissance et celui où il s'était réveillé couvert de sang dans sa salle de bain. Elle tenta de ne rien oublier et fournit le plus de détails possible. Quand elle eu finit, il la regarda et vit une femme forte qui avait pris le contrôle des opérations pour assurer la sécurité de tous.

_ Viens avec moi,_ dit-il en l'attrapant par la main et en l'entrainant à sa suite.

Klaus descendit l'escalier, Irina derrière lui qui tentait de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds. Une fois dans le hall, il ouvrit grand les doubles portes de la maison et sonna le rassemblement des troupes. Les vampires étant tous sous son contrôle n'eurent guère le choix que d'obéir. Du coin de l'œil Irina, vit Angela se pencher par-dessus la balustrade du premier étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Vu son visage ensommeillé, elle se levait tout juste !

_ Comme vous le voyez, _commença Klaus d'une voix tranchante, mais calme_, je vais mieux, et c'est en partit grâce à vous qui avez apporté votre soutien à Irina et Angela pour assurer la sécurité de la maison. Irina m'avait déjà demandé de le faire il y a quelque temps, j'avais refusé, mais je pense que le moment est venu… Vous êtes libres,_ déclara-t-il alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

Irina n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sous le choc, elle regarda Angela dans l'escalier qui haussa les épaules, visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus ! Les vampires chancelèrent un moment, comme perdu, avant de reprendre leur équilibre.

_ Vous êtes libres, _répéta Klaus en désignant les portes grandes ouvertes._ Faites votre vie loin de moi. Ceux qui veulent rester ici le peuvent bien entendue, mais ce sera votre choix. DEHORS,_ s'écria-t-il en voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

En moins de cinq secondes, tous les vampires avaient fichu le camp ! Irina regarda le hall puis le terrain devant la maison, incrédule. Ils étaient tous partis ! Elle avait pensé que quelques-uns souhaiteraient rester… elle s'était trompée !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, _railla Klaus pour répondre à ses pensées.

_ Pour leur défense, _rétorqua Angela depuis l'escalier, _si on me hurlait dessus comme tu l'as fait j'aurais taillé la route aussi moi ! _

_ Ils vont peut-être revenir plus tard, _tenta Irina.

_ L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit_, ricana le vampire en fermant les portes.

Angela descendit l'escalier et sauta les dernières marches avant de se planter devant l'originel, un regard dur sur le visage.

_ Si tu nous refais une frayeur pareille, _le menaça-t-elle du doigt,_ je t'écorche vif moi-même ! _

Klaus se fendit d'un grand sourire et l'attira à lui. La jeune sorcière se détendit dans ses bras et lui dit combien elle était heureuse qu'il aille bien. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous à la cuisine où les filles prirent leur petit déjeuner sous le regard dégouté du vampire qui préféra s'éloigner pour passer quelques coups de fil. Après s'être rempli le ventre, Irina décida de descendre au sous-sol nettoyer les dégâts causés la veille.

_ Tu as fait de sacrés ravages,_ lui lança Angela en la rejoignant.

Irina, qui avait un sac-poubelle dans une main et ce qui restait du sac de frappes dans l'autre, la regarda s'assoir sur l'escalier.

_ T'as pas un sort ou deux pour m'aider par hasard ? _

_ La magie ne règle pas tout, _ria Angela.

_ Je sais, _soupira Irina_. Klaus ? _demanda-t-elle.

_ Toujours pendu au téléphone, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._ Allez je te file un coup de main ! _

La sorcière récupéra un sac-poubelle et y fourra tout ce qu'elle put, mais bien vite, il fut rempli. Quand les filles eurent fini de nettoyer les petites choses, elles s'attaquèrent au plus gros et poussèrent tout dans un coin en attendant que ça soit débarrassé. Épuisées, elles se laissèrent tomber sur les tapis de sol où elles s'allongèrent et regardèrent le plafond.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois resté, _lança alors Angela._ Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi ici. _

_ Tu as pensé que j'allais partir avec eux ? _s'étonna Irina en se relevant sur les coudes.

_ Honnêtement ? Un moment oui. Je veux dire… ils sont ta famille, on est juste ceux qui t'ont retenu contre ton gré, _dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Ils sont peut-être ma famille, mais ils n'ont pas hésité à me faire courir des risques en demandant aux loups d'attaquer. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'une famille ferait ? S'en prendre à toi à était la goutte de trop, _ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa jeune amie._ Et puis je suis bien ici avec toi. _

_ Et lui ? _

_ Et lui, _confirma Irina avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _demanda Angela en rougissant._ Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais vous aller bien ensemble je trouve. _

Irina médita la question. Aimait-elle Klaus ? Elle ressentait des choses pour le vampire, son corps s'enflammait dès qu'il la touchait, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Elle avait aimé Damon, quand on sait ce que lui avait apporté, elle se dit qu'elle ferait peut-être bien d'être prudente ! Klaus venait d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au sous-sol quand il entendit la conversation des filles. Il resta interdit, le souffle coupé en attendant qu'Irina réponde. Pourtant, quand elle s'apprêta à le faire, il signala sa présence. Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire !

_ Les filles, _lança-t-il alors qu'Irina s'apprêtait à parler._ Un petit voyage, ça vous tente ? _demanda-t-il en tentant d'être le plus détendu possible.

_ On va où ? _le questionna Angela.

_ Mystics Falls,_ répondit-il férocement en regardant Irina.

Celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche et resta incrédule. Elle devait avoir mal entendu ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir l'emmener là-bas ! C'était impossible !

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _rétorqua-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds pour lui faire face.

_ En aucun cas. Tu as réglé les soucis avec ta famille, il est temps que je fasse de même avec la mienne. _

_ Ils vont te tuer ! _

_ Ils ont tenté pendant un moment sans y parvenir, _répondit-il avec arrogance.

_ Ouais sauf que pas plus tard qu'hier tu as bien faillit pousser ton dernier soupir, _s'exclama Irina en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Elle à raison, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas maintenant, _renchérit Angela._ Il faut attendre quelques jours pour que tu récupères complètement. _

_ Comme vous voulez, _répondit-il en remontant l'escalier,_ mais on va à Mystics Falls ! _


	16. Chapter 15: préparatifs et départ

Bonjour bonjour !

On est dimanche alors voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira toujours !

**réponses aux anonymes :**

**Amélia**: En effet ils commencent à se faire confiance, comme tu le dis Klaus le lui prouve en lui donnant l'arme qui pourrait lui faire du mal !Merci pour ton com, j'espere que ce chap te plaira autant que le précédant :)

**VampireDiaries 87**: merci pour ta rewiew :) j'ai l'impression que les anti-Elena sont de plus en plus nombreux XD !

**Marine**: retour aux sources en effet XD Je sais pas si ca vas etre géant (tout dépend du point de vue que tu te place en fait mdr) mais ca vas etre musclé ca c'est clair ! Tuer Elena au passage ? Hum quelle bonne idée XD Meme si elle m'agace fortement, je ne la liquiderais pas quand meme, qu'on l'aime ou non la série tourne autour d'elle donc bon la tuer serait étrange je pense... mais on peux toujours la faire souffrir mdr *lilou en mode sadique !*

**Audrey**: Bienvenue chez moi miss :) Il était temps en effet d'en laisser une :P J'aime bien papoter avec vous moi XD Ravie que ca te plaise en tout cas :)

**Elenavd:** merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew :) ravie de voir que mes textes te plaisent autant :) ca fait vraiment plaisir ^^

**Nikita**: alors pour répondre a ta question, ma fic se passe un an et demi (presque deux à l'heure du chap d'aujourd'hui) après le sacrifice et donc apres la saison 3. J'ai volontairement choisit de la placer si loin dans le futur afin de ne pas etre obligé de suivre certaine chose de la série ou d'en inclure de nouvelles par ex s'il se passe un truc qui me plait. Donc pour répondre à ta question, le Klaroline à bien eu lieu, jusqu'à ce que Klaus se rende compte qu'elle utilisait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Sa famille l'a ensuite chasser de la ville quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer (ce qui colle du coup avec ce qu'on as apprit dans le 318 je suis trop forte mdr)

Je pense que je ferais un flash-back montrant tout ca sous peu quand Klaus sera confronter de nouveau à sa famille ;)

Merci encore à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commer, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ca remonte le moral. J'ai eu un gros coup de mou et de doute cette semaine, la lecture de vos comms m'a remonter suffisamment pour me donner l'envie d'écrire donc merci à vous vraiment :)

Bonne lecture

J'allais oublié, vous avez remarqué que l'épisode de cette semaine était particulièrement intéressant et mouvementé ? Logique Klaus is back mdr ! On voit la difference quand il est là ou non !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Préparatif et départ**

Il fallut trois jours à Klaus pour se remettre complètement et préparer le départ de tout le monde pour Mystics Falls. Irina, tout comme Angela avaient tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais elles n'avaient pas eu gain de cause ! Il était décidé à rentrer et il le ferait ! C'est la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Elijah quelques jours plus tôt qui l'avait décidé. Sa famille ne lui manquait pas spécialement, Becca peut-être un peu, mais le discours de son frère avait laissé transparaitre une chose : leur mère préparait un mauvais coup, il voulait savoir ce que c'était !

**Flash-back, quelques jours plus tôt. **

Alors que les filles prenaient leurs petits déjeuners, Klaus était sorti et avait décidé de contacter son frère. Il était curieux d'apprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec sa famille, si Elijah souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui, c'est qu'il avait une excellente raison. Il composa le numéro de son frère et attendit qu'il décroche.

_ Tu souhaitais me parler ? _lança Klaus d'une voix calme tout en s'asseyant sous le porche.

_ Nicklaus ! Ravi d'entendre ta voix. Ton humaine t'a donc remis sur pieds ! _

_ En effet, elle m'a également transmis tes prompts rétablissements,_ railla Klaus.

Il entendit son frère rire légèrement ce qui l'agaça encore plus ! Il bondit sur ses pieds et commença à arpenter le perron, nerveux.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ? _aboya-t-il.

_ − Ton retour à Mystics Falls serait souhaitable, _répondit Elijah avec un ton détaché.

_ − Et pourquoi ça ? _

_ − Mère va donner une réception dans les prochains jours afin de lancer officiellement les festivités en honneur des Fondateurs. Elle souhaiterait que notre famille apparaisse unie pour cet événement. _

_ − Une famille unie ? _ricana Klaus._ Vous m'avez chassé de la ville quand vous ne pouviez pas me tuer ! C'est ça ta vision de la famille unie ? _

_ − Les choses ont changé Nick, _tiqua Elijah qui devint nerveux tout à coup.

_ − Quoi ? Tu ne souhaites plus ma mort ? Ta visite des deniers jours et ton alliance avec les loups prouve pourtant le contraire ! _

_ − J'étais contre faire appel aux Alphas ! _rétorqua Elijah furieux._ Tu as beau être un monstre… tu restes mon frère ! Et tu sais à quel point la famille à toujours était importante pour moi ! _

_− Ça à toujours était ton point faible, _railla Klaus le sourire aux lèvres, en se remémorant de lointains souvenirs.

_ − Écoute, notre passé est ce qu'il est, mais je sais que d'une certaine façon, tu tiens toi aussi à ta famille, particulièrement à ta sœur… _

_ − Il est arrivé quelque chose à Becca ? _demanda Klaus qui sentit la peur s'insinuer doucement en lui.

Il avait toujours été proche de sa sœur. Rebecca était une des rares personnes à s'être interposée entre Mickeal et lui quand ils étaient jeunes. Une des seules également qui à sut montrer à Klaus un minimum d'affection… Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Becca ne lui en avait pas voulu et avait pardonné son geste. S'il se souciait de quelqu'un dans sa famille, c'était bien d'elle !

_− Non… du moins pas encore, _souffla Elijah comme las._ Ester à était celle qui à contacté les Alphas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait sachant très bien que l'on serait tous vulnérable tant qu'ils seraient dans le coin… Tu connais Rebecca, elle est impulsive, elle risque de se mettre en danger juste pour s'amuser un peu. _

_ − Si tu me disais clairement ce que tu attends de moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? _gronda Klaus qui commençait à perdre patience.

_ − J'ai besoin de ton aide pour nous débarrasser des Alphas et garder notre famille saine et sauve. _

_ − Comme c'est ironique ! _ricanna Klaus._ Tu m'as chassé de la ville et tu viens maintenant me chercher pour combattre des loups à tes côtés ! Tu concéderas qu'il y a de quoi rire. _

_ − J'en conviens, _répondit Elijah._ Penses-y c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_ − Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans ton piège ridicule ? _siffla Klaus en colère.

_ − Il n'y a pas de piège Nick, _soupira Elijah._ Tu nous as dit que mère était dangereuse, je ne t'ai pas cru… Mais elle devient de plus en plus puissante et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète. _

_ − Désolé, ça ne me concerne plus,_ rétorqua Klaus d'une voix dure avant de raccrocher.

Cette conversation l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait senti de la tension dans la voix de son frère et connaissant Elijah, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'aide si la situation ne l'exigeait pas… Klaus avait réfléchi longuement avant de prendre sa décision. C'était peut-être un piège afin de tenter de le tuer de nouveau, mais pourquoi maintenant ? De plus, si Elijah avait dit vrai, leur mère préparait un mauvais coup et il était curieux d'en apprendre plus !

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour trouver une maison à Mystics Falls et quelqu'un qui la prépare pour son arrivée et celle des filles, n'ayant plus les vampires à disposition, il avait bien dû s'organiser autrement. Penché sur son ordinateur dans sa luxueuse chambre, Klaus vérifiait les derniers détails de leur voyage. Il avait joué de prudence et préféré acquérir la maison sous un faux nom afin de ne pas alerter sa famille de sa venue. Il voulait jouir de l'effet de surprise en arrivant sans avoir prévenu à la petite sauterie de sa mère ! Il jubilait déjà rien qu'à imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait !

_ − Tout est prêt ?_ lui demanda une voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

Irina le regardait, appuyée sur la porte-clause de la chambre. Elle était nerveuse et inquiète depuis qu'elle avait appris la destination de leur voyage, si bien qu'elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps à s'entrainer sur les nouveaux équipements qu'il avait fait livrer pour elle.

_− Je pense que oui, _dit-il en refermant son ordinateur portable._ Toujours aussi stressée ? _

_ − En effet, _souffla-t-elle._ Je le sens pas moi, il se trame un truc et quelque chose me dit qu'on va se faire avoir comme des bleus ! _

En un clin d'œil, Klaus avait quitté le siège devant son bureau et se retrouvait devant elle à la dominer de son corps.

_− Tu n'as rien à craindre, _sourit-il moqueur,_ je serais là pour te protéger. _

_ − Très drôle, _railla-t-elle en le poussant légèrement._ Et toi qui te protégeras au juste hein ? Si j'étais à peu près de taille contre les Alphas, et encore c'est parce qu'ils me veulent dans leur meute que j'ai pu m'en tirer si facilement si tu veux mon avis, je ne le serais pas contre quatre originaux et une sorcière psychopathe ! _

_ − Psychopathe hein ? _ricana-t-il.

_ − Je sais qu'elle reste ta mère, mais c'est en effet ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ − Il n'y a aucun souci, Esther est une garce et je suis le premier à le dire je ne t'en formaliserais donc pas pour si peu,_ sourit-il avant de se coller un peu plus à elle.

Il noua ses mains à celles de la jeune femme et caressa de son pouce la peau douce de ses poignets. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui d'Irina et se laissa bercer par le cœur de cette dernière qui battait toujours un peu plus fort et vite quand il était près d'elle. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Elijah, n'était pas la seule à l'obséder. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles qu'il avait surprise dans le sous-sol entre Angela et Irina.

« _Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_ » lui avait-elle demandé. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle dise non, qu'il était intervenu avant qu'Irina ne réponde… aujourd'hui, il le regrettait. Il avait eu une occasion d'être fixé sur les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, il avait était trop lâche pour affronter la réponse. Irina l'avait toujours intrigué, cela dès qu'il l'avait vu au manoir des Salvatores, depuis, il avait appris à l'aimer. Il s'efforçait chaque jour de lui faire oublier les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir et bien qu'elle ne le repousse plus quand il la touchait, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le plus simple aurait surement été de lui demander mais on ne questionnait pas une femme sur ses sentiments… question d'éducation.

_ − Nick_, l'appela la voix douce d'Irina en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

− _Hum ? _fit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux.

_ − Arrête de réfléchir et embrasse-moi, _répondit-elle en souriant.

_ − Vos désirs sont des ordres madame,_ railla le vampire en s'exécutant.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de s'amuser un moment avec sa langue à caresser les lèvres de la jeune femme avec une lenteur infinie. Il adorait jouer avec elle, tout comme elle adorait le faire avec lui ! Peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux ! Aucun ne pliait devant l'autre et s'il le faisait, c'était juste temporaire avant de rependre le dessus ! Quand Irina lui agrippa les cheveux et se pressa contre lui en gémissant, il sut que cette fois il avait gagné : elle avait craqué la première ! Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le lui fasse payer !

Quand ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée de longues heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent Angela assise en tailleur devant une collection impressionnante de grimoires. La jeune sorcière avait semble-t-il un souci si on en jugeait par ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux roux qu'elle tortillait autour de ses doigts, signe de contrariété.

_− Un problème ? _lui demanda Irina en se postant devant elle.

_ − Je ne sais pas lesquels prendre, _pesta Angela._ Ils ont tous des sortilèges intéressants et surtout puissants, mais comme je ne sais pas à quoi on doit s'attendre une fois qu'on sera à Mystics Falls et bien je n'arrive pas à me décider ! _

_ − Et ce serait dur de tous les prendre, _répliqua Irina amusée en embrassant du regard la trentaine de grimoires poussiéreux.

_ − Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça Angela, _intervint Klaus._ On rend visite à la famille on ne part pas en guerre ! Du moins je ne pense pas ! _

Irina et Angela échangèrent un regard entendu avant de fixer l'originel.

_− « Prudence est mère de sureté » ça te parle ? _répliqua Angela._ Deux sorcières bien plus puissantes que moi sont dans cette ville, il est hors de question que je me retrouve démunie face à elles ! _

_ − Fait comme tu veux, _capitula le vampire.

_ − Oh, mais c'est ce que je comptais faire,_ ria-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Klaus allait répliquer quand son ouïe capta un bruit en provenance de la porte. Irina qui était toujours aux aguets, reprit aussitôt son sérieux quand elle vit les traits du vampire se contracter.

− _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-elle.

_ − Je suis pas sûr,_ répliqua-t-il en sortant du salon.

Irina et Angela le suivirent jusque dans le hall et entendirent à leur tour des coups sourds sur la porte. Irina sortit son arme de son holster, ôta la sécurité et se plaça devant Angela pendant que Klaus ouvrait la porte. Le bruit de coups cessa aussitôt et le vampire parut surpris.

− _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? _gronda-t-il alors qu'il cachait la vue aux filles.

_ − Tu nous manquais,_ railla une voix d'homme.

Klaus soupira avant de se retourner, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

− _Il semblerait que vous ayez plus confiance que moi en la nature des vampires !_ déclara-t-il en se décalant enfin.

Irina qui avait vu le vampire se détendre, jugea qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et rangea son arme dans son étui avant d'avancer vers la porte en compagnie d'Angela. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ils étaient revenus, du moins une partie d'entre-deux ! Elle sentit les larmes lui emplir les yeux quand elle croisa le regard moqueur de James. Nate, Tom, Jenny et quelques autres vampires se tenaient devant eux. Une petite moitié était rentrée à la maison de son plein gré ! Elle se retourna et lança un regard signifiant _« qui c'est qui avait raison »_ à Klaus qui l'observait un sourire en coin sur le visage.

_− Entrez qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? _s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

_ − On aimerait bien, mais on peut pas, _répondit James._ Le sort d'Angie nous interdit d'entrer, d'où les cailloux sur la porte. _

Irina baissa les yeux et vit en effet un petit tas de pierres qui s'était entassé sur le seuil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui avait déjà les yeux fermés et s'appliquait à lever le sort de protection qui était en place depuis la visite de sa cousine.

_ − C'est bon,_ déclara Angela au bout de quelques minutes.

Les vampires avancèrent alors d'un pas prudent, mains en avant et tâtèrent l'air devant eux. Visiblement ils s'étaient fait repousser violemment la fois précédente pour prendre autant de précautions ! Quand ils furent enfin certains qu'ils ne seraient plus éjectés par la magie, ils se détendirent et se postèrent devant les filles, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Irina attira James à elle en riant et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'Angela faisait de même avec les autres. Quand tout le monde se fut dit bonjour, une certaine tension se mit à flotter dans l'air. Les vampires, nerveux, se postèrent en ligne devant Klaus et gardèrent le silence, attendant qu'il parle. Irina scruta l'originel et vit que celui-ci affichait un air aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison ! Pas étonnant donc que les autres se demandent sur quel pied danser ! Angela poussa Irina de son passage et se posta devant l'original avec un regard dur.

_− Soit gentil ou je te botte le cul, _le menaça-t-elle.

_ − Qui a dit que ça ne serait pas le cas ? _demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

_ − Ton attitude ! _

Irina prit place aux côtés de l'originel et sourit aux vampires face à elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois dit à Klaus de les laisser choisir, selon lui aucun n'aurait fait le choix de rester… Voir que pas moins de dix d'entre eux l'avaient fait devait avoir eu l'effet d'une gifle sur l'originel.

_− Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?_ leur demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

James jeta un regard aux autres vampires avant de s'avancer légèrement.

_− La vie à l'extérieur… c'est pas aussi bien quand on n'a rien à faire de ses journées, _grimaça-t-il._ On s'ennuie vite alors qu'ici, il y a toujours de l'action, surtout depuis qu'elle a pointé le bout de son nez, _ajouta-t-il en souriant alors qu'il désignait Irina d'un signe de tête.

_ − Sans compter qu'on est obligé de vivre dans des taudis, _intervint alors Jenny d'un air dégouté. _Quand on a connu le luxe de cette maison, ça fait l'effet d'une douche froide ! _

Irina ne put retenir un rire moqueur devait la mine déconfite de la vampire. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié autant que ça sa soudaine liberté retrouvée.

_− Permets-nous de rester ici,_ reprit James en regardant Klaus dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête en signe de soumissions.

Klaus se mit à sourire satisfait, mais grogna quelques secondes plus tard quand il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par une ravissante brune qui le fusillait des yeux !

_− Arrête de t'amuser ! _siffla Irina.

_ − Rabat-joie ! _cingla-t-il._ Bon, si c'est ce que vous désirez, cette maison est la vôtre. Faites comme bon vous semble. _

_ − Merci, _répondit James approuvé par les autres_. Si tu as besoin de nous, fait le nous savoir, on reste à ton service._

_ − Hum, je n'oublierais pas, _ricana Klaus qui profitait de la situation plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

_ − Je serais vous, _le coupa Irina_, je m'habituerais à boire un peu de verveine chaque jour afin d'éviter toute tentative d'hypnose. Oui ça fera mal, _ajouta-t-elle quand les murmures de mécontentements se firent entendre_, mais vous serez toujours sûrs que vous agissez de votre propre volonté au moins ! Un peu chaque jour et vous ne sentirez plus rien ! _

_ − Bien que je déplore ce conseil, _ragea Klaus en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme,_ elle à néanmoins raison. Nous nous préparons à faire un petit séjour à Mystics Falls, j'aurais besoin de quelques-uns d'entre vous afin d'assurer la sécurité de ces charmantes demoiselles. Si vous venez, avalez de la verveine, ça évitera à ma famille de vous contrôler et à moi de vous tuer pour m'avoir trahi. _

Les vampires se regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise et se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment bien fait de revenir ici ! Les murmures allèrent bon train avant qu'une décision soit visiblement prise.

_− Si tu as besoin d'aide, j'en suis_, s'exclama James en sortant des rangs.

_− Moi également. Je dois la vie à Irina, si je peux aider à sauver la sienne je viens, _ajouta Nate.

_ − Un toubib est toujours utile, je vous accompagne, _lança Tom.

_ − Bien, préparez-vous on part demain ! Les autres vous devrez veiller à la sécurité de la demeure. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait profiter de notre absence. En attendant, faites comme bon vous semble. _

Klaus les planta là et rejoignit sa chambre. Irina et Angela sourirent quand elles le virent fuir. Elles restèrent à parler avec les revenants, écoutant leurs histoires sur ces trois jours passés à l'extérieur avant qu'Irina ne s'éclipse doucement. Elle regagna le troisième étage de la maison et ouvrit la porte-clause de la chambre de son amant sans même frapper. Après tout elle passait plus de temps ici que dans sa propre chambre ! Elle le trouva appuyé sur le mur de verre, le regard perdu dans le paysage, un verre de sang à la main.

_− Je t'avais dit qu'ils reviendraient, _lança-t-elle moqueuse en s'approchant de lui.

_ − Ce sont des idiots, _gronda-t-il._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait ! _

_ − Parce qu'ils étaient bien ici et qu'ils t'aiment bien je crois. _

Le vampire grogna et lui jeta un regard noir lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il pensait de sa théorie !

_− Ça te parait si impossible que ça que les gens veulent rester auprès de toi ? _lança-t-elle irritée.

_ − J'ai un peu de mal à le comprendre en effet, _cingla-t-il._ J'ai étais rejeté toute ma vie pour ce que j'étais. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à forcer les gens à rester à mes côtés parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'ils le fassent de leur plein gré… _

_ − Et tu te rends compte que quand tu leur laisses le choix c'est pourtant ce qui arrive,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Avec ce qu'elle savait de sa vie, c'était logique qu'il doute de la sincérité des gens, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence à un moment ! Elle s'approcha de lui, prit le verre de sang à moitié vide, le posa sur le bureau et se planta devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

_− Je suis bien restée moi et c'était mon choix !_

_ − Parce que tu es folle, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin alors que ses yeux se faisaient moins durs et plus tendres.

_ − Peut-être_, souffla-t-elle en affichant une moue mystérieuse_, ou alors c'est autre chose. _

Elle vit un millier de questions dans les yeux bleus qui la scrutaient, pourtant, aucune de franchit les lèvres du vampire. Un soupçon de doute et de peur les chassa avant qu'il ne se reprenne et affiche un masque impassible. Il n'allait pas craquer et lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par _« autre chose »._ Il y avait tant de possibilités… Pour chasser le malaise qui avait commencé à poindre en lui, Klaus décida d'aborder un sujet qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision de rentrer à Mystics Falls.

_ − Irina, quand tu as vu Damon, est-ce que tes sentiments pour lui sont revenus ?_ demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme recula, comme sonnée, et le regarda incrédule. Elle était proche de lui, à faire preuve de tendresse, comment pouvait-il lui demander si elle en aimait un autre ? Quand elle le plongea dans ses yeux et qu'elle y vit le doute qui y régnait, elle se dit qu'à sa place, elle poserait surement la question aussi. Après tout, il la ramenait vivre dans la même ville que son ex, il était légitime qu'il demande s'il devait s'inquiéter non ?

_− Tu veux la vérité j'imagine ? _demanda-t-elle en décidant de jouer un peu avec lui.

_ − Tant qu'à faire je préférais assez oui, _répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras et en se dressant devant elle.

_ − Des images de notre liaison sont revenues en effet, tout comme ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là… _

_ − Hum,_ grogna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Irina sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce devenir lourde et épaisse. Klaus était visiblement quelqu'un de susceptible qui ne supportait pas qu'on joue longtemps avec lui ! Elle recula doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à s'assoir sur un coin du bureau.

_− Ça t'amuse semble-t-il, _gronda-t-il furieux.

_ − Ce qui m'amuse c'est toi, _cingla-t-elle._ Je peux comprendre que tu te poses des questions, mais demande moi carrément ce qui te préoccupe à savoir si je vais courir dans les bras de Damon dès qu'on sera arrivé ! _

_ − Est-ce que tu le feras ? _

_ − Non, _affirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._ Les souvenirs sont remontés en effet, tout comme le couteau qu'Elena et lui m'ont planté dans le dos ! Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui ! _

_ − Certaine ? _souffla l'originel en se penchant vers elle.

_ − Absolument ! _répondit-elle alors que les lèvres du vampire effleuraient les siennes._ J'ai toujours trouvé que la jalousie était ridicule, j'avoue que chez toi c'est sexy, _ajouta-t-elle en cherchant à l'embrasser.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il recula et emprisonna sa gorge dans une main de fer sans pour autant lui faire mal.

− _Ne t'amuse pas à me rendre jaloux Irina, _feula-t-il en fixant son regard au sien._ Tu le regretterais. _

_ − C'est une menace ? _demanda-t-elle le souffle court_. _

_ − Une promesse. Tu sais ce que dit l'adage : « œil pour œil et dent pour dent » !_

_ − Même en amour ? _

_ − Surtout en amour !_ rétorqua-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de le repousser quand elle sentit la rudesse avec laquelle il l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient dures et possessives contre les siennes. Elle ne dut pas résister plus d'une minute avant de céder et de lui rendre son baiser qui se fit alors plus doux et tendre. L'instant suivant, elle était presque allongée sur le bureau, Klaus entre ses cuisses !

Le lendemain matin, deux gros 4x4 étaient chargés avec les affaires de tout le monde pendant que Klaus donnait ses dernières consignes aux vampires qui resteraient ici, puis il fut temps de partir. Nate, James et Tom s'installèrent dans le second véhicule alors qu'Angela, Irina et Klaus montaient dans le premier. James ouvrit la voie et les deux 4x4 s'engagèrent doucement dans l'allée, quittant la propriété pour Mystics Falls.

Irina boudait. Elle avait voulu prendre le volant, conduire un de ces gros 4x4 lui avait toujours fait envie, mais une fois de plus Klaus avait jalousement gardé les clefs avant de s'installer au volant.

− _J'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi, _dit-il devant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

_ − Insinues-tu que je suis un danger public ? _

_ − Comparé à moi ? Absolument !_ déclara-t-il en posant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Angela, installée à l'arrière, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elle le vit faire. Il parvint même à arracher un sourire à Irina, ce qui était franchement un exploit vu son humeur !

_ − Quoi ? _demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

_ − Ça fait si… _commença Angela en cherchant ses mots_. _

_ − Humain ? _proposa Irina.

_ − En effet ! _

_ − Pour une fois qu'ils inventent quelque chose de pratique ! _rétorqua le vampire amusé. _Mes sens sont plus développés que les vôtres, je vous signale. Votre magnifique soleil m'aura surement brulé les yeux avant qu'on arrive si je ne les protège pas ! _

_ − Tu aurais du me laisser conduire, tu n'aurais pas du te concentrer sur la route et t'abimer les yeux avec ce magnifique soleil qui brille aujourd'hui !_ cingla Irina mauvaise.

Klaus lui jeta un regard en coin et fit un sourire séducteur qui la fit fondre. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle se faire court. Sa colère commença à s'évaporer bien vite remplacer par du désir. Elle aurait bien espéré qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, mais le grand sourire ravi qu'il lui lança, lui fit comprendre le contraire.

_− Saloperie de vampire !_ siffla-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté.

_− Rappelez-moi pour combien de temps on en a ?_ demanda Angela amusée de les voir se chamailler comme des gamins.

− _Presque quatre heures, _lui répondit Klaus.

_ − Hey bas ça vas pas être triste je le sens_, répliqua la sorcière en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Elle en venait presque à regretter de ne pas être montée avec les autres pour le coup !


	17. Chapter 16: préparation

Bonjour bonjour et Joyeuses Pâques tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous aurez surement des envies de meurtres à la fin lol. Je vous informe également que j'ai repris certaine infos de l'épisode 318 pour que ça colle mieux à la réalité.

Un grand merci à toutes ! J'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde (dimanche de fêtes obliges lol) mais le coeur y est sachez-le ! Merci Merci Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Préparation**

Irina ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents quand le 4x4 passa le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue dans la ville. Elle était de retour alors qu'elle aurait préféré être partout ailleurs, tant que ce n'était pas ici ! Elle ruminait en silence pendant que les rues qu'elle connaissait défilaient sous ses yeux. Bien vite, Klaus quitta le centre-ville et s'engagea sur une petite route qui conduisait à l'extérieur de Mystics Falls, aussitôt, Irina se mit à respirer plus calmement. Le vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil et afficha un sourire amusé. Elle était visiblement nerveuse à l'idée de croiser la route de sa cousine, il espérait qu'elle allait vite se faire à l'idée, car il comptait bien sur elle pour la suite de son plan ! De longues minutes plus tard, il se gara enfin devant une maison de taille moyenne. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que le manoir qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui, mais ça serait bien suffisant. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici de toute façon !

_ - Hum, pas mal_, lança Angela en regardant la maison de style moderne alors qu'elle s'étirait longuement.

La jeune sorcière avait dormit une partie du voyage, lassée des chamailleries de ses deux compagnons de route. Elle bâilla puis sortit enfin de la voiture, imitée par Irina et Klaus. Le second 4x4 se gara devant au même instant, avant que les trois vampires n'en sautent et jettent un coup d'œil admirateur à la maison.

_ - James, tu restes avec les filles, _ordonna Klaus en retirant enfin ses lunettes de soleil qu'il accrocha au col du sweat gris qu'il portait. _Les autres avec moi, on fouille la maison. _

_ - Tu crois que c'est vraiment utile, _soupira Irina qui ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche.

_ - On n'est jamais trop prudent Sweetheart, _répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans un souffle d'air.

Nate et Tom le suivirent laissant Irina, Angela et James sur le devant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus et les autres étaient de retour. La maison était sécurisée. Irina récupéra un de ses sacs et entra dans la maison, suivie par Angela qui portait un sac et les grimoires qu'elle avait emmenés pendant que Nate et les autres vidaient les voitures.

_ - Angie je sais que tu dois rêver de te détendre, mais si tu pouvais protéger la maison ça m'arrangerait assez, _lança Klaus alors qu'il passait dans un couloir.

_ - Je suis déjà sur le coup_, répliqua-t-elle, la tête plongée dans un grimoire.

Irina posa son sac, s'assit dessus et regarda son amie travailler. Ça l'épatait toujours autant de voir qu'un bout de femme comme Angela puisse réussir des sortilèges si puissants toute seule ! La sorcière psalmodia à voix basse un moment avant de lever les mains et de jeter son sort vers la porte de la maison. Irina put alors voir très nettement un voile irisé recouvrit toutes les issues.

_ - Impressionnant, _souffla-t-elle_. _

_ - Merci, _lui répondit Angela avec un grand sourire, fière d'elle.

_ - Comment ça marche ? _demanda Irina qui se leva pour passer la main à travers la porte ouverte sans rien sentir de particulier.

_ - Klaus a acheté la maison sous un faux nom, il n'y a donc pas de réel propriétaire pour empêcher aux vampires d'entrer. Ce sort reproduit l'effet. Tant que tu es invité à entrer tu passes, si ce n'est pas le cas tu te prends un mur invisible ! _

_ - Tu sais que tu es bluffante toi, _ria Irina en passant un bras sur les épaules de son amie. _Aller viens on va nous dégoter des chambres !_

Les filles récupèrent leurs sacs et passèrent sans les voir devant un séjour immense ouvert sur une cuisine. Tout ce qui les intéressait était l'escalier qui donnait à l'étage où se trouveraient logiquement les chambres. Sur le palier, un long couloir disposait de plusieurs portes. Angela poussa la première qui se trouva à sa portée et fut plus qu'heureuse d'y trouver une chambre confortable.

_ - Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon chez-moi, _dit-elle en posant son sac et ses grimoires.

_ - Viens il me reste encore à en trouver une, _répondit Irina en la tirant par le bras.

_ - Pas besoin, _répliqua alors une voix dans son dos,_ ta chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir. _

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Klaus qui affichait un air sur de lui. Irina lui jeta un regard interrogateur, la seconde suivante, elle était entrainée à sa suite.

_ - Chambre de Tom, _dit-il en poussant une porte sans même regarder à l'intérieur._ Celle de James, une salle de bain, et la chambre de Nate,_ ajouta-t-il en poussant trois autres portes.

Irina jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule porte possible. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une chambre aux teintes jaune pâle à la décoration assez sobre. Un grand lit avec des draps de satin blanc face à elle, un chevet en fer forgé de chaque côté, un bureau à sa gauche sous une fenêtre et une grande armoire à sa droite. Si on comptait la porte-clause qu'elle voyait sur le mur du fond, c'est tout ce que comptait la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit tout un tas d'affaires posées sur le lit.

_ - Dis-moi, ta chambre est où au juste ? _demanda-t-elle en se retournant, bras croisés et regard dur vers le vampire dans son dos.

_ - Mais ici bien sûr ! _répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence._ Cela te poserait-il un souci ma douce ? _susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle et envoutante.

_ - En effet ! _affirma Irina en le repoussant._ Je veux ma chambre toute seule. Hors de question que je passe mes nuits avec un vieux chnoque macho ! _

Klaus perdit son sourire quand il l'entendit et afficha un air incrédule. Irina dut se mordre la joue pour retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de la prendre.

_ - Le quoi ?_ gronda le vampire en avançant d'un air menaçant vers elle.

_ - Le vieux chnoque, _répéta-t-elle effrontément._ T'as plus de mille balais non ? T'as même dépassé le stade de « vieux » là remarque ! Je crois que tu viens de passer dans la catégorie « fossile » mon pote ! _

Elle aurait dû reculer à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, le regard noir, bouillonnant de colère, mais au contraire, elle resta plantée sur ses pieds à lui faire face. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, ses yeux dans les siens, il passa une main sur les reins de la jeune femme et la colla à lui brutalement.

_ - Ose répéter,_ la défia-t-il.

_ - Quelle partie ? _demanda-t-elle en soutenant son regard dur._ Le vieux chnoque ou le fossile ? _

La seconde suivante elle s'écrasait sur le matelas, complètement hilare alors que Klaus se posait sur elle. Il lui immobilisa les bras au-dessus de la tête et fit pression avec ses hanches pour empêcher Irina de bouger sous lui.

_ - Je crois que tu as besoin d'une démonstration de fougue jeune insolente, _dit-il en la fixant avec tant de désir dans les yeux que pour le coup Irina ne riait plus du tout !

Le corps de la jeune femme commença à se réchauffer alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touché ! Saloperie d'hormones, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle vit le vampire esquisser un sourire en coin calculateur, elle sut qu'elle était dans de sales draps ! Il allait lui faire payer ses paroles de la plus délicieuse des façons… le pire étant sans doute qu'elle en redemanderait !

De longs moments plus tard, Irina avait les yeux fermés, complètement en nage, nue et essoufflée, dans les draps de satin, Klaus installé à ses côtés, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

_ - Je dirais qu'il a plutôt de bon reste le fossile si j'en crois ton état, _railla-t-il alors que sa maitresse ouvrait les yeux.

_ - Peut-être, mais ça n'en reste pas moins faux que tu es vieux et macho, _cingla-t-elle.

_ - Tout ça pour une voiture ? _demanda-t-il amusé.

_ - En effet ! File-moi les clefs tu vas voir que je vais devenir un vrai ange ! _

_ - On s'ennuierait si c'était le cas, _ria-t-il avant de se lever, nu comme un ver, et de se diriger vers la porte sur le mur derrière le lit.

Irina le dévora des yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Klaus surprit son geste et lui lança un regard provocateur avant de disparaitre dans ce qui était une salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Elle hésita un moment puis quitta le lit à son tour avant de se glisser dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Sans rien dire, elle ouvrit les portes coulissantes de la cabine de douche et entra à son tour sous l'eau chaude. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être quand le vampire se glissa dans son dos et la colla à lui tout en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. L'instant suivant ses crocs se plantaient dans sa gorge pour boire. Irina poussa un gémissement de plaisir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux à lui caresser la nuque pendant qu'il buvait doucement.

* * *

><p><em> - Bon quel est le plan ? <em>demanda James alors que tout le monde était réuni au salon.

_ - Ma mère donne une réception demain soir, on va y aller_, répondit Klaus avec un sourire énigmatique.

Angela était installée sur un canapé, entourée de grimoire, elle relisait ses sorts. Irina assise à ses côtés lui passait les vieux livres. Tom et James étaient quant à eux appuyés sur la table de billard, attendant pour finir leurs parties en cours. Klaus était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir vert, un bourbon à la main quant à Nate lui, il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

_ - Nous tous ? _l'interrogea Tom en lançant un regard nerveux à James.

_ - En effet. Ma famille sera présente au grand complet, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront à ma venue, je préfère vous avoir à mes côtés pour veiller sur les filles. _

_ - Ok, _intervint alors Nate._ Mais on va devoir se nourrir avant d'y aller afin d'être le plus fort possible. _

_ - Il y a des poches de sang dans le frigo, _les informa l'originel._ Si vous préférez vous trouver une gorge bien chaude, ça me va si vous ne laissez aucune trace derrière vous. Des morts suspectes alerteront le shérif et les Salvatores alors vous vous tenez à carreau, _ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

_ - Pensez à prendre un peu de verveine aussi,_ leur rappela Irina. _Mieux vaut vous préparer à affronter la famille barge ! _

Klaus sourit amusé, de voir Irina trouver des qualificatifs peu glorieux aux siens. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_ - À quoi doit-on s'attendre d'ailleurs ? _lui demanda Angela en levant le nez de ses grimoires. _Si on va dans la tanière du monstre autant savoir à qui on a affaire non ?_

_ - Un petit topo serait en effet fort intéressant,_ approuva James en croisant les bras sur son torse bombé.

Irina sourit en le voyant faire. Il lui renvoyait l'image d'un soldat attendant les ordres de sa prochaine mission.

− _Bien si vous voulez,_ reprit Klaus. _Une chose à ne jamais oublier :_ _ce sont des originaux, ils vous manipuleront s'ils le peuvent ou alors vous tuerons sans laisser voir de signe avant-coureur. Ester est peut-être la moins dangereuse, du moins au combat rapproché. Elle n'a pas la force des vampires ni de crocs, mais sa magie est puissante. Si vous lui en laissez le temps, elle ne montrera aucune pitié pour vous tuer avec un sort ou deux. _

_ - Ester est pour moi, _lança férocement Angela_. __Si elle se bat avec la magie, je serais de taille. _

_ - Personne ne se battra, on va juste une visite de courtoisie, _lui rappela Klaus.

_− Si tu le dis ! _

_ − Vous connaissez déjà Elijah pour l'avoir rencontré à la villa, il est le plus sage d'entre nous. Le plus humain si je peux dire, mais ne vous y fiez pas, il reste un originel bien plus puissant que vous. Que dire ensuite de ma sœur, _dit-il songeur_. Rebecca à était la seule fille dans une famille de six garçons autrement dit, elle en a bavé en grandissant. Sa transformation en vampire n'a pas amélioré son sale caractère ! _ria-t-il._ Elle est sadique, perfide et manipulatrice à souhait ! _

_ − C'est drôle tu parles de ta sœur j'ai l'impression d'entendre une description de toi, _ricana Irina.

_ − Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, _admit le vampire avec un sourire en coin._ Elle est comme moi, la paire de seins en plus ! _

_ − Barbie Klaus, _souffla Irina._ Je comprends le surnom maintenant ! _

_ − J'ai toujours aimé jouer à la Barbie moi,_ railla Nate un grand sourire sur le visage.

Irina lui lança un coup d'œil amusé avant de reporter son attention sur l'originel qui n'avait pas fini de leur parler de sa charmante famille !

_− Ne reste plus que le jeune et agréable Kol, _reprit-il avec une ironie non masquée dans la voix.

_ − Tu as l'air de l'apprécier ton frangin dit donc, _lança Angela en riant.

_ − Si tu viens à le connaitre, et je ne te le souhaite pas, je crois que tu comprendras ! Il fait partie de la catégorie « beau qui le sais et qui en profite ». _

_ − Tout ce que je déteste ! _grimaça la sorcière.

_ − Le genre tu te retiens pour ne pas l'étrangler quoi, _railla Irina.

_ − Exactement. C'est un petit con prétentieux qui passera son temps à vous chercher et vous provoquer ! Il aime s'amuser avec les autres justes parce qu'il s'ennuie. _

_ − Il est le plus jeune je paris ? _questionna James intrigué_. _

_ − En effet, _approuva Klaus.

_ − C'est donc un bon point pour nous. S'il est jeune, il en oubliera de réfléchir correctement. _

_ − Kol réfléchir ?_ ria Klaus. _Il y a peu de chance en effet. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir maintenant. J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de confrontation, mais préparez-vous quand même au cas où. Un pieu ou deux serait également judicieux, je pense. _

_ − Cool tes réunions de famille, _rétorqua Irina.

_− Je te le fais pas dire_, soupira le vampire avant de disparaitre dans un courant d'air.

− _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ s'étonna Tom.

_− Je crois que revoir sa famille le perturbe bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, _lui répondit Irina, troublée._ Je vais aller le voir. Il nous reste peu de temps pour nous préparer, commencer à boire un peu de verveine pour vous y habituer. Appelez-moi s'il y a un souci. _

Irina les quitta, un air inquiet sur le visage. Klaus n'était pas vraiment du genre sentimental, le voir réagir ainsi lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Elle monta l'escalier presque en courant et poussa la porte de sa chambre, mais celle-ci était vide. Elle parcourut rapidement les autres pièces de l'étage, Klaus n'était nulle part. Elle redescendit, perplexe. Ou avait bien put passer l'originel ?

− _Tu devrais faire un tour au sous-sol, _lui lança Tom en sortant de la cuisine, un verre de sang fumant à la main.

_ − Merci,_ répondit-elle avec une mine dégoutée.

Elle ouvrit toutes les portes qu'elle trouva au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à tomber sur celle qui descendait au sous-sol de la maison. Elle souffla un coup et descendit prudemment, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Contrairement à la villa qu'ils venaient de quitter, le sous-sol ici était vide à l'exception des 4x4 qui avaient été mis à l'abri pour la nuit qui allait tomber. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et le vit enfin, appuyé sur un congélateur, une poche de sang à la main.

_ − Tout va bien ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_ − Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas ?_

_ − Tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de fuir une discussion, _lui fit-elle remarquer._ Sans compter que tu te jettes sur une poche de sang. Tu sais que ça ne me pose pas de soucis si je dois te nourrir. _

Dans la pénombre, elle le vit sourire, passer une main sur ses lèvres et s'approcher d'elle.

_− Ce que je vois à ta gorge est loin d'être suffisant pour me nourrir ma douce, _souffla-t-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

_ − Bois plus dans ce cas. _

_ − Ça t'affaiblirait. Je devrais presque te vider de ton sang pour étancher ma soif, je ne pense pas que cela te tente tant que ça _

_ − Heu non en effet, _grimaça-t-elle._ Bon si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse maintenant ! Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais, on vit ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je remarque quand quelque chose cloche ! _

Elle l'entendit soupirer avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle. À tâtons, elle trouva les marches de l'escalier et s'assit bien décidée à faire parler le vampire. Tous deux gardèrent le silence un long moment, avant que le vampire ne se lance.

− _J'ai un autre frère, du moins j'avais un autre frère, _dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

_ − Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_ − Il est mort. Elena et les autres l'ont tué. _

Irina reçut ses quelques mots en plein visage, telle une gifle. Elena avait tué un originel ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment sa cousine avait bien pu réaliser un tel exploit ?

_− Comment c'est possible ? _souffla-t-elle choquée.

_ − Ils étaient extrêmement déterminés à m'anéantir à cette époque, _cracha Klaus._ Je n'avais pas compris que ce serait le début de la déchéance pour moi ! _

_ − Si tu ne veux pas en parler… _

_ − On va être confronté à ma famille et tu seras à mon bras, autant que tu saches à quoi t'attendre ! _

_ − Comme tu veux, _souffla Irina.

_ − C'était quelques mois après le sacrifice et ton départ… _

**Flash-Back un an et demi plus tôt **

Klaus venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère Finn. Loin de le pleurer, il était même ravi de constater que le sort qui déliait la fratrie ait si bien marché ! Bonnie était vraiment beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Il l'avait menacé pour qu'elle se penche sur la question, mais il n'avait pas espéré avoir un résultat si rapidement et surtout avec seulement la jeune Bennett ! Ester était beaucoup plus forte, il avait pensé qu'il aurait fallu au moins autant de force pour briser le sortilège… il avait eu tord et il en était bien heureux ! Bonnie avait rompu le lien juste à temps. Dix minutes plus tard, il terminait avec un pieu dans le cœur… encore ! Son frère était mort certes, mais cela avait révélé l'existence des pieux en chêne blanc donc quelque part, il était gagnant ! Elena et sa petite bande auraient pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts s'il n'avait pas appris l'existence des armes aussi rapidement ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas à cette époque, c'est que ces ennuis étaient loin d'être terminé !

Le lendemain de la mort de Finn, les portes de la demeure volèrent en éclats tandis qu'Ester entrait, suivi de prés par Elijah, Kol et Rebecca. Aux visages fermés qu'affichaient ses frères et sœurs, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_− Mère, _s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sans joie._ C'est bon de vous revoir ! _

_ − Silence Nicklaus !_ ordonna-t-elle en le faisant voler à travers le living.

L'originel s'écrasa sur la table à manger qui se brisa sous la puissance du choc. Il se releva à la vitesse de la lumière et fit face à sa mère.

− _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_ hurla-t-il.

Sa mère fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui coller la gifle la plus mémorable qu'il n'ait jamais reçue. Klaus, incrédule et choqué, posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie et recula de quelques pas en chancelant.

_ - Les gens de cette ville te haïs tellement qu'ils s'en prennent à mes autres enfants justes pour pouvoir te détruire, _cracha Ester folle de rage._ Cela suffit ! Tu ne causeras plus la perte des miens Nicklaus, je l'interdirais ! _

_ - La perte des vôtres ? _répéta Klaus furieux._ Vous avez tenté de nous tuer il y a quelques semaines ! _

_ - Encore une fois pour pouvoir t'éliminer ! Tout est toujours à cause de toi ! _

_ - C'est Finn n'est-ce pas ? _gronda-t-il les yeux brillants de larme._ C'est la mort de Finn qui vous touche autant ! Il à toujours était votre préféré !_

_ - Finn était un homme droit et bon ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon ! _

Ester tremblait littéralement de fureur. Son pouvoir transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, et l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau. Klaus jeta un œil à ses frères et sœur qui étaient restés muets jusque-là. Tous étaient prostrés dans le silence, derrière leur mère, la laissant parler pour eux. Cela le mit hors de lui !

_ - Vous êtes d'accord avec elle ? _cracha-t-il.

_ - Parce qu'elle a tort peut-être ? _railla Kol qui s'avança._ Finn n'est pas mort à cause de toi c'est ça ? _

_ - Finn est mort parce qu'il était idiot et imprudent ! Jamais ces minables n'auraient pu avoir un d'entre nous, nous sommes trop forts ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils s'en sont pris à lui au juste ? _

_ - Fais attention à ce que tu dis, _siffla Elijah._ Finn était notre frère ne l'oublie pas ! Respect le !_

_ - Tout comme je suis le vôtre ! _hurla Klaus pendant que les larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Rebecca détourner les yeux et Kol lui serrer la main avec compassion. Ester s'était calmée depuis et avait voulu laisser ses enfants régler leurs comptes entre eux, mais il était tant d'en finir.

_ - Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille, _dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir._ Quitte cette ville ou nous ferons ce que les autres n'ont pas su faire ! _

_ - À savoir ? _demanda Klaus d'un ton provocateur.

_ - Te tuer !_ trancha Ester d'une voix glaciale.

Sa mère lui aurait mis une seconde gifle que l'effet en aurait été le même. Il dévisagea sa famille qui se tenait droite devant lui et scruta leurs visages. Il sentit son cœur se briser quand il comprit qu'ils étaient sincères.

_ - Vous me tueriez ! _souffla-t-il choqué.

_ - Si tu nous y obliges oui, _répondit Kol.

_ - J'ai brulé tous les pieux vous ne pourriez pas me tuer même si vous le vouliez, _railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

_ - Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de pieux ! _

Elijah se lança alors sur lui. Il était tellement perturbé par cet échange avec sa famille qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Il s'aperçut que son frère était devant lui quand ce fut trop tard. Celui-ci avait plongé sa main dans sa poitrine et saisit son cœur, prêt à l'arracher. Klaus était un hybride, mais il savait que même lui ne pourrait survivre à ce traitement ! La main d'Elijah se resserra sur le précieux organe.

_ - Elijah non, _hurla alors Rebecca en larme._ Par pitié non ! _

_ - Becca, _murmura Klaus le souffle court, coupé par la douleur.

_ - Elijah je t'en pris non, _implora leur sœur._ Laisse-lui une chance. _

_ - Il ne changera jamais, _cracha leur Elijah en la regardant.

_ - Il est notre frère tout comme l'était Finn… Il y a déjà eu un mort de trop, ne détruit pas notre famille. _

_ - Il n'y a plus rien à détruire, _gronda Kol_, il s'en est déjà chargé pendant toutes ces années ! _

_ - Elijah, lâche-le,_ ordonna Ester.

Le fils regarda la mère qui confirma ses propos par un mouvement de tête, laissant Klaus s'écrouler à ses pieds. L'hybride se releva difficilement et du se tenir à une chaise pour rester debout. Il mit une main à son cœur et constata avec soulagement que la cicatrisation avait déjà commencé.

_ - Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour quitter la ville, _déclara Ester._ Après quoi nous te traquerons et t'exécuterons comme tu mérites de l'être ! _

_ - Vous… me chassez, _hoqueta Klaus, qui n'osait y croire.

_ - C'est ça ou la mort à toi de choisir ! _

Klaus regarda sa famille dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre. Sa mère affichait un air glacial, Elijah guettait le moment opportun pour attaquer quant à Kol, il semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Seule Rebecca avait l'air touchée par ce qu'il se passait. Son visage de poupée était ravagé par les larmes. C'est le regard suppliant de sa sœur qui le décida.

_ - Je serais parti demain,_ déclara Klaus en quitta la pièce en courant.

Il repassa par sa chambre, changer de vêtement puis sortie. Il avait besoin de tuer pour se défouler, pour évacuer sa douleur. Il se rendit dans le parc municipal, endroit où il y avait toujours du monde, qu'importe l'heure. Quand une joggeuse brune passa non loin de lui, il saisit sa chance et l'emmena à l'écart. Il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge et commença à boire, il avait tellement mal qu'il en aurait bien fondu en larme ! Mais un homme comme lui ne s'écroulait pas submergé par ses sentiments non ! Il les mettait de côté et tuait pour se changer les idées ! C'est ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire jusqu'à ce qu'un rire attire son attention. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! Il délaissa la joggeuse à peine en vie, s'essuya le menton d'un revers de la main, vérifia que ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés ou tachés et sortit de sa cachette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caroline entrait dans son champ de vision. Voir qu'elle n'était pas seule l'acheva ! Tyler était de retour en ville et tenait la jolie blonde collée à lui. Quand Caroline s'aperçut de la présence de l'originel, elle perdit son sourire et afficha un masque impénétrable. Tyler qui perçut son changement d'attitude scruta les environs et se tendit aussitôt quand il croisa le regard noir de Klaus.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _lui demanda la blonde d'un ton glacial.

_ - Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu fais avec lui, _rétorqua Klaus en s'approchant.

_ - Parce que j'ai des comptes à te rendre maintenant ? _ria Caroline, moqueuse.

_ - Depuis que tu as accepté que je te courtise en effet oui ! _

_ - Que tu la courtises ? _répéta Tyler furieux_. C'est quoi ces conneries encore ! Caroline ?_

_ - Ce n'est rien du tout, _le rassura-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux et en posant une main sur sa joue.

_ - Tu appel donc rien le fait d'avoir passé plusieurs moments en ma compagnie et accepté tous mes cadeaux ?_ questionna Klaus d'une voix aussi glaciale que l'arctique.

Il allait devenir fou de douleur il le sentait ! Entre sa famille et la scène que lui faisait vivre Caroline, il allait perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait ! La vampire le scruta attentivement, avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine et d'afficher un sourire en coin.

_ - Tu n'as donc encore rien compris ? Je pensais que tu étais intelligent pourtant ! J'ai utilisé l'attirance que tu avais pour moi contre toi, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il gardait le silence. _Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je t'aimerais jamais Klaus ! On avait besoin de te distraire, j'étais le parfait appât ! Tu es vraiment naïf si tu as cru que c'était sincère, _cracha-t-elle.

Klaus resta pétrifié sur place. Alors qu'il aurait dû se mettre à tuer cette garce de la façon la plus douloureuse possible − la démembrer lui semblait une bonne idée ! − il resta là, sans bouger et sans rien dire. Caroline perçut très nettement le danger quand elle vit le vampire dans cet état. Elle attrapa Tyler par la main et prit la fuite avant que Klaus ne revienne à la raison et ne la tue ou pire.

Le vampire ne pourrait dire combien de temps il était resté prostré dans le silence sans bouger. Il assimilait petit à petit que tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai n'était en fait qu'un tissu de mensonges, un piège odieux qu'on lui avait tendus afin de le rendre vulnérable. Le pire c'est que tout était de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi cruel avec les habitants de cette ville, il n'aurait pas eu le retour d'ascenseur qui lui faisait si mal ! Il aurait presque pu en rire si la douleur n'était pas aussi forte ! Il avait laissé son humanité remonter à la surface quand il pensait que Caroline l'aimait, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger un instant avant qu'il ne se jette sur le premier venu. Il tua six personnes ce soir-là, juste pour se venger. Il laissa les cadavres bien en vue afin de choquer le plus de monde possible. Il avait hâte de voir comment le shérif allait expliquer ça ! Après quoi il repassa chez lui, boucla un sac, attrapa les premières clefs de voiture qu'il vit et quitta cette ville maudite ! Plus rien ne le retenait ici ! Il avait voulu une famille, une femme… aucun n'avait jamais voulu de lui ! Une fois de plus on le rejetait pour le monstre qu'il était !

− _Tu sais tout_, souffla-t-il en revenait difficilement en temps présent, avec Irina dans se sous-sol.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa dans la pénombre. La jeune femme avait le visage baigné de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pour lui ? Pour sa famille ? Parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était un monstre qui tuait sans remords ? Il détourna le regard, la voir ainsi étant trop douloureux pour lui.

_ - Toi et Caroline hein ! _cracha Irina en se levant d'un bond.

_ - C'est tout ce que tu retiens de l'histoire ? _ria-t-il doucement.

_ - Tu tiens encore à Blondie ? _

_ - Pourquoi cette question ? _

_ - Tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore des sentiments pour Damon, il est légitime que je te pose la même question !_

_ - Sauf que nous n'avons jamais été en couple tous les deux !_

_ - Hum… tu ne verras donc aucun problème si je plante un cœur dans le pieu de cette garce ? _demanda Irina furieuse.

_ - Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? _lui répondit Klaus intrigué.

_ - J'ai mes raisons !_ ragea la jeune femme.

Klaus sourit tristement dans le noir du sous-sol. S'il écoutait son cœur, il aurait juré qu'Irina était jalouse sauf que la jalousie ne venait qu'avec l'amour… sentiment qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir provoquer chez autrui. Irina qui passait son temps à le surprendre le fit une fois de plus quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était douce, chaude, apaisante, tendre. Il posa la tête contre celle de sa maitresse et ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur humain qui battait la chamade, mais qui semblait s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Il passa les doigts dans les boucles brunes et joua avec un moment avec que son humaine ne reprenne la parole.

_ - On va y aller à cette fiesta et le premier qui te regarde de travers, je l'égorge !_ promit-elle férocement.

* * *

><p>Qui as envie de tuer Caro et la famille barge ? mdr<p> 


	18. Chapter 17 part1

Bonjour bonjour et bon dimanche tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Celles qui me suivent sur twitter le savent, le chapitre est extrêmement long (17 pages word) du coup j'ai décidé de le couper en deux.

Un petit mot pour remercier toutes celles qui lisent, bien que peu d'entre elles laissent un com _(sniff)_. J'espere en avoir un peu plus sur ce chapitre-ci ^^

Réponse aux anonymes:

**vampirediaries87**: Merci pour ton com ^^ le passage du fossile m'a bien amusée aussi XD Pour Caroline je sais pas si ça se passera comme ça, mais Klaus risque de tomber de haut en effet... On saura ca jeudi je pense vu que Tyler est de retour.

**Nikita:** Un triangle Klaus/caroline/Irina ? Oo oh god non ! Tu n'as aucune inquiètude à se sujet à avoir ! Caro et avec Tyler et c'est tres bien comme ca mdr ! Merci pour ta rewiew ça fait plaisir de voir que les fidèles sont toujours là :)

Bonne lecture les filles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 (part 1) <strong>

**Soirée mouvementée**

Irina ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que perchée sur des talons de douze centimètres était loin de la rassurer ! Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée menant à la maison où la fête avait déjà commencé, elle retint difficilement le soupir d'extase qui lui échappa. Elle avait déjà vu de belles demeures, mais jamais comme celle qui se dressait devant elle ! La maison, qui ressemblait plus à un petit château de son point de vue !, était entièrement illuminée par des centaines de petites lumières. Le parc au milieu duquel était implantée la demeure avait subi le même traitement, si bien que malgré l'absence de lune dans le ciel obscure, une douce lumière tamisée les enveloppait.

_ - C'est magnifique, _souffla-t-elle.

_ - Ravie de constater que ma maison te plait, _lui répondit Klaus en insistant bien sur le pronom possessif.

_ - Il est à toi ce palace ? _lança James avant qu'Irina n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche._ La vache c'est sublime ! Pourquoi ne vit-on pas ici ? _

_ - Parce que ma famille m'en a éjecté, _grogna l'originel_. Mais un jour on la récupérera ! En attendant, allons les saluer, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il resserra son emprise sur le bras d'Irina et avança avec elle. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme qui battait la chamade. De peur ou d'excitation, il ne saurait le dire. Avant de monter les quelques marches qui guidaient vers la porte, il vit Nate et Tom leur fausser compagnie et faire le tour de la maison, comme il en avait était convenu. Klaus entrerait avec Irina à son bras, pendant que James accompagnerait Angela. Les deux autres vampires devaient se fondre dans la foule afin de surveiller leurs arrières.

− _Prête ?_ demanda Klaus à Irina.

_ - Autant qu'il le faut,_ répondit-elle nerveuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue histoire de vérifier qu'on ne devinait pas les armes qu'elle avait dissimulées sur elle. Dans l'après-midi, Klaus avait fait venir une jeune créatrice de mode afin que les filles puissent choisir une robe sans avoir à courir les rues de Mystics Falls. Irina voulant être prête à tout avait choisi une robe courte, laissant ses jambes libres de mouvements. Elle avait choisi une avec doublure de satin blanc sur laquelle retombait en cascade bon nombre de voiles de mousseline blanche. Le vêtement asymétrique lui arrivait sur le devant à hauteur des genoux alors que sur l'arrière, les voiles blancs touchaient presque le sol. Sans manche ni bretelles, la robe dos nue tenait sur son corps grâce à un corset serré dissimulé sous les plis de mousseline.

Des escarpins blancs avec talons en bois − on est jamais trop prudent n'est-ce pas ? − complétaient sa tenue. La soirée portant sur le thème « Noir et blanc » elle avait choisi un maquillage noir, rendant ses yeux charbonneux, faisant ressortir à merveille ses prunelles bleues. Pour sa coiffure, encore une fois elle avait visé le sens pratique, et opté pour une tresse qui partait de son oreille droite avant de retomber mollement sur son épaule gauche. Si elle en croyait le regard vorace que Klaus avait posé sur elle, elle devait être plus que ravissante ! Comme elle ne serait jamais venue ici sans armes, elle avait glissé sur ses cuisses quelques couteaux et pieux. Elle priait juste pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir ! L'homme à son bras quant à lui était entièrement vêtu de noir. Son costume trois-pièces était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Une écharpe de soie blanche drapait son cou. Comme à son habitude, Klaus était la classe incarnée ! Irina lui jeta un regard en coin et se mit soudain à être impatiente. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de leurs hôtes quand ils les verraient arriver !

Angela quant à elle avait adopté une robe longue en satin et mousseline noire, fendue sur la cuisse. Une bretelle de strass partant de son omoplate, passait sur son épaule, puis entre ses seins pour en souligner la courbe, avant de descendre sur sa hanche et de se perdre sur ses reins, l'entourant tel un serpent. Le dos nu de la robe l'avait un peu déstabilisé, la jeune femme n'ayant pas l'habitude de portait ce genre de tenue. Des scandales noirs à brillant et perles habillaient ses pieds. Au contraire d'Irina, Angela avait choisi un maquillage discret, juste de quoi faire ressortir ses yeux verts. Ses boucles rousses avaient été laissées libres sur ses épaules. Entre la couleur de feu de ses cheveux, sa peau blanche et la robe noire, Angela était vraiment sublime ! Son cavalier d'un soir avait lui aussi opté pour le costume noir. C'était plus pratique pour camoufler les taches de sang selon lui. Angela serra le bras de James et le petit groupe avança vers la fosse aux lions.

Les portes de la maison grandes, ouvertes semblaient les accueillir chaleureusement, mais Irina ne s'y fia pas. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes plus que jamais ! Les deux couples passèrent le seuil et aussitôt, Irina sentit un regard électrique et perçant se poser sur elle. Elle chercha des yeux la personne qui la regardait de la sorte et se retint de trembler quand elle croisa le regard froid d'Ester. La sorcière, en bonne hôtesse, accueillait les invités à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Ester afficha un masque indéchiffrable, mais il était trop tard pour camoufler la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvée à la vue de son fils. Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire moqueur avant de faire une légère révérence devant sa mère et de poursuivre son chemin. Le couple entra à proprement parlé dans la maison et attendit qu'Angela et James passent sous le regard meurtrier d'Ester.

− _Tout va bien ?_ demanda Irina à Angela quand celle-ci les eux rejoint.

La sorcière avait le corps couvert de chair de poule et se frottait les bras pour tenter de la dissimuler.

− _Je sais pas,_ répondit-elle. _J'ai eu une sensation étrange en passant l'entrée… _

_ - Ton instinct de survie qui te suggère certainement de te tirer le plus vite possible,_ railla Irina.

Angela haussa les épaules et retrouva le bras de James. Nos quatre comparses entrèrent dans la salle de réception et se dirigèrent directement vers le bar. Après deux whiskeys pour ces messieurs, une vodka orange pour Angela et un gin-tonic pour Irina, ils étaient prêts à affronter ce qui viendrait par la suite !

Et la suite ne tarda justement pas à arriver ! Alors qu'elle voguait au bras de Klaus qui saluait de nombreux visiteurs, Irina sentit un regard braqué sur sa nuque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard incrédule de sa cousine au bras des deux Salvatores. Irina sentit la colère inonder son cœur ! Elle savait qu'elle devrait être confrontée à eux à un moment donné, elle pensait être prête, elle s'était lourdement trompée ! Voir Elena au bras de Damon, fit remonter toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait pour eux. Elle avait la rancune tenace semble-t-il ! Elle ne put réprimer la bouffée de pitié qui la submergea quand elle croisa le regard de Stefan. Lui qui était fou amoureux d'Elena devait avoir des envies de meurtres en la voyant au bras de son frère. Elle le plaignait franchement… avant de se souvenir qu'il tolérait la situation ! Il n'avait donc qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !

Irina parvint tant bien que mal à contenir ses émotions et à ne rein laisser paraître sur son visage, puis afficha un grand sourire avant de tenir un pan de sa robe et de fléchir légèrement les genoux. Sa petite révérence eut l'effet escompté si elle se fiait à l'air incrédule d'Elena qui sembla hésiter entre venir la voir et fuir. Elle choisit de tourner les talons et disparue à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ - Tu t'amuses bien ?_ lui demanda en riant Klaus.

− _Comme je peux_, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Elijah aux côtés d'une jolie blonde qui la fusillait du regard. Décidément, c'était son jour, pensa Irina. Elle sentit la panique la gagner quand elle vit que Klaus se dirigeait vers eux. Fort heureusement, quelqu'un vint à son secours.

− _Mes amis, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps_ _de lancer officiellement les festivités,_ déclara une voix de femme.

Irina se retourna et vit Ester dans l'entrée, qui tenait une coupe de champagne à la main. De sa main libre, elle arracha un tissu qui recouvrait une plaque de marbre à la mémoire des fondateurs de la ville.

_ - C'est un grand honneur pour ma famille et moi-même que d'accueillir cette célébration. Nous sommes honorés de pouvoir rendre hommage à nos fondateurs dans notre maison. Merci à Madame le maire pour sa confiance, _ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre en regardant Carol Lockwood. _Comme vous le savez surement, il n'y a pas de festivités des fondateurs sans la traditionnelle dance, je vous pris donc de vous mettre en place. _

Ester afficha un sourire bienveillant tout en montrant de la main la salle de bal qui avait était décorée avec le plus grand soin. Quand elle sentit que Klaus suivait la foule, Irina se mit à paniquer de nouveau.

_ - Tu fais quoi ? _souffla-t-elle à voix basse afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

_ - Je vais danser quelle question ! _répondit Klaus comme une évidence.

_ - Je peux pas, désolée ! Je sais pas danser ça moi ! _

_ - Et moi non plus, _bougonna Angela dans leurs dos._ Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que des cours de danse seraient utiles ! _

− _Laissez-vous guider et tout ira bien, _ria l'originel.

_ - C'est très simple vous verrez, _approuva James.

_ - Tu sais danser ça toi ?_ demanda Angela, un sourcil intrigué levé.

_ - C'est pas la première fois que je viens à Mystics Falls,_ répondit le vampire d'un air énigmatique tout en les guidant au centre de la salle.

Les hommes et les femmes se séparaient et s'installèrent face à face. Irina jeta un regard inquiet à Angela à ses côtés et vit que son amie n'était pas plus rassurée qu'elle. Une douce musique s'éleva alors et les hommes avancèrent vers elles. Irina croisa le regard confiant de Klaus et sentit sa peur la quitter. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et fut immédiatement collée au torse du vampire. Une main dans celle de Klaus, l'autre posée sur son épaule elle commença à tourner légèrement. Le rythme était à peu près le même que la valse. Elle se sentit rassurée. Ça n'était pas si compliqué finalement ! Quelques instants plus tard, le rythme changea. Les couples se retrouvèrent presque par enchantement, tous alignés les uns à cotés des autres, tenant leur partenaire non plus face à eux, mais sur leur droite. Un couple sur deux se mit alors à avancer de quelques pas pendant que les autres faisaient la même chose dans l'autre sens. Bien vite deux lignes de couple se trouvèrent face à face avant de saluer les autres couples en baissant la tête. Puis les deux lignes avancèrent l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à se croiser. Klaus la fit alors tourner sur elle-même et la valse reprit.

_ - C'est quoi cette danse merdique, _grogna Irina entre ses dents alors qu'elle s'emmêler les pieds et manqua de peu de tomber_. _

_ - Ça vas vite rentrer tu vas voir_, la rassura Klaus en la maintenant debout.

Le même manège recommença une nouvelle fois sauf que cette fois-ci quand Klaus la fit tourner sur elle-même, ce n'est pas lui qui la réceptionna, mais James.

_ - Changement de partenaire, _l'informa-t-il devant son air ahuri.

_ - C'est ce que je vois ! _

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit alors Klaus à sa gauche au bras d'une jolie brune. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui apprit qu'Angela avait aussi changé de partenaire. Quand elle croisa le regard noir et affamé de son cavalier, elle sentit la panique la gagner ! Angie était au bras d'un vampire brun qui la dévorait du regard en se demandant surement quand il pourrait la dévorer tout court !

_ - Elle ne craint rien tant qu'elle danse et après je reprends mon rôle de garde du corps, ne t'en fait pas,_ lui souffla James quand il vit la panique la gagner.

La panique ne se fit que plus grande quand elle changea de nouveau de cavalier. C'est alors qu'elle comprit comment marchaient les changements : les hommes avançaient d'un rang sur la droite alors que les femmes restaient à leur place. Autrement dit, Irina était désormais au bras du vampire qui servait de cavalier à Angela peu avant.

_− Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaitre, _lui souffla le vampire à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle en la serrant contre lui plus que nécessaire.

_ − Je crois que c'est très bien comme ça, _grogna Irina_. Crois-moi je ne gagne pas à être connue. _

_ − Vraiment ? _reprit son cavalier._ Vu le regard amouraché que mon frère pose sur toi, je serais prêt à parier le contraire. _

_ Ton frère ?_ répéta-t-elle en s'immobilisant une seconde.

Il la força à continuer de danser tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Irina. L'amusement et l'arrogance lui donnèrent une idée sur l'identité de son cavalier. Elle chercha Klaus des yeux et tressaillit quand elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux bleus qui semblaient briller de mille feux et lui hurler un avertissement silencieux : DANGER ! Il venait de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait…

−_ Kol_, comprit-elle en regardant dans les yeux son cavalier.

_ - Ravi de te rencontrer, _répondit-il avec un grand sourire._ Mon frère sait décidément s'entourer de belles plantes. _

Le regard qu'il lança sur Angela à côté d'eux fit grincer Irina des dents. Fort heureusement, il fut temps de changer de cavalier. Elle en vint presque à regretter Kol quand elle vit qui serait son prochain cavalier ! C'était décidément sa soirée !

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _gronda-t-il dès qu'il la serra dans ses bras.

_ - Damon, je suis ravie de te voir aussi, _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ - Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? _

_ - Pardon ? _demanda-t-elle si surprise qu'elle en oublia pour quelques secondes sa rancune.

_ - C'est ce qui va arriver si tu restes avec Klaus. Ça risque de virer au bain de sang et tu vas être prise dans la bataille ! _

_ - Si bataille il doit y avoir alors bataille il y aura et si tu crois que je vais fuir, tu rêves ! _cingla-t-elle amère.

Damon garda le silence et la scruta attentivement.

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ? _souffla-t-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue.

_ - Tu veux le savoir ? _railla Irina avec un sourire mauvais._ Il m'a jeté dans son lit avant de me faire l'amour comme une bête toute la nuit ! Depuis ce jour je ne peux plus me passer de son corps ! _

Dommage que la réponse de Damon se soit perdu dans le changement de partenaire, elle aurait été curieuse de l'entendre ! Elle termina la danse au bras d'un inconnu blond tout à fait charmant. Néanmoins, elle fut plus que soulagée quand il s'éloigna. Elle se dirigeait vers le bar, entre Kol et Damon elle avait bien besoin d'un verre !, quand elle sentit deux bras d'acier l'entourer.

_ - Tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps alors ? _railla Klaus tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient les oreilles de la jeune femme.

_ - C'était trop tentant de le remettre à sa place,_ répondit-elle.

Elle but deux verres d'affilés avant d'oser jeter un regard sur la salle de bal. Dans un coin, elle vit Kol en grande discussion avec Ester. Fait inquiétant, les deux regardaient dans sa direction. Sans raison apparente, un frisson lui remonta l'échine et elle dut détourner le regard pour rompre son malaise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de rencontrer la mère originelle !

− _Charmant ton frère ! _lança une voix furibonde à ses côtés._ Une vodka,_ commanda Angela au serveur du bar.

Elle avala son verra cul sec avant de le reposer bruyamment sur le bar en bois. Elle jeta un regard noir à Klaus et posa un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

_ - Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ce connard qui te sert de frangin, assure-toi qu'il reste loin de moi ou je le réduis en cendre ! _

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? _demanda Klaus d'une voix froide tout en cherchant son frère des yeux.

_ - Je crois qu'il a très envie qu'Angie figure au menu de son prochain repas, _railla Irina_. Il la dévorait des yeux. _

_ - Et avait les mains plus que baladeuses, _rajouta Angela qui ne décolérait pas.

_ - Tu es en sécurité ici, _lui assura l'originel._ Ma mère ne tolérera jamais qu'il vienne semer la pagaille dans sa soirée. _

_ - Vaudrait mieux, _maugréa-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

_ - Viens danser, _lui proposa James_. Ça te fera oublier ce crétin. _

Angela accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et tous deux se rendirent au centre de la pièce où les danseurs évoluaient doucement. Irina fut tentée de les imiter quand elle vit Elijah et celle qu'elle supposait être Rebecca se diriger vers eux. Courage fuyons disait le proverbe non ? C'est bien ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la main de fer posée sur sa hanche. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son vampire de cavalier, mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son frère.

_ - Nicklaus, je suis ravi de voir que tu es venu, _s'exclama Elijah avec un grand sourire_. Irina, _la salua-t-il d'un signe de tête_. Je te présente Rebecca, notre sœur. _

Irina se demanda alors l'attitude à adopter. Devait-elle serait la main à cette vampire originelle qui la dévisageait avec mépris ? Elle crut même la voir retrousser les lèvres le temps d'une seconde. Elle préféra jouer de prudence et se contenta donc d'un signe de tête pour saluer la blonde.

_ - Ravie de te rencontrer Rebecca,_ dit-elle en tentant d'être polie.

_ - Je dirais bien que c'est également mon cas, mais j'aurais surement oublié ton nom d'ici peu ! _cracha la blonde.

_ - Becca, _gronda Klaus doucement_. _

_ - Quoi ? Ne fais pas comme-ci la façon dont je la traite t'importait ! _

Irina sentit le vampire qui la serrait dans ses bras se tendre et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le même état. Une vague de colère et de mépris déferla en elle, mais elle n'en fit rien voir. Au lieu de ça, elle afficha un grand sourire et fit face à Rebecca.

− _Nick, tu m'avais dit que ta sœur était une garce, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle jouait dans la catégorie royale !_ cingla-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle sentit Klaus et Elijah se figer et attendre la réponse de leur sœur qui ne laisserait surement pas passer cette pique. Rebecca fixa intensément Irina. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment jusqu'à ce que la vampire détourne les yeux vers Klaus.

_ - Tu fais des progrès Nick, _dit-elle._ Avant tu te contentais de prendre des chiennes pour ton simple plaisir, je vois que maintenant tu en prends qui ont un peu plus de mordant ! Tu te rapproches enfin d'une femme qui te mérite même si ça, _dit-elle en regardant Irina de la tête aux pieds de façon méprisante_, et encore loin d'être à la hauteur ! _

Irina sentait les pieux fixés sur sa cuisse la démanger fortement !

_ - Chéri, _ronronna-t-elle sans quitter Rebecca des yeux,_ serais-tu fâché si je plantais la garce qui te sert de sœur ? _

_ - J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, _feula Becca en s'approchant.

_ - Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait, _s'interposa Elijah._ C'était très amusant, mais je crois que cela suffit ! _

_ - Pour le moment, _siffla la vampire avant de tourner les talons.

_ - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'entre vous deux ça ne collerait pas,_ ria Klaus en caressant les bras d'Irina.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et profita de son contact pour se calmer et se détendre. Elijah les observa en silence et ne retint pas le sourire en coin qui étira son visage.

_ - Nicklaus, je suis heureux que tu sois venu. J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion entre nous sous peu, profite de la soirée pour le moment. _

Il fit un baisemain à Irina, ce qui la surprit au plus haut point, et salua son frère d'un signe de tête avant de les quitter.

_ - Je crois qu'il t'aime bien en fin de compte, _déclara Klaus un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_ - Pardonne-moi si ce n'est pas réciproque ! _

Le vampire partit d'un éclat de rire avant d'attirer sa maitresse dans le creux de ses bras. Ils dansèrent tout en surveillant la salle des yeux. Pour le moment rien n'avait attiré leur attention, mais mieux valait rester prudent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un se gratta la gorge à leurs côtés. Irina releva la tête pour voir ce que voulait le gêneur, quand elle se figea ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé croiser ce regard gris ici !

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Micha ? _gronda Klaus en resserrant son étreinte sur Irina.

_ - Une danse, _répondit le loup avec un grand sourire charmeur.

_ - Désolé je suis occupé là, _railla le vampire.

_ - Comme tu es drôle, _ricana Micha._ C'est avec elle que je veux danser pas avec toi ! _

Un grondement sourd retentit dans la poitrine de l'originel, suffisamment fort pour faire trembler la main qu'Irina avait posée sur le torse du vampire. Micha répondit de la même façon menaçante. La jeune femme jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle et vit que tous les originaux et Ester les regardaient, attendant de voir si une bagarre allait éclater.

_ - Du calme messieurs,_ dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut ferme. _Vous attirez l'attention !_

Klaus et Micha se détendirent légèrement, mais ne lâchèrent pas l'autre du regard.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Micha ? _demanda Irina.

_ - Une danse comme je l'ai dit. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre un peu. _

_ - Pour pouvoir la transformer plus facilement ? _gronda Klaus.

_ - Laisse, c'est bon, _s'interposa la jeune femme en posant une main sur le torse du vampire._ Micha bouge avant que je ne change d'avis ! _

Irina se défit de l'étreinte de l'originel et lui fit un sourire confiant avant de rejoindre les bras de Micha. Elle était loin d'être rassurée, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade, complètement affolée. Elle souffla doucement pour tenter de se calmer, mais sans succès. Micha l'observa, amusé, et resserra sa prise sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il jubila quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Klaus.

_ - Arrête,_ gronda Irina en enlevant la main qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses fesses.

_ - On s'amuse rien de plus. _

_ - Je ne joue pas moi, _déclara-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

_ - J'espère que tu seras plus drôle quand tu seras louve ! _

Irina perdit légèrement l'équilibre quand elle entendit ces quelques mots. Micha la maintint droite et fixa son regard gris à celui bleu de la jeune femme.

_ - Écoute-moi bien, _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à cause de la colère qu'elle tentait de refouler._ Il n'est pas question que je me retrouve clouée au sol à souffrir le martyr pendant des heures avant de courir sur quatre pattes et de tuer tout ce qui bouge ! _

_ - C'est ton destin voyons, _répliqua l'alpha contrarié.

_ - Mon destin sera celui que je choisis et me retrouver couverte de fourrure n'en fait pas partie ! _

_ - Un accident est vite arrivé, _cingla Micha.

_ - Je sais, _répliqua Irina sur le même ton_. Mais si cela arrive, je demanderais à Klaus de me changer en hybride ! _

_ - Tu deviendrais un monstre volontairement ? _feula Micha en serrant avec force les bras d'Irina.

_ - Arrête, _hoqueta-t-elle._ Tu me fais mal ! _

_ - Je ne te laisserais pas devenir hybride, _gronda-t-il en serrant encore plus.

_ - Lâche-la ! Immédiatement !_ claqua une voix glaciale dans le dos d'Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors à votre avis, qui vient à la rescousse d'Irina ? <strong>

**La suite mercredi si vous vous montrez convaincante dans vos coms _*sifflote*_ **


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

**Bonjour les filles !  
><strong>

Comme promis la suite mercredi lol ! Je vous ai laissé assez cogiter pour savoir qui venait à la rescousse de notre Irina ! J'espere que la suite vous plaira :)

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**elenavd**: Merci pour ton com :) Pour ta question sur Damon et ses sentiments pour Irina, tu sera bientot fixé lol

**Nikita**: merci pour ta rewiew ^^ D'apres l'entousiasme de tes mots j'en conclue que ça ta plus mdr ! j'aime beaucoup aussi la relation Klaus/ Elijah, ils me font un peu penser aux Salvatore. Toujours à se tirer dans les pattes, mais ils s'aiment malgré tout :) Et merci énormement pour ce que tu dis sur Angie ^^ C'est mon perso (tout comme Irina, James et les autres) je pensais qu'on aurait du mal à les accepter mais je suis ravie de voir que ce n'est pas le cas :)

**Amélia**: Irina jalouse ? Tu crois XD juste un peu lol ! Contente que ces deux derniers chapitre t'ai plus :)

**vampirediaries87**: les yeux de chiens battu m'ont eux mdr, j'espere que la suite te plaira :) Si tu as trouvé désagréable la famille originelle, t'a encore rien vu lol

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 (part 2) <strong>

**Soirée mouvementée**

_- Lâche-la ! Immédiatement !_ claqua une voix glaciale dans le dos d'Irina.

Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle sentit la prise de Micha se faire moins ferme sur ses bras. Elle se défit de son étreinte et se retourna vers le vampire qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas sans faire de scandale. Micha murmura quelques mots qu'Irina ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et la laisse aux bras du vampire.

_ - Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_ - Ça vas Gab merci. _

Elle se remit à danser avec Gabriel et jeta un regard sur la salle pour trouver Klaus. Il était étrange qu'il ne soit pas intervenu lui-même. Elle le vit, tremblant de fureur, maintenu dans un coin de la salle par James et Elijah.

_ - Ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet s'il avait décapité Micha au milieu de la salle tu ne crois pas ? _souffla Gabriel en suivant son regard.

_ - En effet, _approuva Irina.

_ - Quelle étrange soirée. _

_ - Encore plus étrange si on prend en compte le fait que tu me parles ! _

Gabriel et Irina s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'il ne se fende d'un grand sourire. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu ce sourire moqueur ? Elle se rendit alors compte combien son ami lui avait manqué. Elle afficha un petit sourire elle aussi avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? _lui demanda-t-elle_. Je pensais que tu serais rentré à Atlanta. _

_ - C'est ce que je devais faire, _confirma-t-il,_ mais je me suis dit que j'allais rester un peu plus longtemps. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement par ici entre les sorcières, les loups et les originaux. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur tes intérêts non ? _

_ - C'est gentil, _souffla-t-elle touchée._ Tu as toujours été là pour moi… _

_ - Et ça sera toujours le cas, bien que je ne comprenne pas certains de tes choix, _dit-il en jetant un regard à Klaus.

L'original semblait s'être détendu et scrutait attentivement Irina et son cavalier, guettant la première occasion pour la récupérer.

_ − Il n'y a rien à comprendre, _souffla Irina lasse de toujours devoir se justifier.

_ − Je t'ai formé pendant plus d'un an, pour t'aider à atteindre le but que tu t'étais fixé à savoir : le tuer pour venger la mort de ta tante. Pardonne-moi si je me pose des questions quand je te vois roucouler avec lui ! _

_− Les choses ont changé Gab ! Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas l'ami dont j'ai besoin ! _trancha-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

_ − Ne t'énerve pas, _souffla Gabriel avec un sourire en coin avant de la reprendre dans ses bras_. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques. _

_ − Je le ferais si tu veux, mais pas ici… pas avec toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes ! _dit-elle en jetant un regard aux vampires et aux loups qui les regardaient.

_ − Passe me voir quand tu pourras, je suis chez les Salvatores pour le moment. _

Irina grimaça quand elle l'entendit. Gabriel vivant chez les Salvatores ! Il y avait encore beaucoup de surprise dans le même genre ?

− _On verra pour se voir rapidement, c'est promis._

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta l'étreinte de ses bras avant de fondre la foule pour rejoindre le bar. Elle commanda une vodka, et l'avala d'un seul trait. L'alcool allait l'aider à chasser ses pensées et à calmer son cœur qui battait toujours à un rythme bien trop rapide ! Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Klaus venir vers elle. Il posa une main sur ses reins et tenta de l'attirer à lui, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

_− Donne-moi cinq minutes, _lui dit-elle._ Je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage j'en ai besoin là. _

_ − Je t'accompagne, _déclara Angela_. J'ai besoin d'une pause aussi moi. _

Klaus leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes et les regarda s'éloigner de lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que la soirée soit dure pour ses nerfs, elle était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Dès que les filles seraient de retour, il récupérait Nate et Tom et ficherait le camp d'ici avant de tuer quelqu'un ! Les filles trouvèrent facilement le chemin des toilettes pour les invités. Irina se passa de l'eau sur le visage pendant qu'Angela allait soulager sa vessie douloureuse, puis elles échangèrent leurs places. Quand elle ressortit des WC, Irina était seule. Elle se lava les mains, les sourcils froncés en se demandant où avait bien pu passer Angela. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et chercha son amie, en pensant qu'elle l'attendait peut-être dans le couloir. L'inquiétude la gagna quand elle vit que celui-ci était désert !

Elle avait le choix : soit elle retournait à la fête en attendant qu'Angie refasse une apparition, soit elle la cherchait. Elle se décida pour la seconde option, car elle était sure d'une chose : Angela ne l'aurait pas quitté sans l'avertir, pas dans cette maison pleine de vampires ! Elle jeta un regard nerveux vers le couloir qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la maison avant de se lancer. Elle avança à pas de loup, une main se glissant sur sa cuisse, prête à saisir un des pieux. Elle allait abandonner, pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de tomber sur Ester ou Rebecca quand un soupir se fit entendre sur sa droite dans le léger renfoncement qu'elle distinguait. Elle avança prudemment et manqua de s'évanouir quand elle vit Angela embrasser Kol à pleine bouche. Irina retint le cri dans sa gorge en posant les mains sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que foutait Angela au juste ?

_− Hum, hum,_ fit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de refréner la colère qui irradiait de son corps. Après tout elle couchait bien avec Klaus, qui était-elle pour juger Angie ? Le vampire se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres… taché de quelques gouttes de sang.

− _Qu'est-ce que…_ souffla Irina.

Angela avait la bouche en sang, la lèvre inférieure percée par les canines de Kol, et le regard vide. Qu'elle fasse amie-ami avec un originel elle pouvait le concevoir, qu'elle lui offre son sang si rapidement ça par contre c'est impossible !

_ − Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_ siffla-t-elle en poussant Kol de son chemin pour atteindre Angela.

Elle la secoua, lui mit des gifles, mais rien ! Elle ne réagissait pas ! Angela la fixait toujours de ses prunelles vides qui ne semblaient pas vraiment la voir.

_− Elle est sous hypnose ! _comprit-elle les dents serrées.

_ − Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'ameuter tout le monde, j'ai bien dû la faire taire ! _

_ − Espèce de… _s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Mais la colère obscurcissait le jugement d'Irina. Elle se retrouva collée au mur, maintenue aux côtés d'Angela par une main de fer refermée sur sa gorge.

_ − C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? _questionna-t-elle verte de rage en se débattant._ Tu immobilises les filles avant d'en abuser ? _

_ − Tu sais, à mon âge, je trouve rarement quelque chose pour m'amuser, _ricana l'originel en la regardant.

Il s'attarda sur son décolleté et ses cuisses avant de se lécher les lèvres et de jeter un regard lubrique à la jeune femme.

− _Même pas en rêve_, cracha Irina en soutenant son regard.

− _Tu n'auras pas le choix,_ déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. _Tu vas te laisser faire et tu gémiras de plaisir,_ ajouta-t-il alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

Irina trembla d'effroi ! Ce salopard tentait de l'hypnotiser afin d'abuser d'elle ! Elle allait lui rire au nez quand elle changea d'avis. L'hypnose ne marchait pas sur elle, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'élément de surprise si elle voulait sortir Angela de là. Avec un peu de chance, Klaus se demanderait pourquoi elles ne revenaient pas et viendrait voir ce qu'il se passait, mais en attendant, Irina devait se débrouillait seule.

C'est pour ça que, quand Kol s'avança vers elle, posa une main sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête alors qu'il caressait sa hanche de l'autre, qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle afficha un sourire niais et baissa les yeux comme intimidée par l'originel. Elle vit Kol sourire davantage et se pencher doucement vers elle. Il remonta la main qui était jusqu'à présent sur la hanche d'Irina et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Irina fixa son regard à celui du vampire et dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui rire au nez et l'attaquer. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Arrogant comme il était, Kol penserait sans doute que c'était l'excitation qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il lui caressa le visage d'un doigt avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'Irina. Il l'embrassa avec brutalité avant de forcer l'accès de sa bouche. Sa langue caressa ensuite la sienne, fouillant sa bouche profondément. Elle sentit une nausée monter en elle. Elle allait vomir si cet abruti la tripotait encore de la sorte ! Étant humaine, elle avait besoin de respirer, elle choisit donc ce prétexte pour s'écarter du vampire et respirer à grande goulée. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'est que Kol promène sa bouche, et accessoirement ses canines, sur son cou ! Laisser Klaus la mordre c'est une chose parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait jamais, elle n'était pas prête à tenter sa chance avec Kol ! Elle passa une main autour du cou du vampire, lui caressa la nuque et le maintint contre sa gorge. C'était dangereux, mais au moins il ne verrait pas ce qu'elle faisait ! Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux tout en gémissant doucement, comme affectée par les sillons qu'il dessinait avec sa langue sur sa peau, elle fit descendre sa main libre sur sa cuisse. Centimètre par centimètre, elle se rapprochait de ses armes. Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement quand elle sentit le pieu dans sa main.

Elle fut tenter de le poignarder tout de suite, mais eu peur que les mouvements de son corps de la trahisse avant qu'elle n'ait réussit. Au lieu de ça, elle remonta sa main armée le long du bras du vampire, tout en se collant à lui et en gémissant de plaisir. Quand elle arriva sur son épaule, Kol la mordit. La douleur et la peur arrachèrent un petit cri à Irina. Elle profita du fait qu'il était occupé à boire pour passer sa main armée sous le bras du vampire. Elle caressa son dos, dessinant de petits ronds sur son omoplate. Il devait penser qu'elle appréciait le moment alors qu'elle cherchait juste le meilleur angle d'attaque. Quand elle l'eu trouvé, elle frappa avec toute la force dont elle disposait. Kol releva la tête et la regarda incrédule avant de baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine.

_− Comment… _

_ − Tu aurais dû apprendre un peu mieux tes leçons, _cracha Irina en le regardant dans les yeux sans se soucier du sang qui coulait dans son cou. _Je suis une future louve, l'hypnose ne marche pas sur moi ! _

_ − Je vais te tuer espèce de garce,_ gronda Kol en bougeant légèrement.

Il bougea de quelques millimètres, pourtant ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

_− Si tu veux te transformer en un tas de cendre je serais toi j'arrêterais de bouger, _cingla-t-elle.

_ − Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec un simple pieu ! _

_ − Tu crois ? _répondit-elle en le défiant du regard._ Tu dois être au courant de l'attaque de Micha contre Klaus. Micha m'a confié un pieu en chêne blanc pour que j'achève ton frère, comme tu as pu le constater il se porte du mieux possible, ce qui veux donc dire que j'ai toujours l'arme ! Penses-tu que je serais venu ici sans un minimum de protection ? _

_ − Klaus ne t'aurait jamais laissé une arme qui pouvait lui faire du mal, _cracha Kol qui n'en était plus aussi sur.

_ − Peut-être… peut-être pas. Au pire c'est du chêne blanc et le moindre de tes mouvements bougera le pieu qui te déchirera le cœur, au mieux c'est du simple bois. Il me semble savoir, d'après l'effet que ça a eu sur Elijah, que ça te mets KO pendant un moment. Combien de temps selon toi me faudra-t-il pour rejoindre Klaus et les autres et qu'ils t'achèvent ? _

Elle vit dans les prunelles marron du vampire le doute s'installer. Il devait peser le pour et le contre, mais dans tous les cas il était perdant ! Ce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

_− Retire le pieu et on partira chacun de notre côté, _dit-il.

_ − Tu me prends vraiment pour une abrutie toi, _railla Irina en raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme_. Tu vas libérer Angela de l'hypnose et ensuite elle ira chercher ton frère. En attendant, mon pieu reste où il est ! Si tu crois que je vais te faire confiance, tu rêves ! _

Kol grogna et tenta de bouger pour se dégager, mais le pieu était si proche de son cœur qu'un mouvement d'Irina suffirait à le percer. Il enragea encore plus quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait coincer par une humaine !

_− J'attends,_ siffla Irina toujours collée à son corps.

Elle bougea légèrement le pieu de façon à ce que celui-ci vienne gratter le cœur du vampire, ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il demanda à Angela de venir vers lui. Il accrocha son regard à celui de la sorcière et la libera de l'hypnose. La jolie rousse tituba légèrement et dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle leva les yeux pour observer son environnement, elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Irina, la gorge en sang, coincée sous le corps de Kol qui avait un pieu dans le dos.

− _Angie j'ai besoin que tu te reprennes, _cingla Irina._ Vas chercher Klaus et fais vite j'aimerais assez me dégager de ce porc !_ ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Kol.

Angela sortit du renfoncement en courant et fonça dans le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle percutait le corps musclé et imposant d'un vampire venant à sa rencontre. Elle sentit des mains la retenir et la stabiliser debout.

_− Angie c'est quoi ce sang ?_ s'étrangla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle pleura de soulagement avant de se jeter dans les bras de Klaus qui la regardait en se demandant ce qui était arrivé. Elle était tellement secouée qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait, mais saisit néanmoins un mot : Irina. Angela désigna de la main le fond du couloir et il fonça. C'est alors qu'il le sentit : le sang d'Irina avait été répandu ! Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il arrivait dans le renfoncement. Il resta interdit une seconde devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Son frère, collé à la femme qu'il aimait pendant que celle-ci le tenait en respect avec un pieu plantait vraiment près de son cœur. Si ça n'avait pas était Irina qui était en si fâcheuse posture, il aurait surement pris quelques minutes pour se moquer de son frère !

Aussi doucement que la fureur qu'il ressentait le lui permit, il desserra les doigts d'Irina de l'arme et retira le pieu du cœur de son frère avant de l'attraper par le col et de le balancer dans le mur d'en face. Kol resta sonné quelques secondes, puis se releva et tenta de fuir, mais un nouveau venu l'intercepta et le colla contre le mur.

_ − Tu croyais aller où toi ?_ siffla James en maintenant fermement Kol qui se débattait.

Klaus pendant ce temps s'occupait d'Irina. Elle s'écroula contre lui dès qu'il eu éloigné Kol, complètement épuisée et affaiblie par la perte de sang. Il allait tuer son frère pour ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Il sentait une telle fureur bouillir en lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage ! Il remarqua alors que la morsure dans le cou d'Irina saignait toujours. Il lécha la plaie pour la refermer et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_− Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, _siffla-t-il en croisant le regard de son frère._ Si tu crois en un quelconque dieu, commence à le prier pour que je t'achève rapidement ! James tiens-le et s'il bouge un peu trop, tue-le ! Je mets les filles en sécurité je m'occupe de lui après ! _

Il traversa le couloir avec Irina dans les bras, presque inconsciente tant elle avait perdu de sang et Angela marchant à ses cotés. Quand il déboucha sur la salle de réception, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait un problème, il ne pouvait pas traverser la foule avec les filles couvertes de sang. Il fit demi-tour et entreprit de passer par l'arrière quand de nouveaux vampires se postèrent devant lui. Stefan, Damon, Gabriel et Elena les observaient ébahis.

_− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _s'exclama Gabriel en jetant un regard terrifié à Irina.

_ − Irina, _s'écria Elena en approchant de sa cousine_. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_ ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'originel.

Il avait toujours défendu la vie du double avec ardeur, mais ce soir, à cet instant précis, il avait bien envie de la tuer juste pour qu'elle la boucle !

_− Kol l'a attaqué, _grogna-t-il en poussant les autres pour passer.

_ − Où est-il ? _feula Gabriel.

_ − Sous bonne garde ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! _

_ − Qui que tu aies mis avec Kol, tu sais très bien qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Un originel est beaucoup plus fort, ton gardien ne tiendra pas face à ton frère, _répliqua Gabriel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Klaus grogna furieusement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Kol était affaibli et sonné, mais il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se remettre et prendre le dessus sur James. S'il s'échappait Klaus n'était pas là de lui mettre la main dessus ! Il faudrait au moins un originel pour le maintenir et ni Elijah ni Rebecca ne se colleraient à la tache… Ce qui ne laissait que lui !

_− On va s'occuper d'elle pendant que tu géreras Kol, _dit Damon en approchant pour prendre Irina dans ses bras.

_ − Pose tes mains sur elle et je t'égorge, _siffla Klaus.

_ − Elle a besoin de soin, _riposta Elena d'un air furieux_. Donne-la nous on prendra soin d'elle._

_ − Et si tu allais te faire foutre Elena ? _

_ − Confie-la-moi, _proposa alors Gabriel._ Tu sais qu'elle a confiance en moi. Tu l'as entendu ce soir, je suis son ami et contrairement à d'autres je ne juge pas sans savoir_.

Klaus réfléchit et fut forcé de reconnaitre que ce que disait Gabriel était vrai. Il déposa Irina dans ses bras puis lui confia les clefs d'un 4x4.

_− J'ai deux de mes hommes dehors. Ils rappliqueront dès que tu déverrouilleras la voiture. Dis-leur qu'ils te raccompagnent à la villa et ne quitte pas les filles tant que je ne suis pas de retour. _

Gabriel hocha la tête, resserra sa prise sur Irina et quitta la maison par l'arrière. Angela, encore dans les vapes, marchant en silence à ses côtés. Comme Klaus l'avait dit, deux vampires se montrèrent dès qu'il eu déverrouillé le 4x4.

_− T'es qui toi ? _grogna un vampire qui lui paraissait bien chétif.

_ − Le meilleur ami d'Irina et celui qui à était chargé par votre boss de veiller sur elle. _

_ − Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda un autre en sentant enfin l'odeur de sang dans l'air. _Angela ça va ? _

_ − On à était attaqué, _souffla-t-elle._ Je vais bien, mais Irina a perdu beaucoup de sang, _sanglota-t-elle encore sous le choc.

_ − Klaus à dit de rentrer à la villa alors bougez-vous, _grogna Gabriel qui tenait Irina contre lui.

Tom et Nate hésitèrent un instant. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce type sorti de nulle part et Klaus les tuerait s'ils introduisaient un vampire dans la maison. Angela leur signifia d'un signe de tête que tout était ok ce qui les rassura quelque peu. Nate s'installa au volant pendant que Tom aidait Angela à monter dans la voiture. Gabriel et Irina étaient déjà installés eux. Le chemin jusqu'à la villa se fit dans un silence religieux. L'air était électrique et plein de tension. Angela souffla de soulagement quand Nate se gara enfin. Elle descendit prudemment et aida Gabriel qui portait toujours Irina. Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil, elle l'arrêta.

_− Tu vas faire un vol plané si tu tentes de passer le seuil, la maison est protégée,_ lui expliqua-t-elle. _Gabriel, veux-tu bien entrer je te prie, _ajouta-t-elle en se poussant de son chemin.

Le vampire serra les dents puis passa le seuil. A son grand soulagement, il ne fut pas repoussé. Tom le guida jusqu'à un canapé où il put déposer Irina.

_− On va s'en occuper maintenant, _lui dit-il en auscultant la jeune femme.

_ − Tu fais quoi là ? _grogna Gabriel quand il vit ses mains se promener sur le corps de son amie.

_ − Rien ! Je suis toubib je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien. _

Gabriel recula et laissa Tom examiner Irina. D'après lui elle n'avait rien de grave hormis la perte de sang. Une bonne transfusion sanguine et elle serait sur pied. Gab prit le Doc aux mots et s'entailla le poignet avant de faire couler un peu de sang entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son amie.

_− Si tu veux en profiter, c'est maintenant. Je fais open-bar ce soir, _dit-il en jetant un regard à Angela_. Cette morsure à la lèvre risque d'être assez méchante d'ici quelques heures. _

Comme ci elle l'avait oublié jusque-là, Angela porta la main à sa bouche et sentit les deux petits trous causés par les canines de Kol. Elle appuya légèrement dessus et sentit la douleur inonder sa bouche. Elle acquiesça de la tête et approcha de Gabriel. Il mordit de nouveau dans son poignet pour rouvrir la blessure qui avait déjà cicatrisé et laissa la jeune fille venir à lui. Elle posa timidement sa bouche sur son poignet en sang et aspira doucement avant de reculer.

_− Il me faudra de quoi nettoyer Irina, _lui dit ensuite Gabriel d'une voix douce._ Si elle se réveille couverte de sang, elle va hurler. _

_ − Tu ne comptes quand même pas la laver ? _s'offusqua Nate.

_ − C'est exactement ce que je compte faire ! Pourquoi, ça te pose un souci ? _

_ − Klaus va te tuer s'il l'apprend. _

_ − J'ai déjà vu Irina nue, ça ne sera pas une première et puis vous savez quoi ? Je me contre fou de ce que l'autre peut penser ! Je pense à elle avant tout ! Angela, _ajouta-t-il en prenant Irina dans ses bras_, tu m'indiques la salle de bain s'il te plait ? _

* * *

><p>Question: quel châtiment pour Kôl ? J'hésite à le tuer ou non lol <em><br>_


	20. Chapter 18: Inconscience et conséquences

Bonjour les filles (je crois pas qu'il y ait de gars qui lise si c'est le cas désolée et faite vous connaitre lol)

Je suis en retard sur mon heure habituelle, mes excuses ! Entre les vacances et le temps passé à attendre pour pouvoir mettre un bulletin de vote dans l'urne j'ai pas vu la matinée passer ! Bref, la suite est là c'est ce qui compte lol. Un grand merci à celles qui me suivent et qui prennent le temps de commer, même si vous etes de moins en moins nombreuses à le faire où sont passés toutes mes fidéles ? snifff

Bonne lecture en éspérant que ça vous plaise toujours ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**Inconscience et conséquences**

Irina reprit doucement connaissance et s'aperçut qu'elle était à la villa, dans son lit. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa couche. Angela dormait à ses côtés, un bras passé sur les hanches d'Irina comme pour la protéger. Elle sourit, touchée, et entreprit de s'extraire du lit sans réveiller son amie. C'est alors qu'elle remarque que les filles n'étaient pas seules dans la chambre. Gabriel était installé dans un fauteuil qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'Irina était entrée dans sa chambre. Le vampire la regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle lui intima de se taire quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, attrapa un peignoir dans la salle de bain qu'elle passa par-dessus le tee-shirt qu'elle portait et quitta la chambre en compagnie du vampire.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? _lui demanda-t-elle une fois dans le couloir.

_− Je veille sur toi, _lui répondit-il comme si c'était évident_. Ton originel m'a ordonné de ne pas bouger d'ici tant qu'il n'était pas de retour. _

_− Tu suis les ordres toi maintenant, _railla Irina.

_− Quand ça m'arrange oui,_ répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Irina passa un bras sous celui de Gabriel et posa la tête sur son épaule tout en marchant vers la cuisine. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir à ses côtés ! Il lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

_− Klaus n'est pas encore rentré alors ? _demanda-t-elle, un voile inquiet passant sur ses yeux.

_− Non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder je pense. _

_− Ça fait combien de temps ? _

_ − Plusieurs heures, _répondit Gabriel le plus évasif possible_. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, prend soin de toi pour le moment. _

_ − En parlant de prendre soin de moi, il me semble me souvenir que je ne portais pas ceci hier soir, _lança-t-elle, un sourcil levé, en désignant le tee-shirt deux fois trop grand de Klaus qu'elle portait.

_ − Ta robe était dans un sale état, _grimaça-t-il._ Dommage parce qu'elle t'allait à ravir d'ailleurs ! Je t'ai lavé pour enlever tout ce sang dont tu étais couverte, _ajouta-t-il devant son regard insistant.

_ − Gabriel ! _s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

_ − Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue tu sais ! _

_ − Certes, mais ça fait longtemps ! _

Irina s'activa pour se faire un café et en profita pour masquer sa gêne. Quand elle vivait à Atlanta avec Gabriel et qu'il la formait, plusieurs fois il avait dû prendre soin d'elle, la lavant et la soignant alors qu'elle était évanouie. Au début, c'était les entrainements poussés de son tyran d'entraineur qui la blessait au point de la faire tomber dans les pommes, puis plus tard, ça avait été ses premiers combats contre des vampires. Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une fois, douchée et dans des vêtements propres. Irina sourit en y repensant. Elle avait l'impression que ces souvenirs appartenaient à une autre vie.

_− Il va te tuer s'il l'apprend, _soupira-t-elle inquiète pour son ami.

_ − Si ça peut te rassurer, je t'ai lavé avec ta robe. Angela s'est chargée de te déshabiller et de t'habiller ensuite. Ta nudité ne me gêne absolument pas, mais elle m'a assuré que si je voulais vivre longtemps c'était mieux de faire comme ça. _

Irina souffla de soulagement. Angela avait parfaitement eu raison d'agir de la sorte. Elle aurait moins à faire pour garder Gabriel en vie ! Elle sirota tranquillement sa tasse de café quand elle vit Tom et Nate pénétrer dans la cuisine. Les deux vampires la saluèrent, claquèrent une bise sur ses joues avant de grogner sur Gabriel en signe de bonjour. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le frigo et en sortirent deux poches de sang. Irina allait intervenir pour demander à Gabriel s'il avait faim quand Tom la prit de court. Il sortit une troisième poche de sang et la lança à Gab sans rien dire. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard avant de prendre à leur tour leur petit déjeuner.

Irina ne put s'empêcher de passer la main à son cou. La morsure de Kol avait disparu ce qui lui indiqua qu'un des vampires présents avait dû la nourrir pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle caressa sa peau douce et sans blessure et se demanda ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes. Elle posa la question aux garçons qui la renseignèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

_− On était dehors à surveiller les alentours nous, _lui apprit Nate, approuvé d'un signe de tête par Tom._ Tout ce qu'on a vu c'est ce type qui te portait alors que tu étais couverte de sang et Angela qui titubait à ses côtés. Il nous a dit qu'on devait rentrer, que Klaus se chargeait de régler l'affaire et qu'on devait veiller sur vous en attendant. _

_ − Et comment tu t'es retrouvé à obéir aux ordres de Klaus toi au juste ? _demanda Irina intriguée.

_ − J'étais avec la bande de morveux quand j'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang. Damon l'a capté au même instant que moi. On a tourné la tête voir ce qu'il se passait, Klaus débouchait d'un couloir et te portait, inconsciente et dégoulinante de sang. On s'est mis en travers de sa route pour avoir des explications. Après quelques mots échangés, il a préféré te confier à moi plutôt qu'a Damon ou Elena. _

_ − Comme c'est étonnant, _railla Irina.

Elle aurait bien aimé être encore consciente pour assister à cette scène ! Damon et Elena tentant de convaincre Klaus de la leur confier, ça devait être très drôle à voir !

− _Il m'a donnait des directives et est repartit pour soutenir James qui était avec Kol. _

_ − James tient c'est vrai il est passé ou lui ? _demanda Irina, honteuse de ne remarquer l'absence du vampire que maintenant.

_ − Il doit être encore là bas avec Klaus_, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Irina s'inquiéta un peu plus désormais. James et Klaus étaient absents depuis plusieurs heures et n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles. Elle se mit à prier pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Si toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'un piège, les deux vampires pouvaient être dans de sales draps et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre ! Les garçons finirent leurs poches de sang en silence, et semblèrent réfléchir à la situation quand enfin, Tom, se décida à briser le silence.

_− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ? _

Irina leur compta alors la soirée, leur apportant les pièces qu'il manquait pour complétait le puzzle. Elle leur parla de l'attention que Kol portait à Angela, des regards qu'il posait sur elle, puis de la scène qu'elle avait surprise à sa sortie de la salle de bain et de ce qui avait suivi. Les vampires gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes, intégrant les informations avant que Nate ne bondisse de son siège et le renverse.

_− Si ce fils de pute n'est pas mort, je jure de le tuer moi-même, _ragea-t-il hors de lui.

_ − Je le tiens pendant que tu t'occupes de lui si tu veux,_ renchérit Gabriel avec un regard noir.

Gab tendit le poing fermé et attendit que Nate le frappe du sien. Quand il le fit, Irina comprit qu'un accord tacite venait d'être passé entre les deux vampires ! Comme ci elle avait besoin de ça maintenant !

_− Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, _murmura Tom._ Angela est une sorcière puissante, elle à déjà repoussé plusieurs vampires, elle sait comment faire. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé approcher ? _

Tiens, Irina n'y avait même pas pensé à ça ! C'est vrai que son amie savait parfaitement se défendre, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien tenté ?

− _Parce que ma magie ne m'a pas répondu_, leur apprit une voix dans leurs dos.

Tous firent volte-face, et virent Angela qui se tenait sur le seuil, les bras serrés autour d'elle, les yeux baissés, comme honteuse. Irina sauta de son siège et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos et les cheveux avant de l'éloigner et de la regarder.

_− Tu vas bien Angie ? _lui demanda Irina inquiète.

_ − Ça va, mais toi… je suis désolée que tu aies été blessé par ma faute. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte, _souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Irina la serra de nouveau contre elle avant de la guider vers la table de cuisine et de l'y faire assoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un chocolat chaud apparaissait devant elle. Angela releva les yeux et sourit à Nate pour l'en remercier.

_− Angie, _commença Irina,_ comment se fait-il que ta magie n'ait pas répondu ? Tu as un souci avec tes pouvoirs ? _

_ − Non, tout marchait très bien, je comprends pas, _souffla-t-elle en regardant sa tasse.

_ − Et là ils sont revenus ? _

_ − J'en sais rien Tom, j'ai pas essayé de m'en servir depuis j'ai… j'ai peur qu'ils m'aient quittés pour de bon. _

La détresse et la peur qui émanaient d'elle étaient si importantes qu'elle toucha tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Gabriel se leva et se posta juste devant elle, les bras écartés.

_− Vas-y attaque moi, _lui dit-il.

_ − Quoi ? Non je vais pas… _

_ − On doit savoir si un truc cloche avec ta magie alors agie et arrête de discuter,_ lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il voulait la mettre en rogne pour la forcer à agir. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand il croisa le regard noir qu'elle posa sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tombait à genoux, grimaçant de douleur, en se tenant la tête.

_− Ça marche,_ s'exclama Angela incrédule.

Elle leva le sort et Gab se releva avec difficulté. C'est qu'elle était puissante pour une gamine ! Il grogna quand il la vit sourire à pleines dents et se réinstalla à table dans rien dire.

_− Si ça ne vient pas de toi, c'est que ça vient de la maison. Tu as ressenti une drôle de sensation en passant le seuil, tu te souviens, _lui rappela Irina, qui réfléchissait.

_ − Exact, et maintenant que tu le dis, je l'ai aussi senti en sortant. _

_ − Un coup d'Ester encore, _grogna Gabriel.

_ − Elle a dû s'assurer qu'aucune magie ne soit possible dans la maison, _renchérit Tom. _Tu aurais dû boire un peu de verveine aussi Angie. _

_ − Oh ça t'en fait pas je vais y remédier de ce pas ! Je pensais que je pouvais m'en passer, que ma magie suffirait à me protéger, j'ai compris ma leçon ! _ragea la jeune sorcière._ D'ailleurs, Irina, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie,_ est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à me servir d'un pieu ? Je veux savoir me défendre en cas d'attaque. _

_ − Bien sûr, _affirma Irina avec un sourire._ Et une chance pour toi, on à un expert dans les parages. _

Gabriel afficha un sourire en coin quand il comprit qu'elle parlait de lui.

_− Je veux bien lui servir de prof à une condition, _dit-il en regardant Irina dans les yeux_. Que tu reprennes l'entrainement avec plus d'intensité ! Jamais tu n'aurais été blessée de la sorte si tu n'avais pas relâché tes exercices ! _

_ − J'avoue que je me suis reposée sur mes acquis, _souffla d'une petite voie penaude Irina en baissant les yeux.

_ − Fort heureusement, tu as un expert sous la main pour y remédier ! _

Un petit dej, et quelques échauffements plus tard, Irina et Angela souffraient le martyr sous les exercices de Gabriel. Nate et Tom s'étaient installés dans un coin du garage afin de ne pas les déranger et les observaient, amusés, mais également intrigués. Ils n'avaient jamais compris comment une simple humaine comme Irina avait pu avoir le dessus sur des vampires. En voyant Gabriel à la tache, ils comprirent enfin !

Irina était au sol, son ventre en feu à force de faire des abdominaux. Elle serait les dents pour retenir les injures qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Angela quant à elle avait un pieu à la main et apprenait à le manier, encadrée par Gabriel. Quand il posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et l'autre sur son poignet pour ajuster sa position, la sorcière se couvrit d'une belle teinte rosée. Irina ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand elle vit son amie rougir.

− _Ça te fait rire Irina, _gronda Gabriel le regard noir.

_ − En effet. _

_ − Hum… c'est donc que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par les exercices ! Debout,_ ordonna-t-il en lui lançant un pieu.

Irina l'attrapa au vol et se releva d'un bond souple malgré la douleur de ses abdos. À l'attitude de son entraineur, elle sut qu'elle allait en baver ! L'air se chargea d'électricité et de nervosité. Angela, ravie que Gabriel l'oublie pour un moment, rejoignît Nate et Tom dans leur coin et laissa de la place aux deux combattants qui se tournaient autour tels des animaux.

Irina porta le premier coup, mais Gab l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple tout en frappant Irina dans le dos. Elle serra les dents, réassura son équilibre et fit face de nouveau son entraineur, lui jetant un regard féroce. Cette fois, elle campa sur ses pieds et laissa Gabriel venir à elle. Combattant à main nue, elle devait juste éviter ses poings qui étaient des armes à eux seuls. Chose douloureuse que lui rappela son adversaire quand elle sentit l'un de ses poings s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Elle chancela sous la violence du coup et porta une main à sa bouche. Quand sentit le liquide chaud sous ses doigts, elle vit rouge. Elle cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et attaqua Gabriel avec plus de force et de puissance. Elle ne retint pas le sourire victorieux quand son pieu lui pénétra l'épaule.

Portée par sa petite victoire, Irina relâcha son attention une seconde. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gabriel pour la frapper. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres puis avança vers elle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher de nouveau, une main de fer l'enserra à la gorge, le soulevant du sol.

_− Touche là encore je te pèle comme une orange,_ claqua la voix glaciale de Klaus, son visage déformé par la fureur.

Irina se releva doucement, porta une main à ses côtes douloureuses et posa l'autre sur le bras de Klaus.

− _On s'entrainait, rien d'autre_, lui dit-elle en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

L'originel tourna la tête vers elle et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la gorge du vampire quand il vit la lèvre fendue de sa maitresse. Gabriel ne se débattait pas. Comme il l'avait expliquait à Irina quand elle avait demandé son aide à Atlanta, Klaus était puissant, bien plus que lui. Se débattre ne ferait que l'énerver davantage et précipiter son sort. Il préférait attendre patiemment qu'il le relâche.

_− Tu t'es entrainée avec beaucoup de mes hommes dont James, jamais tu n'as fini dans un tel état, _feula Klaus.

_ − C'est sans doute pour ça que Kol a pu l'attaquer, _répondit Gabriel en luttant contre l'asphyxie.

_ − Il à raison, _reprit Irina._ Jamais je n'aurais permis à ton frère de m'approcher de si prêt avant. J'ai relâché mon entrainement et me suis contentée de ce que je savais déjà faire. Je suis sûre que si on venait à se battre tous les deux… je ne ferais même plus le poids,_ railla-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Klaus relâcha enfin Gabriel qui retomba sur ses pieds et se massa quelque peu la gorge pour de la soulager. L'originel s'approcha de la jeune femme, posa une main sous son menton afin d'examiner ses blessures de plus près puis gronda de plus belle. Irina dut mettre une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau Gabriel. Klaus se pencha ensuite doucement vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse, laissant volontairement courir sa langue là où la chaire était abimée afin d'aider la cicatrisation. Quand il s'écarta enfin, Irina lui souriait.

_− Tu en as mis du temps, _lui reprocha-t-elle en durcissant son regard.

_ − Désolé, ça à était plus long que prévu. _

_ −Kol est mort ?_ demanda Gabriel les bras croisés sur le torse, prêt à contrer une nouvelle attaque.

Klaus tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de se poster devant le vampire. L'originel afficha un petit sourire quand il vit que le vampire n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Gabriel était un homme fort avec du caractère qui ne se laissait pas facilement intimider, il l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil, il fut ravi de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte.

_− As-tu envie de mourir Gabriel ? _le questionna alors Klaus en le balayant d'un regard calme et détaché.

_ − Pas avant de nombreuses années, pourquoi ? Tu comptes me régler mon compte ? _

L'originel afficha un petit sourire moqueur puis fit quelques pas, les mains croisées dans le dos avant de répondre enfin.

_− Qui t'a transformé ? _

_ − Une jeune infirmière pendant la guerre du Vietnam. _

_ − Et qui l'avait engendré elle ? _

_ − Aucune idée, _répondit Gabriel perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_ − Tu ferais pourtant bien de le savoir si tu veux tuer un des membres de ma famille, ça pourrait te sauver la vie, _cracha Klaus.

_ − De quoi tu parles ? _l'interrogea Irina curieuse.

_ − Pendant que tu t'entrainais avec ce bellâtre à Atlanta, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ici, dont la mort de Finn comme tu le sait. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'on a découvert ensuite. Il s'avère que la mort d'un vampire originel à un effet domino sur tous les autres. Quand il meurt, les vampires qu'il a transformés et tous ceux qu'ils auront eux-mêmes changés meurent également. Tu imagines quand plus de mille ans, j'ai changé beaucoup de vampires qui ont fait à leur tour de nouveaux vampires. _

_ − Autrement dit, _souffla Gabriel blanc comme un linge,_ si on venait à tuer tous les originaux, tous les vampires sur Terre seraient tués. _

_ − Exactement, _approuva Klaus._ Tu comprendras donc que j'y ai réfléchis à deux fois avant de tuer mon frère. La communauté vampire à déjà connu de sacrés dégâts à la mort de Finn, je n'ai pas envie de l'amputer encore plus. _

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur tous les vampires présents. Visiblement aucun d'eux n'était au courant de cette information capitale. Irina les observa et se rendit alors compte que James les avait rejoints. Elle lui sourit, ravie qu'il soit rentré à la maison sain et sauf après une nuit chez les originaux.

_− Est-ce qu'il a payé ? _demanda alors Angela en se plantant face à Klaus._ Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé s'en tirer sans rien ! _

_ − Pour qui me prends-tu ? _gronda-t-il._ Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé passer pareille attaque sans rien dire ? Il a payé, tu as ma parole James m'en est témoin. _

_ − Il a payé, _confirma ce dernier._ Et de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. _

_ − C'est-à-dire ? _l'interrogea Angela.

_ − Sais-tu combien d'os le corps humain comporte-t-il ? _demanda Klaus en attirant Irina contre lui.

_ − 200 et des brouettes non ?_

_ − 206 pour être précis. Ce fut un plaisir de broyer chacun d'entre eux avant de l'arroser les plaies ouvertes de verveine, _répliqua Klaus avec un sourire cruel que les filles ne lui avaient jamais vu. _Les hurlements de mon frère vont me bercer cette nuit, je pense._

_− Ester et les autres… _commença Irina.

_ − Ils n'ont rien eu à dire ! _gronda Klaus._ Si Ester n'avait pas lancé ce sort pour chasser la magie dans la maison, Angela aurait été en mesure de se défendre ! Tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite est la faute de ma mère ! Si Kol a des réclamations à faire, il n'a qu'à s'adresser à elle !_

Ainsi donc, leur théorie sur la perte momentanée de pouvoirs d'Angie était confirmée ! Irina frissonna en imaginant la scène décrite par Klaus, Angela perdit quelques couleurs. Kol avait-il vraiment enduré ça sans broncher à cause d'elle ? Merde maintenant elle se sentait presque coupable ! Angie sentit une nausée monter et poussa Tom de son passage pour se ruer dehors, respirer un peu d'air frais.

− _Tu vas bien ?_ lui demanda une vois dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à James qui la scrutait avec attention.

_− Je… j'ai juste du mal avec les séances de tortures je crois. _

_ − C'est normal, c'est ce qui te rend humaine, _lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ − Tu as donc regardé sans sourciller ? _demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

_ − J'ai failli tourner de l'œil plus d'une fois, _grimaça James._ C'était moche à voir, mais Klaus à raison. On ne peut pas le tuer, ça pourrait éliminer l'un de nous, mais Kol devait payer et sans trop m'avancer, je pense que le message est passé. _

_ − Ou alors la prochaine fois qu'il nous croisera il nous tuera pour se venger. _

_ − Il ne le fera pas. Il sait qu'il mourait aussitôt. Il a beau être arrogant, je pense qu'il a envie de vivre encore un moment. Ça va la morsure ? _ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

_ − Ouais c'est bon il n'y as plus rien, _répondit Angela en portant la main à la lèvre qui avait été transpercée._ Gabriel m'a fait boire un peu de son sang, je ne sens plus rien. _

_ − Bien. _

Irina qui suivait la scène de loin, fut ravie de voir les regards que ces deux-là s'échangeaient. James était un homme, un vampire, bien. Il avait souffert dans le passé, commit des crimes dont il n'était pas fier et n'attendait plus rien de la vie, elle fut néanmoins certaine que la vie n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Angela méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle et si James pouvait le faire alors tout serait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes !


	21. Chapter 19: Quand les sentiments

Bonjour les filles et bon dimanche (pluvieux pour ma part :/)

Voici la suite de la fic :) Certaine m'ont "reprocher" d'avoir fait un chapitre calme avant... vous comprendrez en lisant celui-ci XD Le calme avant le tempete, ça vous parle ? mdr ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, même si j'avoue avoir abusé. pauvre Irina c'était pas son jour XD

J'en dis pas plus je vous laisse lire :)

Spécial dédicace à Saina126 :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent…**

Irina n'en pouvait plus. Elle était sur le sol du garage, en appuie sur les genoux, pantelante et dégoulinante de sueur. Son tee-shirt gris lui collait à la peau quant à son bas de survêtement elle ne l'avait jamais autant haï !

_− J'en ai marre,_ ragea-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

_− Dommage, on commence juste l'échauffement Sweetheart ! _

Elle jeta un regard noir à son entraineur du jour qui n'était autre que Klaus. L'originel n'aimait pas que Gabriel prenne en charge l'entrainement de la jeune femme, il avait donc chassé le vampire et prit les choses en mains… pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Irina. Elle avait commencé à retrouver son rythme avec Gab, c'était toute autre chose avec Klaus ! Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la ménager, c'était donc ce qu'il faisait et avec le sourire en plus ! Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de prendre un grand plaisir à ces séances de torture quotidienne !

Elle serra les poings et fit face au mannequin en bois. Celui-ci avait des bouts de bois positionnés à divers endroits et Irina devait frapper dans un certain ordre avec pour seule protection une bande sur les mains. Elle se positionna et serra les dents, se jurant de faire payer Klaus plus tard, en attendant elle devait combattre cette chose ! Elle frappa, du tranchant de la main, de l'avant-bras puis du genou, mais ce n'était jamais assez !

_− Plus vite,_ gronda Klaus à son oreille.

Irina recommença l'exercice encore et encore, sentant l'épuisement la gagner alors que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher sous la pression. Klaus lui tournait autour, la stimulant à sa façon, n'hésitant pas à faire claquer une serviette sur les fesses de la jeune femme quand elle se trompait.

_− Plus fort,_ l'encouragea-t-il alors que la serviette venait claquer sur les fesses d'Irina une nouvelle fois.

Elle en avait assez ! Trop c'était trop ! Elle attendit qu'il passe près d'elle et lui balança un coup de pied dans le genou tout en lui décochant un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Elle reprenait appuie sur ses pieds quand il la plaqua au sol, la joue en sang. Elle jeta un regard coupable à la blessure, mais celle-ci se referma sous ses yeux. Klaus était intact alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Une fois rassurée sur sa blessure, elle plongea dans les prunelles bleues du vampire et l'affronta.

_− Tu as tenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, _ricana-t-il._ Je pensais que tu aurais craqué avant. _

_− Tu me poussais à bout volontairement ? _s'indigna-t-elle.

_− Tu deviens plus combative quand on te pousse, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules._ Allez debout ma belle. _

Il se releva d'un bond et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle la saisit et se retrouva collée à son torse, un regard de braise rivé sur elle.

_− On n'a pas le temps pour ce à quoi tu penses, _le gronda-t-elle doucement.

_− On a toujours le temps pour ça, _rétorqua-t-il en promenant ses doigts sur le visage de sa belle.

_− Pas quand tu as rendez-vous avec Elijah. Il a était correct depuis qu'on est ici et n'a rien tenté. Ne lui fais pas affront en étant en retard. _

_− Tu as raison, _soupira Klaus._ Ester à quitté la ville c'est peut-être la seule occasion pour moi de savoir ce qui se trame ici sans qu'elle ne soit dans les parages. _

_− Alors vas, _l'encouragea Irina.

_− Tu continues de t'entrainer pendant ce temps, _ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

_− Certainement pas ! Je vais prendre une douche et je ferais peut-être une descente en ville je ne sais pas encore. _

_− Soit prudente, _souffla le vampire alors qu'un voile d'inquiétude passait sur ses yeux.

_− Toujours. _

Klaus quitta la maison vingt minutes plus tard. Irina sortait de la douche quand il s'apprêtait à partir. Après moult recommandations sur la prudence dont elle devait faire preuve tant qu'ils étaient ici, il lui laissa un jeu de clef. Elle regardait encore les clefs du 4x4 quand il était parti. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il la laisse conduire enfin ! Elle les avait eus finalement ses clefs et elle comptait bien en profiter ! Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean slim, un haut blanc vaporeux en mousseline et enfila ses bottes marron à talons hauts. Ayant promis d'être prudente, elle mit un couteau et un pieu dans chacune des bottes avant de glisser un de ses pistolets dans son dos, dans la ceinture de son jean. Ses clefs en main, elle récupéra son sac, dévala l'escalier avant de chercher Angela.

_− Hey, une balade en ville ça te tente ? _lui demanda-t-elle quand elle l'eu enfin trouvé.

_− Si tu veux, on va où ? _

_− Je sais pas, mais on y va,_ ria-t-elle en faisant tourner autour de son doigt les clefs.

Angela secoua la tête et sourit doucement en la voyant faire. Elle avait l'air d'être une gamine le matin de Noël ! Angie attrapa une veste, son sac et les filles furent devant le 4x4, Irina complètement en admiration. Elle s'installa au volant et profita de la sensation de puissance qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un sourire niais sur le visage quand Angela éclata de rire.

Irina lui tira la langue et fouilla les vides poches pour trouver les lunettes de soleil de Klaus qu'elle se fit un plaisir de mettre sur son nez quand elle les eu trouvé. Elle mit en route la musique et elles étaient parties. Après des semaines passées sans toucher un volant, Irina savoura ce moment. Alors que le bitume était avalé par la voiture, elle sentit un sentiment de liberté l'envahir. Elle était libre ! Pour la première fois depuis que Klaus l'avait kidnappé à Atlanta des semaines plus tôt, elle se sentait libre ! Elle pouvait allait ou bon lui semblait sans que personne n'ait rien à dire et Dieu que c'était bon !

Bien trop tôt à son gout, elle dut se garer devant le _Mystic Grill_. Angela ne connaissant pas la ville, Irina se devait de lui faire goûter leur moka-chocolat avec crème fouettée qui était juste à damner ! En poussant la porte du petit bar, elle ne put ressentir le sentiment de panique qui la submergea. Elle savait quand venant en ville, elle prenait le risque de croiser sa cousine ou quelqu'un de sa bande, mais elle refusait de rester cloitrer à la villa ! Elle devrait faire face un jour ou l'autre et si c'était aujourd'hui et bien soit !

− _Viens on va s'installer par là,_ lança Irina en attrapant la main d'Angela.

Les filles s'installèrent au fond de la salle et Irina balaya des yeux la foule présente. Elle se détendit quand elle ne reconnut personne. Quelques instants à prés s'être installées, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Tranquillement occupées à siroter leurs cafés, les filles discutèrent, Irina parlant de ce qu'il y avait à voir ici pendant qu'Angela écoutait attentivement. Au fil de la conversation, l'attitude d'Irina se referma. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était tout près de la demeure des Salvatores, là où vivait Gabriel. Ce même Gabriel qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis que Klaus l'avait chassé de la maison…

_− Tout va bien Irina ? _lui demanda Angela.

_− Oui non c'est rien pardonnes-moi, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

_− Rina, _la gronda doucement son amie._ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. _

_− C'est rien c'est juste que… je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Gab depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'inquiète un peu. _

_− Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir puisqu'on est là ? _

_− Quoi ? Non je ne peux pas enfin ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ici !_

_− Je suis une grande fille pleine de verveine et avec un pieu dans mon sac, sans compter que ma magie est parfaitement opérationnelle. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et puis tu ne seras pas longue. Je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu et faire quelques boutiques. _

_− Tu es sure que ça ne te gêne pas ? _lui demanda Irina horriblement honteuse à l'idée d'abandonner Angela pour un moment.

_− File, je te dis ! _

_− Je fais vite,_ lança Irina en se levant.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Angie et quitta le bar pour reprendre le volant, direction la pension Salvatores. Une fois sur place, elle repoussa au fin fond d'elle ce sentiment de malaise qui lui vrilla le ventre. Elle se gara dans l'allée, souffla pour se donner du courage et avança. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant Damon qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_− De retour au bercail sunshine ? _railla-t-il.

_− Je ne crois pas non, _cingla Irina en lui faisant face_. Je viens voir Gabriel. _

_− Hum, dommage pour moi alors,_ ria-t-il avant de s'écarter pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Irina sentit son cœur s'affoler en pénétrant dans la maison. Malgré elle, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Des souvenirs avec Damon qu'elle refoula aussitôt. Elle devait garder l'esprit clair ! Le vampire passa devant elle et se rendit dans le salon. Irina le suivit et se retrouva avec un verre de scotch dans les mains qu'elle accueillit avec plaisir. L'alcool l'aiderait à calmer ses nerfs !

_− Alors Gabriel ? _demanda-t-elle après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite.

_− Oh il n'est pas là. Il a dû se rendre à Atlanta régler des affaires avec Max. _

_− Quoi ? _s'exclama Irina en reposant brusquement son verre sur le bar_. Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? _

_− Tu n'as pas demandé avant,_ répondit Damon en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

Irina serra les poings et les dents, tentant de retenir les hurlements qui voulaient sortir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se contenir, compta dans sa tête jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Damon se posta devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _grogna-t-elle.

_− J'aimerais juste profiter de ta présence ici plus longtemps, _répondit-il sérieux_. Tu m'as manqué Irina. _

La jeune femme afficha un air incrédule. Les yeux grands ouverts elle le regarda fixement en se demandant à quoi il jouait au juste. Elle se reprit et tenta de passer de force, mais il était plus rapide qu'elle et anticipait ses mouvements.

_− Bouge de mon chemin, _gronda-t-elle sentant la fureur l'envahir.

_− Je crois que je vais jouir du fait que tu sois là pour tester une théorie de ta cousine_, dit-il dans un souffle avant de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser.

Elle avait était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas réagit. Elle resta figée sous les lèvres de Damon. Les souvenirs de leur histoire refirent surface, lui rappelant à quel point elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il fasse courir ses lèvres sur son corps. _NON_, hurla sa conscience et aussitôt les images furent chassées et remplacées par d'autres d'elle et Klaus. Elles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Irina. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Irina repoussa enfin Damon et lui décocha une droite avec autant de force que possible. Ce fut autour du vampire d'être surpris. Il chancela sous le coup et se frotta la mâchoire en la regardant sans comprendre. Irina plongea une main dans ses bottes et en ressortit un pieu qu'elle brandit.

− _Vas-y Damon, approche que je règle enfin mes comptes avec toi, _siffla-t-elle.

_− Parce que tu crois que tu fais le poids ? _railla-t-il le regard noir.

_− J'ai changé, _rétorqua la jeune femme en raffermissant la prise sur son arme.

_− Oh ça c'est certain ! Elena pensait que tu été retenue de force par ce bâtard d'originel, mais tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes vraiment, _cracha-t-il dégouté._ Quelque part ça m'arrange, la mission « Séduction d'Irina » tombe à l'eau comme ça_, ajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

La mission séduction ? C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Irina regarda Damon dans les yeux, cherchant à voir s'il disait vrai ou s'il voulait juste la mettre en boule, mais il était sérieux. Le choc s'insinua alors en elle. Elena, sa propre cousine, avait tenté de la manipuler par l'intermédiaire de son ex. Une vague de fureur vint lécher chaque cellule de son corps. Cette fois, Elena ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement !

− _Bouge de mon chemin, _siffla Irina,_ ou je jure devant Dieu que je te tue !_

Damon afficha un sourire narquois et s'écarta enfin, lui ouvrant même la porte. Plus prudente que jamais, elle retourna à sa voiture à reculons, refusant de tourner le dos au vampire. Elle souffla de soulagement seulement quand elle quitta l'allée des Salvatores sans encombre. Elle allait reprendre la route pour rejoindre le _Grill_ quand elle braqua violemment dans le sens inverse. Elle refusait de laisser passer cette histoire de mission sans réagir ! Elle se rendit dans l'ancienne maison de sa tante et afficha un sourire carnassier quand elle vit que la voiture d'Elena était garée devant. Elle était chez elle ! Bien il était l'heure de régler les comptes ! Elle claqua violemment la portière du 4x4 et monta la volée de marche presque en courant. Étant techniquement chez elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Elena sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

_− Irina ?_ souffla-t-elle incrédule. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, c'est super hein, mais…_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Irina venait de la gifler avec une telle violence qu'Elena se retrouva sur les fesses par terre, son thé rependu partout sur elle. Caroline sortit alors à son tour, voir ce qu'il se passait.

− _Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? _s'écria-t-elle en voyant Elena au sol.

_− Toi Barbie ne te mêle pas de ça ! Quant à toi, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, _siffla Irina en menaçant Elena d'un doigt._ Damon m'a parlé de ta mission séduction, comment as-tu pu oser quelque chose d'aussi abject ? _hurla-t-elle furieuse.

_− Je voulais juste tout essayer pour te retrouver, _se justifia Elena en se relevant, sa joue rouge et douloureuse._ Tu es ma cousine, avec Jeremy, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Si le fait que Damon te séduise et te ramène à moi pouvait marcher… je devais essayer. _

Irina croisa les bras pour éviter à nouveau de cogner sur sa cousine. À cet instant précis, elle avait envie de l'étriper de ses propres mains ! Caroline dut le sentir aussi, car la vampire se tendit, prête à intervenir.

_− Et bien j'ai un scoop pour toi, tu viens de me perdre ! Avec le temps j'aurais digéré le fait que tu aies embrassé Damon mais tenter de me manipuler ça jamais ! _

_− Je voulais juste t'éloigner de Klaus ! Il n'est pas bon pour toi !_

_− Oh parce que toi, ma cousine qui embrasse mon mec, et par la même occasion trompe le sien tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi peut-être ? _

_− Il a tué Jenna, _rugit Elena les larmes coulant sur son visage.

_− Et à tenté de tous nous tuer à un moment,_ renchérit Caroline.

Irina sentait sa colère bouillir en elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être confronté à Caroline aujourd'hui, pas à la femme qui avait fait volontairement du mal à Klaus. En y pensant, sa fureur monta encore d'un cran, la faisant littéralement trembler de rage. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

_− Damon a tué Jeremy combien de fois ? _demanda-t-elle une fois la pression redescendue. _Et il me semble avoir appris récemment que Bonnie avait perdu sa mère à cause de lui non ? Quant à Stefan, combien de personnes a-t-il découpées ces derniers temps ? _

_− Tout ça c'est à cause de ton Klaus je te signale, _cracha Elena_. La lignée des Bennet devait être rompue avant qu'Ester ne tue Finn et pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pour tuer ses enfants et particulièrement son fils ! Stefan à tué pendant qu'il était assoiffé de sang, qui la ramené à cet état ? Klaus encore une fois ! _

_− Klaus a fait beaucoup de mal dans cette ville,_ ajouta Caroline d'une voix apaisante.

La vampire tentait de désamorcer la colère des deux cousines sans vraiment y parvenir. Irina garda le silence, choquée par les paroles de sa cousine. Elle sentit son cœur saigner. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi que l'originel avait changé à ses cotés et ceux d'Angela. Elle l'avait constaté elle-même. Il n'était plus le même homme…

_− Combien de fois Klaus ou sa famille t'a-t-elle sauvé la vie Elena ? _cingla Irina._ Combien de personnes ont-elles dû payer les pots cassés pour ces sauvetages ? Bonnie a perdu sa mère non à cause de ce qu'Ester s'apprêtait à faire, mais à cause de toi ! Parce qu'encore une fois, il fallait sauver Sa Majesté Royale Elena ! _

_− Maintenant tu le défends, _souffla sa cousine attristée_. Il aura réussi à détruire notre relation alors. _

_− Oh ça tu t'en es chargée tout seule ! Klaus n'est pas responsable de tout contrairement à ce que tu penses, _railla Irina. _Caroline dis-moi, à cause de qui es-tu devenu un vampire ? Est-ce Klaus qui t'a transformé ? _

_− Tu sais bien que non, _répondit la blonde d'un air dédaigneux._ C'est Katherine qui l'a fait ! _

_− Oh et pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi vous a-t-elle changé toi et Tyler, les deux meilleurs amis d'Elena, en monstre ? _

_− Pour réaliser le rituel de Klaus, _cracha Caroline dégoutée.

_− À la base surement, mais pourquoi vous deux ? _insista Irina._ Parce que vous étiez des amis d'Elena, le putain de double ! Tu vois chère cousine, Klaus n'est pas responsable de tout ! Si tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, tout le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux ! _

Irina ne retint pas le sourire satisfait qui étira son visage quand elle vit Elena choquée par ses mots ! Visiblement sa cousine n'avait vraiment jamais réfléchi à tout ça !

_− Il n'est peut-être pas responsable de tout, je te l'accorde, mais de beaucoup oui ! _répondit-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

_− C'est donc aussi de sa faute si tu es devenu une salope manipulatrice qui n'hésite plus à jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Je te vois et j'ai l'impression de voir Katherine ! Tu me dégoutes ! Tu n'a plus rien à voir avec la cousine que j'ai connu, _cracha Irina.

Elle vit l'effarement se peindre sur le visage des deux femmes face à elle. À l'extérieur, Irina resta de marbre, mais à l'intérieur, elle faisait des sauts périlleux pour avoir mouché sa cousine de la sorte ! Elle quitta la maison sans ajouter un mot, mais fut rattrapée dehors par Caroline.

_− Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? _demanda-t-elle les bras croisés, le regard dur.

_− Pourquoi, tu veux savoir si la place est toujours libre ? _cingla Irina_. Désolée, elle est prise ! _

_− Tu sais, _souffla Caroline.

_− Si tu parles du fait que tu as utilisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi en effet. _

_− Ça me paraissait la chose à faire à l'époque. Je suis désolée ce que j'ai fait. On ne devrait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, mais il était tellement puissant… comment j'aurais pu croire qu'il m'aimait sincèrement ? Je pensais que c'était un jeu de plus,_ soupira-t-elle.

Irina l'observa et fut troublée de constater que Caroline semblait sincère dans ses paroles. Elle regrettait vraiment la façon dont elle avait agi. Pour les regrets sincères qu'elle venait d'exprimer, la vampire remonta légèrement dans l'estime d'Irina.

_− Contrairement aux autres, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es avec lui, _ajouta la blonde. _Quand il me courtisait… je me sentais belle, désirée, puissante. Tous les hommes ne peuvent pas te faire ressentir ça. Sans compter qu'être avec le roi des vampires apporte une certaine classe, _ria Caroline.

_− C'est certain, _approuva Irina avec un petit sourire.

_− Je suis contente pour vous deux. C'est bizarre je suis d'accord, mais tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux et si vous l'êtes ensemble… c'est cool. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Elena. _

_− Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup,_ siffla Irina en sentant la colère remonter.

Elle sauta dans sa voiture, et serrant les dents pour retenir les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas ici. Elle roula sans savoir où elle allait. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner. Quand elle trouva enfin un coin dégagé de toute habitation, elle se gara et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Ses pleurs se transformèrent vite en sanglots incontrôlables si bien qu'elle se retrouva à hoqueter, la tête appuyée sur le volant du 4x4. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle et avait besoin de sortir alors elle laissa faire, pendant plus d'une heure. Quand le calme revint enfin, elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré et son maquillage était une catastrophe. Elle se souvint alors d'Angela.

Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé toute seule si longtemps, mais un coup d'œil au rétroviseur intérieur lui apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la retrouver, pas dans cet état ! Elle prit son téléphone pour l'appeler, mais renonça. Angie comprendrait qu'elle avait pleuré à sa voix et voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Irina n'était pas prête à lui en parler. Pas tout de suite. Elle devait faire le point sur ses pensées d'abord. Elle lui envoya un texto pour s'excuser d'être si longue et reçue presque immédiatement une réponse qui la fit sourire. Son amie dévalisait les boutiques et en avait encore pour un moment.

Une fois rassurée pour Angela, elle prit son portable et appela Klaus. Elle voulait lui parler. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il saurait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle s'en fichait. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la voix douce et suave de son amant qui lui répondit, mais celle d'une femme.

_− Téléphone de Nick j'écoute, _lui dit-on.

_− Barbie Klaus ? _répondit Irina sans faire attention.

_− C'est Rebecca, _siffla la vampire.

_− Ouais désolée, c'est la surprise. Pourquoi tu réponds sur le portable de ton frère ? _

_− Il est heu… occupé, _ajouta Rebecca après un moment.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là au juste ? _demanda Irina le souffle court, un mauvais pressentiment prenant part d'elle.

_− Puisque tu insistes, il est avec une femme, très belle au passage, je ne me vois donc pas aller le déranger pour toi ! _

_− Avec… une femme, _répéta Irina en bégayant._ Qu'est-ce… qu'il fait avec elle ? _

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse, mais ne pas poser la question lui semblait encore pire. Elle remarqua alors que sa main s'était crispée autour du volant. Ses jointures étaient blanches, les os prés à percer sa peau si elle serrait encore.

_− Il tricote,_ cingla l'autre en riant. _À ton avis il fait quoi ! _

_− C'est impossible, _souffla Irina.

_− Si tu ne me crois pas, tu sais où on habite ! _

Rebecca raccrocha sans ajouter un mot. Irina regarda son téléphone sans le voir. Klaus avec une femme ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, il n'était pas comme ça… non c'était impossible. Il venait d'une autre époque, avait été élevé avec de bonnes manières, il ne s'abaisserait pas à la traiter de la sorte… Pourtant, elle sentit son cœur se briser et elle sut que Rebecca avait dit vrai. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle dit sinon ?

Tel un automate, Irina redémarra la voiture et se rendit jusqu'à la demeure des Mickealson. Elle avait besoin de voir de ses yeux si Barbie Klaus avait dit vrai. Elle douterait toujours si elle ne s'en assurait pas par elle-même. Au fond d'elle, elle priait pour que Klaus l'attende sur le seuil, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage, ravi qu'elle soit tombée dans le panneau. Mais quand elle frappa, ce ne fut pas lui qui ouvrit, mais elle.

_− Tu fais peine à voir, _lança Rebecca dégoutée.

_− Où est-il ? _gronda Irina sans relever.

_− Je ne suis pas certaine que tu devrais voir ça. _

_− Où. Est. Il ? _répéta Irina en détachant bien chaque mot d'un ton menaçant.

_− Très bien, si tu insistes. _

Rebecca s'écarta pour qu'Irina puisse passer et la guida à travers la maison jusque dans un petit couloir. Elle en ouvrit la porte face à elles et désigna l'intérieur de la pièce d'un geste souple de la main. Irina n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour le voir. Elle eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas osé... Pas lui… Pas après ce que Damon et Elena lui avaient fait subir par le passé… Dans la pièce, un lit était défait, les draps fraichement froissés. Au pied du lit, une jeune femme était de dos installée à califourchon sur un homme. Irina ne pouvait en être sure vu l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre, mais tous deux semblaient nus. Une main d'homme remonta le dos de la blonde, lui attrapa les cheveux pour les pousser sur le côté avant de pencher légèrement sa tête. Le cœur d'Irina se serra. Il allait boire son sang en plus !

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les yeux de Klaus se relevèrent et plongèrent dans ceux d'Irina. Trop choquée, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'était pas surpris de la trouver dans la pièce. Sans la quitter du regard, il promena sa langue sur le cou de la jeune femme sous lui et planta ses canines dans la chair tendre. Irina ferma les yeux, elle en avait assez vu. Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot, courant presque pour quitter cette maison infernale.

_− Je t'avais prévenu,_ lui lança Rebecca en lui ouvrant grand la porte.

En effet elle l'avait prévenu, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle disait vrai ! Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, elle aurait du ! Elle se serait épargnée bien des douleurs ! Klaus savait à quel point elle avait souffert de la trahison de Damon, le fait qu'il lui fasse subir la même chose consciemment était presque plus douloureux que la tromperie en elle-même. Elle remonta dans le 4x4 et quitta la demeure sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle roula dans la ville, dépassant largement les limitations de vitesse autorisée, mais elle s'en fichait.

Irina était tellement bouleversait qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle passa devant le _Mystic Grill_. Elle ne pensa pas non plus à Angela qui courrait les boutiques en attendant qu'elle vienne la récupérer. Elle était trop détruite, trop brisée pour penser à autre chose que sa douleur. Arrivée à la villa, elle jeta les clefs sur une console près de l'entrée sous les regards interloqués de James et Tom avant de foncer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura ton son soûl.

En ville, Angela était de nouveau attablée au Grill en se demandant ce que faisait Irina. En sortant d'une petite boutique d'antiquité un peu plus tôt, elle avait cru reconnaitre le 4x4 noir qui passa devant elle sans la voir, mais se dit que c'était impossible. Irina veillait sur elle comme une sœur, elle ne l'aurait pas abandonnée en ville volontairement. Pensant qu'elle avait été retenue, elle était donc retournée au Grill, plusieurs sacs dans les bras et commanda un chocolat chaud. Elle le but tranquillement, discutant avec plaisir avec une jeune serveuse qui venait d'arriver en ville. Le temps passa, et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Irina. Angela commença à s'inquiéter. Elle tenta de l'appeler, mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Idem pour Klaus.

_− Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore !_ ragea-t-elle toute seule.

Elle composa alors le numéro de James, il avait dû partir pour quelques heures afin de renouveler le stock de poches de sang, mais il devait être de retour désormais. Elle souffla de soulagement quand il décrocha.

_− James c'est Angie. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Irina par hasard ? _

_− Elle est rentrée à la maison il y a une demi-heure, _lui apprit le vampire._ Elle semblait… dévastée. _

_− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_− J'en sais rien. J'ai pas osé la déranger elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seule un moment. Où es-tu d'ailleurs toi ? Tu n'étais pas avec elle ?_

_− Si, mais on à dut se séparer. Je suis au Grill, viens me chercher j'irais la voir en rentrant. _

_− Ok tu ne bouges pas j'arrive. _

James raccrocha et Angela était de plus en plus inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Trop nerveuse pour attendre bien sagement sur place, elle paya ses consommations, récupéra ses sacs et quitta le bar. Ce n'était pas prudent, surtout avec la nuit qui venait de tomber, mais elle commença à marcher en direction de la villa. Plus elle avancerait, plus James la trouverait vite ! Elle sut qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle sentit qu'elle était suivie.

Elle fit mine de fouiller tranquillement dans ses nombreux sacs et en profita pour jeter discrètement des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle le repéra alors à quelques pas juste derrière elle. Vampire sans aucun doute ! Elle déglutit difficilement et se prépara mentalement au combat. Elle pouvait le faire. Sa magie fonctionnait parfaitement et elle avait ingéré de la verveine. S'il venait à la mordre, ça l'affaiblirait suffisamment pour qu'elle le tue. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue et plongea dans son sac à main, là où le pieu l'attendait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le sortir qu'elle fut plaquée au sol violemment. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et l'étourdit quelques secondes, mais elle se reprit vite. À plat ventre par terre, elle fit appel à sa magie et envoya valdinguer le vampire à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle se retourna vivement et vit qu'il revenait déjà à l'attaque. Elle s'apprêtait à le combattre quand le vampire fut stoppé par une poigne de fer avant que son cœur ne soit arraché de sa poitrine. Angela se releva enfin, un genou en sang son jean n'ayant pas supporté la rencontre avec le macadam et fit face à son sauveteur d'un soir. Quand un rayon de lune l'éclaira, elle déglutit bruyamment et dut se retenir de hurler. Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol et appela sa magie, se tenant prête.

_− Si j'avais voulu te voir morte, je l'aurais laissé finir le travail, ça m'aurait évité de me salir les mains,_ railla Kol alors qu'il essuyait le sang sur ses doigts sur un coin de sa chemise.

Il avança vers elle, aussitôt Angela recula et leva une main, sa magie effleurant sa peau. L'originel stoppa instantanément tout mouvement et mit ses mains en évidence.

_− Au risque de me répéter, tu n'as rien à craindre, _dit-il d'un ton qui masqué difficilement son agacement.

_− Et je devrais te croire sur parole bien sûr ! La dernière fois tu m'as hypnotisé et presque violée ! _

_− Violée, _ricana-t-il._ Tu abuses un peu non ? _

Angela fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Bon ok il ne l'avait pas violé, juste embrasser de force, mais soumise comme elle était qui sait jusqu'où cela aurait été !

_− Pour infos, j'ai pris l'habitude de boire de la verveine alors garde tes crocs loin de moi si tu ne veux pas souffrir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _cingla-t-elle.

_− Bon à savoir, _railla-t-il._ Juste m'assurer que la protégée de mon frère rentre au bercail en vie, _ajouta-t-il en répondant à la seconde partie de sa question.

Angie fut tellement surprise par sa réponse qu'elle baissa légèrement la main et le regarda, indécise.

_− La raclée de mon frère m'a inculqué quelques bonnes manières, _dit-il en grimaçant._ Je t'ai gardé à l'œil quand j'ai vu ce vampire t'observer au Grill. Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué je paris. _

_− En effet, _souffla Angela honteuse de s'être laissé avoir si facilement.

_− Problème de chauffeur ? _lui demanda alors Kol, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres en faisant tourner un trousseau de clef autour de son index.

_− Même pas en rêves, _siffla Angela._ Mon chauffeur arrive ! _

_− Hum. Permets-moi dans ce cas de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. _

_− Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as bus du sang avarié ou quoi ! _

Kol fut tellement surpris qu'il éclata de rire peu après. Angela le regarda incrédule en se demandant si un vampire pouvait devenir fou à lié parce que visiblement, c'était le cas de celui-là !

_− Le sang que je bois est toujours frais,_ répliqua-t-il en faisant courir sa langue sur ses dents, geste délibérément provocateur.

Angela tressaillit quand elle le vit faire et recula de nouveau ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du vampire.

_− Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et son humaine ? _demanda-t-il en se calmant.

_− Pourquoi ? _demanda Angela en baissant complètement sa garde tant elle était prise au dépourvues.

_− J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ce James, _l'informa Kol._ Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Klaus est dans le même état. Rebecca m'a appelé toute à l'heure en me disant que je devais me tenir à carreau sinon mon cher frère pourrait bien perdre patience vu son humeur. Dispute ? _

_− Klaus et Irina ne se disputent jamais, _souffla Angela perdue dans ses pensées_. _

_− Faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout. _

Angela réfléchissait pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand le 4x4 noir se gara enfin devant elle.

_ − Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Tu devais m'attendre au Grill ! _grogna James en en descendant, le regard noir posé sur Kol.

_ − Il se passe un truc avec Klaus et Irina, je voulais avancer pour rentrer plus vite. _

_ − Et j'ai dû intervenir pour éviter qu'un vampire ne plante ses dents dans son cou, _ajouta Kol, un grand étirant son visage.

_ − Est-ce ma faute si on ne peut pas faire un pas dans cette foutue ville sans tomber sur un vampire ? _siffla Angela_. Aller en route James ! _

Le vampire ne quitta pas l'originel des yeux tant qu'elle ne fut pas à l'abri dans la voiture, après quoi il démarra. Angela regarda fixement la route, n'accordant aucun regard au vampire originel qui la regardait partir. De retour à la villa, elle déposa ses affaires sur la table du salon et se précipita à l'étage. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas correct d'y pénétrer dans l'accord de son amie, mais elle refusait de laisser Irina seule.

− _Oh ma chérie,_ s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état lamentable d'Irina.

Cette dernière avait les yeux bouffis et injectés de sang, le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle était recroquevillée sur le lit. Angela se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu. Irina s'accrocha à elle et laissa son amie prendre soin d'elle. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Angela ne demanda même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Irina lui parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête. Elle la berça, lui fredonnant des mots doux et quand enfin elle la sentit se calmer dans ses bras, elle souffla de soulagement. La crise était passée. Elle s'écarta doucement et allongea son amie dans son lit, confortablement installée. Elle l'a couvrit puis fonça dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et fouilla jusqu'à trouver de l'aspirine. Après de tels sanglots, Irina risquait d'avoir une migraine carabinée ! Elle trouva un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau fraiche et le déposa avec l'aspirine sur la table de nuit d'Irina.

_ − Tu devrais en prendre maintenant, _lui dit-elle d'une voix douce._ Ça t'aidera à dormir et tu n'auras pas mal au crâne en te levant demain. Tu veux bien essayer ? _

Irina ne régissant pas, Angela prit le verre d'eau et les comprimés et les porta à la bouche de son amie la forçant à les prendre. Irina les avala avec difficultés.

_ − Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose. _

_ − Ça passera pas, _souffla Irina alors que les larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues.

_ − Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je vais te préparer quelque chose quand même, _répondit Angela le cœur serré_. Je vais te faire un peu de soupe, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _

Irina ne lui répondit pas. Angie lui caressa les cheveux, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et quitta la chambre en courant. Elle avait la gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Voir Irina dans cet état était insupportable pour elle ! Elle entra dans la cuisine sous les regards interrogateurs des garçons. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle savait et se mit à préparer sa soupe au poulet qu'Irina aimait tant. Ça lui remonterait peut-être un peu le moral c'était déjà ça. Une fois la soupe en route, elle prit son portable et appela Klaus. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba sur sa messagerie, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu.

_− Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Irina et toi, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais ce qui me regarde en revanche, c'est de la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te faire pour que tu la traites de cette façon ? _gronda-t-elle furieuse à présent_. Si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi, tu ferais bien de ramener ton cul d'hybride originel ici et fissa !_ ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer violemment son téléphone.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son portable, le déposa dans un coin, éteignit sa soupe qui finirait de mijoter sur les plaques chaudes et remonta auprès d'Irina. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle vit que son amie dormait. Tant qu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée, elle ne souffrait pas. Angela s'allongea à ses côtés et veilla sur le sommeil d'Irina.


	22. Chapter 20: Trouble in paradise

Bonjour bonjour**  
><strong>

Sorry i'm late ! j'ai pas vu passer la matinée le temps que le me relise et que je corrige c'était plus de midi ! Mais bon voila la suite comme promis lol. J'ai pas été sadique, normalement quand les chaps sont assez long je coupe en deux mais là je vous l'ai laissé intégralement. Suis gentille hein :P **  
><strong>

J'ai bien ris avec toutes vos rewiews la plupart affolés et paniqués à l'idée que je brise le Klirina qui à eu du mal à s'installer XD ! Toutes les explications dans ce chapitre !

Un petit mot aussi concernant mon roman. Je me suis décidée à tenter l'édition, pour des soucis d'exclusivité aux éditeurs, j'ai du supprimer les chapitres que j'avais mis en ligne. Désolée les filles :/

**réponse aux anonymes**

**Nikita**: merci pour ton com ^^ sache que tes exigences quand à la suite sont respectés :P quelques coups vont tombés mdr !

**elenavd**: merci pour ta rewiew! Elena est garce oui, en fait je la supporte de moins en moins je crois que ca deteint sur ma façon d'ecrire lol. pour Klaus tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre !

**vampirediaries87** : contente que tu ait apprecié le figth verbale entre les cousines lol. Elena est garce tu peux le dire j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, depuis le temps qu'il mijotait cet affrontement fallait qu'il sorte là ! merci ^^

**Fallaitpasfairefacdemedecine**: tu est la seule à ne pas avoir été choquée par l'attitude de Klaus mdr ! Il a prit cher avec les coms sur ce chapitre mais toi ça te choque pas ça m'a fait rire ! je veux bien le lien de la fic oui que je jette un oeil :) Pour Becca/ Irina, je te laisse lire le chapitre mais je pense qu'il y aura prochainement une scene entre elles ;)

Bonne lecture les filles !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

**Trouble in paradise**

Irina ouvrit les yeux, et mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi elle croisait le regard vert d'Angela et non celui bleu de Klaus. Quand les souvenirs refirent surface, son visage se crispa de nouveau et une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

− _Chut, _souffla Angela en la prenant dans ses bras,_ ça vas s'arranger j'en suis sure. _

_− Il n'est même pas rentré cette nuit, comment ça pourrait s'arranger ?_ murmura Irina le nez dans l'épaule de son amie.

Après une ultime étreinte, Irina se dégagea des bras d'Angela et lui demanda de la laisser un peu seule. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de faire le point sur ses pensées. Angie quitta la chambre sans se formaliser de s'être fait jeter dehors. Elle comprenait son besoin de solitude. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et se mit en tête de préparer un petit déjeuner pour elles deux. Irina ayant une peine de cœur, et toutes les filles qui en ont eu une sauront que c'était les plus douloureuses, Angela décida de sortir le grand jeu et se mit à préparer des crêpes et des pancakes. Un moment plus tard, James, Tom et Nate arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Après avoir déposé une bise sur ses joues, ils s'installèrent devant leur poche de sang frais qu'ils sirotèrent. Angie sentit la nausée monter quand Nate pris un pancake sur lequel il fit couler un filer de sang. Elle détourna le regard, dégoutée et l'appétit dans les talons.

− _Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Klaus ? _lui demanda-t-elle pour concentrer son esprit sur la discussion plutôt que sur le petit dej des vampires.

_− Aucunes, _répondit James._ Ça commence d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter._

_− Tu penses qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ? _demanda Nate qui délaissa son pancake pour le plus grand plaisir d'Angie.

_− J'en sais rien, _soupira James en se passant les mains dans les cheveux_. Il a surement juste besoin qu'on lui foute la paie, mais je trouve ça étrange qu'il ne réponde pas à nos appels. _

_− D'après ce que Kol m'a dit hier, _intervint Angela,_ il est plus en mode « destruction de tout ce qui bouge » qu'en mode « je fais la conversation ». _

_− On ne peut pas croire ce que dit Kol, _rétorqua Tom._ Cette famille de cinglée a tenté de tuer Klaus plus d'une fois. S'il faut toute cette histoire est juste un énorme piège pour qu'on s'éloigne de lui sans poser de questions pensant qu'il a besoin d'être seul, pendant qu'il souffre le martyr torturé par sa psychopathe de mère. _

Angela vit le doute s'insinuer sur les visages de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas, alors qu'ils devraient peut-être...

_− Et ce qu'a vu Irina tu en fais quoi ? _demanda Angela._ Personne ne l'a forcé à lui infliger ça. Non je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'un moment. _

_− Et si on se trompe ? _insista Tom, inquiet.

_− J'irais chez les Mickealson dans la journée et je demanderais à lui parler, on avisera ensuite. _

James lui fit savoir qu'il l'accompagnerait, car hors de question qu'elle entre dans cette maison de fous toute seule et Angela termina la préparation de petit dej, satisfaite d'avoir un plan pour tenter de gérer cette crise. Irina entra dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard, le teint pâle, les traits tirés. Les garçons la prirent chacun leur tour dans leur bras, lui faisant savoir qu'ils étaient là pour elle si elle en avait besoin avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant les filles discuter.

− _Tu as faim ? _lui demanda Angela en lui proposant des crêpes et des pancakes.

_− Pas vraiment non, _répondit-elle le regard perdu_. Je vais juste me faire un café ça ira. _

_− Bouge pas je m'en occupe. _

Irina se rassit sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter et remercia Angela d'un sourire crispé. Pendant que son amie s'activait autour d'elle, Irina se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la journée de la veille. Elle avait beau repasser tous les événements en boucle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Klaus l'avait embrassé avant de partir, il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Comment expliquer que des heures plus tard, elle le trouve au lit avec une autre femme, la regardant fixement ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir motivé une décision aussi cruelle à son égard ?

− _Je ne comprends pas, _souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

_− Tu veux m'en parler ?_ lui demanda Angie en déposant une tasse de café fumant devant elle ainsi qu'une assiette de crêpes.

Irina en prit une machinalement et commença à en couper des petits bouts avec ses doigts.

_− Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, _lança-t-elle en bout d'un moment._ Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une femme, _avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée.

_− Pardon ? _s'exclama Angela en s'étouffant avec son thé.

_− Tu as bien compris. Je suis entrée dans la chambre, une blonde était à califourchon sur lui, nus tous les deux il va sans dire, _ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant._ Il a relevé les cheveux de la nana, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et s'est mis à faire courir sa langue sur le cou de cette greluche avant de la mordre. _

_− Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, _souffla Angie choquée par la scène que venait de lui décrire Irina.

_− Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, j'aurais surement pensé la même chose. C'était si… cruel et froid… je ne comprends pas. _

Irina observa le café dans sa tasse pendant que la scène de la chambre repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

_− Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, _reprit son amie d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme._ Mais je suis certaine d'une chose : Klaus t'aime, sincèrement. _

_− Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer dans ce cas, _rétorqua Irina en riant du nez._ Klaus n'aime personne, _déclara-t-elle fataliste.

_− C'est faux. Il a gardé sa famille près de lui pendant toutes ses années, c'est pas pour rien. Il voulait les protéger parce qu'il les aimait, tout comme il t'aime toi. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?_

Les arguments de la jeune sorcière firent mouche. Klaus aimait sa famille, elle le savait, elle avait vu le regard qu'il posait sur sa sœur… Peut-être était-il capable d'amour en effet, mais pas envers elle malheureusement ! Angela insistant, Irina lui raconta ce qu'elle savait. Sa visite chez les Salvatores, le baiser forcé de Damon, la mission séduction, sa visite ensuite à Elena et son affrontement avec elle, avant son coup de téléphone à Nick.

_− Rebecca a décroché et m'a informé que son frère était occupé avec une femme. Je ne l'ai pas cru elle m'a invité à venir vérifier par moi-même ce que j'ai fait, la suite tu la connais,_ souffla Irina en gardant le regard braqué sur sa tasse de café.

Surprise qu'Angela ne lui réponde pas, elle releva les yeux et eu peur pour son amie. Elle était devenue plus blanche qu'un vampire, ses mains tremblaient et des larmes avaient commencé à envahir ses yeux.

− _Angie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _s'exclama Irina en sautant de son tabouret pour aller secouer son amie par les épaules.

_− C'est ma faute hoqueta, _celle-ci en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Irina_. C'est moi la responsable de tout ça. Je suis tellement désolée !_

_− Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment pourrais-tu être responsable, tu n'étais même pas là ! _

_− Quand tu es parti, j'étais inquiète à l'idée que tu te rendes chez les Salvatores toute seule. Même si Gabriel été là, j'avais peur que tu te retrouves face à ta cousine ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai appelé Klaus pour lui dire que je m'inquiétais, il m'a répondu qu'il te rejoignait là bas. _

_− Je ne l'ai jamais vu. _

_− Et si lui t'avait vu ?_ souffla Angela en devenant encore plus blanche.

Irina mit les pièces du puzzle en place. Si Klaus l'avait rejoint à la pension, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il n'était pas resté suffisamment longtemps. Il avait dû la voir embrasser Damon et était parti aussitôt sauf que…

_− S'il nous avait vu Damon et moi, il aurait tenté de le tuer avant de m'arracher la tête ! Il ne serait pas parti sans rien faire, _souffla Irina.

_− Ou alors il s'est dit que la vengeance était bien meilleure, _proposa Angela.

_− Mais je n'ai rien fait, _riposta Irina en colère._ J'ai repoussé Damon et l'ai cogné pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée ! Pourquoi mériterais-je de payer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? _

_− Je sais pas, mais je compte bien lui demander ! _ragea la sorcière._ J'ai causé ça, je vais le réparer, je te le jure. _

_− Tu n'as rien causé, _la rassura Irina._ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi rien de plus. Klaus aurait pu me demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs je te dois des excuses également. Je t'ai complètement oublié tant j'étais triste, c'est impardonnable. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… _

_− Oh t'en fais pas, j'avais un ange gardien qui veillait sur moi, _grimaçaAngela en se remémorant la soirée de la veille. _Kol, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle croisa le regard interrogateur d'Irina.

Devant les yeux ronds que lui fit son amie, Angela lui raconta le reste de la soirée incluant son attaque et sa rencontre avec Kol. Irina s'en voulut encore plus quand elle sut qu'Angie avait dû affronter l'originel seule.

_− Si je mets la main sur ce petit con, cette fois je le bute, _siffla Irina.

_− On a d'autres soucis plus importants et puis il à était… charmant. Wahou ça me colle la frousse de penser que Kol puisse être charmant, _s'exclama Angela en frissonnant arrachant un petit sourire amusé à son amie.

Irina remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, chaussa des baskets et sortit courir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sut qu'elle était filée. Elle se retourna et vit Nate qui courrait derrière elle.

_− Juste pour être certain qu'il ne t'arrive rien_, lui dit-il._ On ne parlera pas si tu n'en as pas envie, mais je refuse de te laisser seule dans cette ville. _

Irina soupira, mais hocha la tête, parfaitement consciente que Nate ne partirait pas, quoi qu'elle dise. Pendant ce temps, Angela se rendit, avec James pour escorte, à la demeure des Mickealson. Le puissant 4x4 se gara devant et la jeune sorcière regarda la maison, inquiète.

− _Tu ferais mieux de rester dans la voiture, _dit-elle à James_. Klaus me parlera peut-être à moi, mais s'il te voit, il risque de se braquer. _

_− Tu ne peux pas entrer là dedans toute seule, _siffla James.

_− Je ne compte pas entrer, _dit-elle songeuse en regardant le seuil._ Une fois sans magie m'a suffi. Je demanderais à le voir et j'attendrais dehors. _

_− Ok, mais si tu entres, je te suis,_ l'informa James la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur.

Angela approuva d'un signe de tête et descendit de la voiture avant de faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte. Une fois devant, elle utilisa l'un des gros anneaux qui servaient de heurtoir et attendit. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand elle vit se dresser devant elle Kol, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_− Deux fois en moins de 24 heures, c'est trop d'honneur, _se moqua-t-il.

_− Klaus est-il là ? _demanda-t-elle sans se laisser impressionner.

_− Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une baby-sitter ? Tu n'as qu'à entrer et vérifier par toi-même,_ lui proposa-t-il en dégageant l'entrée pour qu'elle passe.

Angela regarda le seuil de la porte, d'un air inquiet avant d'en reculer d'un pas ou deux.

_− Une fois m'a suffi, _répliqua-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

_− Ma mère n'est pas là, ta magie ne craint rien. _

_− Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Klaus s'il te plait ? _

_− Hum, j'ai le droit à un s'il te plait maintenant, _railla Kol qui s'amusait de plus en plus.

_− Et même à un merci pour hier soir si tu veux,_ ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire forcé.

Kol l'observa, afficha un petit sourire en coin qui exaspéra Angela au plus haut point et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la voix de Klaus retentit dans son dos.

_− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? _gronda-t-il.

_− Elle a failli finir sous les crocs d'un vampire, je passais dans le coin alors j'ai filé un coup de main. À elle le coup de main pas au vampire cela vas s'en dire, _répondit Kol qui semblait tout à coup nerveux.

Klaus observa son frère, cherchant un signe de mensonge avant de relever les yeux sur Angela. Quand il vit celle-ci approuver les dires de Kol d'un signe de tête, il chassa ce dernier d'un geste de la main.

− _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda Klaus une fois son frère partit.

Le ton froid et cassant de sa voix frappa Angela de plein fouet. Elle le regarda sans oser croire que c'était bien lui qui lui parlait de la sorte.

_− Tout va bien ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_− À merveille pourquoi ? _

_− Je sais pas tu sembles… bizarre, _ajouta-t-elle en reculant légèrement._ Sans compter que tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit, on s'inquiétait. _

_− Je rentrerais… plus tard,_ dit-il alors qu'un éclair de douleur traversa ses prunelles avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

L'éclat fut si rapide qu'Angela l'aurait loupé si elle l'avait quitté des yeux une seconde. Elle se sentit rassurée à l'idée qu'il éprouvait de la douleur. C'était bien le Klaus qu'elle connaissait, il avait juste besoin de temps comme elle le pensait.

− _Je comprends, _souffla-t-elle._ Je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que pour Irina, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _

_− Elle t'a demandé de venir plaider sa cause ? _ricana Klaus._ Économise ta salive, ça ne m'intéresse pas. _

_− Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! _ragea Angela d'un ton dur_. Tu penses vraiment que c'est en boudant dans ton coin que la situation va s'arranger ? Tu as plus de mille ans, tu es adulte alors comporte-toi de la sorte et vas t'expliquer avec Irina avant qu'elle se dessèche comme une éponge à force de pleurer ! _

Angela fit la stupeur passer dans les prunelles de l'originel, mais celui-ci n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle avait volontairement évoqué les crises de larmes d'Irina pour l'atteindre, elle sourit en voyant que cela avait marché.

− _Pourquoi irais-je perdre mon temps à parler avec elle ? _dit-il amer.

_− Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes ? _proposa Angela en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. _Sache juste qu'elle tient à toi, on ne pleure pas autant pour quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas. Il y a une explication pour Damon, mais si tu la veux… tu devras aller la voir ! _

Un air victorieux se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit le doute s'installer en Klaus. Satisfaite de sa mission du jour, elle quitta la demeure sans ajouter un mot, laissant l'originel sur le perron perdu avec ses pensées. De retour à la villa, elle trépigna dans la cuisine le temps qu'Irina rentre de son jogging. Quand elle le fit enfin, elle dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour lui apporter les informations qu'elle détenait.

−_ Il va bien, _déclara-t-elle quand Irina entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

_− Tu es sure ? _demanda son amie._ Il n'est pas drogué, possédé ou je ne sais quoi ? _

_− Non c'était bien lui. _

_− Il m'a bien fait ça alors, _souffla Irina déçue.

Elle y avait pensé pendant sa course. Ester était soi-disant parti, mais qui pouvait en être sur ? Elle s'était alors imaginé que la sorcière avait lancé un sort sur son fils ou l'avait drogué, le forçant ainsi à se conduire en parfait mufle… Elle refusait de croire que Klaus, qui avait des manières de gentleman, lui avait délibérément infligé une telle douleur. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent avec les propos d'Angela.

_− Il souffre, tu sais, _ajouta-t-elle. _Il a tenté de ne pas le montrer, mais je le connais bien, je sais reconnaitre la douleur quand je la vois dans ses yeux. _

_− Tant mieux si c'est le cas, _siffla Irina, mauvaise_. On est deux dans ce cas ! _

_− Irina ! _s'exclama Angela choquée du ton de son amie.

_− C'est bon, _la coupa cette dernière_. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. J'ai assez pleuré pour lui ! _

Irina quitta la cuisine sans ajouter un mot sous le regard inquiet d'Angela. Quand on savait à quel point Irina tenait à Klaus, la voir renoncer si facilement était douloureux. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle avait été porter le message à l'originel, ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne. Parce qu'Angela le connaissait bien et elle en était certaine, il viendrait chercher l'explication dont elle lui avait parlé ! Elle remonta dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses grimoires histoire de vérifier si un sort ou deux ne pourrait pas l'aider à régler ce conflit qui risquait de devenir explosif !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Irina s'éveilla de nouveau seule dans son lit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et se regarda fixement dans le miroir pendant un long moment. Elle en avait assez de pleurer et de se morfondre pour un homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de lui demander d'explication et qui préférait l'éviter ! Elle brossa furieusement ses cheveux, les attachants en queue de cheval assez haute et passa un survêtement. Elle allait passer sa colère dans l'entrainement, ça la défoulerait !<p>

Elle descendit au garage, armée de ses saïs et du pieu en chêne blanc, et elle se fit plaisir à massacrer les mannequins en tissus. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle avait imaginé un certain vampire à la place non, même si elle le pensait fortement. Quand il ne resta plus aucun mannequin debout, elle regarda la scène de désolation, ruisselante de sueur, mais sa colère toujours aussi présente. Il fallait qu'elle l'évacue avant qu'Irina n'explose. Elle rangea ses saïs dans un placard, le pieu sur sa cuisse et prit les couteaux que Gabriel lui avait offerts. Une fois la dizaine de lames dans les mains, elle remonta dans la maison et gagna le jardin à l'arrière.

_− Tu comptes le découper ? _railla James en la voyant passer.

_− Ne me tente pas, _rétorqua Irina avec un sourire cruel._ Je vais en lancer quelques-uns, tu me servirais de partenaire pour un combat ensuite ?_

_− Si tu promets de ne pas me prendre pour Klaus ça me va. _

Irina lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de la maison sous le regard du vampire qui l'observa intrigué. Elle se rendit près d'un arbre dont elle tâta l'écorce, puis passa à un autre avant de lui faire suivre le même examen. Quand elle eu enfin trouvé l'arbre qui lui convenait elle glissa les couteaux dans ses holsters de cuisse et dans les fourreaux attachés à ses avant-bras. Pour tester la résistance de l'arbre, Irina prit un couteau par la pointe et l'envoya se planter droit dans l'écorce. Elle vérifia que celui-ci se planter bien comme il faut et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus une seule lame sur elle. Sur les dix lancés qu'elle avait effectué, elle n'en avait loupé aucun. La colère qu'elle éprouvait lui donnait une nouvelle puissance qu'elle prenait plaisir à utiliser !

Elle récupéra ses lames, les rangea sur son corps et fit quelques mouvements défensifs, simulant un combat avant de lancer un couteau. Celui-ci se planta jusqu'à la garde dans l'arbre face à elle. Elle fit une roulade et lança de nouveau, appuyée sur un genou. Imaginer Klaus et cette blonde l'aidait fortement à ne louper aucun tir ! Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Klaus se tenait dans son dos. Son corps ne réagissait de la sorte qu'à la présence du vampire. Elle l'ignora royalement, tentant de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ses tirs. Quand elle se retrouva sans couteaux, elle se releva et alla les récupérer agissant comme-ci elle n'avait pas repéré la présence de Klaus. Ce n'est qu'une fois les couteaux en mains qu'elle prit la parole.

− _Tu as retrouvé le chemin de la villa ?_ cingla-t-elle toujours de dos.

Elle souffla et se décida à lui faire face. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le vit. Klaus était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, s'habillant avec le plus grand gout, cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il portait un costume noir à fines rayures grises sur une chemise blanche. Une cravate noire dénouée pendait autour de son cou. Diable ce qu'il était sex. C'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de remarquer la trace de rouge à lèvres sur le col de sa chemise. C'était tellement cliché qu'elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

_− Il parait que tu as une explication sur le fait que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais ta langue dans la bouche de Damon. _

_− Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour me la demander ? _siffla-t-elle.

_− Je ne crois pas non. _

_− Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? _demanda-t-elle agacée.

_− Toi et Damon en train de vous embrasser. Je ne suis pas resté pour voir si vous alliez plus loin désolé, _cingla-t-il le regard dur, le ton amer.

_− Tu aurais dû, je suis certaine que le spectacle t'aurait plus ! _

Klaus siffla et retroussa légèrement les lèvres ce qui amusa fortement Irina. Bien ! L'imaginer avec un autre ne lui plaisait pas, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait comme ça ! Quand il fit un pas dans sa direction, Irina sortit le pieu de chêne blanc qu'elle avait toujours sur la cuisse. Klaus s'arrêta immédiatement et la regarda, incrédule.

_− Tu oserais ? _demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

_− Oh crois moi qu'après les 48h que tu m'as fait vivre ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je rêve de te découper en tout petit bout pour le mal que tu m'as fait !_

_− Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _siffla-t-il en écartant les bras_. Vas-y punis-moi pour t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce. _

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Irina prit un des couteaux plaqués sur ses avant-bras et lui envoya en plein cœur. Elle ne retint pas son sourire quand elle vit la chemise blanche du vampire se teinter de rouge.

− _Ne me tente pas trop Nicklaus !_ cracha-t-elle.

Klaus regarda la lame se planter dans sa poitrine sans oser y croire. Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit son sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait attaqué, blessé et en plus cela lui plaisait ! Il perdit alors le peu de contrôle qui avait et se jeta sur elle. Irina lui lança un autre couteau dans la cuisse avant qu'il ne la plaque au sol, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

_− Alors dis-moi, _susurra-t-il d'une voix cruelle qu'elle ne reconnut pas,_ retrouver Damon, c'était comment ? _

_− Explosif, surtout quand je lui ai fait cracher ses dents !_ siffla-t-elle avant de lui mettre un coup de tête dans le nez pour se dégager.

Klaus était tellement surpris, à la fois par son nez en sang et les propos d'Irina, qu'il ne lutta pas pour la garder au sol. Elle se releva d'un bond souple et lui fit face de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle frappé Damon ? Il leva les yeux vers elle et tenta de l'interroger, mais elle se préparait déjà à une nouvelle attaque. Il bougea trop vite pour que le coup qu'elle avait préparé porte et l'observa reprendre son souffle.

_− Pourquoi avoir cogné Damon ? _demanda-t-il enfin.

_− Oh parce que maintenant ça t'intéresses ? _siffla-t-elle._ Si tu étais resté, tu aurais su que ce porc m'avait embrassé de force et que je lui ai fait regretter son geste ensuite ! _

_− Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, _répondit-il perdu_. _

_− Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ! _s'exclama-t-elle sa colère ravivée._ Si tu m'avais demandé ou si tu étais resté, tu aurais su, mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré te venger puissance dix ! Je savais que tu étais cruel, j'ignorais à quel point, _hurla-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

Klaus sentit son cœur se briser quand il la vit pleurer. Angela lui avait dit qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer, il ne l'avait pas cru, le voir de ses yeux était insupportable. Il avait tellement eu mal quand il l'avait vu dans les bras de Damon qu'il s'était dit qu'une fois de plus on jouait avec ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas cherché d'explications et s'était vengé de la plus minable des façons. Il s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de lui expliquer, mais comme il s'y attendait elle se débattit.

_− Je ne veux pas te faire mal, _souffla-t-il en évitant ses poings.

_− Trop tard c'est déjà fait !_ siffla-t-elle.

La peine qu'il vit dans ses yeux porta un coup supplémentaire au cœur du vampire. Il fallait qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à dire et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le ferait ! Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et bloqua les mains d'Irina dans son dos pour l'immobiliser.

−_ Écoute-moi je t'en pris, _souffla-t-il dans son dos._ Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ça a fait si mal de te voir avec lui. Je t'aime, je refusais de croire que tu avais pu me trahir de la sorte. _

_− Tu m'aimes ? _railla Irina, amère en pleurant de plus belle._ Tu as une drôle de façon de me le prouver. _

Elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia et simultanément un coup de coude dans les cotes pour qu'il la lâche. Quand sa prise se fit plus faible, elle bondit loin de lui et se massa les poignets avant de le regarder, le cœur brisé une fois de plus. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était la première fois que ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres et il fallait que ce soit dans une situation comme celle-là…

_− Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, _dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_− Oh je t'ai donc imaginé au lit avec cette greluche blonde ?_ claqua la voix tremblante d'Irina.

Klaus la regarda, l'observa attentivement avant de sourire. Irina était folle de rage rien qu'a l'idée de le voir avec une autre. Elle était dans le même état que lui quand il l'avait vu avec Damon.

− _Tu es jalouse, _déclara-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

_− Je peux savoir ce que ça a de drôle ? _grogna Irina.

_− Tu m'aimes. _

_− Non sans blague ? Quel scoop, _cingla-t-elle._ Je t'aime en effet, et alors ? Tu crois que tu peux me traiter de cette façon sans que je bronche ? Si c'est le cas, tu t'es planté de nana ! Je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient sans rien dire ! _

Le sourire de Klaus se fit encore plus grand quand il l'entendit. Elle l'aimait. Elle venait de le dire, plus important encore, elle le considérant comme sien. Personne ne l'avait jamais revendiqué de cette façon… Son cœur qui saignait quelques minutes plus tôt rayonnait de bonheur désormais. Il se précipita sur elle, la bloqua dos contre un arbre, maintint ses poignets pour éviter qu'elle le frappe et la fixa dans les yeux.

_− Ce qui t'appartient ? _répéta-t-il moqueur.

_− Pardon, qui m'appartenait, au passé ! _siffla Irina._ Toi et moi c'est terminé ! Quoiqu'il y ait eu, c'est fini ! Tu peux retourner voir ta blondasse ! _

Irina baissa les yeux et battit plus vite des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui coulaient. Elle devait tenir bon et faire face avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Une fois seule elle pourrait s'effondrer… pas avant. La douleur de son cœur était si grande qu'elle ne chercha même pas à se dégager de l'emprise du vampire. Elle garda les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser le regard bleu de Klaus et commença à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient dans le faible espoir de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui ravageait le cœur. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol en larmes quand elle sentit la prise de l'originel se faire moins forte, plus douce, sur ses poignets. Ses mains se desserrèrent et remontèrent lentement les avant-bras de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre ses épaules.

_− Ne me touche pas_, hoqueta Irina en le repoussant violemment.

Le vampire recula, ses mains retombèrent ballantes sur ses flancs et regarda la femme qu'il aimait, lutter contre les larmes et la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Il l'observa en silence, cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire pour apaiser sa peine, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne trouva aucun plan. Aucune idée lumineuse ne vint à sa rescousse quand il en eut besoin. En plus de mille ans, il avait toujours agi comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des conséquences et y être aujourd'hui confronté lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, _murmura-t-il.

_− Tu radotes ! _cingla-t-elle en croisant son regard.

_− C'est parce que c'est la vérité,_ s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Irina recula quand elle le vit avancer et se retrouva de nouveau coincée entre l'arbre et le corps du vampire. Il se colla à elle, positionna ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme et plongea dans ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

_− Tu peux me haïr, me détester ou me frapper s'il t'en prend l'envie, mais ça ne changera pas la vérité, _souffla-t-il._ Je t'aime et je ne t'ai pas trahi, _affirma-t-il en la fixant.

_− Suggères-tu que je devienne folle et que je sois victime de vision ? _

_− Tu as vu ce que je voulais que tu voies, rien d'autre !_ déclara-t-il en faisant courir une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

D'un geste agacé, Irina écarta sa main et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand elle plongea dans son regard. Sa colère refit de nouveau surface, mais cette fois-ci dirigée contre elle et son corps. Ce traite de corps qui réclamait la présence du vampire malgré la douleur qui lui avait infligé !

_− Quand je t'ai vu avec Damon, j'ai cru devenir fou. Ma première idée était de rentré dans cette maison et de le tuer sous tes yeux, mais ça ne m'aurais pas suffit je voulais te faire mal autant que tu m'avais fait mal. _

**Flash-back 2 jours plus tôt**

Klaus et Elijah discutaient affaires autour d'un verre de vin quand le téléphone de l'hybride se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère et décrocha.

_− Angela, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_− Je sais que tu es occupé, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je pense que tu devrais être au courant : Irina est partit chez les Salvatores. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle ou qu'ils la piègent. _

_− Qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire là-bas ? _ragea le vampire.

_− Elle voulait voir Gabriel, elle s'inquiète pour lui. _

_− Gabriel n'est pas en ville, elle va juste se retrouver face à la bande de ploucs. Je m'en occupe,_ ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Klaus serra le téléphone dans ses mains, tentant de ne pas le broyer puis retrouva Elijah qui l'attendait au salon.

− _Un problème ? _lui demanda-t-il.

_− Ça se pourrait. Avait-on fini Elijah ? _

_− En effet, _affirma son frère._ Règle tes soucis nous pourrons nous revoir quand tu le souhaiteras et si tu as besoin de mon aide… fais le moi savoir. _

Klaus salua son frère d'un signe de tête et quitta la demeure Mickealson au pas de course. Sachant très bien qu'il irait plus vite à pied qu'avec le 4x4, il laissa la voiture sur place et partit à vitesse vampirique vers la pension. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la propriété Salvatores. Il s'inquiéta quand il vit que le second 4x4 était toujours garé devant la maison. Il n'aurait pas dû falloir autant de temps à Irina pour comprendre que Gabriel était absent. Pourquoi était-elle encore là ?

Prudent, Klaus préféra faire le tour de la maison et voir ce qui l'attendait plutôt que de frapper et passer par la porte de devant. Si Irina était en danger, il devait le savoir avant d'entrer. Sauf que ce qu'il vit par la première fenêtre qu'il trouva n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu ! Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment osait-elle ? Ça faisait moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient en ville et déjà elle se jetait dans les bras de son ex ? Il avait envie de le tuer, lentement et sous les yeux d'Irina pour lui faire payer, mais une part de lui, lui souffla à l'oreille que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Il avait pour le moment besoin de se calmer. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer à la villa, il retrouva la demeure familiale où Rebecca s'ennuyait ferme.

− _Tout vas bien Nick ? _lui demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit rentrer.

_− Non ça ne vas pas !_ hurla-t-il fou de douleur.

Devant le regard inquiet de sa sœur, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Il vit la compassion se peindre sur le visage de Rebecca. Ce qui partait d'un bon sentiment ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. On n'avait pas pitié de lui ! Jamais !

_− Je vais les tuer tous les deux ! _siffla-t-il en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

_− Tu regretterais ton geste plus tard ! _rétorqua Becca._ Pour Damon ça m'étonnerait, mais elle tu regretterais. Tu l'aimes et l'amour ne part pas comme ça ! _

_− Alors quoi je laisse passer sans rien dire ? _

_− Ou alors tu te venges et tu lui rends la pareille. _

Devant le regard intéressé de son frère, Rebecca poursuivit.

−_ Je suis une femme ok, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on déteste, c'est de savoir que notre homme à était voir ailleurs ! Et c'est encore pire quand on les trouve au lit… _

_− Je ne peux pas la tromper ! _s'exclama Klaus.

_− Alors quoi la tuer ne te pose aucun souci, mais la tromper tu refuses ?_ railla Rebecca avec un sourire dégouté sur le visage._ Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle pense que tu l'as trompé dans ce cas ! Elle souffrira comme-ci tu l'avais fait et tu auras la conscience tranquille ! Il y a juste à la faire venir ici. _

_− Ça va être simple ça ! _ricana Klaus avec un sourire cruel de plus en plus séduit par le plan de sa sœur._ Elle va m'appeler quand elle ne me verra pas rentré. Tu réponds et tu t'arranges pour qu'elle vienne, je m'occuperais du reste ! _

Les deux originels s'occupèrent des détails, prirent une des humaines qui vivaient constamment dans la maison et l'hypnotisèrent pour qu'elle se comporte comme ils le voulaient. La jeune blonde fut jetée dans un lit, complètement nue, par Rebecca avec ordre de ne pas en bouger pendant que son frère faisant les quatre cents pas au salon. Une heure plus tard, le téléphone de Klaus sonnait, le numéro d'Irina s'affichant. L'originel s'étonna qu'elle l'appelle si rapidement, il pensait que le plan prendrait plus de temps à se mettre en place, et fit un signe de tête à sa sœur pour qu'elle décroche. Il suivit la conversation à distance et fut surpris qu'Irina tombe si vite dans le piège. En temps normal, et il en était certain, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de la trahir de la sorte. Le fait qu'elle y croit si vite lui fit dire qu'elle devait elle-même avoir mauvaise conscience !

− _Elle arrive_, lui apprit Rebecca après avoir raccroché.

Sans dire un mot, il regagna la chambre où la jeune blonde l'attendait. Il commença à se dévêtir avec dans l'idée de coucher avec l'humaine histoire d'enfoncer le clou quand Irina viendrait, mais rien que s'imaginer le faire le répugnait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il siffla contre lui-même et la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve, mais s'en tint néanmoins au plan. Il fallait que l'illusion soit bonne, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se déshabilla en gardant sur lui uniquement son boxer, baissa les lumières de façon à créer une atmosphère tamisée et s'installa au bord du lit. Il n'eut à attendre que dix minutes pour percevoir le bruit du 4x4 se garant dans l'entrée. Il agit alors.

Pendant que Rebecca retenait Irina dans l'entrée, Klaus fit venir la blonde sur lui, l'installa sur ses cuisses, vérifia que son boxer était caché et attendit. Quand les battements de cœurs affolés d'Irina se rapprochèrent de la chambre, il commença à caresser le dos de la jolie blonde, lui ordonnant en même temps de simuler son plaisir. Quand Irina entra dans la chambre, il entendit son cœur s'accélérer de plus belle et il sut que l'illusion marchait. Il poussa alors le bouchon en la regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'il mordait la blonde. Irina quitta la maison en courant et Klaus repoussa la blonde sur le lit et se rua à la fenêtre pour voir partir loin de lui la femme qu'il aimait.

_− Tu te fou de moi là ? _s'exclama Irina après avoir écouté le discours du vampire.

_− Je te jure que ça s'est passé comme ça. Je suis peut-être cruel et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne me serais jamais abaissé à te tromper… à mon époque c'était un acte puni de peine de mort. J'ai appris très tôt à respecter cette loi. Ça n'a pas changé avec les années. _

Irina le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Devait-elle vraiment croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une immense supercherie parce qu'il se pensait trahi ? C'était tellement énorme, qui aurait une idée aussi tordue ? Elle le regarda de nouveau et su que lui, aidé de sa psychopathe de sœur, pouvait bien avoir monté un plan comme celui-ci. C'était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Elle sentit le doute s'insinuer en elle quand il pressa ses hanches contre les siennes pour se coller encore plus près d'elle. Son souffle se fit également plus court, son corps répondant déjà aux gestes du vampire. Deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée chez lui il y a plusieurs semaines, il l'avait rarement quitté et même s'ils s'étaient évités au début, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle le croise.

_− Et ça ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant la marque de rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise.

_− Quand Becca a su que je venais te voir, elle m'a proposé de porter le look « viens de passer une folle nuit de sexe avec une ravissante créature ». Elle s'est dit que ça te déstabiliserait. Elijah m'a prêté les vêtements et Becca a apporté sa marque, _dit-il en essuyant le rouge à lèvres.

_− Je vais la tuer, _siffla Irina furieuse contre la vampire.

_− Elle pensait que tu m'avais fait du mal, elle a voulu m'aider rien de plus._

Et l'aider elle ça ne lui avait pas traversait l'esprit non ? La solidarité féminine ne devait pas être un concept avec lequel Rebecca était très amie visiblement ! Malgré tout, Irina sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle préférait largement l'implication de Rebecca à une certaine blonde dans le lit de son homme !

_− Tu n'as qu'une parole et je le sais,_ souffla Irina qui luttait contre les sentiments contradictoires qui affluaient en elle._ Alors, jure-moi sur ton honneur que c'est la vérité et non un bobard abracadabrant pour te sortir d'affaire. _

_− Tu as ma parole, _répondit-il aussitôt_. Sur mon honneur c'est la vérité. _

Irina le regarda, jugeant de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Quand elle se fut décidée, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal à la main, mais lui resta impassible, ses yeux braqués sur ceux de la jeune femme.

_− Tu te sens mieux ? _demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_− Tu m'as fait du mal ! Volontairement ! _dit-elle la voix brisée_. Je t'aime et tu as utilisé ça pour m'atteindre et me détruire ! _

_− Je passerais le prochain siècle à me faire pardonner si tu veux,_ murmura-t-il ses lèvres proches de celles d'Irina.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se jeter au cou du vampire. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas trahi ok mais il lui avait fait du mal et elle lui en voulait pour ça ! Elle prit alors conscience qu'il avait parlé du prochain siècle. Sauf qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle ne serait plus là dans 1oo ans…

_− Je te l'ai dit, je refuse de te perdre. Que ce soit la maladie, la mort ou Damon, je ne te laisserais pas partir en restant les bras croisés, _susurra-t-il en réponse à ses pensées.

_− Comment tu … _

_− Ton visage reflète parfaitement tes pensées,_ répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Passer le prochain siècle avec lui ? Pourquoi l'idée ne la révoltait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait dû ? Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait devenir vampire, c'était soit ça soit se retrouver à courir sur quatre pattes !, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il veuille la garder auprès de lui ensuite. Elle frissonna quand les doigts de l'originel caressèrent sa joue, mais contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne repoussa pas sa main. Elle en accentua même le contact et laissa libre court aux larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle sentit Klaus se tendre et la panique le gagner quand il vit les gouttes salées couler sur ses joues.

_− Pardon, _souffla-t-il la voix brisée, la gorge serrée en le prenant dans ses bras_. Je suis désolé sweetheart. Pardonne mon manque de confiance en nous. _

Irina retrouva avec plaisir le cou du vampire et son étreinte puissante qui lui avait tant manqué. Il la serrait contre lui à lui en couper le souffle, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il la lâche. Elle pleura de nouveau dans ses bras, principalement de soulagement, car rien n'était perdu pour eux, et pensa à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il avait douté de leur histoire parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il avait fallu cette scène avec Damon et tout ce qui avait suivi pour que les mots franchissent enfin leurs lèvres. S'ils se l'étaient dit avant, Klaus aurait surement demandé des explications et aurait attendu avant de remettre en cause l'amour qu'Irina lui portait, et ces dernières 48 heures ne se seraient jamais produites.

_− Je t'aime,_ souffla-t-elle alors, son nez perdu dans le cou du vampire.

Elle le sentit tressaillir sous elle avant que ses mains ne remontent jusqu'à ses épaules et ne l'écarte légèrement de lui.

_− Redis-le, _souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, la voix tremblante_. _

_− Je t'aime, _répéta-t-elle en le regardant bien en face, sans se démonter_. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible quand je me suis réveillée nue dans cette chambre avec toi pour garde, mais c'est pourtant le cas : je t'aime. _

Elle vit le visage de Klaus se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Le doute fut remplacé par de la joie à l'état pur alors qu'un sourire fendait lentement son beau visage. Il l'attira à lui et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'entrainement un peu plus tôt : il l'embrassa avec passion, mais surtout tendresse, lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

* * *

><p>Contentes qu'il ait manipulé Irina or not ? Le but de tout ca étant bien sur qu'ils s'avouent enfin leur amour et qu'ils soient soudés pour ce que je leur reserves par la suite lol<p> 


	23. Chapter 21: Gerer sa famille

Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir put poster dimanche dernier. L'épisode 21 m'a foutu un coup au moral (quelle honte ce qu'ils ont fait à notre boss :( ! ) j'ai pas pus écrire pendant plusieurs jours si bien que je n'étais pas prete pour dimanche :/ J'ai pus prevenir celles qui me suive sur twitter (vous avez mon compte sur mon profil FF) vraiment désolée pour les autres que je n'ai pus avertir !

Un grand merci à vous qui me suivez chaque semaine ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

Ce final saison 3 il vous as plus au fait ? Perso ravie, je pense qu'on vas revoir notre Klaus (dans son corps) tres tres bientot !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

**Gérer sa famille !**

Klaus n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée de la veille avait été mouvementée, tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à reposer son esprit suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Son altercation avec Irina tournait en boucle dans sa tête, tout comme ce qu'elle lui avait racontait de sa confrontation avec Elena. S'il ajoutait à cela ce qu'il avait appris lors de son entrevue avec son frère, il obtenait un puissant mélange de pensées susceptible de le tenir éveillé pendant une semaine ! Comment allait-il faire pour gérer, ça il ne savait pas encore. Il soupira, s'assit à son bureau et se tint la tête entre les mains pour tenter de faire le point sur ses pensées. Irina bougea dans le lit à côté de lui, aussitôt il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Comment lui dire qu'elle courait un danger qu'il avait lui-même provoqué ? Elle lui avait dit la veille l'aimait, mais supporterait-elle qu'il la mette en danger ?

Elle bougea de nouveau et machinalement passa la main de l'autre côté du lit, là où le vampire dormait. Il sourit à la voir faire, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye dans le lit, le cherchant du regard. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle ne l'avait cherché de la sorte à peine réveillée… Il savait que les deux nuits qu'il avait passé en dehors de la maison avaient fait du mal à Irina, il s'en voulait de la peine qu'il lui avait infligé.

− _Je suis là_, souffla-t-il.

Irina se retourna vers lui et aussitôt, le soulagement se peignit sur son beau visage. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! Il avait tué sa tante, fait du mal au reste de sa famille et à ses amis, l'avait enlevé et gardé de force chez lui et pourtant elle lui ouvrait son lit… Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? Il craqua quand elle le regarda, le visage encore endormit, mais les yeux étincelants justes parce qu'il était prés d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, laissant son nez courir sur son cou et dans ses cheveux. Diable qu'il aimait son odeur ! Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Irina était allongée sous lui, les mains au-dessus de la tête, alors qu'il la couvrait de caresses et de baisers.

Il entendit son cœur battre plus vite dès que ses mains se firent plus exploratrices sur le corps de sa maitresse et le fauve en lui rugit de plaisir. Cette femme lui appartenait corps et âme et il comptait bien en profiter ! Délicatement, du bout des doigts, il caressa ses bras, descendant doucement vers les épaules d'Irina, puis il se mit à déposer ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, laissant trainer une canine à l'occasion, histoire de titiller Irina.

Elle se tortilla sous lui pour accentuer le contact entre leur corps, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Quand elle commença à bouger un peu trop au gout du vampire, Klaus lui maintint les poignets pendant qu'il parcourait son cou de baisers. Irina sentit une chaleur caractéristique prendre part au creux de ses reins quand elle sentit les lèvres de son amant de vampire jouer sur son cou. Il suça, mordilla et égratigna de ses canines sa peau, mais jamais il ne mordit vraiment. Elle pouvait sentir l'envie en lui pourtant, mais il semblait résister à sa soif de sang, préférant s'amuser avec elle. Il délaissa son cou pour descendre sur sa poitrine qu'il cajola de la même façon. Elle gémit quand elle sentit sa langue caresser son mamelon qui se durcit aussitôt.

Tant bien que mal, et surtout parce qu'il le voulut, elle parvint à se dégager les mains et les perdit aussitôt dans le dos de son amant. Elle grogna quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu du tee-shirt qu'il portait. Elle le fit remonter sur ses épaules avant de l'obliger à l'enlever sous le sourire moqueur de l'originel. Lui n'avait eu aucun souci avec celui qu'Irina portait pour dormir. Il l'avait simplement déchiré en deux. Le fait qu'il le puisse et elle non ne fit que marquer la différence de nature qu'il y avait entre eux.

Irina était forte, mais si Klaus ne faisait pas attention à sa puissance, il la briserait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait hâte qu'elle devienne vampire ! Il n'aurait plus à se retenir et pourrait laisser sa force et son animosité s'exprimer sans risquer la vie de sa maitresse.

_− Laisse-moi te transformer,_ souffla-t-il, la bouche refermée sur un de ses seins.

Il l'aspira, titilla le mamelon avec ses dents, si bien qu'Irina ne put lui répondre tout de suite. Elle l'attira à elle et lui caressa le visage quand il fut à sa hauteur.

_− Un jour tu le feras, c'est une promesse, _répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux._ Pas maintenant. J'aime mon humanité, surtout quand je suis au lit avec toi, je ne veux pas renoncer à ça… pas tout de suite. _

_− Quand on est vampire, tout est plus puissant, y compris le sexe. _

Il vit une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

_− Pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'on est ici. Tu le feras quand on sera chez nous. Tu me dois un siècle d'excuse je ne compte pas y renoncer,_ murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et Klaus sentit qu'elle avait peur de l'avoir blessé en refusant qu'il la transforme. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Elle n'avait pas refusait la transformation, elle voulait juste attendre un peu. Il pouvait lui accorder ça. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, Mystic Falls n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit pour la transformer. Il n'était pas certain qu'Elena et le reste de la bande ne survivent à une colère d'Irina nouvellement transformée !

D'un geste rapide, il la débarrassa du string qu'elle portait encore et se défit de son boxer avant qu'il ne se place entre les cuisses d'Irina. Il laissa son érection frotter contre le sexe humide de la jeune femme sans entrer en elle, il voulait jouer. Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était douée pour jouer avec lui également ! Il sentit une de ses mains douces se refermer sur son sexe avant qu'elle ne serre, faisant de long vas et vient. Il grogna, elle sourit de plus belle, son regard lubrique le mettant au défi de l'arrêter. Mais Klaus ne l'arrêta pas. Il roula même sur le dos pour lui faciliter la tâche. Irina se retrouva à califourchon sur lui une main sur son torse pour se stabiliser alors que l'autre tenait toujours fermement son sexe. Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit encore plus grand. Même au lit, Klaus gardait toujours le contrôle et restait le mâle dominant. Rares étaient les occasions qu'Irina avait eues de le chevaucher, elle n'allait donc pas se priver de celle-ci !

Délaissant son sexe pour le moment, elle fit aller ses ongles sur le torse du vampire lui provoquant la chair de poule. Un sourire cruel et sadique remplaça le sourire tendre et cajoleur qu'elle affichait jusque-là. Elle accentua la pression de ses ongles sur sa peau, le griffant profondément. Il gronda, elle eut peur de lui avoir fait mal et d'avoir été trop loin avant de se rappeler que c'était un vampire et qu'il avait donc un meilleur seuil de tolérance à la douleur. Elle y alla franchement et planta ses ongles sur son torse, réussissant à faire perler le sang par endroits. Elle croisa le regard amusé du vampire qui ne dit rien et la laissa jouer avec lui comme bon lui semblait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa force, s'il le voulait il l'écraserait comme un insecte et aucun entrainement ne pourrait alors la sauver, mais à cet instant précis, elle se sentait puissante.

Maitresse du vampire couché sous elle, dominatrice jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle regarda le sang couler lentement sur le torse de Klaus avant de venir cueillir les goutes du bout de la langue. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous elle, le sexe de ce dernier devenant encore plus dur contre sa cuisse. Hum, alors comme ça la voir boire son sang l'excitait… Elle lécha son torse, avalant le sang qui en coulait sans être le moins du monde dégoutée et remonta vers son cou.

_− Tu voulais que j'ai toujours ton sang en moi juste au cas où non ? _susurra-t-elle à son oreille en se frottant à lui. _J'ai trouvé une façon des plus excitantes pour boire_.

Klaus lui agrippa les cheveux avec violence et la força à l'embrasser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent dans un balai des plus érotiques avant que le vampire ne se recule, laissant Irina à bout de souffle.

_− À mon tour maintenant,_ gronda-t-il.

Il l'a fit repasser sous lui sans tenir compte des protestations de la jeune femme. Il aspira la peau de son cou, faisant remonter à la surface les petites veines qui s'y trouvaient avant de mordre. Irina gémi, le serrant contre elle, mais bien trop vite à son gout, il rompit le contact et délaissa son cou pour descendre plus bas. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait simplement jouer avec ses seins une fois de plus, il descendit toujours plus bas, faisant accélérer la respiration de la jeune femme. Quand elle sentit les canines du vampire sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, la peur l'envahit. C'était sensible à cet endroit, il n'allait quand même pas…

Irina ne put finir sa pensée. Elle fut envahie par une puissante décharge de douleur et de plaisir mêlée. Klaus venait de mordre une de ses grandes lèvres et buvait son sang, installé entre ses cuisses. Ça aurait surement dérangé Irina qu'il le fasse à cet endroit si elle avait été en état de penser, mais pour le moment son cerveau ne pouvait formuler de pensées cohérentes. Klaus referma la morsure et décida de laisser sa langue courir sur le sexe de la jeune femme. Elle hurla de plaisir et serra les draps dans ses points quand il la lécha, l'aspira et plongea en elle. L'orgasme envahit Irina avec une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Il la laissa pantelante sur le lit, les cheveux trempés de sueur.

− _Tu avais raison, c'est drôlement plus amusant de boire de cette façon,_ ronronna le vampire à son oreille, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme puissance maximale, sa soif de sexe aurait donc dû être rassasié, pourtant il n'en était rien ! Elle voulait le vampire en elle et tout de suite ! Elle le guida entre ses cuisses et poussa pour qu'il la prenne. Il commença de longs vas et vient en elle, prenant tout son temps, s'amusant alors qu'elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle tenta de bouger sous lui pour lui faire comprendre, mais tout ce qu'elle eut en réponse fut un sourire moqueur. Bien elle allait s'amuser aussi dans ce cas ! Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Klaus et tira d'un coup sec sur le côté pour dégager le cou du vampire.

Avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle, elle planta ses dents dans la peau d'albâtre et faillit pleurer de joie quand elle sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Elle devait avoir touché une des petites veines. Elle se doutait qu'avec ses dents humaines, elle n'avait pas pu toucher l'artère, mais c'était sans importance. Le sang du vampire coulait en elle et il semblait apprécier. Irina sentit le sexe de son amant grossir et s'allonger davantage en elle sous l'excitation. Elle joua avec sa langue sur la plaie ouverte, avala le sang qui en coula encore pendant quelques secondes avant que le corps de vampire n'entame le travail de cicatrisation. Quand elle sentit la blessure refermée, elle déposa de petits baisers dessus et regarda le vampire dans les yeux.

Klaus semblait choqué et s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait senti ses dents en lui. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne boire à son cou, ça avait toujours été au poignet. Il estimait que le contact dans le cou était trop intime et ne pouvait le supporter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas repoussé Irina quand elle l'avait mordu avec ses petites dents humaines. Pire il avait apprécié.

_− Tu m'as marqué, _dit-il du bout des lèvres_. _

_− Tu es à moi, logique que je te marque, _répondit-elle le regard fier et haut_. Même s'il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace, _ajouta-t-elle déçue en traçant d'un doigt la morsure qu'il y avait il y a encore peu.

_− Moi je le sais. _

_− Et bien souvient-en dans ce cas, _gronda-t-elle d'une voix possessive qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue. _Tu es vas être coincé avec moi pendant un sacré bout de temps ! Tu es à moi, _répéta-t-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser.

Bordel cette femme allait le rendre dingue ! Elle venait de le revendiquer comme sien et il ne trouva rien à redire, mieux même il approuvait ! Il voulait être considéré de cette façon avec elle. Il y avait plus qu'à lui montrer où signer pour qu'il le fasse ! Ravi de cette nouvelle évolution dans leur couple, Klaus se mit un plaisir de donner à sa maitresse ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir de puissant coup de reins qui lui arrachèrent des cris de plaisir !

_− Je crois que les draps sont morts_, ria Irina.

Tremblante et le souffle court, elle tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, allongée sur le dos, son amant à ses côtés, tout en regardant les dégâts. Les draps étaient par endroits déchirés, elle soupçonnait ses ongles d'en être responsable, et pour le reste du sang les tachait à plusieurs endroits. C'était le risque quand on jouait à mordre l'autre !

_− Aller à la douche, _ordonna Klaus en se levant et en l'attirant à lui._ On a une journée chargée. _

_− Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu au juste ? _demanda la jeune femme avec un regard interrogateur.

_− Hum, ça devrait te plaire, je pense,_ répondit-il avec un air énigmatique.

Une heure plus tard, le 4x4 noir se garait dans l'allée de sa cousine. Irina jeta un regard inquiet à Klaus qui lui fit un grand sourire confiant. Elle soupira et secoua légèrement la tête. Après s'être expliquée avec lui, elle lui avait raconté l'épisode Damon puis celui avec Elena. Étrangement il n'avait rien dit, était resté de marbre. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il ne laisserait pas passer. Il descendit en premier et attendit qu'elle soit prête en écoutant l'intérieur de la maison. Sa présence avait été repérée, il avait l'impression d'entendre des rats qui se battent pour quitter le navire. Il afficha un sourire cruel : ils savaient pourquoi il était là !

Irina le rejoignit, prit la main qu'il lui tendait, noua ses doigts aux siens et monta avec lui les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Klaus se fit un plaisir de sonner, Irina fut étonnée qu'il eût à le faire. Elle était presque sure qu'Elena savait déjà qu'ils étaient dans l'allée, sans compter qu'elle devait être avec au moins un des vampires qui lui servaient de garde du corps !

_− Klaus, _souffla Elena en ouvrant la porte d'un air crispé._ Irina, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa cousine.

_− Que nous vaut l'honneur ? _lança Damon en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_− Damon, tu es là, parfait, je n'aurais à faire passer mon message qu'une seule fois,_ leur répondit Klaus en perdant son sourire amical.

Il afficha un air froid, glacial et Irina sentit sa puissance envahir l'air. Elle regarda leurs mains qui étaient toujours liées en regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir reculer de quelques pas. Elle se força à afficher un air impassible et fixa son regard droit devant elle.

_− J'ai appris votre petite entreprise pour éloigner Irina de moi, _reprit Klaus d'une voix blanche qui fit grimper en flèche le trouillomètre d'Irina. _J'ai failli la perdre à cause de vous, _ajouta-t-il en les dévisageant à tour de rôle._ Elena, tu as beau m'être très utile pour avoir de nouveaux hybrides si l'envie m'en prend, si tu t'interposes encore dans ma relation avec ta cousine, être le double ne te sauvera pas. Mets-toi encore entre nous,_ souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, _et je tue chaque personne de cette ville en te forçant à regarder avant de m'occuper de toi ! _

_− Vous vous êtes rabibochés, donc tout va bien,_ rétorqua Damon qui semblait nerveux devant la fureur contenue de l'originel.

Irina crut même le voir faire reculer discrètement Elena, l'attirant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle comprit pourquoi quand elle vit Klaus bloqué par le seuil de la porte, ne pouvant plus avancer.

_− Tu as de la chance d'être protégé toi, _siffla l'originel à l'encontre du vampire._ Mais je suis un homme patient, demande à Katherina. Un jour tu sortiras de cette maison et tu croiseras mon chemin petit vampire, il sera alors l'heure de payer, _railla Klaus avec un sourire cruel.

_− Ou alors je t'invite à entrer ? _lança Irina d'un ton désinvolte.

Elena perdit quelques couleurs et Damon la tira carrément en arrière, la retenant par le coude pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_− Quoi c'est vrai non, c'est ma maison aussi après tout ! _

_− Tu ne vis plus ici ! _riposta Damon furieux.

_− Et si on testait voir si ça marche quand même ? _

_− Laisse sweetheart, _lui répondit Klaus avec un sourire amusé devant la panique des deux autres._ Laisse-les croire qu'ils sont à l'abri dans la maison où le grand méchant loup n'a pas été invités ! N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit tous les deux ! _

Il leur fit un grand sourire et tourna les talons, emportant Irina dans son sillage. Elle attendit que le 4x4 s'éloigne de la maison pour éclater de rire.

_− Mon Dieu la tête qu'ils faisaient quand je t'ai proposé d'entrer, _ria-t-elle._ C'était juste énorme ! Quel bon acteur tu fais, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui_. Tu m'as carrément foutu la trouille alors que j'étais celle qui avait le moins à craindre. _

_− En mille ans, tu apprends à faire passer les messages et surtout à ce qu'ils soient compris, _répondit-il en la regardant avec un sourire amusé sur le visage._ Et si on allait terroriser le reste de la ville ? Une visite au bureau du shérif me tente assez !_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Irina éclata de nouveau de rire et le laissa faire comme bon lui semblait. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le Grill, Irina eut une idée.

− _Donne-moi ton portable, _lança-t-elle.

_− Pourquoi ? _

_− Parce que sur le mien, le numéro de ta sœur n'y est pas enregistré,_ déclara-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Elle se rendit alors compte combien elle avait de la chance qu'il soit vampire et donc avec des réflexes hors du commun, sinon ils auraient surement viré de l'autre côté de la route !

_− Pourquoi veux-tu appeler Becca ? _grogna-t-il en perdant la bonne humeur qu'il avait jusque-là.

_− Tu as affronté ce qui me sert de famille, je dois faire de même avec la tienne. _

_− Sauf que la mienne risque de te tuer, _siffla Klaus de plus en plus nerveux.

_− Kol a eu l'occasion, il l'a loupé. Elijah, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre lui quant à ta sœur, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une discussion entre filles ! De toute façon,_ le coupa-t-elle quand elle le vit sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose_, que tu sois d'accord ou non cette conversation aura lieu. _

Klaus pila au milieu de la rue, se tourna vers Irina et jugea si elle était sérieuse ou non. Depuis qu'il avait appris d'Elijah qu'elle encourait un danger constant, il s'était juré de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle et voila qu'elle allait lui filer entre les doigts ! À moins qu'il arrive à convaincre Rebecca de veiller sur elle le temps qu'elles seraient ensemble ? Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme, il soupira, sortit son portable de sa poche et le lui tendit avant de redémarrer doucement. Irina fit défiler son répertoire avec un petit sourire victorieux et appela Rebbeca quand elle eu trouvé son numéro.

_− Nick ? _lança-t-elle quand elle décrocha._ Encore un souci avec ton humaine ? _

Irina serra les dents devant le ton dédaigneux de la vampire et lança un regard à Klaus qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Elle souffla et se lança.

_− L'humaine n'a aucun souci, je te remercie de t'en soucier, _rétorqua Irina en tentant de garder son calme.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de mon frère ? _

_− C'est drôle j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation, _riposta Irina avec un grand sourire.

_− Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _siffla l'originelle.

_− Te parler. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une discussion entre filles toutes les deux ! _

_− Et pourquoi ça ? _

_− Parce que sinon la prochaine fois que tu aideras ton frère à me faire du mal je te bute ! Ça te va ? _

_− Tu crois être de taille peut-être ? _ricana Rebecca.

_− Sans vouloir me vanter, _répondit Irina en regardant Klaus qui, elle le savait, suivait la conversation_, si j'arrive à rester debout après un combat avec ton frère, je pense être de taille contre toi oui ! Avant qu'on en arrive à des situations extrêmes de ce genre, je te propose qu'on discute. Un café au Grill ça te dit ? _

_− Je te rejoins,_ répondit Becca.

Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, Klaus récupéra le téléphone et parla avec sa sœur dans une langue qu'Irina ne connaissait pas. Elle le regarda, suspicieuse, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher. Parce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident ! Pourquoi parler une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas sinon ? Il raccrocha sans un mot ni même un regard pour Irina. Vexée, elle fit face à la route et serra les dents. Elle eut beau se dire qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, se faire éjecter de la conversation de la sorte était tout sauf agréable ! Elle ruminait encore quand il se gara devant le Grill après avoir fait le tour de la ville.

_− Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps !_ siffla-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il la suivait dans le café.

Elle tressaillit quand elle le vit se tendre et scruter les environs.

− _J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps ? _demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

_− On est jamais trop prudent c'est tout,_ répondit-il crispé.

Irina ne dit rien, prit place autour d'une table et le laissa s'installer à côté d'elle. Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Elle stressée de plus en plus à l'idée de ce que pouvait bien lui cacher Klaus, lui tendu comme un arc, scrutant avec attentions toutes les entrées et sorties. Irina fut presque contente de voir entrer Rebecca dans le café, dix minutes plus tard. C'était une bonne distraction pour concentrer ses pensées ailleurs que sur un éventuel complot contre elle. C'était avant que Klaus n'échange quelques mots avec sa sœur dans cette langue étrange. Klaus l'embrassa et quitta le café, laissant les filles entre elles. Irina le regarda partir et le suivit des yeux jusque dans la rue avant de fixer son attention sur la blonde qui l'observait, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_− Si je te demande ce qu'il se trame, tu ne me répondras pas bien sûr ? _lui demanda Irina.

_− Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

_− Ne me prends pas pour une abrutie tu veux, _riposta Irina en s'énervant._ Klaus ne me colle pas comme mon ombre habituellement. Sans compter qu'il a attendu que tu arrives avant de partir, comme s'il voulait qu'il y ait toujours un vampire avec moi ! Et j'ai beau ne pas parler votre langue, je commence à connaitre les intonations de ton frère ! Je suis presque certaine qu'il t'a promis une éternité de souffrance s'il m'arrive quelque chose alors je répète : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

Elle fixa dans les yeux Rebecca qui l'observait, une réelle surprise sur le visage.

_− Il m'a également promis une éternité de souffrance si je viens à te parler, _lui répondit enfin la blonde.

_− Donc tu confirmes qu'il se passe bien quelque chose ! _

_− Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! _

_− Tu n'as pas démenti non plus_, riposta Irina en affichant un sourire en coin.

Becca la regarda, mais n'ajouta rien et commanda un café allongé à une serveuse qui passait dans le coin. Irina ne masqua pas sa surprise quand elle vit l'originelle se comportait comme une ado quand Matt apparu dans la salle pour son service. La main dans les cheveux, le grand sourire, autant de signes qui ne trompaient pas !

_− Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites un peu mieux ? _lança Irina en buvant une gorgée de son propre café.

_− Pardon ? _siffla Rebecca en la regardant.

_− Toi et Matt. Tu envoies autant de signaux qu'un sapin illuminé pour Noël ! _

_− Matt a toujours été gentil avec moi, _répondit la blonde en s'adoucissant légèrement.

_− Il est ami avec Elena, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il soit sincère ? Tu finiras avec un pieu dans le cœur si tu continues à trainer avec lui et le pire c'est que tu n'auras rien vu venir parce que tu lui auras accordé ta confiance ! _

_− De quoi je me mêle d'abord ? _

_− Tout comme toi, j'aime Nick. Ça me désolerait de le voir pleurer sa sœur ! Reste sur tes gardes c'est tout ce que je dis ! Et puis… t'es pas un peu vieille pour lui ? _

_− Parce que mon frère n'est pas trop vieux pour toi peut-être ? _cingla Rebecca avec un regard noir.

_− Touché,_ répondit Irina avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avec sincérité pour la première fois. Une fois la glace brisée entre elles, elles purent parler ouvertement de ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur.

_− Tu ne mérites pas mon frère, _lança alors Becca sans détour.

_− Pardon ? _répondit Irina en s'étouffant avec son café.

_− Je n'ai rien contre toi, je suis juste réaliste ! Il est charmeur, riche, puissant, quelle femme ne serait pas attirée par lui ? Il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer, mais je sais qu'il se sent seul à cause de sa nature, _souffla la blonde avec émotion._ Il est vulnérable quand il s'agit d'amour. Je pensais que Caroline lui avait servi de leçon, mais il faut croire que non !_ cingla la blonde

Irina prit quelques instants avant de répondre et ne lui tint pas rigueur de son ton. Elle pouvait comprendre les inquiétudes de Rebecca, elles étaient celles d'une sœur aimant son frère et voulant le protéger même si elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection.

_− Je ne suis pas Caroline, _dit-elle enfin_. Elle a utilisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, je l'aime vraiment. On me l'aurait dit quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais c'est pourtant le cas… Quand il m'a enlevé à Atlanta et qu'il m'a gardée prisonnière, je voulais le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jenna et puis… j'ai appris à le connaitre, _souffla Irina perdue dans ses souvenirs_. La vengeance a perdu son attrait quand Angela m'a montré qu'il avait changé. Elle a dû s'interposer un certain nombre de fois entre nous pour éviter qu'on s'entretue d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique._ Tu es libre de me croire ou non Rebecca, _reprit-elle en fixant la blonde dans les yeux_, mais je ne suis pas là pour profiter de lui. Il est charmeur ça c'est certain ! Comment expliquer sinon que je voulais le tuer il y a peu et que je me retrouve aujourd'hui à partager son lit ? Puissant, ça rend la vie excitante non ? Quant à son argent, je m'en contre fou comme de l'an quarante ! J'ai eu le temps d'économiser quand j'étais à Atlanta. Max me payait bien et je n'avais presque aucuns frais, j'ai largement de quoi vivre. Tu veux protéger ton frère et je le comprends, mais n'interviens plus dans notre histoire, même si ça te semble légitime ! En parlant de ça, la solidarité féminine ça te parle ? Tu aurais pu me laisser le bénéfice du doute au lieu de l'encourager à se venger en allant voir ailleurs ! _ragea Irina en serrant les poings.

_− Je n'ai qu'une loyauté et elle va à mon sang, _répondit Rebecca._ Mais si une situation similaire se représente… j'essaierais de te laisser une chance, _ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_− Bien, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Bon si on parlait de toi maintenant ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que, tout comme ton frère, tu te sens seule. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne badinerais pas comme tu le fais devant Matt si ce n'était pas le cas !_

_− Comme-ci c'était simple de se faire des amis dans cette ville quand tout le monde sait ce que tu es vraiment ! _

_− Une chance pour toi, je n'ai aucun préjugé ! On va faire les boutiques ?_ demanda Irina le plus sérieusement du monde en se levant.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de la blonde. Irina eut de la peine pour elle. Elle devait vraiment être seule si elle était aussi troublée par sa proposition ! Elle prit alors une décision : elle n'aimait peut-être pas fréquenter de trop près la famille barge, mais elle ferait une exception, pour Becca. Elle était la sœur de Klaus, Irina ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et la laisser à sa solitude ! C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que les deux filles quittèrent le Grill pour faire quelques boutiques.

* * *

><p>et on oublie pas de commer ;)<p> 


	24. Chapter 22: Révélations

Bonjour les filles !

Non non vous ne revez pas lol le nouveau chapitre est deja là ! Il est écrit depuis plusieurs jours et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster demain matin donc je prend de l'avance lol !

Réponses aux anonymes

**vampirediaries87:** je te rassure je n'ai pas abandonné lol ! si ca avait été le cas j'aurais eu la correction de vous prévenir. je ne vous aurez pas laissé comme ca sans nouvelles ;)

**Amalia**: merci pour ton entousiasme ! tes coms sont toujours plein de bonne humeur et dinamique ca fait vraiment du bien !

J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

**Révélations**

Irina fouillait sa penderie en cherchant quelle tenue mettre aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes passées à regarder des vêtements sans les voir, elle choisit une jupe courte en jean, un top blanc et chaussa ses bottes. Elle quitta la chambre après avoir caché quelques pieux et couteaux dans chacune d'elle. Tout en s'habillant, elle avait repensé à la journée de la vieille passée en compagnie de Rebecca. Étrangement, Irina avait apprécié ce temps ensemble. Si chacune y mettait du sien, il était fort probable que les filles deviennent amies par la suite ! Irina sourit à cette idée.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et remarqua avec agacement que toutes les conversations cessèrent quand elle passa le seuil. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos, elle avait remarqué que les comportements de James, Nate, Tom et même Angie avaient changé. Ce qui voulait indubitablement dire qu'ils étaient tous dans la confidence ! Soucieuse de ne pas faire passer ses nerfs sur eux, elle se fit un café en se forçant à se taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le corps de son amant se coller dans son dos alors que ses mains venaient se poser de chaque côté de son corps sur le plan de travail.

_—__ Tout va bien ? _souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_—__ Non et tu le sais très bien, _grogna-t-elle._ J'ai horreur d'être tenue à l'écart ! _

_—__ Ce n'est pas le cas. _

Irina se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard noir et dur.

— _Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ok ! _

_—__ On en parlera plus tard si tu veux, _souffla l'originel du bout de lèvres._ Elijah m'a appelé peu avant que tu ne descendes, il souhaite me voir. _

_—__ Un problème ? _demanda alors Irina qui oublia totalement sa colère.

_—__ Il a juste de nouvelles informations à me transmettre c'est tout. _

_—__ Ok. Soit prudent tu veux,_ répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Klaus sourit, amusé de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Après lui avoir promis de ne pas baisser sa garde, il l'embrassa, salua les autres vampires et Angie d'un signe de tête et quitta la villa. En le voyant partir, Irina eut un pincement au cœur. Il allait juste rendre visite à son frère, techniquement il n'avait rien à craindre, pourtant elle ne pouvait oublier que ses frères et sœur avaient tous tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Ses nerfs étant déjà à rude épreuve, elle laissa tomber l'idée du café et se servit un simple jus de fruit avant de croquer dans une pomme. Elle mangea debout, appuyée sur le plan de travail tout en réfléchissant. Elle remarqua à peine que la cuisine s'était vidée et que seule Angela était encore présente. Elle était en train de nettoyer les vestiges de son petit déjeuner quand la sonnette de la maison retentit.

_—__ J'y vais,_ cria-t-elle aux garçons surement dispersés un peu partout à l'étage.

S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, elle avança dans le couloir qui menait à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber nez à nez avec une vampire blonde.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _grogna Irina._ Visite de courtoisie ou corvée de baby-sitting ? _

_—__ Un peu des deux,_ répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Irina ouvrit la porte en grand et fit signe au vampire d'entrer. Elle en aurait presque oublié que la maison était protégée contre les intrusions !

_—__ Attend, _s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant la blonde l'extérieur avant que le sort de la jette au sol. _La maison est protégée ! Rebecca, me ferais-tu le plaisir d'entrer ? _

_—__ Mais très certainement, _répondit-elle avec une moue joueuse.

_—__ T'as fait vite ! Nick vient juste de partir. _

_—__ Disons qu'Elijah m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'oreille indiscrète pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. _

_—__ Charmant ! _grogna Irina.

_—__ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Kol s'est aussi fait éjecter il était de mauvais poil d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise. _

Irina qui marchait tranquillement vers la cuisine fit volte-face vers Rebecca et la menaça d'un doigt.

_—__ Je te préviens que si ce petit con tue à tour du bras je lui lime les crocs ! Parait que ça ne repousse pas chez un vampire je serais bien d'humeur à tester sur lui ! _

_—__ Petit con ?_ répéta Becca avec un éclat de rire.

_—__ Ouais j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien ! _répondit Irina en haussant les épaules.

_—__ Ça, c'est certain, _approuva la blonde._ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il risque s'il fait des dégâts. Elijah et Nick lui ont déjà fait la leçon. _

Rebecca suivit Irina dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et fut surprise de trouver la sorcière de son frère attablé. Elle n'avait pas détecté sa présence avant de la voir. Rebecca se gifla mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit plus prudente et plus attentive !

— _Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? _lança Irina._ Thé, café, chocolat, sang ? À moins que tu sois branchée alcool ? _

_—__ Un thé ça sera parfait merci. _

La jeune sorcière s'était retournée dès qu'elle avait senti sa présence dans son dos et la scrutait avec attention cherchant surement à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans la maison. Becca se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle avait conscience d'être jugée et n'aimait franchement pas ça !

_—__ Angie ! _gronda doucement Irina.

_—__ Désolée, _souffla celle-ci en se détournant._ J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qu'elle fait là. _

_—__ Becca, ça te vas si je t'appel comme ça ? _demanda-t-elle à l'originelle qui approuva avec le sourire._ Becca donc, est ma baby-sitter du jour pour me protéger du super truc qui vous fait tous flipper. _

Instantanément, Angela se mit à rougir de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils ! Ainsi donc, elle savait ! Irina sentit son cœur traversé par une douleur fugace. Elle considérait Angie comme une sœur, savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose était fort désagréable pour elle !

_—__ Je suis aussi là parce que j'en ai envie, _intervint alors l'originelle.

_—__ Mouais. _

_—__ Irina, _souffla Angela qui la regardait les larmes aux yeux._ J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce qu'il se passe crois-moi, mais Klaus pense que c'est mieux pour toi que tu ignores tout. Je me retrouve à devoir choisir entre te protéger en me taisant et t'exposer au danger en parlant. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. _

_—__ Je sais ma puce,_ soupira Irina en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rebecca les observa, curieuse et désappointée. Ces deux femmes n'étaient pas liées par le sang et pourtant elles tenaient l'une à l'autre avec une telle force, qu'on aurait pu facilement croire qu'elles étaient sœurs. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie poindre en elle. Ses frères l'aimaient, elle le savait. Ils étaient parfois cruels et mesquins, mais ils l'aimaient et elle n'avait jamais mis leur amour en doute, mais parfois elle avouait regretter de ne pas avoir eu de sœur. Grandir au milieu de tous ces garçons n'avait pas été facile, ça avait été encore pire quand ils étaient tous devenus vampires. Leurs instincts de protection s'étaient renforcés, l'étouffant encore plus et Rebecca s'était retrouvée sans personne à qui pouvoir en parler, Ester les considérant déjà comme des monstres et ne voulait rien à voir avec eux.

_—__ Rebecca ça va ? _lui demanda alors Irina.

_—__ C'est rien, juste quelques souvenirs qui refont surface quand je vous vois toutes les deux, _sourit-elle tristement._ J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir de sœur, _ajouta-t-elle devant le regard insistant des deux autres. _J'adore mes frères, mais ce sont des garçons. _

_—__ Et ça ne vaut pas une sœur, _comprit Irina.

_—__ Surtout pour parler de truc de fille ! _ajouta Angela._ Je te comprends mieux que personne crois-moi ! J'ai cru devenir folle plus d'une fois en vivant avec ton frère et les autres ! Être la seule femme au milieu ça te donne des envies de meurtres parfois ! Heureusement pour moi, et pour eux aussi je crois, _ria-t-elle,_ Rina est arrivée. _

Irina et Angela se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention sur l'originelle.

_—__ Je sais qu'on n'est pas amie, mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir, _reprit Irina avec un grand sourire._ Tu passes un coup de fil ou tu viens frapper à ma porte, je serais là. _

_—__ Moi aussi même si on se connait pas, mais je suis solidaire, _ajouta Angela en souriant. _Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai des grimoires à potasser moi. _

La jeune sorcière grimaça devant la tâche à accomplir et quitta la cuisine avec un grand sourire pour Rebecca.

— _Elle est mignonne, _lança l'originelle quand elle fut sortie.

_—__ Adorable en effet, mais elle à un sale caractère quand on la cherche un peu trop,_ répondit Irina en riant.

Elle refit chauffer de l'eau pour un nouveau thé et observa Rebecca qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

_—__ On pourrait l'être,_ lança-t-elle soudain. _Amie je veux dire, _ajouta-t-elle devait le regard intrigué d'Irina.

_—__ On pourrait l'être, _confirma celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

_—__ Entre amies on ne se cache rien n'est-ce pas ? _

_—__ C'est délicat comme question. Tout dépend, je suppose, des conséquences du mensonge. Si je devais mentir pour protéger une amie je le ferais sans hésiter. _

_—__ Tu n'aurais pas peur que ça entache votre relation ? _

_—__ Je serais prête à prendre le risque pour une amie. Je pense qu'un final elle pourrait comprendre, _répondit Irina en s'asseyant face à la blonde.

_—__ Ester à gagner la loyauté des Alphas en leur promettant qu'elle les aiderait à faire de toi une louve, _lança tout à coup Rebecca en regardant Irina dans les yeux_. C'est pour ça que Klaus ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. Ma mère s'est absentée et Elijah a appris qu'elle était en contact avec Micha. _

Irina lâcha la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait entre les doigts et celle-ci se rependit partout sur la table, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle regarda Rebecca, en état de choc, se demandant si elle avait bien compris les mots de la blonde.

_—__ Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me taire, _souffla l'originelle quand elle vit l'état de sa nouvelle amie.

_—__ Non c'est bon. C'est juste que c'est dur à avaler comme info. _

Irina reprit contact avec la réalité et épongea le thé répandu sur la table les mains tremblantes.

— _Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ?_ demanda-t-elle enfin.

_—__ Absolument ! Klaus a peur qu'on s'en prenne à toi quand tu seras seule, c'est pour ça qu'il refuse de te laisser. Je crois qu'il serait même prêt à te coller Kol comme baby-sitter s'il y était obligé, _ria Rebecca pour tenter de détendre l'ambiance lourde.

_—__ Je crois que je le tuerais avant que son service ne soit fini, _railla Irina._ Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Ester, pourquoi elle en aurait après moi ?_

_—__ Ce n'est pas toi, c'est Klaus, _répondit Becca en baissant les yeux_. Quand il t'a enlevé à Atlanta, on a était mis au courant quelques jours plus tard par Bonnie. Elle voulait savoir s'il existait un moyen de te localiser. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ses livres, ma mère étant une sorcière avec beaucoup d'expérience, elle lui a demandé des infos. Quand Ester a su que tu étais avec Klaus, elle y a vu là une occasion de l'atteindre. Elle n'a jamais vraiment renoncé à son projet de le tuer, tu sais, _soupira Rebecca_. Je crois qu'elle a juste fait semblant en cherchant un nouveau plan. _

_—__ Plan que Bonnie lui a apporté, _comprit Irina.

_—__ Exact. Ester connaissait un sort qui permet d'entrer en contact avec une personne dans ses rêves, elle l'a donné à Bonnie en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour la sorcière reviendrait vers elle. _

_—__ Ta mère a tenté de me contacter avec Bonnie une fois, _se souvint alors Irina._ Elle m'a carrément filé des cauchemars après ! _

_—__ Elle est impressionnante en effet. Quand le plan pour te sortir de là à était mis en place, ma mère à contacter les Alphas pour leur demander leur aide. Il faut savoir que Micha est aussi vieux que nous. Micha fait partie de la première meute de loups… _

_—__ Celle qui a tué un de tes frères, _souffla Irina choquée qui n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement.

_—__ Je vois que tu connais notre histoire. _

_—__ Les grandes lignes seulement. C'est cet événement qui a poussé votre mère à vous changer non ? _

_—__ Oui, elle voulait qu'on puisse se protéger. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que les forces de la nature s'équilibrent toujours. Quand elle à fait appel à sa magie pour nous changer, la meute de Micha à également était touchée. Ça les a rendus aussi puissants que nous l'étions désormais. Et la guerre que mère espérait faire cesser n'a fait que prendre une dimension plus grande. Micha et Klaus ont passé des années à s'entre-tuer encore et encore. _

_—__ Quand on est tombé sur Micha dans la forêt, Klaus pensait qu'ils étaient tous morts pourtant, _se souvint Irina.

_—__ On pensait que c'était le cas en effet, _confirma Rebecca qui regardait le fond de sa tasse. _Un jour, mes frères et moi les avons attaqués. On leur a planté une dague en argent dans le cœur. D'après Ester c'est ce qui était le plus efficace pour les tuer. On les a massacrés, puis on a veillé les corps pendant 3 jours entiers. Aucun ne s'est jamais relevé. Mère nous a alors dit qu'elle allait faire disparaitre les corps, on ne les a jamais revus. _

_—__ L'argent ne fait pas de mal à un loup, _rétorqua Irina les sourcils froncés.

_—__ À l'époque, on l'ignorait, _se renfrogna Rebecca._ Quand on l'a su on à bien sûr pensé à Micha et la meute, mais on les avait veillé, les blessures n'avaient pas guéris et tous avaient cessé de respirer, pour nous ils étaient morts ! On sait dit que la génération suivante avait juste trouvé un moyen de se protéger de l'argent ! _

_—__ Ester les aurait aidés à simuler leur mort ? _questionna Irina complètement passionnée par cette histoire.

_—__ C'est ce qu'Elijah pense oui. Ma mère ne savait pas comment nous tuer à l'époque elle à du se dire que protéger les loups était en quelque sorte une assurance vie pour les humains. Si on avait pu les tuer, la race se serait éteinte depuis, qui aurait été en mesure de nous arrêter ? _

_—__ Personne ! Micha lui a renvoyé l'ascenseur après toutes ces années alors ? _

_—__ J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que ma mère l'a contacté quand elle a su que tu étais avec Klaus. Elle savait qui tu étais vraiment et a averti Micha par devoir soi-disant. Elle leur a ensuite proposé un marché : elle te rendait à eux et les aider à te faire devenir louve, s'ils l'aidaient à tuer Klaus en retour. L'attaque des loups était l'élément déclencheur. Elle savait très bien que mon frère demanderait réparation pour cet affront. Il est arrogant il n'aurait jamais laissé passé sans rien dire. Les Alphas n'avaient alors plus qu'à le tuer et te récupérer au passage et le tour était joué. _

_— __C'est elle qui leur a donné le pieu en chêne blanc et tout le reste, _comprit Irina qui sentit une fureur monstre naitre en elle.

_—__ Elle leur a confié tout le chêne blanc qu'elle a pu trouver en effet. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Klaus y survive et encore moins que tu te battes pour lui sauver la vie. Micha a trouvé ça amusant et a décidé de jouer avec vous. Elijah a demandé à Klaus de venir à la soirée organisée par mère, sans savoir qu'il participait à leurs plans. Je te prie de me croire sur ce point : Elijah ne savait pas. _

_—__ Je te crois t'en fais pas. En quoi la soirée est importante ? Il ne s'est rien passé pourtant._

_—__ À part Kol tu veux dire, _sourit Rebecca_. Il a fait foirer le plan d'Ester sans même le savoir ! Quand elle a su que vous viendriez, elle a demandé à Micha de venir également. Ester a lancé un sort sur la maison afin d'empêcher toute magie à l'intérieur sauf la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas que Bonnie ou une autre sorcière intervienne. Elle avait ensuite prévu de droguer toutes les personnes présentes, Klaus et toi y compris. Mon frère aurait été affaibli, Micha aurait pu le tuer et t'enlever au passage. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de mettre leur plan en place. Kol vous a attaqué Angela et toi. Sans le savoir, il vous a tous sauvés. _

Irina regarda Rebecca en se demandant si elle se fichait d'elle ou non. Elle ne devait quand même pas sa liberté à l'attaque de ce petit con ? Quand elle vit qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, Irina se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille.

_—__ Bordel de merde je dois presque la vie à ce petit con ? Vas me falloir un verre je crois là ! _

Irina leur servit deux verres de vodka avant de boire le sien cul sec, imité par Rebecca.

_—__ Micha est devenu fou quand il a su que tu envisageais de devenir une hybride si tu étais transformée. Il a voulu avancer l'attaque lors de la soirée, mais ma mère a refusé. Par la suite Kol vous a attaqué et tu as quitté la maison. Depuis, Micha fait pression sur ma mère pour qu'elle empêche ta transformation en hybride sinon il s'en prendrait à elle et crois moi qu'elle ne le veut pas. _

_—__ Comment ils pourraient m'empêcher de devenir hybride au juste ? _

_—__ Je te retourne la question, _répondit Rebecca._ Comment le devenir ? _

_—__ Le sang de Klaus, _comprit Irina en perdant quelques couleurs.

_—__ Si mon frère vient à mourir, plus d'hybride et Micha te force à rester louve. _

_—__ Klaus est en danger également alors ! _

_—__ Mon frère est en danger depuis qu'il est né, _souffla Becca avec un petit sourire triste_. Il sait se protéger. Il suffirait par contre qu'on s'en prenne à toi pour l'affaiblir. Tu es son point faible Irina. Si Micha s'en prend à toi, il sait qu'il pourra tout exiger de Klaus. _

_—__ Même… qu'il se sacrifie, _bégaya Irina les larmes aux yeux._ Il n'aura pas besoin de se sacrifier ! Je vais le tuer de mes mains ! Comment il a pu me cacher ça au juste ?_

_—__ Il veut te protéger. _

_—__ C'est plutôt lui qui va avoir besoin de protection quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus ! _siffla Irina en cherchant son portable.

Elle composa le numéro de Klaus quand elle l'eu trouvé et fut surprise d'être envoyée sur messagerie.

_—__ T'as intérêt à ramener ton cul d'hybride ici et fissa sinon je viens te chercher ! _s'exclama-t-elle._ Vas falloir qu'on cause tous les deux et crois-moi que t'es mal barré mon pote ! _

Elle raccrocha et balança le portable sur le plan de travail sans se soucier d'où il tombait. Quand elle fit de nouveau face à l'originelle blonde qui était dans sa cuisine, celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_—__ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il tient tant à toi, _ria-t-elle._ Peu auraient osé lui parler comme tu viens de le faire. _

_—__ Ton frère ne m'a jamais faire peur !_ grogna-t-elle.

Becca sourit de plus belle et sirota son thé qui avait refroidi depuis. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahi sa parole et mit Irina au courant, mais elle estimait que la jeune femme avait le droit de savoir. Si elle était en danger, elle voudrait qu'on le lui dise afin de se préparer. Et puis Irina était prête à devenir son amie, comment la trahir en la laissant à l'écart ?

_—__ Je ferais peut-être bien d'y aller, _souffla-t-elle. _Tu as besoin de penser tranquillement à tout ça et puis les garçons doivent avoir fini de discuter maintenant._

_—__ Juste une question avant si tu veux bien. Tu as dit que Micha menaçait de s'en prendre à ta mère, mais elle est immortelle non ? _

_—__ Pas vraiment,_ tiqua la blonde. _Quand ma mère est morte, les sorcières de sa lignée ont protégé son corps afin qu'elle puisse le réintégrer quand elle aurait le plus de chance de tuer Klaus. C'est ce qu'elle a fait à cette époque-ci, mais depuis qu'elle est de retour, elle est dans un corps humain qui peut s'affaiblir avec le temps ou la maladie._

— _Ou encore la mort !_ souffla Irina.

— _Ou la mort oui,_ confirma Rebecca peinée d'avoir une telle discussion.

Sa mère était un monstre qui l'avait utilisé elle et bien d'autres afin de servir ses plans, mais malgré tout, Ester restait sa mère. Celle qui l'avait mise au monde et parler de sa mort lui brisait le cœur.

— _Merci d'avoir était honnête avec moi Becca, _souffla Irina en posant une main reconnaissante sur celle du vampire.

_—__ De rien. C'est ce qu'on fait entre amies non_ ?

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent et avancèrent vers la sortie. Une fois sur le seuil de la villa, Rebecca sortit son portable et tenta de joindre Elijah mais sans succès. Elle téléphona ensuite sur la ligne principale de la maison et là encore, aucune réponse.

_—__ Un souci ? _lui demanda Irina quand elle la vit froncer les sourcils.

_—__ Elijah ne répond pas et la maison sonne dans le vide. C'est pas normal, _souffla la blonde en levant les yeux vers Irina. _Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. _

_—__ Je viens avec toi. _

_—__ Non ! _ordonna Rebecca d'une voix dure._ Tu restes ici à l'abri dans la maison. Ne sort pas je t'en pris. Klaus me tuerait s'il t'arrivait malheur par ma faute ! Je vais aller voir et je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus. _

_—__ Ne tarde pas à appeler sinon je jure de venir chercher les infos moi-même ! _

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et la blonde hocha la tête avant de monter dans sa voiture. Irina rentra dans la maison et siffla pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde avant de demander un rassemblement d'urgence. Une drôle de sensation lui prit les tripes et elle sut presque avec certitude que les problèmes n'étaient pas loin !


	25. Chapter 23: des nerfs à rude épreuve

Bonjour les filles !

Je suis un peu à la bourre sorry ! Week-end de convention TVD obligé, j'ai beaucoup de boulot sur le forum. C'est que Ian, Paul et Torrey à Paris ça donne du taff lol ! Bref voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espere que vous apprecierais ^^

Réponse aux anon:

**Nikita**: merci pour ton com ^^ Tu n'a pas à t'inquièter, suivre la série n'était pas du tout dans mon idée. Pis quitte à écrire les meme chose que dans la série, je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire hein ! je sais ou je vais t'en fais pas ^^ Et Klaus n'est pas mort dans la série. On reverra JoMo dans son role d'ici quelques épisodes. La possesion ne dure jamais tres longtemps

**vampirediaries87**: merci pour ta rewiew ^^ contente de savoir que tu est accro lol je dirais que tes peurs sont justifiés en effet XD l'action arrive et ca vas faire quelques degats au passage lol

**Joanna**: tout d'abord bienvenue chez moi et merci ^^ je vois qu'on est de plus en plus nombreux à ne plus supporter Elena mdr ! Je peux plus non plus et je pense d'ailleurs que ca se ressent parfois dans mes écrits mais bon j'assume XD ! le klaus qui se jette au pied de sa princesse en lui jurant amour eternel et qui fait tout ce qu'elle veux non, c'est pas pour moi! j'ai lu des fics comme ça, j'ai pas pus finir. Klaus c'est klaus on peux pas en faire un petit toutou tout gentil, c'est pas possible quoi, fin c'est moi point de vue lol. j'espere que la suite te plaira

**Amlia**: tu est ma 200 rewiew \o/ ! merci ! contente que la relation Becca/ Irina te plaise ^^ Et oui ester est une garce (mais est-ce une nouvauté ? mdr) Le coup de l'histoire avec Kol lors de la soirée, j'avais pas prevu que ca serve pour la suite en fait lol! Il devait juste attaquer pour faire jouer au con comme il sait si bien le faire, c'est en écrivant les explications de Becca que l'idée m'est venu ! Tout s'emboiter parfaitement j'en ai donc profiter !

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos coms !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

**Des nerfs à rude épreuve**

— _J'en ai marre j'y vais !_ s'exclama Irina qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon de la villa.

— _Elle nous a demandé d'attendre qu'elle nous contacte c'est ce qu'on doit faire,_ lui répondit James d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

— _Et s'ils sont tous morts hein ? On va faire attendre jusqu'à quand avant de bouger au juste ? _gronda Irina.

— _Calme-toi, Rina_, souffla doucement Angela.

— _Que je me calme c'est une blague j'espère ? Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est partie ! Deux heures vous comprenez ? C'est pas normal ! Il lui faut dix minutes pour rentrer chez elle, je lui en accorde dix de plus pour fouiller la demeure et comprendre pourquoi ses frères ne répondent pas, et encore dix pour revenir ici, si elle veut nous annoncer les choses en personnes. Trente minutes maximum ! Ça fait deux heures ! _

Irina était à bout de nerfs. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre bien sagement dans le salon ! Sans compter qu'elle allait finir par creuser une tranchée dans le plancher à force de faire les cent pas ! Angela était assise, les pieds ramenaient sous ses fesses et tripotait nerveusement ses mains, lutant pour ne pas se ronger les ongles comme elle le faisait en cas de stress. Nate et Tom semblaient aussi nerveux que les filles, seul James, appuyé sur un mur laissé transparaitre un certain calme. Son passé de militaire l'aidait surement à contrôler ses nerfs mieux que les autres.

_—__ J'en peux plus, j'y vais,_ grogna Irina en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

James fut devant elle pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte.

— _Tu n'y vas pas ! On doit attendre,_ la gronda-t-il comme si elle était une petite fille à qui il fallait faire la leçon !

Irina dégaina le pieu qu'elle avait à la cuisse, se mit en position de combat et fit face au vampire.

_—__ Ca me désolerait de te tuer James, mais crois-moi que je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant si tu te mets en travers de ma route, _grogna-t-elle prête à en découdre._ Je le sens en moi ! Quelque chose ne va pas et on perd du temps à discuter alors que Klaus a peut-être besoin de nous ! _

_—__ Tu es sure ? _lui demanda Nate qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

_—__ Je le sens, là, _répondit-elle en montrant son cœur, les larmes aux yeux._ Il a besoin de nous. _

_—__ James tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas normal. On ne peut pas rester là à attendre indéfiniment non plus. _

L'ex-militaire embrassa ses troupes du regard, sembla peser le pour et le contre et se décida enfin.

_—__ Ok ! On y va, mais pas sans arme ! Ça pourrait être un traquenard pour t'attirer dans un piège, _dit-il pour Irina. _Tu ne quittes pas cette maison si tu n'es pas armée de la tête aux pieds ! Angela tu restes là, _ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

_—__ Compte là-dessus, _ragea la jeune sorcière.

_—__ Tu ne viens pas, ça pourrait être dangereux ! _

_—__ Essaye juste de m'empêcher de sortir de cette maison James et je te fais cramer en plein soleil ! Klaus est ma famille, je ne reste pas en arrière ! _

Le vampire et la sorcière se scrutèrent pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité avant que James ne baisse les yeux en soupirant. Angela, ravie d'avoir gagné, afficha un petit sourire victorieux qui énerva encore plus le vampire. Irina aurait presque pu rire à les voir se tourner autour de cette façon si elle n'était tétanisée par la peur. Elle grimpa en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et en sortit son sac plein d'armes. Elle fit le point que ce qu'elle devait prendre et décida de se changer. Un jean et des bottes ne lui semblaient pas vraiment adaptés à la situation. Elle sauta dans un pantalon cargo vert kaki bourré de poche et passa un débardeur sans manches blanc. Elle s'attacha ensuite les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute afin que ses boucles brunes ne la gênent pas, puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit ses holsters.

Ceux-ci en place, elle les remplit autant qu'elle le put. Deux automatiques dans le dos avec balles en bois pleines de verveine et d'aconits, ses saïs croisés sur la poitrine, des couteaux de lancés attachés sur ses avant-bras, d'autre de combats ainsi que des pieux sur les cuisses et les poches pleines de chargeurs. En temps normal, elle aurait surement passé une veste ou un gilet pour cacher son attirail, mais aujourd'hui, elle y renonçait. Elle ne voulait aucune entrave pour atteindre ses armes. Pas si Klaus était en danger ! En tout il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour s'équiper.

— _Je suis prête maintenant on y va ! _déclara-t-elle en rejoignant les autres devant la porte de la maison.

_—__ Tu pars en guerre ? _lui demanda Nate les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il passait ces armes en revues.

_—__ Je me prépare à toute éventualité, nuance ! _

Sans attendre de voir si les autres la suivaient, elle quitta la villa et se rua vers un des 4x4 les clefs en main. James une fois de plus fut plus rapide qu'elle.

_—__ Je conduis. Tu es trop stressée et j'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi. Ça serait dommage que tu nous envoies dans le décor avant d'arriver non ? _

Irina grogna, mais reconnut néanmoins qu'il avait raison. Elle était trop sur les nerfs pour faire vraiment attention à la route. Elle lui céda donc les clefs de bonne grâce et s'installa du côté passager afin d'apercevoir la demeure Mikealson le plus tôt possible. La route, qui ne durait pourtant que moins de dix minutes, lui parut interminable. Quand la maison fut enfin en vue, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre son instinct : les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, l'une presque arrachée de ses gonds. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, rongé par la panique et l'inquiétude. Ils auraient dû venir plus vite elle le savait ! S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Klaus, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait ! James n'eut même pas le temps de se garer complètement qu'Irina avait déjà sauté hors du véhicule.

_—__ Tu vas me dire que c'est normal ça ?_ siffla-t-elle à James en désignant les portes grandes ouvertes.

Elle entendit les autres se joindre à elle et regarder attentivement la maison.

_—__ Je n'entends rien, _s'exclama Tom dépité.

_—__ Pareil pour moi, _lui répondit Nate._ On va devoir entrer. _

_—__ Mais c'est bien ce que je comptais faire, _railla Irina en armant ses automatiques_. Angela tu colles James de prés, je refuse d'avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi ! _

James, qui n'avait vraiment rien perdu de ses anciennes fonctions, donna les ordres pour infiltrer la maison.

_—__ Nate et Tom vous passez par l'arrière. Soyez prudent on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends là dedans. Irina et Angie avec moi. _

Irina grogna et avança d'un bon pas en direction de la maison pendant que Nate et Tom se dispersaient. Les mains tenant fermement ses armes, plus calme que jamais, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Il avait suffi de voir l'état des portes pour que la panique la quitte et que le sang froid la gagne. Si elle voulait sortir Klaus de là, elle devait refouler ses émotions et être aussi froide qu'une tombe ! Mais c'était avant de voir l'état de la maison ! Elle sentit sa mâchoire lui en tombait ! Le hall magnifique qu'elle avait pu apercevoir lors de la soirée donnée par Ester n'était plus qu'un souvenir ! Les objets précieux qui étaient exposés sur des colonnes étaient réduits en miettes, les décombres éparpillés partout. Le groupe pénétra ensuite dans la salle à manger. Les meubles étaient renversés, les tapis sens dessus dessous, les tableaux aux murs éventrés. Irina n'avait pas besoin de voir le reste des pièces pour savoir qu'elle les trouverait dans le même état.

_—__ Il y a eu bagarre ici, _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Et une sacrée, _renchérit Angela les yeux écarquillés.

_—__ On doit trouver Klaus ou Rebecca pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé,_ fut tout ce que James dit.

Avec minutie, ils fouillèrent chaque recoin de la pièce pour trouver un originel ou un indice, mais rien. Ils allaient passer à ce qui avait été la salle de réception quand ils entendirent Nate les appeler. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent à l'étage, dans ce qui semblait être un salon privé et Irina eu une vision d'horreur. Rebecca, Elijah et Kol reposaient à même le sol au milieu de la pièce, une dague plantée en plein cœur. Elle fouilla le salon des yeux dans l'espoir de trouver Klaus, mais rien. Elle sentit son cœur se fendre en deux quand elle posa de nouveau son regard sur les trois originels qui étaient devenu gris. Elle se reprit quand elle vit Tom s'approcher pour toucher une des dagues.

_—__ Non, _hurla-t-elle en le repoussant._ N'y touche pas ! Aucun de vous ! _

_—__ On doit vérifier s'ils sont morts,_ riposta Tom.

Avant de devenir vampire, il était médecin et avait toujours eu besoin de porter secours aux autres. Ce trait de ce caractère s'était renforcé avec la transformation.

_—__ Tu veux faire ton boulot de toubib, je comprends mais je peux te dire tout de suite qu'ils vont bien ! Je connais ces dagues, il suffit de les enlever de leur cœur et ils iront bien sauf qu'elles tuent tous les vampires qui les touchent ! Tu veux les sauver, mais ça te tuerait, _assura-t-elle en regardant Tom.

_—__ Tu es certaine qu'ils vont bien ? _lui demanda Nate._ Ils ont plutôt mauvaise mine là. _

_—__ Quand je vivais chez les Salvatores, Elijah s'est retrouvé avec l'une d'elles dans le cœur et c'est avec ça que Klaus les a gardés enfermés dans des cercueils pendant des décennies donc oui je suis sure ! Je vais les retirer, on aura plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Des signes de Klaus ? _questionna-t-elle avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Quand elle vit Nate et Tom secouer la tête pour lui répondre, elle refoula dans un coin la douleur qui lui inonda le cœur. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle s'agenouilla devant Rebecca et sentit la colère monter en elle quand elle vit l'état de sa nouvelle amie. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, elle retira la dague et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Elle passa ensuite à Elijah et eu un moment d'hésitation devant le corps sans vie de Kol.

_—__ On doit le réveiller aussi si on veut comprendre,_ lança la voix mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse de James.

Irina soupira et retira la dague de son cœur. Elle allait surement regretter son geste plus tard, mais James avait raison.

_—__ On ne peut pas rester là à attendre qu'ils se réveillent, ça peut prendre du temps et ceux qui ont fait ça pourraient revenir. On est trop exposé ici, _dit-il en scrutant la pièce

_—__ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ demanda Nate.

— _On doit trouver une pièce sans fenêtre avec seulement une porte. Ça sera plus simple pour les protéger. _

_—__ On sera piégé comme des rats en cas qu'attaque !_ intervint Irina.

_—__ Je sais, _soupira-t-il,_ mais c'est ce qu'on doit faire. Ils sont pour le moment notre seul espoir de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici. On doit les protéger en attendant qu'ils soient en état de le faire eux-mêmes. _

_—__ Je veux bien protéger Becca et même Elijah si tu y tiens, mais lui, _ragea Irina en désignant Kol avec la dague qu'elle avait toujours dans la main, _tu t'en charges ! _

_—__ Ok. On va devoir les descendre au sous-sol, il y a une sorte de cellule. Aucune fenêtre, une seule porte de sortie, ça sera parfait. _

_—__ Comment tu sais ça toi ? _l'interrogea Angela qui ne put masquer sa surprise.

_—__ C'est là que Klaus a torturé Kol quand il vous a attaqué, _répondit James avant de charger l'originel sur son dos.

Nate porta Elijah et Tom s'occupa de Rebecca. Irina ouvrant la marche, armes toujours au poing, le groupe descendit jusqu'au sous-sol avant de trouver la cellule en question. Rien de bien confortable. De la terre brute sur cinq ou six mètres carrés, quelques caisses en bois trainaient là, couvertes de poussière, le tout agrémenté d'une odeur d'humidité atroce.

_—__ On ne peut pas les poser là comme ça, _grimaça Angela en voyant l'état de la pièce_. _

_—__ Tom donne moi Rebecca, _lança Irina en s'asseyant à même le sol_. James jette Kol dans un coin et remonte avec lui trouver des couvertures et des oreillers. _

Tom déposa avec le plus de douceur possible la sœur des originelles dans les bras d'Irina. Celle-ci installa la tête de la vampire sur son épaule, les fesses de son amie sur ses genoux alors que ses jambes trainaient au sol. Appuyée sur son mur à tenir fermement Rebecca contre elle, Irina ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit James laisser Kol sur le sol. C'était mesquin de sa part, mais elle jubilait de le voir ainsi dans la poussière ! Une once de culpabilité l'envahit quand elle se rappela que sans son attaque, elle et Klaus auraient surement été en danger. Après réflexion, elle décida qu'elle pouvait vivre avec sa culpabilité ! C'était avant qu'Angela ne s'assoie aux cotés du vampire et ne fasse reposer la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux.

_—__ On doit le traiter avec respect si on veut qu'il nous aide,_ souffla-t-elle quand elle entendit Irina grogner.

Elle réitéra son explication quelques minutes plus tard quand James et Tom revinrent dans la pièce les bras chargés de couvertures et oreillers. Irina eut un petit sourire moqueur quand James feula à la vue de la scène. Il était peut-être passé maitre quand il s'agissait de contenir ses nerfs, mais quand il fallait masquer sa jalousie, il était au même niveau que tout le monde ! Étrangement, ce fut de Kol qu'il s'occupa le premier. Il le souleva sans aucune douceur avant de lui fourrer une couverture sous le dos et un oreiller dans la nuque. Les trois originels eurent droit au même lit de fortune.

— _On devrait peut-être fouiller le sous-sol pour leur trouver du sang non ? _proposa Tom. _Après un traitement pareil, ils vont surement avoir soif._

_—__ Nate et toi allez-y je reste ici moi,_ gronda James les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard noir posé sur Kol.

Angela haussa les épaules et Irina se remit à faire les cent pas dans la cellule. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il fallait pour qu'ils reviennent à eux. Elle bouillonnait de devoir rester là à attendre alors que Klaus avait disparu ! Les garçons revinrent avec plusieurs poches de sang qu'ils déposèrent sur les veilles caisses et tout le monde attendit, tuant le temps comme il pouvait et surtout tendant l'oreille aux bruits venant de l'extérieur !

Après ce qui leur parut un temps interminable, les premiers signes de vie semblèrent revenir dans le corps des Originels. Elijah fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et à se mettre debout d'un seul bond, suivit de prés par Kol et enfin Rebecca. Irina resserra sa prise sur ses pistolets et serra les dents, prête à parer une attaque parce qu'il ne suffisait que d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que les vampires face à elle étaient de méchante humeur !

_—__ Que fait-on ici ? _demanda Elijah en gardant son calme.

_—__ On vous a trouvé à l'étage avec ça planté dans le cœur, _lui répondit Irina en lui jetant une des dagues.

_—__ Ça n'explique pas ce qu'on fait là ! _grogna Kol en se massant le cou.

_—__ On a jugé plus prudent de vous déplacer dans une pièce facile à défendre en attendant que vous vous réveilliez, _répondit James d'une voix ferme et froide.

_—__ Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas responsable de notre petit somme alors relax tout le monde, _souffla Rebecca en faisant quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

_—__ Il y a des poches de sang derrière vous si vous avez soif,_ lança Angela.

Les trois originels se tournèrent dans un même mouvement avant d'en prendre une chacune. Rebecca planta ses canines dans la sienne tout comme Elijah, seul Kol fit la bouche fine.

_—__ Un peu de sang frais serait préférable,_ dit-il en posant un regard gourmant sur la gorge d'Angela.

Irina réagit au quart de tour. Elle poussa Angie derrière elle, visa le genou de l'originel et tira.

_—__ Merde mais t'es malade, _feula Kol en s'écroulant au sol._ Je blaguais ! _

_—__ La gorge d'Angela n'est pas vraiment un sujet avec lequel j'ai envie de rire ! Vu que tu ne hurles pas de douleur, j'en conclus que celle-ci était pleine d'aconit. La prochaine est pleine de verveine, donne-moi une bonne raison de tirer vas-y, _siffla Irina._ J'ai besoin de me défouler je serais ravie de le faire sur toi. _

Kol feula, mais n'ajouta rien. Du bout des doigts il retira la balle de son genou avant de planter ses dents dans sa poche de sang. C'est alors qu'Irina sentit un regard insistant sur elle.

_—__ Un problème Elijah ? _

_—__ Aucun, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_—__ Bien dans ce cas, on va aborder la question existentielle pour moi : où est Klaus ? _

_—__ Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? _s'étonna Rebecca qui délaissa son maigre repas.

_—__ Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé à l'écart si c'était le cas ? _souffla Irina alors qu'un voile de douleur passait sur ses yeux.

_—__ Non surement pas en effet. Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas te répondre. J'en sais rien ! J'ai à peine eu le temps d'entrer dans la maison quand on m'a attaqué. _

_—__ Qui était-ce ? _la questionna Nate.

_—__ Je crois qu'on connait tous la réponse, _soupira James._ J'ai remarqué des marques de griffure dans le hall. _

_—__ Les Alphas en effet et Ester bien sûr, _confirma Elijah avec dédain.

_ —__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Irina pendue aux lèvres du vampire.

_ —__ Klaus et moi discutions quand on a entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. On en a fait le tour on n'a rien trouvé de suspect, on a pensé qu'on avait mal entendu quand un loup s'est planté devant nous. On s'est battu contre eux, mais on a vite étaient dépassés par le nombre. Ester est entrée peu après au bras de Micha. Les Alphas nous ont immobilisés et Ester nous a planté les dagues dans le cœur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Klaus il était étendu à mes côtés. _

_—__ Et bien mauvaise nouvelle il n'y est plus !_ grogna Irina.

Elle avait espéra qu'Elijah lui dise que Klaus était sain et sauf. Qu'il avait fui quelque part et qu'il allait bien, au lieu de ça, elle apprenait de façon certaine qu'il était dans de sales draps !

_—__ Je n'ai pas vu Klaus, _intervint alors Kol._ Quand je suis rentré, il n'y avait qu'Elijah dans la maison. J'allais en sortir quand mère m'a immobilisé par magie avant de me faire subir de même sort que mes frères. _

_—__ Quant à moi comme je l'ai dit j'ai été attaqué dès que j'ai passé le seuil, _s'exclama Rebecca.

_—__ On a fouillé toute la maison, Klaus n'est pas là, _souffla Irina.

_—__ Ce qui veut dire qu'il est avec eux, _lui répondit Elijah en serrant les poings_. Micha te veut. S'il est intelligent, et il l'est !, il voudra t'échanger contre Klaus. _

Irina sentit tous les yeux de poser sur elle. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'a Klaus aux mains des Alphas à cause d'elle.

_—__ Je croyais que c'était moi qui étais en danger, qu'il fallait protéger ! _hurla-t-elle alors, ses nerfs la lâchant._ Tu avais dit à Klaus qu'il fallait me garder à l'abri, qu'on pouvait m'utiliser contre lui ! _ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre d'Elijah.

_—__ C'est la vérité, _se justifia l'originel._ Tu es le point faible de mon frère ! _

_— Et bien mauvaise nouvelle, il est le mien, _siffla-t-elle.

_—__ Klaus va le prendre super mal si tu t'échanges contre lui, _intervint Kol.

_—__ Parce que tu crois que je vais le laisser là-bas avec eux peut-être ? _siffla-t-elle avec dégout à cette idée.

_—__ Calme-toi Irina, _souffla Angela en la prenant dans ces bras._ On va le retrouver, je te le jure. _

_—__ Comment on les localise ?_ intervint alors James qui se sentait mal de ne pas avoir écouté Irina plus tôt.

Peut-être que s'ils étaient arrivés plus vite… Klaus serait avec eux, en sécurité au lieu de subir Dieu sait quoi avec les Alphas.

_—__ On ne les localise pas, _railla Elijah._ Ce sont des loups, ils bougent constamment, sans compter que notre mère doit masquer leurs traces. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait être plus puissante que la magie d'Ester. _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Irina en relevant les yeux pour fixer Elijah.

_—__ L'instinct de meute. Les loups sont faits pour vivre en communauté, ils se sentent les uns les autres, ça les aide à se retrouver. _

_—__ Sauf qu'on n'a pas de loups sous la main ! _grogna Nate.

_— Un loup non, une louve oui. _

Elijah scruta Irina dans les yeux alors que celle-ci se dégageait doucement de l'étreinte d'Angela.

— _Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça ! _s'exclama James furieux.

_—__ Lui demander quoi ? _questionna Tom qui ne comprenait pas.

_—__ Il veut qu'Irina déclenche la malédiction afin qu'elle se transforme et retrouve Klaus. _

_—__ Non,_ souffla Angela les yeux grands ouverts.

Pendant que chacun discutait du pour et du contre, Irina et Elijah ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux un seul instant.

_—__ La pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine, _dit-elle tout à coup._ On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas tout ce temps ! _

_—__ Je sais, mais c'est pourtant notre meilleure option, _lui répondit l'originel.

_—__ Irina tu n'y penses pas,_ s'étrangla Angela les larmes aux yeux._ Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie ! _

_—__ Si ça peut nous aider à trouver Klaus, je le ferais sans hésitation ! Il me changera en hybride quand on l'aura sorti de là ! Trouvez-moi un humain. Un que personne ne regrettera. En dernier recours je me transformerais, mais je refuse de passer une semaine à me tourner les pouces ! On va le chercher ! _

_—__ On n'en aura peut-être pas besoin, _lança Kol._ Réfléchissez deux secondes, _ajouta-t-il quand il vit les regards des autres. _Si Micha veut vraiment échanger mon frère contre elle, vous pensez qu'il va attendre qu'elle les trouve ? Il va la contacter et lui donner des instructions pour procéder à l'échange. _

_—__ Ça semble logique en effet, _répondit James en croisant le regard d'Irina.

_—__ Et s'il me contacte, ça sera à la villa, _comprit-elle_. On rentre et tout le monde vient ! Hors de question qu'on se sépare ! Les Mikaelson prenaient quelques affaires vous déménagez ! _


	26. Chapter 24: L'attente

Bonjour Bonjour et bon dimanche !

Un petit mot pour souhaiter une bonne fêtes à toutes les mamans ! Je sais pas s'il y en as parmi mes lectrices mais bonne fête quand meme lol !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira ^^ J'en profite pour vous annoncer également que la fin est proche. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chap il me reste mais ça ne sera plus tres long (du moins je pense )

**Réponses aux anonymes **

**Joanna**: tu est toute excusée de te croire à la place d'Irina mdr ! qui ne voudrais pas aller sauver un hybride ultra sexy comme tu dis hein ! ils ont enlevé le boss ouais mais t'en fait pas trop pour lui XD merci pour ta rewiew ^^

**Amlia**: merci pour ton com ^^ j'aime assez aussi le fait qu'elle accepte de se transformer pour lui, c'est une preuve d'amour quelque part ^^ apres comme tu dis elle restera pas longtemps louve... si Klaus survit et qu'il la transforme en hybride XD

bon ok j'arrete de jouer les sadiques mdr ! Bonne lecture girls !

PS: une petite note pour faire part que fanfiction fait du ménage dans les fictions ! Si vous êtes auteurs et que vous avez des textes classés M ou MA, méfiez-vous vous pourriez bien voir vos oeuvres êtres supprimés sans en être avertie !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

**L'attente, la pire des tortures**

Irina pouvait voir Klaus, devant elle à une dizaine de mètres. Assis sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés, une légère fumée semblait se dégager des cordes qui l'entravaient. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : les liens étaient imbibés de verveine et se creusaient, doucement mais surement, un chemin dans le corps du vampire. Sa tête reposait mollement sur son torse comme s'il était inconscient. En se déplaçant légèrement en dehors de sa cachette, Irina put voir que le visage de Klaus était amoché. Une profonde entaille lui barrait la joue et du sang en coulait encore, la verveine des cordes empêchant toute cicatrisation. Irina serra les dents et retint le juron qui voulut s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle allait faire payer ces saloperies de loups pour ce qu'ils avaient infligé à Klaus.

Nerveuse, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers la sortie de cette grotte, à la recherche d'Elijah et des autres. Où étaient-ils tous passés à la fin ? Elle avait juré de ne pas intervenir avant que les renforts n'arrivent, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester plantée là à attendre ! Prudemment, elle se glissa le long des parois de la grotte et progressa à pas de loups − l'ironie du mot ne lui échappa pas ! − vers Klaus. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, celui-ci releva la tête et braqua son regard dans le sien. Elle dut se retenir à la paroi de la grotte pour ne pas tomber tant le choc de le voir était immense. Micha avait dit qu'il était vivant, mais d'aussi loin elle n'avait pas pu en être certaine… De soulagement, son cœur battit la chamade, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle chassa d'un revers de la main. Elle voulait courir vers lui, le détacher et sortit de là le plus vite possible, mais elle savait qu'elle devait agir avec prudence.

Irina scruta les environs pour détecter une menace éventuelle quand elle ne vit rien de suspect, elle reporta son attention sur Klaus et plongea dans son regard. Elle y vit passer alors beaucoup de choses : la stupeur de la trouver là, l'incompréhension et la terreur. Ces prunelles bleues, qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir de sitôt, lui envoyèrent un message silencieux qu'elle reçut parfaitement : _« Tire-toi d'ici. Maintenant ! »_ Tout aussi silencieusement elle lui répondit.

_« Pas sans toi »_

_« Irina ce n'est pas le moment, sort d'ici ! »_

_« Non !»_

_« C'est un piège sort de là »_

Elle secoua la tête, lui répondant par la négative, et avança dans sa direction, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Micha était tapi dans l'ombre, les observant depuis le début. Affichant un sourire cruel, il sortit de l'ombre, approchant de Klaus, un couteau dans une main, un pieu dans l'autre.

_—__ Ma petite louve, enfin, _susurra-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur._ Tu auras mis le temps pour venir me voir. _

_—__ Je suis là, laisse le partir. _

_—__ Et me priver de l'occasion de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ? Certainement pas ! _ricana-t-il en jouant avec son couteau.

_—__ On avait un marché ! Moi contre lui, _s'exclama Irina_. Je suis venue, tu dois le libérer. _

_—__ Puisque tu y tiens,_ répondit le loup en haussant les épaules.

Irina se détendit légèrement. Klaus allait être libéré, le marché respecté. C'était avant que Micha ne passe le pieu au travers du cœur de l'originel. Sur le coup elle ne réagit pas. Un simple pieu ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Klaus. Puis son teint vira au gris, ses yeux s'emplir de terreur.

_—__ Le chêne blanc et un peu de magie, il n'y a rien de plus efficace,_ railla Micha avant de tourner le pieu dans le cœur du vampire.

Le corps de l'originel s'enflamma sous les yeux d'Irina qui n'osait y croire.

_—__ NONNNNNNNNNNN ! _

Des mains la saisirent par les épaules, et avec la force du désespoir elle se débattit autant qu'elle le put, mais elle fut bien vite maitrisée. Une poigne de fer la maintint en place alors qu'elle continuait à s'époumoner. Une gifle d'une violence magistrale lui coupa le souffle et lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

— _Irina, réveille-toi_, souffla Angela à ses côtés.

_—__ Elle est réveillée,_ lui apprit la voix de Rebecca.

Irina tourna la tête et vit alors que la sœur originelle la maintenait par les épaules. Micha n'était pas là. Klaus n'était pas mort.

_—__ C'était un rêve, _murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

_—__ En effet, _répondit Becca. _Désolée pour la gifle,_ ajouta-t-elle avec une moue triste.

_—__ Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles à hurler comme ça, _s'exclama Angela_. Faut pas être cardiaque avec toi ! Non, mais t'es pas bien ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison. _

_—__ Tout va bien ? _demanda alors James en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

_—__ Un cauchemar, rien de plus,_ lui répondit Angie.

Irina entendit des murmures derrière la porte-clause de sa chambre et comprit que tous les vampires de la maison devaient être réunis sur son palier.

— _Désolée de vous avoir inquiété, je vais bien._

_—__ Tu veux nous parler de ton rêve ? _lui demanda Rebecca.

_—__ Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'images de ton frère se faisant torturer, _grimaça-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et comprirent la douleur de l'autre. Deux jours qu'ils attendaient que Micha les contacte. Deux jours que Klaus était avec lui à subir Dieu sait quoi. Elijah avait fait jouer tout ces contacts et passait même un temps impressionnant dehors à chercher son frère, mais aucune trace de la meute. Comme il l'avait dit, Ester devait couvrir leur trace. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre et ça les rendait tous plus ou moins fous ! Même torturer à sa manière Kol n'amusait plus Irina. Quand les Originaux avaient dû poser leurs valises dans la villa, elle avait invité à entrer Elijah mais avait laissé le plus jeune frère dehors.

**Flash-back deux jours plus tôt **

_—__ Elijah ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser me traiter de la sorte, _aboya Kol, fou de rage de rester coincé sur le seuil.

_—__ Désolé mon frère. Sa maison, ses règles, _lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il échangeait un sourire complice avec la maitresse des lieux.

Elijah aimait son frère, mais il était d'avis qu'il avait besoin d'une petite leçon de temps en temps afin de faire baisser son égo surdimensionné. Kol, comprenant que son frère de l'aiderait pas, s'était mis à tambouriner sur le mur invisible, sans aucun effet. Il s'était alors assit, le dos appuyé sur la porte et avait ruminé dans son coin. Elijah était juste. Il était certain qu'au bout d'un moment il demanderait à cette humaine de l'inviter. Il n'allait pas laisser éternellement son frère à la porte quand même n'est-ce pas ? Trois heures plus tard, Kol jouait avec les graviers du chemin, attendant toujours. Son salut vint de la jeune sorcière.

_—__ Tu as soif ? _lui demanda-t-elle en poussant vers lui une tasse de sang, tout en restant à l'abri dans la maison.

_—__ Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus si tu sors, tu sais, _cingla-t-il en prenant néanmoins la tasse qu'il but avec plaisir.

_—__ Je préfère me montrer prudente c'est tout, _répondit Angela en s'asseyant dos à la porte.

_—__ Merci… pour le sang. T'es pas du genre rancunière j'ai de la chance, _ricana-t-il.

_—__ Tu as contrecarré les plans d'Ester ce soir-là, on va dire que ça m'a aidé à t'en vouloir un peu moins. _

_—__ Assez pour me faire entrer ? _demanda-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

_—__ Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, _affirma-t-elle en se relevant à son tour et en lui faisant face.

_—__ Ça prouve que tu es intelligente au moins ! On ne fait pas confiance au prédateur ! _

_—__ Et tu crois que c'est ce qui va me motiver à te faire entrer ? _le nargua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

_—__ Je ne t'attaquerais pas. Ni toi ni personne de cette maison. Vous êtes la meilleure chance qu'on ait pour retrouver Klaus et puis vous êtes sous sa protection, _grimaça-t-il en se souvenant de la correction que son frère lui avait affligé la dernière fois.

_—__ Ok, entre,_ soupira Angela en se poussant pour qu'il passe.

Kol avait passé le seuil de la villa, un sourire conquérant sur le visage, avant de plaquer Angela dos à la porte et de la maintenir par les épaules. Elle allait hurler, elle aurait dû hurler. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait avertir les autres et qu'ils la sortent de là, c'était ce que son instinct de survie lui dictait… pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta muette comme une tombe, le cœur battant la chamade. Il plongea alors son regard dans ses yeux verts, caressa d'un doigt sa joue avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de frôler sa bouche.

_—__ Je t'en dois une,_ souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter et de la laisser seule dans le hall.

Angela mit une main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait empêcher son cœur d'en sortir. Il battait tellement fort ! Le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas certaine que ça soit de peur ! Irina avait alors eu la surprise de voir Kol débarquer en sifflotant dans la cuisine. Elle lui accorda un sourire moqueur avant de lui faire savoir qu'il y avait du sang au frais. Il prit ça pour un « bienvenue ». C'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux de sa part !

Depuis ils cohabitaient tous en s'occupant comme ils pouvaient. Angela plongeait dans ses sorts avec l'aide de James qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis que Kol avait été invité. La jeune sorcière avait tenté de contacter Klaus par le biais de ses rêves comme Bonnie l'avait fait avec Irina, mais Angela n'avait obtenu aucun résultat mis à part un gouffre béant. C'était comme-ci sa magie ne trouvait Klaus nulle part… Ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire, elle n'avait rien dit à Irina, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Elijah quant à lui chercher son frère en vain, pendant que les autres vampires, Kol y comprit, montaient la garde à tour de rôle dans la maison.

Irina quant à elle passait son temps, et ses nerfs, à s'entrainer. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour décompresser un peu et ce matin ne fit pas exception, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Elle descendit au sous-sol, pièce où il y avait le plus de place vu que l'extérieur lui était interdit, fit quelques échauffements puis prit ses armes. Son premier choix se porta sur les couteaux de jets, mais elle les reposa presque aussitôt. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Combattre à distance ne serait pas suffisant cette fois. Elle voulait des coups, du sang. Un corps à corps. Brutal. Mortel. En temps normal, c'était James qui s'entrainait avec elle, mais comme celui-ci refusait de quitter Angela, Nate se colla à la tache.

_—__ Donne tout ce que tu as, je ne suis pas d'humeur à être ménagée aujourd'hui, _grogna-t-elle en faisant face au vampire, ses saïs en mains.

_—__ N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé ok ! _

Nate afficha un sourire en coin, puis attendit qu'Irina se jette sur lui. Quand elle le fit, il bondit sur le côté pour éviter son coup de poing, mais elle avait prévu la parade et avait déjà préparé le coup suivant. Alors qu'il pivotait pour éviter son poing, elle lui planta un de ses saïs dans les côtes. Il grogna, recula de quelques pas, la fixa dans les yeux, avant d'afficher son mauvais visage et de se jeter sur elle. Irina prit une droite qui l'envoya au tapis avant d'avoir pu la voir venir.

_—__ Œil pour œil,_ grogna Nate en se tenant les côtes.

Irina se mit sur le dos, porta la main à sa bouche et vit qu'elle saignait. Elle se releva d'un bond souple et prit appui sur ses pieds, attendant que le vampire attaque de nouveau. Nate le fit avec beaucoup plus de prudence cette fois. Pendant de longues minutes, Irina et lui se battirent, échangeant coups de pieds, coups de poing, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse déborder par ses émotions. Elle revit Klaus, attaché sur cette chaise, son corps brulant sous le regard appréciateur de Micha et Irina fut inondé de colère. Toute cette rage qu'elle avait canalisée depuis qu'elle était debout, ressortie quand elle se sentit en position de faiblesse par rapport à Nate.

Le vampire l'avait coincé au sol, profitant du fait qu'Irina soit déconcentrée par ses émotions pour se défendre convenablement. Laissant s'exprimer sa colère refoulée toute la journée, elle lui balança un coup de tête dans le nez avant de lui flanquer la poignet d'un de ses saïs dans les cotes qu'elle avait blessées précédemment et se dégagea. Nate, occupé à remettre son nez en place, ne vit pas venir l'attaque d'Irina. Elle lui mit un coup dans le genou, le forçant à tomber au sol, après quoi elle se jeta sur lui son saï proche du cœur du vampire.

_—__ Irina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'étrangla-t-il quand il vit la lame argentée se rapprocher de son corps.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait plus. Submergée par sa colère, Irina ne voyait plus son ami Nate mais Micha, le tortionnaire de Klaus. Un sourire sadique étira son visage, puis elle leva le bras, prête à frapper. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu abaisser son arme, une lame vint percuter la sienne, la désarmant.

_—__ Sors de là,_ ordonna une voix ferme alors que le nouveau venu saisissait Irina par les épaules.

Nate le regarda, incrédule, mais obéit néanmoins, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à subir de trop gros dégâts sur sa personne. Irina quant à elle fixait les yeux verts du vampire devant elle sans oser croire qu'il était vraiment là.

_—__ Gabriel, _murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_—__ Tu m'as appelé non ? Je suis venu. _

**Flash-back, la veille **

Irina tournait en rond dans le salon, cherchant une solution pour retrouver Klaus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses où elle allait devenir dingue !

_—__ Combien sont les Alphas ? _entendit-elle James demandait à Elijah.

_—__ A ma connaissance moins d'une dizaine, mais on peut imaginer que ce nombre soit faux, _répondit l'originel.

_—__ Je ne voudrais pas paraitre pessimiste, _tiqua Tom,_ mais a-t-on vraiment une chance de gagner quand on sait qu'on est en sous-effectif ? S'ils sont vraiment dix, on est mal. Trois originaux, James et Nate. Ca fait cinq contre dix ! Irina est douée, mais elle reste humaine, donc facilement maitrisable, il en va de même pour Angela qui n'a elle aucune formation au combat. _

_—__ Hey ! _riposta la sorcière piquée au vif.

_—__ Tu ne te comptes pas dedans ? _remarqua Rebecca un sourcil levé.

_—__ Je ne vous servirais à rien, _répondit Tom en baissant les yeux, comme honteux_. Je suis un homme de science, je n'ai jamais été un combattant, ça n'a pas changé avec ma transformation en vampire. _

Irina le regarda et vit qu'il était mal à l'aise de ce constat. S'il avait été encore humain, elle était certaine qu'il aurait rougi de la tête aux pieds.

_—__ À bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu restes en arrière, _intervint-elle._ Tu es médecin, si ça se passe mal avec les loups et qu'il y a des blessés on aura besoin de toi. Ça serait dommage que notre toubib se fasse tuer non ? _

_—__ Si tu veux, mais ça ne règle pas pour autant notre problème d'effectif, _lui répondit-il.

_—__ Inutile de compter sur les Salvatore j'imagine ? _demanda Elijah.

_—__ Pour sauver Nick ? _railla Rebecca avec une moue dédaigneuse._ Je crois qu'ils iraient filer un coup de main aux Alphas si on leur en parlait ! _

_—__ J'ai peut-être une idée,_ souffla-t-elle en cherchant son portable.

Quand elle l'eu trouvé, elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et attendit que son correspondant décroche en priant pour qu'il accepte de leur filer un coup de main.

_—__ Gabriel, c'est Irina, _s'exclama-t-elle quand il décrocha enfin.

_—__ Irina, _répondit-il tout essoufflé._ Tout va bien ? _

_—__ Hum… pas vraiment non_, grimaça-t-elle._ Quand penses-tu pouvoir rentrer à Mystics Falls ? _

_—__ J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler ici, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer. Max arrivera bien à se débrouiller seul. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? _

Irina jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux vampires prés d'elle. Elle savait qu'avec leur ouïe surdéveloppée, ils suivaient la conversation aussi bien que si elle avait mis le haut-parleur. Comme elle savait aussi que Gab, n'avait jamais porté Klaus dans son cœur… Comment régirait-il quand elle lui donnerait la raison de son appel ?

_—__ Micha fait des siennes, _grimaça-t-elle._ On a appris qu'Ester s'était assuré la fidélité de la meute en leur promettant de faire de moi une louve… _

_—__ Tu plaisantes ? _s'exclama Gabriel._ Quelle garce ! Je m'étais demandé pourquoi les loups lui étaient fidèles, j'ai ma réponse maintenant, _ragea-t-il._ J'imagine que ton vampire te colle comme ton ombre ? _

_—__ En effet, _répondit-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise._ C'est hum… justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Micha a enlevé Klaus. On pense qu'il voudra que je m'échange contre lui. Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir louve, sauf si c'est pour sauver Klaus, on va donc tenter de le sortir de là, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es un combattant, t'avoir à nos côtés augmenterait nos chances de victoire._

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la ligne et à la fois dans le salon où Irina faisait les cent pas. Nerveuse, elle se rongea l'ongle du pouce, attendant toujours que Gabriel lui réponde, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable.

— _Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de risquer ma vie en affrontant les Alphas pour aller récupérer Klaus ? Le même Klaus que tu voulais toi-même tuer il y a encore peu ? _

_—__ C'est ça,_ répondit-elle stressée comme jamais.

Elle entendit un léger brouhaha de protestation s'élever dans son dos. D'un signe impatient de la main, elle leur fit signe de la boucler afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur Gabriel.

—_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _lui demanda Gabriel._ Je veux dire, tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

_—__ Tu me connais mieux que personne, tu es mon meilleur ami, je pense que tu connais la réponse. _

_—__ Je veux t'entendre me le dire. _

_—__ Oui, je l'aime, _souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_. Suffisamment pour accepter de me transformer en louve pour le retrouver alors que c'est quelque chose qui me fait horreur. _

_—__ Très bien, je m'organise avec Max et j'arrive, _déclara Gabriel d'une voix solennelle.

Irina crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler de soulagement quand elle entendit sa réponse. Elle le remercia mainte fois, avant d'annoncer officiellement aux autres que le renfort était en route.

**Retour au sous-sol de la maison **

_—__ Gabriel, _sanglota Irina avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de son ami.

_—__ On va le retrouver t'en fais pas, _souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui._ On va aller botter le cul de ces loups et le sortir de là. _

_—__ Merci, _murmura-t-elle la tête posée contre son torse.

_—__ Il y a pas de quoi, je t'ai dit que je veillerais sur toi, ça inclus de veiller sur ton corps. Et puis je n'allais quand même pas te laisser aller t'amuser sans moi non ? _

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues, Gabriel arracha un sourire à Irina. Celui-ci sécha les dernières larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder.

_—__ Si tu dois encore pleurer, je veux que tu le fasses maintenant,_ ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure._ Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui nous attend et ne rien laisser te distraire, pas même tes émotions. Évacue si tu en as besoin, qu'on puisse bosser et te préparer à la baston qui nous attend ! _

Irina afficha un sourire en coin, cruel, sadique, en pensant à la bagarre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Gabriel avait raison. Elle devait enfermer ses émotions dans une boite et la ranger dans un coin de son cœur. Rien ne devait la distraire. Son ancien instructeur afficha un sourire satisfait puis fit claquer l'une contre l'autre les deux épées courtes qu'il tenait en main.

— _Debout soldat, on a du boulot !_ ordonna-t-il.

Irina ramassa le saï qu'il avait éloigné du corps de Nate − elle fut prise de remords en pensant à la peur qu'elle avait faite à son ami − et se mit en position de combat. Celle qui avait été l'élève et son ancien maitre se firent face, se tournant autour avant d'attaquer enfin. Les coups plurent, les bruits de lame qui s'entrechoquent furent nombreux et Irina eut l'impression de revivre. Gabriel ne l'avait jamais ménagé, et cette fois ne fit pas exception, pas quand la vie de Klaus était en jeu et elle l'en remerciait. Klaus ou tous les autres vampires avec qui elle s'entrainait retenaient leurs coups de peur de la blesser. Gabriel n'avait pas cette délicatesse ! Il cognait comme en combat réel et c'est tout de dont elle avait besoin. Même si elle voyait trente-six chandelles danser devant ses yeux alors qu'elle était affalée au sol !

— _Tu as perdu en rapidité, _lui reprocha Gabriel en l'aidant à se relever,_ mais dans l'ensemble c'est plutôt pas mal, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

_—__ Tu veux dire que je vois juste des étoiles cette fois, alors qu'il y a un mois je serais déjà morte ? _

_—__ Un truc comme ça ouais,_ railla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Irina porta la main à sa tête, là où Gabriel avait frappé, mais ne sentit aucun sang couler. Soulagée, elle fit demi-tour pour remonter à l'étage avant de s'arrêter net. Installés dans l'escalier qui menait à la maison, Kol et Rebecca les observaient, curieux.

— _Tu ne les avais pas remarqués avant n'est-ce pas ? _ricana Gabriel quand il vit la stupeur de son amie. _Ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'ils sont là ! _

_—__ J'étais trop occupée à rester en vie pour les voir, désolée ! _

_—__ On peut jouer nous aussi ?_ demanda alors Kol en se levant et en époussetant son jeans.

Irina et Gabriel échangèrent un regard avant que celle-ci ne hausse les épaules.

— _Amoche-le tant que tu veux, mais laisse-le en vie ! C'est un originel, on va avoir besoin de lui, _déclara-t-elle.

_—__ Trop aimable de ta part,_ siffla Kol.

Irina lui fit un sourire entendu avant de remonter avec Rebecca à l'étage. La blonde passa le bras sous celui de son amie pour la soutenir quand elle la vit chanceler légèrement.

_—__ Tu devrais boire un peu de sang, _tiqua Becca._ Il n'y a pas était de main morte, tu as peut-être une commotion ou je ne sais quoi. _

_—__ Je monte prendre une douche, tu me feras boire ensuite si tu veux. _

_—__ Tu as était impressionnante, vraiment, _ajouta la sœur originelle en regardant Irina s'éloigner. _Lui il est stupéfiant à regarder, mais c'est un vampire il a la rapidité et la force pour lui, mais toi… Tu es magnifique quand tu te bats, je plains franchement Micha quand tu vas lui mettre la main dessus ! _

Irina afficha un visage cruel avant de monter enfin prendre cette douche dont elle avait bien besoin. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la prendre. Elle venait tout juste de se désarmer et de retirer son tee-shirt quand un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle repassa son vêtement et descendit en courant voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit alors qu'une fenêtre venait de voler en éclat, parsemant tout le salon de débris de verre et de bois.

— _Tout le monde va bien ? _demanda Elijah en aidant Rebecca à se relever.

_—__ Je crois que ça va,_ souffla-t-elle en passant les mains sur son corps pour sentir une quelconque blessure.

Les autres vampires présents lors de l'explosion firent tous savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Ellijah approcha alors de ce qui avait été la fenêtre, ramassa quelque chose et le tendit à Irina.

— _Je crois que c'est pour toi._

Irina prit entre les mains la brique enveloppée de tissus et l'ouvrit les doigts tremblants. Entre la brique et le tissu, un bijou ensanglanté était posé. Elle sentit la nausée monter quand elle le reconnut comme étant celui de Klaus. Sous le choc de ce que bijou en sang voulait dire, elle faillit louper le petit bout de papier plié. Elle le déplia et le lut. Une date, une heure, un lieu de rendez-vous. C'était tout. Et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait pouvoir enfin casser du loup !


	27. Chapter 25: Pour lui

**Bonjour bonjour et bon dimanche ! **

****Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espere qu'il vous plaira parce que j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire celui-ci lol. Je veux pas vous decevoir du coup je me mets une pression monstre c'est affreux vraiment !

Suite à ma dernière annonce (comme quoi la fin approchait) certaine commencent à paniquer lol. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il me reste à écrire (3 ou 4 je pense mais ca peut etre - ou +) et oui j'ai des idées pour une autre fiction lol. Je sais pas si je l'écrirais encore ou non mais les idées sont là ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes: **

**vampirediaries87**: merci pour ton com et pas grave pour celui du chap precédent lol. c'était un reve oui XD, je sais je suis sadique mdr ! pour ce qui arrive à klaus ca... qui vivra verra comme on dit

**Joanna**: mdr ! je crois que tu vas vouloir jouer a la super héroine encore plus quand tu aura lu ce chapitre là mdr ! merci pour ta rewiew ^^

Bonne lecture girls

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

**Pour lui…**

_—__ Question : comment tue-t-on un Alpha ? _

Irina arpentait le salon, le papier froissé avec le rendez-vous dans la main, et réfléchissait à tous les détails. Il lui semblait que savoir comment tuer leurs ennemis était important !

_—__ La dernière fois que je les ai affrontés, Klaus et moi leur avons porté des coups qui auraient dû être mortels, pourtant nous n'en avons tué aucun ! _s'exclama-t-elle en fixant Elijah.

L'originel la regarda à son tour, pensant à ce que l'humaine venait de dire, et ennuyé, il dut bien reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas certain de la réponse !

_—__ Je pense qu'on doit prendre la question dans un autre sens, _répondit-il après un moment de réflexion._ Ma famille et moi sommes des vampires originaux, nous sommes durs à tuer, mais ça n'est pas impossible. Un pieu nous est fatal quand il est en chêne blanc, mais ça reste un pieu. Tout comme la verveine nous fait souffrir. _

_—__ Tu penses que c'est pareil pour les Alphas ? _lui demanda Rebecca pensive.

_—__ Je pense oui. Le sort de mère nous a tous rendu plus fort, mais ont les mêmes faiblesses quand même. Ils doivent avoir les mêmes que les loups-garous classiques. _

_—__ Et comment tue-t-on un loup lambda ? _les questionna Gabriel qui jouait avec un couteau.

_—__ En lui arrachant le cœur, _s'exclama Kol que l'idée semblait enchanter.

_—__ Bien, va pour une extraction de cœur alors ! _

_—__ Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que ça les tue vraiment, _grimaça Irina_. James vérifie nos stocks d'aconits. Prend tout ce que tu trouveras, on a des armes à préparer ! _

Tout le monde était réuni au salon, mettant en place le plan d'attaque. Micha leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain, dans ce qui semblait être une veille maison en plein milieu des bois. Le lieu de rendez-vous en main, Irina et Gabriel s'étaient attelés à repérer les lieux grâce au satellite. Quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans aucun jeu de mot bien sûr !, autant savoir ce qui les attendait !

Quand James revint, les bras chargés de bouteille pleine d'aconits, Gabriel prit le commandement des opérations sous l'œil attentif des autres. Il leur montra comment imbiber correctement les lames des couteaux, sabres et autres armes blanches, pendant qu'Irina remplissait ses balles creuses du liquide mortel pour les loups. James quant à lui s'attela à la fabrication de grenade. Chacun ayant un rôle bien particulier à tenir, la maison ressembla vite à une fourmilière avec toutes ses allées et venues.

Tom, avec l'aide de Nate, faisant lui le plein de poches de sang, compresses, désinfectants et tout ce qui pourrait lui servir si quelqu'un venait à être blessé. Restait en arrière ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, surtout quand ses amis risqueraient leurs vies, mais il savait qu'Irina avait besoin de le savoir à l'abri pour s'occuper de Klaus une fois qu'il serait libéré. Après presque quatre jours passés aux mains des loups, qui savait dans quel état l'originel était… Alors que tout le monde était occupé, personne ne vit Angela se renfermer dans son coin. Celle-ci voulait participer au combat, mais comme on le lui avait déjà fait savoir, elle n'avait aucune formation en manière de bataille. Gabriel lui avait appris à se servir d'un pieu après l'attaque de Kol, mais elle était lucide, ça ne serait jamais assez pour la bagarre qui se préparait.

_—__ Rina, je vais devenir dingue à rester sans rien faire, _s'exclama-t-elle._ Dis-moi comment vous aider ! _

_—__ Tu ne peux pas, _railla Kol qui passait dans le coin_. Tu n'es pas de taille contre les grands méchants loups ! Laisse les adultes jouer et retourne à tes potions ! _

Irina allait répliquer à ce petit con qu'il ferait bien de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une dague dans le cœur, quand elle vit le regard d'Angela. Ses yeux verts, habituellement douceur personnifiée, s'assombrirent et semblèrent traversés par des éclairs. Kol, qui marchait tranquillement à travers la pièce, les bras pleins d'armes, se retrouva à voler dans les airs, sans avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_—__ Angela, relâche-moi ! _hurla-t-il alors que la sorcière le faisait tourbillonnait en l'air.

_—__ Tu disais quoi, rappelle-moi ?_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage alors qu'avec ses mains elle s'amusait à le faire pivoter, puis à l'envoyer dans un sens et dans l'autre.

Irina éclata de rire quand elle vit l'originel dans cette situation, et fut bien vite imité par tous les vampires présents. Elijah, qui savait toujours garder le contrôle de lui, n'éclata pas de rire, mais Irina le vit sourire franchement, avant qu'il ne lui fasse un signe de tête.

— _Angie libère Kol, vous aurez tout le temps de jouer plus tard._

À contrecœur, la sorcière rompit le sortilège et le vampire s'écrasa au sol. Elle aurait pu le faire descendre doucement, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Aussitôt qu'il fut sur ses pieds, Kol bondit sur Angela. James, qui s'attendait à une telle réaction, se plaça entre l'originel et la sorcière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main sur le vampire. Angela avait fait appel à la magie et avait renvoyé Kol dans les cordes, ou dans ce cas présent : le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact. Il se releva, chancelant, mais sembla comprendre la leçon.

_—__ Elle pourrait bien être utile au final, _gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

_—__ Le sort que tu viens d'user sur mon frère, tu pourrais l'utiliser sur les loups ? _lui demanda Elijah.

_—__ Surement oui,_ répondit Angela.

_—__ Si elle peut immobiliser les loups suffisamment longtemps, on aura juste à les achever, ce qui nous donnerait un avantage non négligeable, _expliqua-t-il en regardant Irina dans les yeux.

_—__ Ce qui l'exposerait également au danger, _répliqua James en leur jetant un regard noir.

_—__ Je peux le faire, je le sais, _lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur le bras du vampire. _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je ne suis pas sans défense. _

Angela et James se regardèrent dans les yeux, tentant de faire céder l'autre, sous le regard moqueur de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Irina se demanda quand ces deux-là se sauteraient enfin dessus ! Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Angie quand tout ceci serait terminé.

_—__ Bon c'est réglé, Angie vient et tentera tout ce qu'elle peut, _déclara Irina._ J'aimerais qu'on se repenche sur les plans des lieux si ça vous convient. _

La petite bande se rapprocha de la table où les photos satellites des lieux avaient été disposées. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Irina, c'était les bois derrière la maison. Elle ne pouvait rien discerner sur les photos à cause de ces maudits arbres et elle craignait qu'ils aient tous une mauvaise surprise, comme une armée de loups, une fois sur place. Une fois les derniers détails réglés, tous montèrent se coucher, afin d'essayer de se reposer un peu. Le lendemain ils devraient se battre, ils devaient donc tous être au mieux de leur forme.

Irina fut la première debout, à dire vrai, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir au plan et à penser à Klaus. Elle espérait de pas arriver trop tard… La lune n'était pas encore couchée quand Irina descendit dans la cuisine, ce qui lui permit d'observer l'astre attentivement. Elle était presque pleine… Dans trois jours elle le serait complètement. Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le dos à ce constat. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était prête à se transformer pour sauver Klaus, depuis, elle voyait la lune autrement. Comme si l'astre était la maitresse de son avenir. S'ils échouaient pour récupérer Klaus, elle devrait se transformer et laisser sa vie dépendre de la lune…

_—__ Je sais à quoi tu penses, ça n'arrivera pas, _souffla une voix dans son dos.

_—__ Comment peux-tu le savoir Gabriel ? _murmura-t-elle soudain triste.

_—__ Parce qu'il ne te laissera pas dépendre de la lune. _

_—__ Encore faut-il qu'il soit en vie… s'il est mort, je ne pourrais pas devenir hybride. _

_—__ C'est un originel, il va bien j'en suis certain, _déclara Gab d'une voix ferme._ Et puis on l'aura sortir de là avant que la lune ne soit pleine, tu n'auras pas à te transformer. _

Irina se retourna pour faire face à son ami et lui fit un sourire triste, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle aimerait y croire. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints pour le reste de la bande. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'estomac noué avalèrent un café ou du sang, alors que les autres fixaient la pendule, anxieux et impatients. Le rendez-vous était prévu à midi tapant, ils avaient prévu d'y être à onze heures afin de déjouer toute embuscade.

De longues heures plus tard, toute la petite troupe monta dans les deux 4x4 noirs et se mit en route. D'après le GPS, ils avaient presque une heure à tuer avant d'arriver sur le lieu de rendez-vous pourtant, aucun d'eux ne parla. Tous étaient concentrés sur ce qui les attendait. Quand James, qui conduisait le premier 4x4, ralentit enfin, Irina fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait somnolé une bonne partie de la route, mais maintenant que la maison était en vue, elle était parfaitement réveillée et prête à en découdre ! Les voitures se garèrent à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la demeure et tous en descendirent.

_—__ On fait comme on a dit, _leur dit James_. On est huit, faites des équipes et répartissez les originels dans chaque équipe afin d'équilibrer les forces. La priorité est de localiser et de sortir Klaus de là, ne faite aucun prisonnier ! _

_—__ Et pour ce qui est d'Ester ? _demanda Angela en jetant un regard en biais aux originels_. Doit-on la tuer également ? _

Irina s'était déjà posé la question à savoir quoi faire d'Ester. Devait-elle la tuer et risquer de s'attirer les foudres d'Elijah ou bien devait-elle la livrer vivante à la fratrie qui déciderait ensuite ?

_—__ Elijah ? _demanda Irina.

_—__ Nous nous occuperons de notre mère, mais si vous y êtes forcés… tuez là, _dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

_—__ Apres tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, _renchérit Rebecca.

_—__ Ravie d'être d'accord avec vous sur ce point, _leur répondit Irina en chargeant ses armes.

_—__ Bon on y va, _reprit James._ Elijah avec Nate, Irina avec Kol, Gabriel avec Rebecca, Angela avec moi. _

_—__ Si tu permets, on va changer les équipes, _intervint Irina en lui lançant un regard en biais._ Je refuse qu'Angela soit dans une équipe sans originel pour veiller sur elle ! Becca tu vas avec James, Gabriel avec moi, Kol je te confie Angela, ne me le fais pas regretter, _ajouta-t-elle en fixant l'originel dans les yeux._ Nate tu restes avec Elijah. _

_—__ C'est hors de question qu'Angie fasse équipe avec lui, _s'exclama James furieux.

_—__ James ! _tonna Gabriel._ Si tu n'étais pas aveuglé par la jalousie, tu te rendrais compte toi-même que c'est la meilleure option ! Tu crois que tu vas vraiment pouvoir combattre en sachant que tu dois protéger Angie ? Au mieux tu te feras blesser parce que tu seras distrait, au pire vous vous ferez tuer tous les deux ! _

_—__ Kol est un originel, _ajouta Irina._ Il est plus fort, plus rapide et beaucoup plus difficile à tuer ! Je ne l'aime pas… mais je sais qu'il sortira Angie de là si ça chauffe trop. _

Irina et Kol se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant qu'il n'acquiesce. L'originel, conscient qu'il tenait là une opportunité de prouver à tous qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui, fut ravi de ce changement. Après quelques détails de dernières minutes à régler, tous s'approchèrent de la maison. Irina marcha légèrement devant les autres, ses automatiques en main, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison. Les autres s'arrêtèrent également et observèrent la maison attentivement. La bâtisse semblait assez vieille. Les poutres apparentes qui soutenaient la structure étaient rongées et la peinture s'effritait par endroits. Irina se demanda même si la maison résisterait longtemps à la bagarre qui s'annonçait !

_—__ Ils savent qu'on est là, _leur apprit Elijah en s'approchant d'Irina.

_—__ Ils sont nombreux là dedans, _ajouta Gabriel en sortant une courte épée de son fourreau.

_— __Je sens de la magie, _intervint Angela qui avait les yeux fermés, _en faible quantité, mais elle est bien présente_.

Irina prit part de toutes ces informations, mais ne leur répondit pas, elle voulait rester concentrée sur son objectif : à savoir entrer, récupérer Klaus et rentrer à la maison !

_—__ Micha, _s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix puissante._ Je sais que tu as repéré notre présence, finissons-en ! _

Gabriel lui apprit que le silence s'était fait dans la maison, signe qu'elle avait été entendue, peu avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Micha apparut avec deux loups marchant à ces côtés. Il s'avança sur le seuil et passa la main sur la tête des deux bêtes, un sourire nonchalant accroché au visage.

_—__ Je suis heureux de te revoir Irina,_ s'exclama-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée.

Il marcha de nouveau dans sa direction, mais s'interrompit aussitôt. Tous les vampires ou presque venaient de se placer devant Irina, la protégeant de leurs corps. La jeune femme fut surprise par une telle démonstration de leur part et remarqua qu'il manquait Kol à la barricade humaine devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit faire barrage devant Angela. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant qu'elle ne se concentre de nouveau sur les loups.

_—__ Je vois que tu as pris quelques gardes du corps, _railla Micha avec une moue dégoutée.

_—__ Tu as quelques loups à tes cotés il me semble non ? _répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard froid._ Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais venir seule ! _

_—__ Dis-moi Irina, comment comptes-tu faire entrer tes vampires au juste ? Cette maison m'appartient, ils ne pourront pas y pénétrer ! _

Micha afficha un grand sourire ravi quand il vit le désarroi se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Si les vampires ne pouvaient pas entrer, ça la laissait seule avec Angela ! Irina se reprit et afficha un visage impassible avant de faire face au loup.

— _Tu vas les inviter, _déclara-t-elle.

_—__ Vraiment ? _la nargua-t-il.

_—__ Oh oui ! Dis-moi quel est l'intérêt de tout ceci sinon ? Tu veux les tuer n'est-ce pas ? Tu te penses plus fort qu'eux, et d'après ce que je sais tu as l'avantage du nombre. Tu ne penses pas que te réfugier dans la maison alors qu'ils sont coincés dehors serait un peu lâche de ta part ? Tu es un loup Alpha. L'Alpha suprême même puisque tu es le chef de meute. Comment réagiront tes hommes quand ils verront la lâcheté dont tu fais preuve en te cachant dans une maison où on ne peut pas t'atteindre ? Tu vaux mieux que ça non ?_

Elle sut que ses mots avaient fait mouche quand elle vit l'air pensif de Micha. Il les observa un à un, avant d'afficher un sourire de vainqueur.

_—__ Ne fais pas ça,_ intervint un homme qui était à l'intérieur._ C'est une ruse pour les faire entrer. _

_—__ Je le sais, _claqua la voix glaciale de Micha qui foudroya l'homme du regard._ Mais elle dit néanmoins la vérité. « À vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire » dit l'adage non ? Quel gout aura notre victoire si on n'a pas pu vraiment se battre ? Parce que bataille il y aura n'est-ce pas Irina ? Tu ne comptes pas te rendre bien sagement ? _

_—__ Comme-ci j'allais te faciliter la tâche, _grogna la jeune femme en faisant sauter la sécurité sur ses automatiques.

_—__ Dans ce cas, _souffla-t-il._ Mes petits vampires, je vous en pris, entrez tous que la fête commence enfin ! _

Un sourire cruel étira son visage alors que les loups à ses côtés grattaient le sol de leurs grosses pattes en signe d'impatience.

— _Angie, à toi de jouer,_ s'exclama Irina en tirant sur Micha.

Il bougea tellement vite qu'elle manqua son tir. Alors qu'elle s'élançait à sa poursuite dans la maison avec Gabriel à ses côtés, elle vit les loups qui étaient aux pieds de l'Alpha se jeter dans la bataille. Les premiers bruits de coups se firent entendre avant que deux « splach » se fasse entendre. Irina jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que les corps des deux loups flottaient dans les airs, leurs cœurs arrachés de la poitrine.

_—__ Deux de moins,_ pensa Irina.

Avec la peur au ventre, elle pénétra dans la maison, ses arrières assurés par son ancien maitre d'armes. Les bruits de bataille à l'extérieur se faisaient de nouveau entendre, mais Irina les repoussa dans un coin. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, mais pour le moment elle devait rester concentrée sur Micha. Gabriel la poussa sur le côté alors qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir et qu'un homme jaillit devant eux. Un autre les prit à revers si bien que Gabriel et Irina ne pouvaient ni avancer, ni reculer. Et pendant ce temps, Micha avait tout le temps de fuir ! Gabriel sortit la seconde épée courte de son fourreau et les fit claquer entre elles. Irina tira quelques balles pleines d'aconit dans l'adversaire face à elle avant de tirer ses saïs de ses holsters. Un corps à corps violent s'engagea alors. Le loup était plus puissant qu'elle, mais Irina compensait avec sa souplesse et sa rage si bien qu'il termina au sol, un saï planté dans le cœur alors que Gabriel venait de découper la tête de son adversaire.

_—__ Si tu veux bien achever celui-là, je n'aurais pas la force nécessaire pour lui arracher le cœur,_ lança-t-elle à Gabriel alors qu'elle passait une main sur ses lèvres.

Cet enfoiré de loup lui avait collé une droite et lui avait ouvert la lèvre inférieure. Gabriel acheva l'adversaire d'Irina en lui arrachant le cœur sans montrer une once de dégout ou de pitié, puis il se pencha sur la blessure de la jeune femme. Une seconde plus tard, il se coupait le pouce sur ses canines avant de passer son doigt ensanglanté sur la blessure de son amie.

_—__ On va éviter les blessures tant qu'on peut_, lui dit-il.

Irina sentit de petits picotements sur sa lèvre et fut ravie de voir que la blessure s'était refermée. Ça l'aurait peut-être handicapé pour la suite. D'un signe de tête, nos deux comparses reprirent leur exploration de la maison. Alors qu'ils progressaient, ils remarquèrent que les bruits de combats résonnaient maintenant dans la maison. Ce qui voulait dire que les autres étés également entrés.

Ils venaient de fouiller intégralement le rez-de-chaussée sans trouver aucun signe de Micha. Irina passa sa frustration sur les loups qu'elle croisait en chemin, taillant en pièce tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses saïs avant que Gabriel ne finisse le boulot. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Irina fit volte-face, arme levée, et se trouva nez à nez avec Rebekka, couverte de sang.

_—__ Relax, c'est pas le mien, _lança la blonde quand elle vit le regard qu'Irina posa sur elle. _C'est fou comme ça défoule d'exterminer du loup ! _

_—__ Des signes de Klaus ? _demanda James qui venait de rejoindre sa partenaire de combat.

_—__ Aucun, _leur apprit Irina_. On a fouillé ici, il n'y a rien. _

_—__ On prend les étages, prenez le sous-sol. Soyez prudent, des loups viennent d'arriver en renforts des Alphas ! _

_—__ Les bois ! _pesta Irina_. Je le savais. _

Becca et James foncèrent vers les étages où les bruits de bagarre ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Irina et Gabriel continuèrent leurs progressions vers ce qu'ils pensaient être l'accès au sous-sol. Ils venaient de quitter ce qui devait être un salon quand un bruit d'éboulement se fit entendre derrière eux. Irina se retourna d'un bond et vit qu'une partie du plafond venait de s'écrouler avec Rebecca.

_—__ Le bois est vraiment pourri,_ râla-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait et toussait pour évacuer la poussière de ses poumons.

D'un bond puissant, elle réintégra le premier étage où James l'attendait. Gabriel s'assura que l'escalier était sécurisé avant qu'il ne s'y engage avec Irina. Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos. Klaus était proche. Comment elle le savait, ça, c'était la question, mais elle en était certaine, elle se rapprochait de lui.

_—__ Il y a du monde en bas, _souffla Gabriel en la regardant par-dessus son épaule._ Vraiment beaucoup de monde, _précisa-t-il_. _

_—__ Klaus est là, ne me demande pas comment je le sais j'en sais rien, mais il est là ! _

_—__ Ca put le piège à plein nez Irina. _

_—__ Et bien on a plus qu'à tomber dedans alors ! _

Faisant preuve de plus de prudence qu'elle n'en avait eue jusque-là, Irina s'engouffra dans le sous-sol de la maison. Elle se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus d'origine, mais qu'il avait été transformé. Une grande pièce vide faisait office de sous-sol, mais sur le mur du fond, elle distinguait un long couloir creusé à même la terre. Gabriel et elle allaient avancer vers ce couloir quand des loups surgirent de tous les côtés. Une chance pour nos deux équipiers, les renforts arrivèrent au même moment.

Elijah, Nate, James, Rebecca, Kol et Angela tombèrent à point nommé dans la bataille. Les coups plurent, entrecoupés d'injures, de cris ou de grognements. Irina repoussa ces assaillants avec toujours plus de fureur. Klaus était là quelque part, et ils l'empêchaient d'aller jusqu'à lui ! Elle se prit quelques méchants coups, mais elle les rendit en faisant mouche à chaque fois. Bientôt un passage vers le couloir fut dégagé. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle s'y engouffra en courant. Le couloir était long de plusieurs mètres, poussiéreux, mais surtout plongé dans l'obscurité presque totale. Elle ralentit sa course et commença à poser une main sur les murs pour se guider, laissant ses autres sens s'amplifier pour l'avertir d'un quelconque danger.

_—__ Un peu de lumière ?_ lui proposa alors une voie dans son dos.

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à une boule de feu qui danser dans la main d'Angela qui était dans un état épouvantable. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en partant de la ville pendaient sur ses épaules dans une joyeuse pagaille, le tout agrémenté d'une jolie couche de poussière et de terre. Sans compter les traces de sueur qui perlaient sur le visage de la jolie rousse.

_—__ Angie, _s'exclama Irina, en prenant son visage entre ses mains._ Pourquoi tu transpires autant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_—__ Elle s'épuise, _lui répondit Kol qui arriva derrière Angela._ Toute sorcière à une limite, elle est en train de l'atteindre. _

_—__ Oh toi la ferme, _gronda la principale intéressée._ Je vais très bien ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie ! _

_—__ Angela, c'est loin d'être un jeu, _s'exclama Irina en la secouant par les épaules._ Si on sauve Klaus, mais qu'on te perd toi à quoi ça rimera au juste ? N'use plus de ta magie, si ça t'épuise autant ! _

Angela marmonna dans sa barbe et avança dans le couloir suivi par les deux autres. Après à peine quelques mètres, elle trouva une série de torches accrochées à divers endroits du mur. Elle dirigea la boule de feu qu'elle avait dans la main vers les torches qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt, illuminant tout le couloir.

_—__ C'était autorisé ça ou il fallait que je demande avant ? _bougonna la sorcière.

_—__ Arrête de raller, _s'exclama Kol en passant devant._ Tu crois que Klaus est là dedans ? _demanda-t-il à Irina en fixant la porte en bois qui se trouvait devant eux.

_—__ Je pense oui, _répondit-elle en changeant les chargeurs de ses armes.

_—__ On va aller vérifier alors ! _

D'une main, il arracha la porte et Irina dut bien reconnaitre qu'avoir un originel sous la main pouvait s'avérer pratique. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ne trouvèrent personne.

_—__ Tout le comité d'accueil a dû être positionné devant le couloir, _souffla Irina.

_—__ Micha ne devait pas penser qu'on survivrait assez pour arriver jusqu'ici, _lui répondit Kol en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Irina se surprit alors à lui sourire en retour. Les loups étaient peut-être occupés à se faire massacrer par le reste de son équipe, mais elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa vigilance. Elle fouilla la pièce des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une seconde porte à l'autre bout. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle allait demander à Kol de l'arracher quand Angela l'appela en criant. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son amie et la trouva appuyée sur les barreaux d'une cellule. En approchant plus, elle s'aperçut qu'Angela pleurait. Elle suivit des yeux la direction que la jeune sorcière lui indiquait et enfin elle le vit. Étendu à même le sol, il semblait inconscient.

Sans réfléchir, Irina tira sur la serrure de la cellule qui retenait Klaus. Celle-ci céda à la seconde balle. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte et se précipita vers lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage et s'agenouilla à ces cotes. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé, physiquement parlant du moins. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

_—__ Klaus,_ l'appela-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. _Klaus, debout._

Elle le secoua légèrement, mais l'originel resta de marbre, comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Irina le secoua avec plus de force, lui mit une gifle, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, elle tira un des couteaux positionnés autour de sa cuisse et se trancha le poignet. Le sang afflua très vite sur la peau, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres du vampire et fit couler son sang dans sa bouche. Il avait toujours été très attiré par son sang, l'avoir en bouche devrait lui être suffisant pour le ramener, qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait !

_—__ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _s'exclama Irina en voyant qu'il ne régissait toujours pas._ Est-ce qui est… _

_—__ Non, son cœur bat, je peux l'entendre, _souffla Kol en se penchant sur son frère_. _

_—__ Je sens sa présence, _murmura Angela alors qu'elle passait les mains sur le corps de l'originel_. Il est là… sans être là. C'est très étrange, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Irina.

_—__ Ok. On le sort de là, on verra plus tard pour trouver ce qui lui arrive, _déclara la jeune femme._ Kol porte le, j'ouvre la voie. _

Irina se releva, s'arracha un bout de tee-shirt pour s'en faire un bandage, et avança pour ouvrir la marche. Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand Kol la plaqua contre un mur en lui intimant de se taire.

_—__ On a de la compagnie, _mima-t-il avec les lèvres.

_—__ Ennemie ?_ demanda Irina de la même façon.

Kol approuva d'un signe de tête et scruta la jeune femme dans les yeux alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

_—__ Tu penses que tu peux porter ton frère et sortir Angela de là en même temps ? _

_—__ Sans problème, mais on laisse Klaus, et je t'évacue. _

_—__ Essaye juste et je te tue ! _grogna Irina_. Tu les sors tous les deux de là, je m'occupe de nos invités ! _

_—__ Irina ! _la supplia Angela les larmes aux yeux.

_—__ Klaus va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai laissé ! _riposta l'originel en tentant d'être discret.

_—__ C'est qu'il sera en vie, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller pour venir me chercher ! Maintenant, sors-les de là !_ ordonna la jeune femme.

Kol était partagé. Devait-il sauver son frère ou sauver l'humaine qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Klaus ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il se ferait botter le cul, restait à savoir par qui… Il plongea dans les yeux d'Irina et ce qu'il vit lui remua les entrailles. Elle aimait tellement Klaus, qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier juste pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Une telle détermination régnait dans les prunelles bleues qui le scrutaient qu'il sut qu'il devrait assommer la jeune femme pour la faire sortir de là… ce qui leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

_—__ Je les sors de là, je trouve les autres et on vient te chercher,_ déclara-t-il alors qu'il chargeait son frère sur son épaule.

Irina échangea ensuite un regard avec Angela qui la suppliait de venir avec eux, chose qu'elle refusait pertinemment. Kol dut arracher la jeune sorcière des bras d'Irina pour la sortir de là. Tant bien que mal, il la maintint sur l'autre bras et quitta la petite cellule au moment où la seconde porte explosait. Irina soupira de soulagement quand elle constata que Kol avait pu sortir Angela et Klaus à temps. Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, elle sortit ses saïs de leurs fourreaux, et se planta fermement sur ses pieds, faisant face aux loups qui venaient.

Micha la voulait en vie, elle le savait, elle avait donc beaucoup plus de chance que les autres de s'en sortir. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire évacuer Klaus et Angie. Ne lui resterait plus qu'a tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Micha en personne, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que des subalternes qui lui fonçaient dessus. Sous leur forme humaine qui plus est, ce n'était donc pas des Alphas, mais des loups classiques, dépendant de la lune qui n'était pas encore pleine.

Irina se battit, frappant et taillant en pièce tous ceux qui approchaient d'elle. Mais bien vite, elle fut dépassée par le nombre. Elle tua ceux qu'elle put avant de se ruer hors de la pièce pour trouver une sortie le plus vite possible. Elle courut dans le couloir qui lui sembla bien plus long que la première fois. Elle voyait l'escalier, elle pouvait le faire. Plus que quelques mètres… il était tout prêt ! Elle courut, toujours plus vite, mais n'atteignit jamais l'escalier qui aurait pu la mener à la liberté.

Alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur la première marche, un énorme loup surgit et lui agrippa la jambe avant de tirer en arrière. Irina tomba sur le dos, sa jambe prisonnière de la gueule d'un loup qui la scrutait avec ses yeux gris.

_—__ Micha,_ s'exclama-t-elle dans un hoquet de douleur.

Il la fixait, semblant se moquer d'elle, et elle sut qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette maison. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne la lâcherait plus avant qu'elle ne soit pieds et poings liés sur une chaise avec une armée de loup, ou ce qu'il en restait, l'encerclant. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et envoya ses pensées à ses amis qui elle l'espérait étaient tous sains et sauf. Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, elle sentit des mains la soulever par les épaules. Une fois mise debout, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'elle était entourée par deux colosses qui la tenaient chacun par une épaule avant de lui vriller les bras dans le dos. Micha reprit forme humaine et n'eut aucune gêne à apparaitre nue devant elle. Affichant un sourire charmeur et chaleureux, il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

_—__ Ma petite louve, _susurra-t-il d'une voix presque tendre._ Tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper, impossible. _

_—__ Rien ne m'empêchait d'essayer,_ gronda Irina avant de lui cracher au visage.

Micha d'essuya le visage du revers de la main avant de gifler violemment Irina qui vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

_—__ Tu es fougueuse,_ déclara Micha en passant un pantalon. _Mais comme toutes les louves, tu apprendras à te soumettre. J'en ai maté plus d'une, tu ne feras pas exception ! Vous deux, tenez là fermement, on va monter voir ces amis ! _

Il ouvrit la marche et grimpa l'escalier avant de les guider à travers la maison jusque sur le seuil. Irina eut alors une vision du champ de bataille. Des cadavres de loups et de corps sous leur forme humaine étaient répandus un peu partout sur le terrain. La peur au ventre, elle parcourut les lieux des yeux et fut soulagée de ne voir aucun de ses amis. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder plus loin et comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait reçu aucune aide.

Tous les vampires encore en état, elle remarqua que Nate avait presque un bras arraché, James une vilaine morsure au ventre, se battaient contre un mur invincible qui les empêchait d'avancer. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit Angela former des boules d'énergie avec ses mains avant de les envoyer droit devant elle, faisant s'illuminer le dôme qui protégeait la maison. Elle recommença encore et encore, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce ! Irina était piégée à l'intérieur pendant que ses renforts étaient tenus à bonne distance.

_—__ Ester à mit quelques sort en place avant d'évacuer,_ ria Micha. _Pratique non ? Tu pouvais entrer, mais tu n'aurais jamais pu sortir d'ici même si tu avais réussi à m'échapper dans le sous-sol. Tu étais piégé à l'intérieur à l'instant même où tu as passé le seuil de la maison. _

_—__ Klaus est libre, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, _cracha Irina.

_—__ Libre ? _railla Micha en la tirant par les cheveux pour qu'elle avance._ Regarde-le, tu appel ça libre ? Piégé dans son propre corps tu parles d'une liberté ! Et ne crois même pas que ta petite sorcière va pouvoir lui faire quitter cet état ! Il lui faudrait une puissance qu'elle ne possède pas. _

Irina regarda Klaus, étendu dans l'herbe derrière les vampires qui tambourinaient toujours contre le mur invisible. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Klaus n'était pas vraiment en état de combattre pour le moment, mais elle avait confiance en son équipe. Ils trouveraient un moyen pour le sauver, elle attendrait patiemment pendant ce temps.

_—__ Trouvez un moyen pour le ramener, _dit-elle à ses amis._ C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Sauvez-le et venait me chercher ensuite. On bottera le cul de ces loups tous ensemble. _

Micha lui tira de nouveau les cheveux pour qu'elle recule et rentre dans la maison. Angela hurla son nom avant de mettre plus de puissance que jamais dans la boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya sur le mur. La jeune sorcière fixa le regard d'Irina, alors que du sang commençait à couler du nez de la première. La dernière chose qu'Irina vit avant d'être trainé de force dans la maison fut Angela, s'écroulant inconsciente dans les bras de Kol.

* * *

><p>qui à envie de butter du loup ? XD<p> 


	28. Chapter 26:  pour elle

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

On est dimanche et qui dis dimanche dit suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

J'en profite pour remercier celles qui prennent le temps de poster un petit mot à chaque fois, les autres où êtes vous passé ? :( J'avoue que voir ma boite mail innondé de rewiew me manque un peu :P

**Réponse aux anonymes: **

**vampirediaries87**: merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ^^ je suis contente de voir que ça te plais toujours :)

**joanna**: merci pour ton com et tout tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis :) ca fait chaud au coeur des coms comme ceux là ^^

**Concernant mes futurs écrits**: comme certaine le savent, j'ai écris un roman que je vais tenter de faire édité. Les choses s'accélèrent un peu de ce coté là. J'ai un peu moins de temps libre pour écrire (ce qui explique que vous n'avez pas de chap le mercredi lol) car je passe beaucoup de temps à corriger et relire mon roman avant de l'envoyer aux maisons d'éditions. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera pour ce projet mais si j'ai le temps d'écrire une nouvelle fiction quand Revenge sera finit (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant) je le ferais.

Comme je le disais la semaine dernière, les idées sont là, il n'y a plus qu'a ! Et pour celles qui veulent savoir, oui ça sera sur Klaus (est-il possible d'écrire sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour la mordue que je suis ?) ! Sur un Klaroline pour être précise XD.

Voila je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaites une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

**… pour elle.**

Tom tournait en rond dans la villa, usant le sol du salon à force d'attendre des nouvelles. La patience n'avait jamais été spécialement son fort et cette fois elle fut mise à rude épreuve. Pendant les longues heures où ses amis étaient partis en guerre contre les Alphas, il s'était appliqué à transformer le petit salon en cabinet de soin. Cabinet dont il espérait ne pas avoir à se servir, mais il sut qu'il ne devrait pas trop compter là-dessus quand il entendit enfin les voitures se garer. Un regard par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il y avait des blessés, beaucoup de blessé.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? _s'exclama-t-il en sortant sur le perron à la rencontre de Kol qui portait Angela inconsciente dans ses bras.

_—__ Un excès de magie, rien de grave, _lui apprit l'originel en passant devant lui.

_—__ Ok, installe-la le plus confortablement possible et passe-lui un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard, _ordonna-t-il en passant le reste des troupes en revue.

Et ce qu'il vit était loin de lui plaire. Nate avait son bras gauche qui ne tenait plus que par quelques muscles, James avait les entrailles qui prenaient l'air, et tous les autres avaient pris des coups plus ou moins importants. Il aurait fort à faire il n'y avait pas à dire ! Elijah et Rebecca sortirent à leurs tours des voitures, Klaus visiblement inconscient dans les bras de son frère.

_—__ Où est Irina ? _s'étonna-t-il quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme manquait à l'appel.

_—__ Elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'on puisse récupérer Klaus, _souffla Rebecca les larmes aux yeux.

_—__ Elle est… _s'étrangla Tom qui ne put finir sa question.

_—__ Elle est en vie, juste captive,_ l'informa Gabriel qui contenait difficilement sa fureur.

Il avait voulu rester sur place afin de garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, mais tous l'avaient convaincue que ça ne servirait à rien. Au mieux il s'affaiblirait à attendre pour rien, au pire il se ferait attaquer par des loups et Irina le perdrait. À grand renfort de paroles, les autres avaient réussi à le faire quitter le champ de bataille, laissant son amie derrière lui. Chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

_—__ Comment va Klaus ?_ reprit Tom. _A-t-il besoin de soin immédiat ?_

Le médecin s'affairait déjà autour de l'originel pour détecter d'éventuelles blessures, mais fut vite rassuré sur ce point.

— _Il n'est pas blessé, _constata-t-il_. Pourquoi est-il dans les vapes ? _

_—__ D'après Angela, il est sous l'effet d'un sort, _leur apprit Kol qui redescendait du premier.

_—__ Ok, si c'est une histoire de magie, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour lui, _dit-il en regardant Elijah et Rebecca. _J'ai d'autres amis qui ont besoin de moi. _

Elijah approuva d'un signe de tête et Tom disparut dans son petit cabinet avec James qui était celui qui avait le plus besoin de ses services pour le moment. Après avoir remis les intestins du vampire à leur place et avoir recousu le ventre de James, Tom s'attaqua au bras de Nate qui était vraiment dans un sale état. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rebecca distribuer des poches de sang à ceux qui en avaient besoin : autrement dit tous. Nate eu de la chance d'être un vampire sans quoi il aurait certainement perdu l'usage de son bras ! Avec un peu de repos et beaucoup de sang, le vampire irait bien dans quelques jours tout au plus.

Tom s'occupa ensuite des autres vampires blessés. Gabriel avait une profonde entaille sur le bras et une balle en bois dans la cuisse, mais rien de bien grave. Dans deux heures il n'y paraitrait plus rien. Ce qui inquiétait plus Tom était les morsures de loups. La lune n'étant pas pleine, il se doutait que les responsables étaient les Alphas. Restait à savoir à quel point ce fait affectait les blessures de ses amis. Tom déjà extrêmement nerveux, le fut encore plus quand il dut s'occuper des originaux. Rebecca lui sourit quand elle lui montra la morsure sur son flanc et les balles qu'elle avait pris dans la poitrine, mais il n'en était rien des deux frères. Elijah et Kol affichaient un visage fermé si bien que le doc se demanda s'il allait survivre à cet examen. Il les vit serrer les dents à plusieurs reprises quand il dut recoudre leurs plaies, mais aucun mal ne lui fut fait.

Il fut plus que soulagé quand il put s'éloigner de ce cabinet de fortune pour monter voir Angela. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les vampires, il devait maintenant voir s'il pouvait aider Angie d'une quelconque façon. Un stéthoscope autour du cou, et sa petite valise à la main, il pénétra dans la chambre. Kol avait allongé la jeune femme dans son lit et l'avait couverte. Ainsi installée, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait. Tom entra et s'installa à ses côtés avant de faire ses examens. Il écouta le cœur de son amie, prit sa tension, sa température, examina ses pupilles, tout était normal. Il n'avait jamais eu à traiter de sorcière affaiblie par excès de magie, il ne savait donc pas trop quoi faire de plus que ce qu'il venait déjà de faire. D'après son examen clinique, Angela n'avait aucun trouble physique.

— _Elle ira mieux quand son corps aura récupéré, _lui apprit une voix dans son dos.

_—__ Comment peux-tu en être sur ? _demanda-t-il à l'originel qui se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

_—__ Parce que ma mère est également une sorcière, _railla Kol en entrant dans la chambre._ J'ai côtoyé la magie presque toute ma vie, j'ai déjà vu ma mère souffrir du même mal qu'elle. La magie demande une grande force physique et mentale. Quand les deux ne suivent pas et que la sorcière est trop faible, elle tombe dans les pommes. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de récupérer et ça ira. _

Les deux vampires regardèrent la jeune femme inconsciente en silence pendant de longues minutes avant que Tom ne reprenne la parole.

_—__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? _souffla-t-il.

_—__ L'enfer sur Terre, _répliqua Kol d'un ton sombre et amer_. _

_—__ Irina… _

_—__ Elle ira bien, _déclara l'originel._ Elle m'a ordonné de sortir mon frère de là pendant qu'elle restait en arrière pour ralentir les loups, je ne l'oublierais pas ! On va remettre Klaus sur pied et on va la récupérer !_

_—__ Comment on fait pour remettre Klaus sur pied quand notre seule sorcière est dans les vapes ? _demanda alors Tom.

_—__ J'en sais rien, mais on va trouver ! _

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent Angela se reposer avant de regagner le living où tout le monde était rassemblé. Chacun avait le visage fermé, et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil nerveux au corps dans vie - ou presque - de Klaus ou à leurs blessures qui cicatrisait doucement. Nate posa la question qui taraudait les esprits de presque tous les autres.

_—__ On a presque tous étaient mordus par des loups. Les Originels n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de ce petit problème, mais nous, comment on fait ? On sait tous qu'il n'existe aucun remède à une morsure de loup ! Combien de temps a-t-on avant de nous mettre à délirer ? _

_—__ Pressé de mourir ? _railla Gabriel qui regardait le coup de griffe sur sa jambe d'une drôle de façon.

_—__ Je voudrais juste récupérer Irina avant d'y passer, _répliqua Nate.

_—__ Personne ne va y passer, _intervint Elijah qui se leva et se posta devant le corps de son frère._ Il existe un remède et fort heureusement pour vous tous, on l'a récupéré._

_—__ Klaus ? _s'étonna Tom._ C'est impossible comment il pourrait être le remède. _

_—__ Peut-être parce qu'il est à moitié loup ? _proposa Elijah avec un regard froid_. Fais un prélèvement de son sang et distribue-le à tous ceux qui ont été mordus. Les autres reposez-vous. On ne peut plus rien faire tant que la sorcière n'est pas revenue parmi nous. _

Pendant ce temps, chez les Alphas, Irina avait été trainée au fin fond du sous-sol et emprisonnée dans une des cages proches de celle où elle avait trouvé Klaus. La jeune femme tournait en rond, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de là, mais n'en trouva aucun. Micha l'avait piégé et elle le savait. Il le savait aussi si elle en croyait le soin qu'il mettait à l'humilier afin de lui briser le moral. Après sa petite scène sur le perron devant tous ses amis, Micha avait guidé Irina dans les tréfonds de la maison avant de la fouiller avec soin et une lenteur délibérée, la désarmant petit à petit, puis lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne portait plus aucune arme.

Le sourire en coin moqueur et cruel qu'il afficha apprit à Irina que cette manœuvre n'avait pour but que de l'humilier un peu plus. Mais Irina était forte, et elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée, pas même quand elle dut se séparer de ses bijoux, la chaine de Klaus qu'elle portait au poignet y compris. Elle se déshabilla sans broncher, gardant son regard braqué sur Micha. S'il pensait la briser, il aurait fort à faire !

_—__ Autre chose ? _avait-elle demandé en lui jetant son string au visage.

_—__ Pas pour le moment chérie, mais ça viendra. _

Il était parti, la laissant complètement nue et vulnérable et depuis elle tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était des heures ou des minutes qui s'étaient écoulées, la lourde porte en bois qui bouchait la sortie s'ouvrit sur une frêle jeune femme qui avança vers elle poussée par un des hommes de Micha.

_—__ Plus vite_, ragea-t-il en la poussant pour qu'elle avance.

Il la bouscula avec tant de force, qu'elle s'écroula sur la porte de la cellule d'Irina. Celle-ci, qui avait bondi sur ses pieds dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait de la compagnie, se précipita pour aider la jeune femme à se relever.

_—__ Fou lui la paie espèce de brute, _s'exclama-t-elle en fusillant l'Alpha des yeux.

_—__ Tu as raison, prends soin d'elle, _répliqua-t-il avec un rire gras_, tu es son assurance vie. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, elle meurt. Si tu blesses l'un d'entre nous, elle sera blessée. Le tout sous tes yeux bien sûr. Quoi que tu fasses, elle en payera les conséquences réfléchis-y à deux fois ! _

_—__ Espèce d'ordure, _hoqueta Irina horrifiée du sadisme dont pouvait faire preuve Micha.

_—__ Assez de compliments, _grogna l'homme._ Debout et pas de bêtise ! Micha t'autorise à prendre une douche et à passer des vêtements propres. C'est un luxe qu'il te donne, pas un droit, rappel t'en ! _

L'homme redressa d'une main puissante la jeune femme qui eut du mal à tenir sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'Irina. La jeune femme qui semblait terrorisée lui tendit un peignoir de bain qu'Irina passa avec plaisir avant d'aider la jeune femme à marcher.

_—__ Comment tu t'appelles ? _souffla-t-elle tout en marchant.

_—__ Sacha, _répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

_—__ Ok Sacha, moi c'est Irina. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Micha vient de s'assurer que je me tienne à carreau. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire, tu as ma parole. _

_—__ Merci, _murmura Sacha alors que des larmes coulaient sur des joues.

Irina resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme et se jura de faire payer Micha pour ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa nouvelle protégée, mais il était évident que ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir ! L'homme, qui elle l'apprit plus tard s'appelait Greg, les guida à travers le sous-sol puis dans la maison, jusqu'au second étage. Irina constata qu'elle ne croisa presque personne pendant tout son périple à travers la demeure. Où pouvait bien être passé Micha ? Greg s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sur une salle de bain. Rien de bien luxueux, mais au moins ça semblait propre et en état de marche !

_—__ Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans le carton sur le lavabo. S'il te manque quelque chose fais-le-moi savoir je reste devant la porte. Oh et inutile d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre, elle est condamnée,_ lui apprit-il avec un sourire moqueur quand elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Sacha entra avec elle dans la pièce et se rua sur la cabine de couche pour en allumer l'eau chaude avant d'aider Irina à enlever son peignoir.

_—__ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, _tiqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

_—__ Pardon, _s'exclama Sacha en rougissant violemment et en reculant de plusieurs pas.

_—__ Il n'y a aucun souci,_ la rassura Irina en lui souriant.

Diable qu'avait pu subir cette gamine, parce qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas très âgée, pour être conditionné de cette façon ? se demanda Irina.

_—__ Tu as quel âge ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en vérifiant la fenêtre qui était belle et bien condamnée.

_—__ Presque vingt-trois ans,_ lui répondit Sacha en baissant les yeux.

Irina qui s'était mise à fouiller le carton désigné par Greg à la recherche d'une possible arme, releva brusquement la tête et observa plus attentivement Sacha. Vingt-trois ans, sérieusement ? Elle lui en aurait donné peut-être dix-huit à tout casser ! Elle était assez petite, un mètre soixante peut-être, et vraiment très maigre. Le vieux tee-shirt qu'elle portait semblait flotter sur elle, ne parlons même pas du jeans tout usé qui était trois fois trop grand ! Des cheveux blonds, dans un état qui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel coiffeur !, descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses et ses yeux bleus-gris étaient presque éteints. Comme ci la vie les avait déjà quittés.

Voyant que Sacha se tortillait les mains dans tous les sens en signe de malaise, Irina détourna son regard et reprit son exploration du carton. Du shampooing, du savon, une brosse à dents et du dentifrice, un tee-shirt, un pantalon de sport en coton et un peigne, c'était tout ce qu'il contenait ! Dépitée, elle se laissa tomber au sol et posa sa tète sur ses genoux repliés. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir en attendant les autres ? Les autres justement avaient-ils réussi à sauver Klaus ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui passaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Irina.

À la villa, Angela s'éveilla avec la sensation d'être passé sous un camion. Elle s'étira doucement, et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle fut surprise en se retournant de trouver Rebecca allongée à ses côtés. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table de nuit, elle aperçut un plateau-repas avec des sandwichs et des fruits. Elle sourit en se disant que l'originelle avait été très attentionnée à son égard. Elle quitta son lit doucement et s'assura que ses jambes la portaient avant de marcher à travers la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut sure de leurs appuis, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son armoire et passa un sweat à capuche. Le vêtement n'était pas très esthétique, mais il était confortable, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit que Rebecca dormait toujours. C'était une originelle, elle avait donc l'ouïe plus que fine…

Angela n'avait pas était bruyante certes, mais quand même. Prise d'un doute soudain, la jeune sorcière s'approche de la vampire et vit avec stupéfaction des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Elle tâta son front et retint difficilement le cri de surprise qui monta dans sa gorge : l'originelle était brulante de fièvre ! Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, Angela se rua hors de sa chambre et appela à l'aide. Trois secondes plus tard, Tom, Elijah, Kol et Gabriel se tenaient devant elle.

_—__ Becca, elle est brulante et inconsciente_, leur expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la chambre.

Tom se précipita au chevet de l'originelle et l'examina sans rien détecter d'anormal avant d'ouvrir le chemisier de la jeune femme. Elijah feula d'avertissement dans son dos, mais Tom n'en eut cure ! Il n'était pas là pour se rincer l'œil, mais pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Rebecca. Et il trouva ! La morsure sur ses côtes s'était infectée et avait commencé à suppurer.

_—__ Comment c'est possible ? _s'étonna Elijah en regardant la morsure par-dessus l'épaule du toubib. _On est des originels, les morsures de loups ne nous atteignent pas ! _

_—__ Même si elles sont données par des Alphas ? _leur demanda Gabriel avec un regard éloquent.

Dans leur dos, ils entendirent Kol déglutir bruyamment avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur le seuil de la porte. Tom l'examina et jeta un œil à la morsure qu'il avait reçu à la jambe et vit qu'elle était dans le même état que celle de Becca.

_—__ As-tu étais mordu Ellijah ? _demanda le médecin à l'originel.

_—__ Non… je ne crois pas. Je me sens bien. _

_—__ Ils allaient très bien aussi il y a encore peu ! Il va falloir leur transfuser du sang de Klaus. S'il est l'antidote pour nous il doit l'être aussi pour vous ! _

Elijah approuva, installa son frère sur le lit aux côtés de Rebecca et descendit aider Tom à faire le prélèvement de sang sur Klaus pendant que Gabriel informait les autres de la situation. Tous avaient meilleure mine. Quelques heures à se reposer et un peu de sang avaient fait des miracles ! L'originel fit un dernier dont du sang pour tenter de soigner sa famille avant qu'Angela ne se penche sur son cas. Elle s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, elle sentit sa présence et sa fureur. Elle pouvait presque le voir dans son esprit s'agiter dans tous les sens et hurler pour se faire entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda : aucune activité.

_—__ Alors ? _lui demanda Gabriel.

_—__ Je ne sais pas, _tiqua-t-elle._ Il est là, je sens sa fureur et son envie de se battre. Il est en vie je le sais et pourtant… rien, _dit-elle en serrant la main du vampire_. C'est comme si son esprit ne commandait plus son corps. _

_—__ Il va falloir lui rendre son état normal si on veut sauver Irina. _

_—__ Je sais, _siffla Angela.

Son ton la surprit autant que les autres vampires présents dans la pièce. James et Nate échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant de reporter leurs attentions sur elle.

_—__ Pardon, _souffla-t-elle à l'encontre de Gabriel._ J'ai juste très peur. Irina est là-bas à subir Dieu sait quoi avec ce psychopathe, Klaus est dans cet état et je sais que tout repose sur moi. Je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, _ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_—__ Tu y arriveras, _affirma Gabriel en s'agenouillant devant elle en lui prenant la main. _Tu y arriveras Angie, tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois ! Sans toi pour nous épauler aujourd'hui, on aurait subi de lourdes pertes. Irina est avec eux, c'est vrai, mais elle est forte, elle tiendra bon jusqu'à ce qu'on aille la récupérer !_

Angela leva les yeux vers Gabriel et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle aurait aimé croire à ce qu'il disait, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Si elle était si puissante que ça, elle ne se serait pas écroulée sur le champ de bataille ! Si elle était forte, elle aurait pulvérisé ce dôme protecteur sur la maison et aurait sorti Irina de là !

_—__ Tu vas y arriver, _confirma James près d'eux._ On va te filer un coup de main et tous ensemble on va parvenir à libérer Klaus de ce sort ! _

_—__ Ok, _souffla-t-elle soudain déterminée_. Gabriel peux-tu monter dans ma chambre et me rapporter mes grimoires. Vois comment vont les originels en même temps, on va surement avoir besoin d'eux ensuite. _

Gabriel approuva d'un grand sourire ce changement d'attitude et fila au premier étage de la maison avec James pour apporter à Angela ce qu'elle avait demandé. Une fois les grimoires descendus dans le living, elle les rependit en cercle autour d'elle avant de s'installer au milieu.

— _Attrapez les livres qui sortiront du cercle,_ dit-elle aux garçons avant de murmurer une formule magique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un livre, puis deux se mirent à bouger légèrement avant de sauter hors du cercle. James les rattrapa alors que d'autres se mettaient déjà en mouvement. Une fois le sort finit, pas moins de cinq grimoires étaient dans les mains des vampires. Angela délaissa les autres sans s'en soucier et se pencha plus attentivement sur les grimoires qui avaient répondu à son appel. Vu le nombre impressionnant de sortilèges présent dans tous les livres qu'elle possédait, elle avait préféré faire appel à la magie pour trouver les sorts susceptibles de l'intéresser plutôt que de perdre un temps considérable à fouiller les grimoires un par un ! Elle disposa les livres sur la table et recommença le même sortilège afin que les grimoires s'ouvrent tout seuls et lui donne directement le sort à utiliser. Une fois fait, elle étudia de prés chaque page. Elle en délaissa trois après avoir jugé qu'ils ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'elle recherchait et se pencha plus attentivement sur les deux derniers. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle se rendit compte que les sorts étaient puissants. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être assez forte pour les réussir, mais ne dit rien, en choisit un et prépara les ingrédients demandés pour le sort sans se démonter.

_—__ Il va falloir déplacer Klaus. Mettez-le sur la table_, demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

Elle allait commencer quand elle vit descendre du premier Kol et Rebecca. Ils étaient encore un peu vaseux, mais avaient déjà repris des couleurs. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur son sortilège. Morte de peur, elle installa les bougies blanches autour du corps de l'originel, alluma un bâton de sauge puis répandit sa fumée partout autour d'elle.

_—__ Quoi qu'il se passe, n'intervenez pas, _dit-elle aux vampires près d'elle._ Sous aucun prétexte. La magie va nous lier Klaus et moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si l'un d'entre vous approche. _

Sans vérifier qu'ils approuvaient, elle se prépara mentalement à ce qu'elle allait faire. Jamais elle n'avait tenté un sortilège aussi difficile, sans compter que sa difficulté lui paraissait décuplée compte tenu des enjeux importants. Elle alluma les bougies qu'elle avait disposées plus tôt, mis le feu à l'encens et s'assura que le bol d'eau était bonne distance tout comme le couteau puis elle se lança.

_—__Te__invoco__, ignis __potestas__ *,_ dit-elle avant de passer une main dans la flamme la plus proche d'elle.

Elle sentit sa peau bruler et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle devait poursuivre si elle voulait sauver Klaus.

_—__Et__aqua quam__aer__per virtutem__feres__ **,_ reprit-elle avant de passer sa main brulée dans la fumée d'encens puis de la plongée avec bonheur dans le bol d'eau fraîche.

Les autres regardaient Angela à la fois subjugués par le courage de cette jeune femme, mais aussi par la puissance qu'ils sentaient monter petit à petit dans la pièce. L'air se chargeait de magie au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son rituel sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. James fit un pas dans la direction d'Angela quand il la vit saisir le couteau et se trancher la main déjà meurtrie, mais Gabriel le retint d'un regard noir.

_—_ _Ego__sum__ terra__et__sanguinem__ego__currit__legi__nobis__***,_ souffla Angela avant d'entailler profondément la main de Klaus.

Elle joignit ensuite leurs deux paumes blessées et aussitôt elle sentit la magie opérer. Une aura de puissance les envahit tous deux alors que leurs blessures cicatrisaient, elle poursuivit :

_— __Ut__venenatis__gerit__, __Captivi__te__in__profundis__, __Hic__mihi__iam__ordinare__****,_ s'écria-t-elle avec puissance.

La magie eut alors lieu : les flammes des bougies brulèrent avec plus de forces, l'eau se mit à tourbillonner dans son bol alors que les mains du vampire et de la sorcière se serraient avec plus de conviction. Angela, les yeux fermés, sentit la main de Klaus bouger légèrement dans la sienne. Elle devait tenir bon ! Il revenait vers elle, elle le sentait, elle devait juste tenir suffisamment longtemps, mais encore une fois, son corps lui fit défaut. Elle s'écroula sur le corps du vampire, le nez en sang, le contact de leurs mains rompues. Les flammes des bougies s'éteignirent toutes en même temps et la magie disparut de la pièce. James se précipita vers elle et la porta dans ses bras, faisant fit de sa blessure au ventre qui n'était pas encore entièrement cicatrisée. Il s'installa sur le canapé et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, la forçant à rester avec lui.

_—__ Angie_, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle papillonna des yeux et revint à elle.

— _J'ai échoué, _souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. _Je suis trop faible ! _

_—__ Tu étais sur la bonne voix, _la rassura James._ On à tous vu Klaus bouger, il ne manquait pas beaucoup pour qu'il revienne complètement. La prochaine fois sera la bonne. _

_—__ Je n'y arrive pas ! _s'écria-t-elle._ La prochaine fois ne changera rien ! Je suis trop faible pour réussir vous ne comprenez pas ou quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire ! _

_—__ Tu n'es pas faible, _intervint alors Elijah en la regardant._ On a senti ta puissance, c'était loin d'être faible crois-moi ! _

_—__ Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien, ça n'était pas assez. _

_—__ Notre mère a eu plus de mille ans pour pratiquer, il aurait été étonnant que tu y parviennes du premier coup, _la rassura Rebecca en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux_. _

_—__ Et en attendant comme on fait au juste hein ? _s'écria Angela folle de rage contre elle-même. _Je n'ai pas mille ans pour m'entrainer moi ! Et je suis toute seule ! Seule pour combattre une sorcière cent fois plus forte que moi ! _

Elle bondit hors du canapé et gagna le premier étage, puis peu après, la porte de sa chambre claqua. Elle était désemparée. Klaus avait besoin d'elle et elle n'était même pas capable de l'aider !

_—__ Je suis vraiment bonne à rien_, souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle pleura longuement sur son échec et sur la déception qu'elle avait dû inspirer à tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle. Sur ses tristes pensées, le sommeil la gagna et elle y plongea avec délectation, profitant avec bonheur du répit qui lui était accordé. Elle ne dormit que quelques heures et s'éveilla en pleine nuit, parfaitement reposée et prête à retenter le sort. Elle se rendit au salon et ne fut pas surprise de trouver bons nombre de ses colocataires debout.

— _Tu te sens mieux ?_ lui demanda James en la serrant contre lui.

Elle hocha pour acquiescer puis se rendit directement auprès de Klaus qui était toujours sur la table du salon. Elle installa ses ingrédients et ses bougies avec détermination. Cette fois elle allait réussir ! Il le fallait ! Quand elle fut prête, elle se lança sous le regard des autres. Angela recommença le rituel, elle sentit la présence de Klaus, mais une nouvelle fois, son corps lui fit défaut. Elle s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang.

Elle s'éveilla un long moment plus tard, étendue sur le canapé un lige humide sur le front et tous les vampires de la maison agglutinés à ses cotés. Angela se redressa légèrement, la tête lui tournant un peu et croisa le regard d'Elijah. La peine et la douleur qu'elle y vit dans ses yeux, suffis à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois échoué ! Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ruminant contre son impuissance et sa faiblesse quand Becca dit quelque chose qui pourrait bien être la solution à son problème.

_—__ On connait une sorcière qui à la puissance de cent de ces ancêtres, _déclara-t-elle en regardant Elijah._ Ça devrait aider non une telle force ? _

Angela se releva brusquement et les fixa, attendant qu'ils s'expliquent, mais ils n'eurent pas à le faire, elle comprît seule.

_—__ Bonnie ! _souffla-t-elle.

_—__ Bonnie, _confirma Elijah.

_—__ C'est de la folie, _intervint Kol._ On ne va pas lui demander de l'aider pour sauver Klaus quand même ! Elle a tenté je ne sais combien de fois de nous tuer ! _

_—__ Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi, _lui répondit Angela,_ je crains qu'on n'ait pas le choix. _

_—__ Elle n'acceptera jamais, _lança alors Gabriel désabusé_. Elle a fait équipe avec Ester par le passé, n'allez pas croire qu'elle va vous aider à briser un de ces sorts ! _

_—__ Tu as une autre idée ? _siffla Angela._ Non ? Bon alors c'est décidé ! On va chez les Salvatores, Bonnie est toujours là-bas. _

_—__ On vient,_ s'exclama alors James en se levant du canapé.

_—__ Certainement pas ! _riposta Angela._ Vous êtes tous blessés, si les choses tournent mal vous risquez de vous faire tuer ! J'y vais avec Elijah, Kol et Rebecca. Ça devrait impressionner les Salvatores d'avoir affaire à trois originaux, _ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire cruel sur le visage.

Les originaux répondirent à son sourire par le même et se mirent en route sous les protestations des autres qui devaient rester sur place. Elijah prit le volant d'un des 4x4, Angela monta à ses côtés pendant que Becca et Kol se partageaient la banquette arrière. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant le trajet, mais c'était inutile, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Une fois la voiture garée devant le manoir, Angela sortie et alla frapper à la porte pendant que les originaux rester dans la voiture.

_—__ Tu es qui toi ? _cingla Damon quand celui-ci lui ouvrit.

_—__ Une amie de Klaus, _répondit Angela en faisant face au vampire.

_—__ Oh c'est vrai ! La sorcière c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-il curieux en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

_—__ Je cherche Bonnie. J'ai besoin d'aide et il parait que je peux la trouver ici alors je viens voir. _

_—__ Tu as besoin d'aide ? _railla Damon en affichant un sourire moqueur. _Parce que tu crois qu'on va t'apporter notre aide peut-être ? _

_—__ Ce n'est pas de la tienne dont j'ai besoin, _siffla Angela_, juste de celle de Bonnie. _

_—__ Ça revient au même, elle ne t'aidera pas ! _

_—__ Il se pourrait bien qu'elle n'ait pas le choix,_ déclara alors Elijah qui venait de se planter aux côtés d'Angela.

Damon releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Rebecca et Kol se joindre aux deux autres.

_—__ Ok je vois, _souffla-t-il_. Il fallait le dire que tu étais venu avec ta garde rapprochée !_

_—__ Tu n'as pas demandé, _répliqua Angela avec un sourire niais avant d'entrer dans la demeure. _Alors où puis-je trouver Bonnie ? _

_—__ Ici,_ répliqua alors la voix de la jeune femme dans son dos.

Angela se retourna, les originaux adaptant leurs mouvements aux siens, et entra dans une bibliothèque immense où Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Bonnie, observaient les nouveaux venus.

_—__ Bonnie, _la salua Angela._ Comme tu as dû l'entendre, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Un sortilège requiert plus de puissance que je n'en dispose. _

_—__ Pourquoi je t'aiderais au juste ? Tu boss pour Klaus ! _cingla la sorcière en faisant face aux originaux et à Angie.

_—__ Parce qu'Irina est en danger et que le seul moyen de la sauver et de briser le sort qui retient Klaus prisonnier, _lui répondit la jeune sorcière sans se démonter face aux regards noirs qui étaient posés sur elle.

_—__ Comment ça Irina est en danger ? _s'exclama Elena qui se leva d'un bond de son canapé pour se poster devant eux.

_—__ Micha l'a enlevé pour en faire une des siens. Tout ceci avec l'aide d'Ester bien sûr. Si on ne va pas récupérer ta cousine, il la forcera à devenir louve et à lui obéir pour le restant de ses jours. _

La nouvelle provoqua une onde de choc sur l'auditoire. Elena ouvrit grand la bouche, comme ci elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Devant son désarroi évident, Stefan la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

_—__ Je n'ai rien contre Irina, mais elle s'est mise toute seule dans ce pétrin. Il faudra qu'elle s'en sorte seule, je ne veux plus être mêlée à vos affaires, _répondit Bonnie en récupérant sa veste et son sac.

_—__ Si Irina meurt parce que tu seras resté les bras croisés, crois-moi qu'elle ne sera pas la seule, _ragea Angela avant de lever la main et de faire appel à sa magie.

Elle voulut envoyer Bonnie dans les airs, mais celle-ci était également une sorcière ! Elle dévia le sort et prépara une contre-attaque qu'elle n'eut jamais le temps de lancer. Alors que les deux sorcières se battaient, les originaux avaient brisé les nuques de Damon, Stefan et Caroline et Elijah tenait maintenant Elena par le cou.

_—__ Ça me désolerait d'en arriver à de telles extrémités Bonnie, _déclara-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge du double,_ mais je la tuerais s'il le faut ! _

_—__ Bonnie, _souffla Elena en l'implorant du regard._ C'est ma cousine… _

_—__ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire au juste ? _demanda la sorcière le regard hautain.

_—__ Je conduirais le sort, tu auras juste à me tenir la main pour que ta puissance se mêle à la mienne. Tu fais acte de présence c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. _

Bonnie approuva d'un signe de tête et aussitôt Elijah relâcha Elena.

_—__ Elle vient avec nous_, dit-il en la guidant vers la sortie_. Juste au cas où tu aurais envie de faire échouer le plan. _

Le chemin de retour vers la villa se fit donc avec Elena et Bonnie à bords de la voiture. La tension était à couper au couteau, mais comme à l'aller, aucun ne parla pour la dissiper. Angela était concentrée, Elena et Bonnie se demandaient dans quoi elles étaient embarquées encore pendant que les originaux les surveiller tous. Quand enfin ils se garèrent devant la villa, Angie poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes désormais avant que Klaus se soit réveillé pour de bon ! Tous entrèrent dans le living et aussitôt, Angela guida Bonnie vers la table où Klaus reposait toujours.

_—__ Je vais avoir besoin que tu t'entailles les mains afin de faire couler un peu de ton sang, _lui apprit Angela._ Une de tes mains sera liée à moi, l'autre à Klaus afin que la magie passe entre nous trois. Autant te le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais fort heureusement ça ne dure pas longtemps ! _

_—__ Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Elena qui était gardée par Kol et Rebecca.

_—__ Fais ce que je fais et tout ira bien. _

Les deux sorcières se concentrèrent et Angela recommença le rituel. Elle se brula de nouveau la main, avant de la passer dans la fumée de l'encens puis de la plonger dans l'eau fraiche, imitée à chaque fois par Bonnie. Elle prit ensuite un couteau, s'entailla les deux mains avant de blesser celle de Klaus. Elle joignit une de ses mains ensanglantées à la sienne, puis tendit l'autre, paume vers le haut à Bonnie. Celle-ci exécuta les mêmes gestes. Elle s'entailla les deux mains, celle de Klaus, serra sa main dans la sienne, avant de prendre la main en sang d'Angela. Une fois le contact établi, les deux sorcières sentirent très nettement la magie les unirent tous les trois.

Un cercle semblait les relier tous ensemble. Angela poursuivit le rituel et comme la première fois, les flammes brulèrent avec plus de puissance alors que la magie envahissait l'air. Puis, enfin, Bonnie et Angela sentirent leurs mains remuer. Angie ne se laissa pas distraire par ce signe encourageant et poursuivit jusqu'à ce que l'air autour d'elles semble exploser sous leurs puissances. Les bougies s'éteignirent, les deux sorcières se regardèrent, se demandant si le sort avait fonctionné ou non. Tous attendirent dans l'angoisse et enfin, Klaus ouvrit les yeux. Il serra les deux mains dans les siennes et la stupeur s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait repris le contrôle de son corps ! Il posa les yeux sur Angela qui le regardait en souriant, les larmes baignant son visage, puis sur Bonnie qui semblait terrifiée. Désappointé, il leur lâcha les mains et s'assit sur la table, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Quand il l'eu fait, il leur pose une seule et unique question :

_—__ Pourquoi Irina est là-bas alors que je suis ici avec vous ? _

_Traduction du sort :  
><em>

* Par le pouvoir du feu je t'appel

** Par le pouvoir de l'air et celui de l'eau je t'appel

*** Je suis la Terre et par le sang que je fais couler je nous lis

**** Afin que tu combattes cette magie

Qui dans les profondeurs t'emprisonne

Viens à moi maintenant je te l'ordonne


	29. Chapter 27: dernier combat

**Bonjour à toutes**

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier. Comme je l'ai dis sur twitter, mon chap n'était pas finit d'écrire. Je devais le poster mercredi et j'ai eu un empêchement... Mon chien à était gravement malade cette semaine. Il est paralysé depuis lundi soir et commence seulement à se remettre. Vous imaginez donc que je n'avais pas la tête à poster mon chap ou meme à le relire...

Je suis désolée vraiment mais je pense que vous pourrez comprendre. Voici donc le chapitre 27 qui est l'avant dernier de cette fiction ! Le chap 28 sera le final :)

J'en profite pour vous donnez la date de reprise de TVD pour ceux qui ne la connaitrez pas, la saison 4 commencera au US **le 11 Octobre** prochain :)

Un grand grand merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot. Ca fait super plaisir et ca remonte le moral :) J'espere avoir un peu plus de com sur les derniers chapitres :)

**Réponse aux anon: **

**vampirediaries87**: Merci pour ta reweiw :) ca fait plaisir de voir que tu est toujours là ^^ de la bagarre ? je sais pas lol , tu découvrira en lisant XD

**Joanna**: Merci pour ton com et l'enthousiasme qui s'en degage, ça me fait sourire à chaque fois que je te lis lol ! Mon roman parle de voyage dans le temps, de la possibilité de faire des choix différents dans la vie afin de l'améliorer. Voila le résumé qui te parlera un peu plus je pense lol

_« …Vous ne connaissez rien à ma vie alors ne me dites pas que je peux la changer si je le veux ! J'aimerais avoir ce pouvoir, mais je ne l'ai pas ! _

_ _Moi je l'ai ! Je te propose de retourner dans ton passé pour changer ton avenir. … »_

_C'est l'étrange proposition que s'est vu offrir Kayla Stuart, jeune femme perdue et accablée par le chagrin. « Et si … ? » C'est la question que tout le monde se pose un jour. Grâce à un tour du Destin, Kayla aura la chance de transformer ce « si » en pouvoir, celui de changer sa vie._

_Et vous ? Si une telle proposition vous était faite, le feriez-vous ? Prendriez-vous le risque de perdre une partie de votre passé pour améliorer votre futur ? Car, comme Kayla le découvrira à ses dépens, changer le plus petit événement peut-être lourd de conséquences quand on joue avec le temps._

_Dans un monde où futur, passé et présent se croisent et se décroisent, elle se démènera pour en sortir indemne. Y parviendra-t-elle ? C'est ce qu'il vous faudra découvrir…_

alors ? je vais l'envoyer aux éditeurs courant juillet, croisez les doigts pour moi ^^

Ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commer :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

**Dernier combat**

Irina était à bout de force. Complètement affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et les divers combats qu'elle avait dû mener pour sauver sa vie, elle n'en pouvait plus. Du fond de sa cellule, elle se demandait combien de jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière. Sacha lui avait appris que deux nuits s'étaient écoulées, mais elle n'osait y croire. Le temps n'avait pas pu filer si vite, c'était impossible ! Si deux nuits c'était bien écoulé, cela voulait dire que la lune serait pleine la nuit suivante… Elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre une vie innocente pour déclencher la malédiction, prisonnière de sa cellule, elle pensait qu'elle était à l'abri. Comment tuer quelqu'un quand on est pieds et poings liés à longueur de journée ? C'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de Micha et d'Ester ! La veille, elle avait appris l'identité de celle qu'elle devrait tuer et c'était loin de la satisfaire !

_—__ Tu es quoi ? _s'écria Irina les bras lui en tombant.

_—__ Je suis celle que tu devras tuer,_ répéta Sacha en la regardant dans les yeux.

Irina regarda sa nouvelle protégée, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi dire.

— _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, _souffla Sacha, les larmes aux yeux. _Ça sera une libération pour moi. _

_—__ Tu n'es pas sérieuse enfin ! _

_—__ Si ! Bien sûr que si, _hurla Sacha à bout de nerfs._ Ça fait moins de deux jours que tu es ici, tu ne sais pas comment c'est de vivre au sein de cette meute ! Je n'en peux plus Irina, _pleura Sacha._ Tu sais ce que je vis au quotidien ici, je te supplie de me libérer quand le moment sera venu. _

_—__ Tu sais ce que ça implique pour moi ? _s'horrifia Irina.

_—__ Je sais oui. _

Les deux femmes s'étaient observées pendant un long moment en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un garde vienne leur apporter à manger. Irina avait alors saisi l'occasion. Rassemblant ses forces, elle avait bondi sur le garde et l'avait désarmé avant de lui coller une balle dans la tête et de tenter de fuir de cette maison de fous. Ester l'avait stoppé avec l'aide de sa magie et Sacha avait été battue pour punir Irina de cette tentative de fuite. Le tout sous les yeux d'Irina bien sûr avec Micha lui tenant fermement la tête pour qu'elle ne détourne pas les yeux ! Ensuite, l'Alpha avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec elle. Puisqu'elle voulait se battre, il allait lui fournir des adversaires en l'informant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle perdrait, Sacha en payerait le prix. Irina avait dû se battre contre les plus jeunes loups de la meute avant de s'attaquer aux Alphas. Elle n'avait perdu qu'un seul combat : celui contre le bêta de Micha. Celui-ci l'aurait surement tué d'ailleurs sans l'intervention de l'Alpha. Irina avait perdu connaissance après un coup sur la tête, quand elle s'était réveillée, Sacha était couverte de sang à ses côtés, toutes les deux enchainées par les chevilles dans la cellule.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, Irina s'était attachée à la jeune femme, la protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, désir renforcé depuis que Micha était venu leur rendre visite le lendemain de la capture d'Irina. Il était entré dans la pièce, c'était approché des cellules, et aussitôt, Sacha s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cage, se cachant du regard de l'Alpha. Irina avait observé la scène incrédule. L'alpha repartit, Irina avait demandé des explications.

_—__ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _lui répondit Sacha en surveillant la porte d'entrée.

_—__ Ne me prends pas pour une abrutie ok ! Tu es bien trop maigre et faible pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu es toujours sur tes gardes à l'affut du moindre bruit, sans compter ton dos et tes bras qui sont couverts de cicatrice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _

Sacha avait posé les yeux sur Irina, avant de détourner son regard, de ramener ses genoux sur sa poitrine et de se balancer en regardant le vide.

_—__ Je suis née ici, _dit-elle alors._ Je suis liée par le sang à certains loups de cette meute. _

_—__ Tu es une louve toi aussi ? _s'exclama alors Irina, furieuse de s'être fait duper aussi facilement.

_—__ Non, je n'ai pas reçu le gène, _lui apprit la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers elle_. C'est pour ça qu'on me traite comme ça ! _

_—__ Je ne comprends pas. _

_—__ Mes parents étaient tous deux des loups, des loups inférieurs, mais des loups quand même. Ils vivaient au sein de la meute et partageaient tout avec elle. Quand j'ai atteins la puberté, quelques jours avant la pleine lune, tous les jeunes de mon âge moi y comprit, avons été conduit dans un repère de SDF. On devait en choisir un au hasard et le tuer afin de déclencher le don que nous avions reçu._

_—__ Le don ? _la coupa Irina incrédule._ Tu appelles ça un don toi de devoir souffrir le martyr pendant que ton corps se transforme en une créature que tu ne maitrises pas ? _

_—__ C'est une malédiction pour vous, mais quand on est élevé dans la meute depuis tout petit, c'est un don, _souffla-t-elle._ Nous avons tous tué parce qu'on savait très bien ce qui nous attendait si on n'obéissait pas à Micha, _ajouta Sacha des sanglots dans la voix_. Quand la pleine lune est venue, le groupe a été réuni au centre du village afin que tout le monde assiste à notre première transformation. Tout le monde faisait la fête en attendant que la lune soit pleine et puis tous mes amis ont muté sauf moi. Le jour à finit par se lever et je n'avais même pas un poil de plus alors toute une fourrure il ne fallait pas y compter ! _

_—__ Si tu descends d'une famille de loup et que tu as tuée, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformée ? Il y a un moyen pour éviter la mutation ? _s'enquit Irina à la fois horrifiée et captivée par le récit de Sacha.

_—__ J'en sais rien. Au début, beaucoup ont pensé que mon père n'était pas vraiment mon père. Que ma mère était une trainée qui s'était fait engrosser par son amant, mais c'était impossible. Pas quand une femme louve à était élevée dans une meute. On nous apprend à vénérer nos hommes alors aller voir ailleurs tu penses bien que ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes. Mes parents ont fait des recherches et se sont aperçus que la lignée de mon père était loin d'être aussi pure qu'il le pensait. Mon arrière grand-mère paternelle n'était pas une louve. Mon arrière grand-père l'a épousé en toute connaissance de cause et a introduit du sang humain dans notre lignée. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour expliquer le fait que je ne mute pas. Depuis on me traite comme la tard de la meute, celle qui à un problème et qui n'est pas capable de muter ! _

_—__ Et tes parents laissent faire ? _s'horrifia Irina.

_—__ Ils n'ont pas eu le choix ! Micha les a bannis de la meute juste après pour le déshonneur causé. Ils ont dû me laisser ici pour « réparer leur tord », _cracha Sacha avec mépris_. Je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de fuir et qu'ils ont été exécutés. _

_—__ C'est atroce ! _

_—__ C'est la vie dans la meute de Micha, _railla Sacha avec dégout.

_—__ Qui s'occupe de toi depuis ? _

_—__ Personne ou tout le monde à la fois, ça dépend ce que tu appel s'occuper de moi ! On m'a laissé deux pleines lunes de plus pour tenter de muter, quand il a était établie que je ne me transformerais jamais, j'ai été désigné comme bonne à tout faire ! Et quand je dis tout faire, c'est tout faire ! Je porte l'odeur de Micha afin que les loups ne m'attaquent pas quand ils mutent et perdent le contrôle, je te laisse deviner comment il me la transmise. _

Irina n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre. Imaginer cette pauvre gosse couchée sous Micha pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire lui donna la nausée. Elle sentit le peu qu'elle avait pu avaler lui remonter dans la gorge.

_—__ Je devrais peut-être t'avertir d'ailleurs, _ajouta Sacha en regarda Irina dans les yeux._ Les femmes louves sont soumises au sein de la meute, comme tu as déjà dû le comprendre. Elles sont jugées trop faibles pour diriger, mais également pour se défendre seule. Afin de leur assurer un minimum de protection, après leur première transformation, elles doivent être prises par un mâle pour qu'elles portent leurs odeurs. _

_—__ Quand tu dis prise ? _demanda Irina qui n'était pas sure de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

_—__ Violées si tu préfères. Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas considéré comme un viol ici. Elles mutent et juste après, un mâle s'occupe d'elle. Si elles ont la chance d'avoir un homme dans leurs vies, c'est lui qui s'en occupe, sinon ce sont les Alphas. L'odeur du mâle se répand sur le pelage de la louve et la revendique ainsi auprès des autres qui ne doivent pas la toucher sous peine de devoir rendre des comptes. _

_—__ C'est ce qui m'attend ? _

_—__ J'ai bien peur que oui. _

Irina se détourna et rendit ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. C'en était trop pour elle ! Être prisonnière ici et se voir courir à quatre pattes était une chose, être abusée alors qu'elle serait le plus vulnérable en serait une autre ! Sacha avait dit que c'était les Alphas qui s'occupaient des louves célibataires, Irina n'eut aucun mal à imaginer quel Alpha allait s'occuper d'elle ! Son seul espoir d'échapper à ce viol était donc que les autres aient réussi à sauver Klaus et qu'ils arrivent tous à temps. S'ils échouaient, ils ne retrouveraient plus que son cadavre, car il était hors de question de vivre après avoir était violée par un psychopathe !

À la villa, le moral n'était pas meilleur que celui d'Irina. Klaus, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps depuis 24h, tournait en rond dans la maison, réfléchissant à un plan pour récupérer sa belle. À peine libéré du sortilège de sa mère, il était retourné chez les Alphas, cherchant à entrer par tous les moyens, sans succès. Le dôme protecteur sur la maison les gardait toujours à bonne distance. Dépité et affaibli par le traitement de choc que sa mère lui avait fait subir, il était rentré à la villa pour se nourrir et reprendre des forces, laissant sur place Gabriel et James pour surveiller les mouvements des loups.

_—__ Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de briser ce putain de dôme ! _hurla-t-il en pulvérisant la table du salon.

_—__ S'il y en a un, je le trouverais, _répliqua Angela,_ mais détruire la maison ne fera pas avancer les choses. _

_—__ Elle a besoin de nous, _ajouta-t-il avec un air implorant_. _

_—__ Je sais, _lui répondit la jeune sorcière._ Elle est comme ma sœur, ne crois pas que la savoir là-bas m'enchante ! J'aimerais la libérer, mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! _

_—__ Et Bonnie ? _lui demanda Rebecca.

_—__ Elle va interroger ses ancêtres et leur demander un coup de main, elle doit me prévenir dès qu'elle à du nouveau. _

_—__ Obligé d'attendre qu'une Bennett nous aide, _vociféra Klaus.

_—__ Bonnie m'a aidé à te libérer, elle m'aidera pour sauver Irina ! _

Klaus la regarda, mais n'ajouta rien. Bonnie les aider ? Il en rirait bien si la situation n'était pas aussi grave ! Elle avait filé un coup de main à Angela pour briser le sort qui le retenait prisonnier uniquement parce que ses frères et sœurs menaçaient la vie du double et rien d'autre ! Bonnie étant leur seul espoir pour le moment, Klaus ne fit donc pas part de ses pensées à Angela et garda le silence. Il fit les cent pas dans la maison, cherchant à penser à autre chose qu'a Irina, prisonnière, mais c'était impossible. Tous les quarts d'heure environ, il téléphonait à Gabriel pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il entendait toujours la même chose : le dôme était toujours actif !

_—__ J'ai trouvé,_ s'écria alors une voix à l'autre bout de la maison.

Bonnie venait de passer le seuil de la demeure, un grimoire dans les mains, escortée par Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler et Elena. Klaus se posta devant eux et les observa un par un.

_—__ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? _

_—__ On vient filer un coup de main, _répondit Tyler en s'avançant et se postant devant l'hybride_. Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir pour la libérer. _

_—__ Toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin n'inclue pas la vôtre, j'ai assez d'ennemis à combattre merci ! Bonnie tu peux entrer, les autres au revoir ! _

_—__ Attends, _s'écria alors Elena qui se précipita sur la porte qui allait lui claquer au nez. _C'est ma cousine ! Elle est de mon sang je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'elle est là-bas ! _

_—__ Tu pourras aider en faisant un don du sang quand je l'aurai récupéré, en attendant tu ne sers à rien ! _cracha Klaus en la regardant avec un regard aussi glacial que la banquise.

_—__ Et trois vampires plus un hybride tu penses que ça peux aider ? _lança alors Caroline en le fixant.

Klaus porta son regard sur la blonde qu'il avait évité depuis qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était heureux avec Irina, pourtant quand il posa les yeux sur la jolie blonde, il sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

_—__ Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il alors.

_—__ Parce que c'est la cousine d'Elena. Et que tu l'aimes, _ajouta Caroline en soutenant le regard noir posé sur elle. _On s'est combattu trop longtemps, battons-nous aujourd'hui pour une cause commune qui marquera peut-être le début d'une trêve entre nous_.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête, mais ne dirent rien. Klaus, décida qu'un peu d'aide ne ferait en effet pas de mal, laissa la porte ouverte et les invita à entrer. Bonnie pénétra dans le salon et donna un épais grimoire à Angela.

_—__ Le sort est là, _lui apprit-elle._ Il permet d'affaiblir une sorcière à distance. Si Ester devient plus faible, le sort le sera également. _

_—__ Assez pour qu'on passe ? _demanda Klaus.

_—__ C'est l'idée oui,_ lui répondit Bonnie. _Il nous faut juste un effet personnel ayant appartenu à Ester afin de nous lier. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire tant que ça lui appartient. _

_—__ Je retourne à la maison vous trouver ça ! _s'exclama aussitôt Rebecca.

_—__ Becca attend ! Kol tu vas avec elle, _ordonna Klaus._ Et ne vous faites pas tuer en chemin, ce n'est pas le moment ! _

Les deux sorcières discutèrent du sort pendant que les autres s'organisaient en équipe. Klaus parcourut ses troupes du regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur la table du salon, l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour sauver Irina l'envahit.

_—__ Ne la touchez pas, _s'écria Irina en se débattant contre Micha qui la maintenait._ Je vous interdis ! Ne la touchez pas ! _

La porte de sa cellule était grande ouverte tout comme la chaine qui lui emprisonnait la cheville. On aurait pu penser qu'elle était libre, mais c'était faux. Elle était libre d'une seule chose : abréger les souffrances de Sacha. La jeune femme avait été trainée dans la poussière au milieu de la pièce qui abritait les cellules et se débattait depuis contre Ester et sa magie. La sorcière torturait Sacha, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur pendant qu'Irina était incapable de bouger.

_—__ Tu peux la libérer, _lui souffla Micha à l'oreille_. Tu as le pouvoir de faire cesser ça ! _

L'entendre si près d'elle réveilla le dégout de la jeune femme. Irina lui balança un coup de tête et sut qu'elle avait visé juste quand elle entendit son nez se briser. La douleur lui inondant le corps, Micha relâcha sa prise sur Irina, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'échapper. Elle s'élança vers Sacha aussitôt qu'elle sentit les mains de Micha se desserrer sur elle, mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Ester la maitrisa d'un simple claquement de doigt avant que Micha ne reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

— _Tu es fougueuse, _ragea-t-il en la tenant par les cheveux,_ j'aime ça !_

Il l'a fit s'installer à genoux à côté de lui et lui glissa un automatique dans la main.

_—__ Avant que tu tentes quelque chose de stupide, sache qu'il n'y a qu'une seule balle, _susurra-t-il à son oreille_. Si tu décides de t'en prendre à moi, vise bien, tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Si tu échoues, ta protégée payera, _ajouta-t-il en la forçant à regarder Sacha qui se tordait de douleur.

Irina resserra les doigts sur l'arme et se releva. Micha l'observa faire avec intérêt. Il pouvait voir les doutes et les questions qui passaient dans les yeux d'Irina. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait choisir de faire ! Comme pour l'inciter à se décider plus vite, Ester augmenta la puissance des tortures de Sacha. Les hurlements et les pleurs de la jeune femme emplirent les oreilles d'Irina avant que tout cesse. Sacha reposait sur le sol, à moitié consciente, le visage méconnaissable tant il était tordu par la souffrance.

_—__ Pitié,_ souffla-t-elle alors en accrochant son regard à celui d'Irina.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Irina leva son arme, visa la tête de Sacha et tira. Un seul coup, car comme l'avait dit Micha le chargeur ne contenait qu'une seule balle. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, Irina lâcha l'arme et s'écroula au sol, près du corps désormais sans vie de celle qu'elle avait tenté de protéger du mieux possible. Elle prit le corps de Sacha entre ses bras et pleura à chaude larme en lui demandant pardon. Elle la serra contre elle avec force, murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes pour son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Micha et Ester quitter discrètement la pièce.

_—__ Vous payerez pour ça, _déclara-t-elle alors distinctement._ Sur ma vie et sa mémoire, je jure de la venger ! _

Irina s'était attendue à ce que Micha lui réponde, mais il n'en fit rien. La lourde porte qui menait vers l'intérieur de la maison se referma sans que rien ne soit ajouté, laissant Irina seule avec sa douleur et son deuil. Elle ne réalisa que bien plus tard quand libérant son amie de ses souffrances, Irina venait de se condamner à souffrir à son tour à la prochaine pleine lune. Pleine lune qui était prévue pour dans quelques heures seulement !

_—__ Le sort est prêt,_ déclara Bonnie en relevant les yeux vers ceux présents dans la pièce.

Rebecca et Kol avaient fouillés la maison familiale des Mikealson pour finir par mettre la main sur un foulard appartenant à leur mère. Ils s'étaient empressés de rapporter le vêtement à Bonnie qui depuis préparait le sortilège.

_—__ Il est actif ? _demanda Klaus impatient.

_—__ Angela et moi avons fait tout ce que nous devions faire, si ça ne marche pas… je n'ai pas d'autres idées ! _

Klaus grogna, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de James pour qu'il tente d'entrer sur le territoire des loups.

_—__ Ça résiste toujours, _lui apprit le vampire._ J'ai l'impression que la puissance a diminuée mais pas assez pour qu'on entre. _

_—__ Ça ne marche pas ! _siffla Klaus en raccrochant._ James ne peut toujours pas passer. _

_—__ Peut-être, peut-être qu'il faut un peu de temps pour que ça affecte Ester. Elle est puissante on ne la vaincra pas si facilement. _

_—__ Ou peut-être que tu te moques de nous ! _

Klaus bondit sur Bonnie, la saisit par la gorge et la souleva de terre, la fixant de ses pupilles jaunes.

_—__ Klaus, lâche-la, _ordonna Angela_. _

_—__ Elle nous ment ! Elle n'a rien fait pour que le sort fonctionne, _vociféra Klaus.

_—__ Et tu penses que c'est en la maltraitant qu'elle va vouloir t'aider ? Lâche-la ! _

_—__ Nick, _souffla Rebecca en captant son regard_. Pense à Irina. On a besoin de Bonnie pour la sortir de là. _

L'originelle fixa son frère et garda à l'œil Damon, Tyler et les autres qui pouvaient intervenir à tout moment pour libérer la sorcière de l'emprise de l'hybride. Elijah et Kol s'étaient positionnés devant leur frère, près à parer une attaque des autres vampires, mais fort heureusement, aucun combat n'eut lieu. Klaus retrouva un visage humain avant de relâcher Bonnie qui glissa au sol.

_—__ J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, _s'exclama-t-elle en se massant la gorge._ Il faut juste un peu de temps, ça va marcher ! _

_—__ Il vaudrait mieux_, cracha Klaus en quittant la pièce.

Chez les loups, Irina s'était assoupie dans sa cellule, non loin du corps de Sacha qu'elle avait ramené près d'elle. Elle avait refusé de la laisser là, étendue dans la poussière, en attendant que quelqu'un s'occupe de son corps. Pour la protéger même dans la mort, elle l'avait trainé dans sa cellule et l'avait couché sur son lit de fortune alors qu'elle-même se couchait à même le sol. Quand elle s'éveilla et qu'elle sentit les douleurs dans ses membres, elle crut d'abord que c'était le fait d'avoir dormi par terre qui lui avait vrillé le dos… c'était avant de se rendre compte que son odorat était beaucoup plus développé. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Micha près d'elle ! Accroupie sur le sol, elle renifla l'air à la recherche de la source de l'odeur, ce qui la guida jusqu'au corps de Sacha. Irina ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle détecter l'odeur de l'Alpha sur le corps de son amie ? Elle n'avait pas cette capacité ! À moins que…

— _Oh non,_ souffla-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Coupée du monde et enterrée sous Terre, elle avait perdu la perception du temps et ne pouvait donc plus savoir s'il était midi ou minuit. Ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle n'ait pas identifié les premiers signes de mutation ! Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle tomba à quatre pattes au sol, une douleur lui vrillant les reins. Des larmes de peur, de désespoir, coulèrent sur ses joues alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la terre et qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Elle savait que c'était horrible, elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ! Elle sentit ses os se briser, son corps se tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'elle hurlait toujours de douleur. Puis sa voix se transforma également. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour hurler sa souffrance, un hurlement de loup en sortit. Elle serra les dents pour ne plus entendre ce loup hurler à la pleine lune, mais bientôt, elle ne put plus se contrôler.

L'animal prit le pas sur la femme, la libérant de ses peurs et doutes. Elle se retrouva couverte de fourrure, à parcourir sa cellule dans la peau d'un animal. D'impatience, elle gratta le sol avec ses mains qui étaient désormais des pattes et resta une seconde à fixer cette patte couverte de poils et de griffes acérées. Elle devait tuer ! Elle avait besoin de tuer, de se nourrir. La louve avait faim ! L'odeur du sang lui monta alors au nez. Elle se retourna et fixa le corps étendu avec elle dans la cellule. Il était mort depuis de longues heures, mais il en restait néanmoins très appétissant ! Elle avança vers lui, lécha le sang qui en coulait et s'apprêtait à mordre quand une pensée la paralysa sur place : Sacha, amie. Ses deux mots suffirent à lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

Elle lécha de nouveau le sang sur le corps de Sacha, mais pas dans le but de se nourrir cette fois, mais de nettoyer son amie. Alors qu'elle la lavait comme elle pouvait, de long gémissement plaintif s'échapper de sa gorge. Si vous avez déjà entendu un chien pleurer, vous avez une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Puis tout cessa quand sa nouvelle ouïe capta un son : quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Elle se posta en direction de la porte, tous crocs dehors et se mit à grogner méchamment jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant n'entre.

_—__ Et bien, _s'exclama Ester en regardant la louve grise et blanche qui était enfermée dans la cellule. _Tu dois avoir besoin de liberté, je pense. Que dirais-tu si j'ouvrais cette cage pour que tu profites pleinement de ton nouvel état ? _

Irina fixa la sorcière dans les yeux et ne la quitta pas une seule seconde du regard quand celle-ci s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste souple de la main, elle fit exploser la serrure de la cellule et la porte s'ouvrit. Irina en sortit et avança vers Ester, babine retroussée, le ventre vrillait par un besoin de vengeance.

_—__ Ne t'avise même pas de m'attaquer,_ la prévint Ester, _tu le regretterais !_

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle lança un sort sur la louve qui la fit courber l'échine sous la douleur. Irina chancela, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant ! Elle se releva, sa détermination encore plus grande et passa à l'attaque. Ester la repoussa à l'aide de la magie et tenta de quitter la pièce, mais celle-ci se mit à tanguer sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Irina observait la sorcière attendant patiemment le bon moment. Quand elle la vit chanceler et s'appuyer sur le mur pour conserver son équilibre, elle sut qu'il était arrivé. Sans réfléchir, faisant confiance à son nouveau corps, elle bondit sur le dos de la sorcière affaiblie, la clouant au sol avant de lui broyer la nuque avec sa gueule puissante. Elle ne relâcha la gorge d'Ester que quand celle-ci se détacha de son corps. D'un coup de patte, elle envoya la tête rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis s'assit et hurla à la lune. Un cri puissant et victorieux.

Dans les étages de la maison, bon nombre de loups étaient également en mutation. La lune étant pleine, ceux qui n'étaient pas Alphas se retrouvèrent à muter sans pouvoir se contrôler. Micha les observait, satisfait de sa petite armée, quand un hurlement parmi les autres lui fit tendre l'oreille. Une nouvelle louve était née et cette louve était puissante. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres quand il vit qu'Ester ne revenait pas. Il l'avait envoyé libérer Irina, se disant que la sorcière serait de taille à riposter contre la louve, il s'était trompé. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'Irina lui avait évité de devoir tuer Ester lui-même ! Maintenant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus besoin de la sorcière et avait projeté de s'en débarrasser une fois la nuit finie.

Excité à l'idée de compter une nouvelle femelle dans sa meute, il décida de muter également pour aller lui rendre visite. Irina ne l'aimait pas, mais peut-être qu'elle accepterait sa présence à ses côtés s'il était sous sa forme lupine. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir s'occuper d'elle pour lui transmettre son odeur afin qu'elle soit protégée. Il sourit de plus belle à cette idée ! Il se dévêtit, et muta presque instantanément avant de rejoindre la louve qui hurler au sous-sol. Irina arpentait toujours la pièce où elle était retenue prisonnière quand elle vit la porte exploser et un immense loup apparaitre dans l'embrasure.

_—__ Micha,_ pensa-t-elle furieuse.

Le loup s'approcha d'elle et passa devant le corps décapité d'Ester sans même le voir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la louve magnifique devant lui. Irina se douta de ce qu'il venait faire, elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Sacha, et n'avait aucune envie d'être violée ! Plantant ses pattes dans le sol, elle grogna avec puissance et fureur, tenant tête au loup plus grand qu'elle qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci grogna à son tour et elle sentit quelque chose se répandre en elle. Comme ci une puissante main appuyait sur son dos pour la forcer à se coucher et se soumettre. Irina le combattit autant qu'elle le put, mais Micha ne fit qu'augmenter la puissance de ses grognements et bientôt, Irina se retrouva couchée au sol, la tête entre les pattes à pleurer. Le salopard avait utilisé son pouvoir d'Alpha pour la dominer ! Alors que l'espoir la quittait, des bruits de combats dans la maison lui firent dresser les oreilles. Micha se retourna et écouta attentivement également.

La louve sentit son cœur battre avec plus de conviction. Ce pouvait-il que la bande soit venue à son secours finalement ? Elle profita que Micha fut distrait par les bruits qu'il écoutait pour se relever et reprendre appuie sur ses pattes. L'Alpha reporta son attention sur elle quand il la vit debout. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour la faire sienne ! Il grogna et ordonna à la louve de se soumettre, mais celle-ci résista. Il lui sauta dessus et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge sans toutefois les planter trop profond. Il voulait la blesser, pas la tuer. Irina se débattit et mordit dès qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était plus faible que lui et bientôt il eut le dessus sur elle. Il la força à se coucher sous lui alors qu'elle grattait le sol de ses pattes tentant de se dégager.

Puis un grognement féroce se fit entendre derrière eux. Micha oublia Irina et se mit en position de combat alors que la louve tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle vit alors deux loups se tenir dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle n'aurait pu dire qui était le second, mais le premier, elle aurait reconnu ses yeux jaunes entre mille ! Klaus était bien en vie et il était venu la chercher ! Cette information remonta en elle comme une vague de bonheur à l'état pur et lui donna une nouvelle force. Micha avait fait l'erreur de la garder dans son dos, pensant qu'elle serait trop faible pour l'attaque, il avait tort ! Elle lui sauta dessus, plantant griffes et crocs dans la peau de son cou et tira avec autant de force que possible. Micha se débattit et ne tarda pas à se débarrasser d'elle, mais ce court instant avait permis aux deux nouveaux arrivant de se mettre en position.

Désormais, Micha était encerclé par les deux loups et la louve et aucun des trois n'avaient envie de le laisser s'échapper ! Comme s'ils avaient reçu le même ordre en même temps, tous lui sautèrent et s'acharnèrent sur l'Alpha. Irina étant beaucoup plus faible que les deux autres loups quitta la bagarre à regret quand Micha lui brisa une patte. Elle recula en boitillant et se posta devant la porte. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus combattre, mais elle pouvait toujours empêcher cet enfoiré de fuir ! Bientôt, elle sentit un danger venir dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit un vampire venir droit sur elle, puis un second. La femme en elle savait qu'ils étaient ces amis, la louve eut du mal à se contrôler. L'odeur de l'ennemi était trop forte ! Malgré la douleur de sa patte cassée, elle bondit sur le vampire, prête à lui arracher la gorge, mais fut attrapée par la peau du cou et jetée au loin.

_—__ Irina, _s'écria une voix de femme._ C'est moi Rebecca et c'est Gabriel, ton meilleur ami. Tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal je le sais. Contrôle-toi. _

Les paroles firent écho en elle, mais l'instinct était le plus fort. Elle passa à l'attaque de nouveau et aurait planté ses crocs dans le corps de Gabriel si Rebecca ne s'était pas interposée. Alors qu'elle déchiquetait l'originelle, elle fut envoyée dans les airs par une nouvelle venue.

_—__ Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, _répliqua Angela avant de dresser devant elle et les vampires un mur protecteur. _On doit savoir si Klaus et Tyler ont besoin d'aide avec Micha, tu dois nous laisser passer Irina. _

La louve, un peu sonnée après son vol plané, grogna de nouveau et Angela leva la main, prête à user de la magie pour forcer son amie à se contrôler quand un loup noir bondit devant elle, babines retroussées, protégeant la louve de son corps.

_—__ Klaus_, souffla soulagée Angela. _Micha ?_

Le loup noir s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser voir l'intérieur de la pièce où le corps sans vie de l'Alpha reposait.

_—__ Bien, _s'exclama Rebecca qui se tenait l'épaule qui commençait déjà à cicatriser._ On récupère Tyler et on vous laisse tous les deux, je pense que tu sauras la gérer tant qu'elle est dans cet état. _

_—__ On va rester ici en attendant qu'elle retrouve forme humaine, _ajouta Gabriel_. Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là. _

Le loup noir hocha la tête et leur désigna la sortie du museau. Une fois seul, la louve regarda le loup et tenta d'avancer vers lui, mais sa patte brisée la fit souffrir. Le loup vint à elle, lécha sa blessure avant de lui lécher la truffe en signe de réconfort. Par ce simple petit geste, Irina comprit que Klaus resterait auprès d'elle et l'aiderait à traverser cette première mutation. Elle se coucha dans un coin de la pièce sans accorder un seul regard à l'Alpha mort, puis Klaus la rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur la sienne, en signe de protection. Irina était terrorisée et épuisée, perdre le contrôle de son corps étant vraiment déroutant, mais elle sut qu'avec Klaus à ses cotés pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve, elle survivrait !


	30. Chapter 28: Always and forever

Bonjour, bonjour

On est dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit nouveau chapitre ! Voici donc un peu de lecture pour la dernière fois puisque ce chapitre sera le dernier ! Et oui toute les bonnes choses ont une fin !

Comme j'imagine que certaine vont me demander quand j'écrirais de nouveau, je vais répondre tout de suite: j'en sais rien ! Pour être franche avec vous, je ne sais pas si j'écrirais encore. J'ai des idées pour une fiction Klaroline comme je vous l'ai deja dis, mais quand je vois le peu de com que j'ai ici, je me dis que ca ne sert à rien de publier une nouvelle histoire ! Je suis un peu decu de voir que j'avais facilement 10 com par chapitre avant et que j'en ai tout juste 2 ou 3 désormais...

Ecrire prend du temps et de l'energie, si tout ca est fait pour rien à quoi bon ? Comme j'ai d'autre projets en cours, je pense que je vais me concentrer en priorité là dessus.

**Johanna**: merci pour tes encouragements :) J'ai envoyé mon roman aux maisons d'editions hier, on verra bien ce que ça donne ^^ mon chien vas beaucoup mieux également :) Il remarche petit à petit, c'est pas encore la super forme mais c'est sur la bonne voie :)

Bonne lecture les filles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

**Always and forever**

Irina s'éveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce richement décorée avec des teintures et des tapis sur les murs et un lit à baldaquin en bois finement sculpté. Elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit, et maintint le drap contre elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Sans y prêter attention, elle commença à fixer ses mains et plus particulièrement ses ongles. Elle les revoyait s'allonger pour se transformer en griffes coupantes comme des lames de rasoir. Un frisson la parcourut à se souvenir. Un autre l'envahit quand elle vit l'état de ses mains. Ses ongles étaient tous cassés et de la terre étaient encore niché dedans.

_—__ J'ai eu peur de te faire mal si je frottais trop profond,_ s'exclama alors une voix sur sa gauche.

D'un bond, elle sauta du lit et fit face au nouveau venu en position d'attaque avant de se détendre en voyant qu'elle ne craignait rien. Devant elle se tenait son hybride préféré, l'homme qui était venu la chercher dès qu'il avait pu.

_—__ Nick_, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu bouger, Klaus la tenait dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme il pouvait.

_—__ Tu ne crains plus rien sweetheart_, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

Il lui captura les lèvres doucement d'abord avant qu'Irina n'accélère le rythme. Elle lui sauta dessus, entourant sa taille de ses jambes, se fichant complètement du drap qui avait glissé sur son corps. Klaus sourit devant cette fougue nouvelle avant de la repousser doucement, provoquant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

_—__ C'est ta transformation qui provoque cette excitation,_ lui apprit-il en lui caressant la joue_. Il va te falloir quelque temps pour maitriser. _

_—__ J'aurais pensé que le fait que je te saute dessus t'aurait plus, _bouda Irina en détournant le regard.

_—__ Oh ça me plait crois-moi, _ria-t-il. _Je préférerais juste faire ça dans une maison qui ne soit pas pleine de vampires. _

Irina le regarda sans comprendre avant de rougir violemment quand ses oreilles captèrent les éclats de rire de plusieurs personnes. Mortifiée, elle récupéra le drap qui avait glissé et le noua autour de son corps. C'était une protection bien maigre, mais elle comptait dessus pour refréner ses envies.

_—__ Où est-on ? _demanda-t-elle alors en détaillant la pièce.

_—__ Dans la demeure familiale des Mikealson. Angela et Bonnie ont protégé la maison, tu es en sécurité ici. Quoiqu'il faudrait être fou pour nous attaquer maintenant, _railla Klaus avec un sourire en coin.

Irina regarda la chambre avec intérêt avant de s'assoir sur le lit et de tenter de remettre ses pensées en place. Elle le souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se transforme, mais une fois que la louve avait pris possession d'elle, c'était le trou noir complet.

_—__ Combien de temps ? _

_—__ Presque trois jours, _lui répondit Klaus en prenant place auprès d'elle._ La première mutation est toujours la plus longue. _

_—__ Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai tué ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

_—__ À part Ester et Micha non. _

_—__ Micha est mort ? _répéta-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

_—__ Tyler et moi sommes arrivés dans les souterrains quand il allait te faire sienne. Tu nous as aidés à maitriser Micha avant qu'on ne l'achève. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

_—__ Non, _souffla-t-elle._ C'est un peu flou. _

_—__ Ca vas revenir ne t'en fait pas. Tu devrais t'habiller je t'attends en bas avec les autres, on a encore beaucoup à régler. _

Il l'embrassa avec douceur puis la laissa seule dans la chambre. Encore un peu perdue, elle se leva et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain qu'elle voyait depuis son lit. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, tentant de trouver un quelconque changement, mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elle avait pourtant changé ! La jeune femme qu'avait été Irina était morte et avait laissé la place à une nouvelle femme hurlant à la lune ! Dépitée par sa nouvelle condition, elle décida de prendre une douche. Ça lui ferait surement du bien et puis ça lui permettrait d'enlever cette terre sous ses ongles. Elle remarqua en se savonnant que son corps était déjà extrêmement propre. Klaus avait dû la doucher dès qu'elle avait repris forme humaine afin qu'elle ne soit pas choquée de son état à son réveil. Elle n'était pas certaine que se voir couverte de terre, les cheveux en pagaille dès qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux lui auraient plus !

Une fois lavée, elle fouilla le petit sac de sport qui avait été laissé à son intention et revêtit les vêtements qu'il contenait. Elle sourit quand elle trouva au fond ses armes. Bien qu'elle ne craigne rien ici, elle les passa juste pour sentir leur présence. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours complètement désarmée, sentir ses jouets si proches d'elle avait quelque chose de rassurant. Une fois prête, elle quitta la chambre et suivit les éclats de voix qui la guidèrent dans un petit salon. Quand elle passa la porte, toutes les conversations cessèrent avant que tous les regards se portent sur elle.

— _Rina !_ souffla Angela les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir le boulet de canon roux qui lui fonça dessus. La sentir dans ses bras lui fit du bien. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était vraiment de retour auprès des siens.

_—__ C'est bon de te revoir,_ s'exclama Gabriel avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Elle passa de bras en bras, chacun lui faisant savoir comme ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit parmi eux. Même Elijah et Kol y allèrent de leur petite étreinte. Alors que tous ses amis l'avaient serré contre eux, elle se rendit compte que d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Sa cousine, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie l'observaient en se demandant comment réagir. Irina les regarda un par un, puis s'avança vers Tyler qu'elle serra contre elle, surprenant tout le monde.

_—__ Tu étais là avec Klaus dans ce sous-sol, _souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

_—__ En effet, _lui répondit-il en cherchant le regard des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_—__ Merci. Tu m'as évité le pire. _

Puis, elle prit Bonnie dans ses bras et finit par serrer tout le monde contre elle. Elena fondit en larme quand les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras. Les deux cousines avaient fait un pas sur la voie du pardon et c'était beaucoup pour elles deux. Irina s'écarta ensuite et fit face à tout le monde.

_—__ Merci… à tous. Sans vous je serais encore là-bas alors merci, vraiment. Je… désolée pour votre mère, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les originaux_. Klaus m'a dit que je l'avais tué. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais ça n'efface pas ce que j'ai fait. _

_—__ Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, _clama Rebecca. _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! _

_—__ Ma sœur à raison, _ajouta Elijah._ Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, nous l'aurions fait. Elle a fait trop de mal à notre famille, nous ne pouvions pas la laisser continuer. _

_—__ Ok, ravie de voir qu'il n'y a aucun souci entre nous alors ! _répliqua Irina sur le ton de la plaisanterie._ Si trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai muté, je suppose que vous avez nettoyé les lieux ? _

_—__ En effet, _répondit James._ On a fait un grand jeu de joie avec les cadavres pourquoi ?_

_—__ Il y avait une jeune femme dans une cellule, qu'avez-vous fait de son corps ? _

Elle avait pensé à Sacha dès qu'elle s'était réveillée. Maintenant qu'elle apprenait ce qui était arrivé aux cadavres, elle espérait que son amie n'ait pas subi le même traitement que les monstres qui l'avait maltraité toute sa vie.

_—__ Je l'ai enterré, _lui apprit Kol._ On voulait la mettre avec les autres et puis Klaus nous a dit qu'elle portait ton odeur. On sait que pour déclencher la malédiction il te fallait tuer, il n'a pas été dur de savoir quel rôle elle avait tenu dans l'histoire. _

_—__ C'était mon amie, _murmura Irina en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. _Elle a été battue et violée toute sa vie par Micha et sa meute. Elle m'a supplié de la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, _répéta-t-elle avec colère en relevant les yeux vers les vampires présents dans la pièce.

_—__ On sait ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, _la réconforta Gabriel en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et pour le reste… on va gérer. _

Gabriel croisa le regard de Klaus et vit que celui-ci approuver. Ils allaient gérer la transformation d'Irina ensemble, car elle aurait besoin de tous ses amis pour faire face aux changements dans sa vie. Kol lui donna l'emplacement de la tombe de Sacha et Irina se promit de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. Vint ensuite l'heure de poser des questions et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle les avait vus pour la dernière fois. Elle apprit alors que Bonnie et Angela avaient lié leurs pouvoirs pour libérer Klaus, mais également pour affaiblir Ester. Irina eut un flash et revit la sorcière se tenir contre un mur des souterrains, comme si ses forces l'avaient soudain quitté.

_—__ C'est pour ça que j'ai pu l'attaquer, _souffla-t-elle en mettant les pièces du puzzle en place._ Je me souviens qu'elle à ouvert la porte de ma cellule, j'ai voulu l'attaquer, mais elle m'a repoussé avec sa magie, puis elle s'est mise à chanceler. Ça devait être votre sort qui agissait sur elle ! _

_—__ Sans doute oui, _confirma Bonnie._ Ça a mis un peu de temps pour l'atteindre, mais ça a marché,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant Klaus.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les doutes qu'il avait émis quant à sa réelle motivation pour libérer Irina. L'originel dut parfaitement comprendre le message, car il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle, en signe de repenti et de gratitude.

_—__ Est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ? _s'inquiéta Irina.

_—__ J'ai eu fort à faire quand vous avez libéré Klaus, _lui apprit Tom._ Tout le monde avait été mordus par un loup et blessé à des degrés plus ou moins importants, mais comme tu le vois tous se portent à merveille. _

_—__ Et quand vous êtes venus me chercher ? _

_—__ Aucun ! _lui répondit Klaus avec un sourire sadique._ C'est l'avantage d'avoir des sorcières dans son équipe ! _

_—__ Bonnie et moi on a immobilisé tous les loups, _s'exclama Angela avec fierté._ Ils n'ont rien compris à ce qui leur tombait dessus ! Tu aurais dû voir ça c'était trop cool ! Les autres avaient juste à les achever ! _

_—__ Tu as failli me blesser moi, _lui apprit alors Gabriel avec une moue boudeuse._ Rebecca et moi sommes descendus dans les souterrains pour voir si Klaus et Tyler avaient besoin d'aide. On est tombé sur toi en premier. L'instinct de la louve a dû prendre le dessus parce que tu nous as attaqués. Rebecca s'est interposé entre nous, c'est elle que tu as mordue ! _

Irina ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait et posa un regard horrifié sur la sœur originelle.

_—__ Je suis désolée, _s'exclama-t-elle_. C'était pas moi, jamais je ne vous aurais attaqué ! _

_—__ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crains pas les morsures de loups, _ria la jolie blonde._ Gabriel c'était autre chose par contre. _

Irina eut un second choc quand elle vit le regard que Rebecca et Gabriel posèrent l'un sur l'autre. Elle regarda alors Klaus qui leva les yeux au ciel pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà compris. Le rire moqueur de Kol fut une seconde confirmation ! Gabriel et Becca ? Bas merde alors ! Elle sourit en se disant que si ses amis s'étaient trouvés, elle était heureuse pour eux. Après tout, elle avait déjà dit à Rebecca qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un petit humain comme Matt et elle était certaine que Gabriel saurait prendre soin de la sœur originelle. Quelque chose lui disait d'ailleurs que s'il tenait à la vie et surtout à ne pas voir les trois frères de Rebecca débarquer pour lui demander des comptes, il ferait tout pour la combler !

Une fois tous les détails de l'histoire racontés vint le temps d'aborder un autre point : la transformation d'Irina ! Celle-ci avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne voudrait pas rester louve si elle était obligée de muter, mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

_—__ On va devoir parler de l'avenir, _lui dit Klaus en s'approchant d'elle._ Tu sais que si tu me le demandes je ferais de toi un hybride. _

_—__ C'est ce que je veux, _répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

_—__ Est-ce que tu ne veux pas prendre du temps pour y penser ? La prochaine lune est le mois prochain, tu as tout le temps. _

_—__ J'ai juste quelques questions. _

_—__ Je t'écoute, _lui répondit immédiatement Klaus.

_—__ Pas à toi, désolée. Tyler, tu veux bien ? _

_—__ Heu oui, bien sûr, _répondit-il un peu déconcerté_. _

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit place sur le fauteuil face à elle.

_—__ Tu as était loup avant de devenir hybride, regrettes-tu ton ancienne condition ? _

_—__ Tu veux rire ? _ria-t-il._ Devenir un hybride, c'est une libération crois-moi ! Tu te sens revivre. C'est comme-ci on ouvrait enfin la porte de la cage qui te retenait prisonnière. C'est… je sais pas comment te le dire, mais je ne regrette pas. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, ça aurait été certainement mieux, _ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard de travers à Klaus qui affichait un sourire en coin_, mais le résultat est le même au final. _

_—__ Et la soif de sang, tu arrives à la gérer ? Je ne veux pas tuer tout ce qui bouge parce que le vampire aura pris le contrôle ! _s'exclama Irina qui avait peur de se transformer en un nouveau monstre.

_—__ C'est dur les premiers jours c'est vrai, mais tu y arriveras, je le sais, _déclara-t-il._ Tu es bien entouré et puis il ne te laissera pas tuer à tour de bras en sachant que ça te pèsera sur la conscience plus tard. _

Irina regarda Klaus et vit que Tyler avait raison. Klaus l'aimait, jamais il ne la lâcherait dans la nature avant qu'elle ne sache gérer sa soif. Elle passerait le reste de ses jours à s'en vouloir si elle venait à tuer quelqu'un ! Elle plaçait toute sa confiance en l'originel pour l'empêcher de faire des victimes sur son passage.

_—__ Il n'y a qu'une chose qui noircit un peu le tableau, _reprit Tyler alors que Klaus grinçait des dents. _Quand il m'a transformé, je me sentais redevable envers lui. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même au profit d'une loyauté sans faille. Il m'a demandé de mordre Caroline et je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'imagine qu'entre vous ça ne sera pas un problème, mais je pense que tu devais le savoir. _

_—__ Comment as-tu pu briser ce lien ? _demanda Irina en le regardant dans les yeux_. _

_—__ En mutant, encore et encore. Chaque fois que mon corps se transformait et qu'il se tordait de douleur, je me détachais un peu plus de lui. Ca à était long, mais j'y suis parvenu. Je t'apprendrais si tu as besoin. _

_—__ Merci. Nick, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'originel_, est-ce que tu peux contrôler ce lien ? Empêcher qu'il se créer ? _

_—__ Non, _pesta Klaus en fusillant Tyler du regard_. Tu dépendras de moi que je le veuille ou non, je n'y peux rien. _

_—__ Hum, _souffla Irina._ Si c'est la seule ombre au tableau, ça me va ! Transforme-moi, _déclara-t-elle en faisant face à son hybride.

_—__ Tu es certaine ? _

_—__ Absolument ! _

Irina approcha de Klaus, et attendit. Il la scruta attentivement puis se mordit le poignet avant de le présenter à la jeune femme. Irina leva les yeux sur tous ceux présents puis but le sang de Klaus. Elle n'arrêta de boire que quand la blessure du vampire se fut refermée. Quitte à se changer en hybride autant être certaine que la quantité de sang ingéré soit suffisante ! Du pouce, Klaus essuya le sang qui perlait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_—__ Et maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Maintenant il faut que je te tue,_ déclara Klaus en lui brisant la nuque.

Le geste lui broya le cœur, mais il devait le faire s'il voulait la changer. Il la récupéra dans l'étreinte de ses bras avant que le corps d'Irina ne touche le sol. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Elena quand il entendit celle-ci crier de surprise. Il porta Irina jusqu'à un canapé, l'installa confortablement et attendit en se rongeant les sangs. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la transformation ne marche pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Trop nerveux pour rester assit à côté d'elle, il se leva et arpenta la pièce sans quitter celle qu'il aimait du regard. Angela prit sa place et se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Irina, lui interdisant de repousser la transformation. Après ce qui leur parut une éternité, Irina revint enfin à elle. Grogie et complètement perdue, elle se releva doucement sur ses pieds et fut soutenue par Angela qui la maintint debout quand elle chancela. Quand elle posa les yeux sur Klaus, elle sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_—__ Tu m'as tué ! _s'exclama-t-elle en fusillant son compagnon des yeux.

_—__ Pour mieux te ramener, _souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras_. _

_—__ Tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de me préparer au moins ! _

_—__ Ça n'aurait rien changé, j'aurais dû te tuer quand même. _

_—__ Mouais, _bougonna Irina_. Et maintenant. _

_—__ Maintenant ta cousine va faire un don du sang, _déclara-t-il en posant un regard glacial sur Elena.

Celle-ci recula de plusieurs pas devant l'intensité de son regard et Stefan adopta une position défensive devant la jeune femme.

_—__ De grès ou de force Elena, tu lui donneras ton sang, _siffla Klaus en s'approchant d'elle.

_—__ Non ! _le stoppa Irina._ C'est à elle de décider. _

Les deux cousines se regardèrent, s'observèrent un long moment, chacune se rappelant le temps passer ensemble puis enfin Elena avança vers Irina. Elle prit un coupe papier qui se trouver sur un meuble et se trancha le poignet avant de faire boire sa cousine. Celle-ci avala le sang et sentit aussitôt son visage se transformer. Ses gencives lui firent mal quand ses canines s'allongèrent, et elle avait l'impression que les petites veines sous ses yeux allaient exploser. Elle lâcha le poignet de sa cousine et recula de quelques pas tant la douleur était intense. Elle n'allait donc jamais arrêter de souffrir ? Quand elle releva les yeux sur ses amis, elle vit la stupeur passer sur leur visage.

_—__ Sublime,_ souffla Klaus en la regardant.

Il vint à elle et étrangement cette fois, Irina put le suivre des yeux. Ses yeux d'hybride arrivés parfaitement à suivre les mouvements rapides de l'originel, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et fougue, oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait jusqu'à ce qu'un léger grattement de gorge leur rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_—__ Tu es superbe, _s'exclama Angela en frappant dans ses mains quand ils se séparèrent.

_—__ Mes yeux sont jaunes aussi ? _demanda Irina_. Est-ce qu'ils sont comme les tiens ? _ajouta-t-elle pour son vampire.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il la déplaça devant un miroir où elle put se voir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle s'examina les dents sous toutes les coutures, allant même jusqu'à se couper le doigt dessus pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas ! Elle palpa ensuite son visage, touchant les petites veines qui ressortaient sous ses yeux avant d'examiner avec attention ses pupilles. Les yeux de Klaus l'avaient toujours fasciné, aujourd'hui, elle avait les mêmes que lui ! Deux yeux de loups, c'est ce qu'étaient devenues ses prunelles bleues ! Puis deux autres yeux jaunes l'observèrent quand Klaus se posta derrière elle. Irina en eut le souffle coupé : ils étaient pareils désormais tous les deux ! Elle admira le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir quelques instants puis vit Klaus reprendre un visage humain. Elle essaya à son tour, mais rien ne se passa.

_—__ Ferme les yeux et souffle doucement, _lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules._ Respire profondément, ça vas venir. _

Irina fit l'exercice encore et encore et enfin, elle sentit ses canines se rétracter. Quand elle s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir, ses prunelles étaient bleues. Elles revirèrent au jaune presque aussi vite quand elle capta le reflet d'Elena dans le miroir. Celle-ci avait refusé de boire le sang de Stefan pour refermer la blessure et avait juste noué un linge autour de son poignet blessé. Linge qui était imbibé de sang désormais…

Sans qu'elle n'ait compris comment, elle se retrouva devant sa cousine, et l'attaqua avant que quiconque n'est pût réagir. Elle planta ses crocs tout neufs dans la gorge d'Elena et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait parfaitement suivre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Il fallut une seconde ou deux aux autres pour comprendre. Quand ils réalisèrent, Stefan et Damon voulurent se jeter sur Irina pour l'éloigner d'Elena mais les originaux firent barrage, les empêchant de passer. Klaus intervint alors. Il força Irina à lâcher Elena et la maintint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Mais Irina était forte, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Elle se débâtit si bien que Gabriel dut prêter main-forte à Klaus pour la maintenir.

_—__ Ça suffit ! Contrôle-toi,_ s'exclama Klaus en la fixant dans les yeux.

Alors, ce fut comme-ci on lui avait ôté toute volonté. Elle arrêta de se débattre et fixa l'originel dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Elle prit conscience que Stefan et Damon s'occupèrent de sa cousine avant que toute la bande ne quitte la pièce. Les vampires encore présents se mirent alors à l'observer, elle les aurait bien envoyé se faire voir ailleurs, mais elle devait absolument garder le contrôle. Pourquoi devait-elle se contrôler d'ailleurs ? Tout commencer à se brouiller dans son esprit.

_—__ Elle est sous hypnose ! _s'exclama incrédule James.

_—__ C'est impossible ça ne marche pas sur elle, _rétorqua Klaus.

_—__ Quand elle était louve peut-être, mais c'est un hybride maintenant ! _renchérit Elijah avec un petit rire.

_—__ Tu devrais la libérer avant qu'elle ne te tue, _se moqua Rebecca en s'approchant à son tour.

Klaus regarda celle qu'il aimait en se demandant quoi faire. L'avait-il vraiment hypnotisé sans s'en rendre compte ? Il lui ordonna d'oublier et il la vit se réanimer comme par magie. Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer.

_—__ Où sont tous les autres ? _demanda-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que sa cousine et sa bande n'étaient plus là.

_—__ Parti, tu as attaqué Elena, _lui répondit Klaus en reculant légèrement.

_—__ Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? _

Quand elle vit l'air coupable de son vampire et le sourire amusé de tous les autres, elle comprit.

_—__ Tu m'as hypnotisé ! _s'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

_—__ C'n'était pas volontaire ! _

_—__ Je m'en fou, tu m'as hypnotisé quand même ! _

Un corps à corps commença alors entre les deux hybrides pendant que les autres prenaient place pour assister au spectacle. Quand Klaus vola à travers la pièce après qu'Irina lui ait envoyé un coup de pied, Rebecca éclata de rire.

— _J'adore ma nouvelle sœur !_ déclara-t-elle hilare.

Le mot sœur fut un tel choc pour Irina qu'elle en oublia Klaus. Elle se posta devant l'originelle qui lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_—__ Bienvenue dans la famille,_ souffla Rebecca.

Elijah lui sourit et Kol lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur, façon qu'ils avaient de lui faire savoir qu'ils l'acceptaient aussi dans leur clan. Ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Irina. Elle ne réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie, - son éternité donc ! - avec ces gens, ces vampires qui étaient désormais sa famille !

_—__ Pour toujours, _souffla-t-elle sous le choc.

_—__ Et à jamais si tu le veux,_ lui répondit Klaus en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du vampire et se laissa aller contre son torse, elle était si bien là. Irina ferma les yeux et sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa place.

_—__ Je crois que je vais pleurer ! _lança alors Rebecca qui avait effectivement les larmes aux yeux._ On a une devise dans la famille, _ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'Irina ne comprenait pas. _« Always and forever ». Sans le savoir, tu viens de la partager avec mon frère, ce qui équivaut à une promesse entre vous. Un peu comme un mariage humain si tu veux. _

_—__ On est marié ? _s'étonna Irina en regardant Klaus.

_—__ Ma sœur fabule, _cingla-t-il._ Elle parle de coutume qui sont aussi vieille que nous et qui non plus lieu d'être depuis des siècles ! _

_—__ Peut-être parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait trouvé chaussure à son pied mon cher frère ! Tu sais ce que l'échange de notre devise veut dire ! _

_—__ Elle l'ignorait ! _siffla-t-il en commençant à perdre son calme.

_—__ Ça n'est plus le cas désormais, _railla Rebecca en haussant les épaules.

Nick serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa sœur. Il avait tenu plus de mille ans sans la tuer, ça serait dommage de le faire maintenant ! Il reporta alors son attention sur Irina qui l'observait.

_—__ Est-ce vrai ? _demanda-t-elle.

_—__ Ça n'a aucune importance, _lui répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_—__ Donc c'est vrai, _souffla-t-elle ébahie._ Tu es à moi et je suis à toi c'est ça le truc ? _demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit fondre Klaus.

_—__ En effet. _

_—__ Alors ça roule pour moi ! _déclara Irina.

_—__ Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, _intervint alors Rebecca d'une petite voix_. Vous devez échanger vos sangs. _

_—__ Rebecca,_ grogna Klaus.

Grognement qui provoque l'hilarité générale, surtout chez ses frères. Rebecca expliqua brièvement comment procéder à Irina et celle-ci s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Elle prit le coupe papier qui avait servi à Elena et s'entailla la paume de la main, puis le tendit à Klaus pour qu'il fasse de même. S'il le faisait, cela signifiait non seulement qu'il la reconnaissait comme sienne, mais également qu'il s'engageait à ne jamais la quitter ! Elle dut retenir le cri de joie qui monta dans sa gorge quand elle le vit s'entailler la main à son tour. Ils joignirent ensuite leurs deux paumes blessées et leurs sangs s'échangèrent.

_—__ Always and forever, _souffla Irina.

_—__ Always and forever_, répéta Klaus en l'embrassant.

Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de s'unir à la femme qu'il aimait selon une tradition familiale qui datait de plusieurs siècles et tout ça à cause de sa sœur ! Ou grâce à elle ? Il n'avait pas encore décidé ! Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter d'Irina et rattraper le temps perdu !

Quand les deux hybrides se séparèrent enfin, Irina vit qu'ils n'avaient pas étaient les seuls à s'embrasser. Rebecca et Gabriel s'en était donné à cœur joie, mais également Angela et James. Irina fut ravie de voir que ces deux-là s'étaient enfin décidés ! Elle embrassa des yeux sa nouvelle famille et se dit alors que le destin pouvait parfois être bien étrange ! Elle avait voulu tuer Klaus il y a quelques mois, aujourd'hui, elle était folle amoureuse de lui, transformée en hybride et unie à lui à la mode vampire ! Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait pris une belle revanche sur la vie. Elle qui ne s'était jamais trouvée à sa place dans sa famille venait d'entrer de manière fracassante dans la famille la plus vieille au monde !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Alors non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour la fausse joie…

Je prends juste le temps de répondre aux nouveaux messages que je reçois ces dernières semaines. En effet – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis ravie ! –, mes histoires connaissent un regain de succès depuis le début de l'année. Les reviews tombent de nouveau et les messages privés m'arrive chaque semaine, je souhaitais donc m'expliquer.

Beaucoup me disent « _c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à cette histoire_ » ou « _à quand ta prochaine fanfiction ? _». J'ai répondu personnellement à ceux qui ont des comptes, mais il y a beaucoup d'invités, d'où mon message du jour.

Je n'écris plus de fanfiction pour la simple et bonne raison « que je suis passée à autre chose ». Écrire sur les personnages des autres ne me conviens plus. J'écris toujours rassurez-vous, mais mes propres histoires…

Mon premier roman a été signé par un éditeur en mai 2013, ça à donc demandé beaucoup de travail de correction, puis j'ai écrit le tome 2 (que j'ai terminé il y a un mois) et j'ai plein d'autres projets en tête. Je n'ai donc plus le temps d'écrire des fanfictions, ce que je regrette un peu, car le contact avec vous me manque beaucoup…

Pour celles qui me suivent depuis plusieurs années, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : j'ai en projets l'adaptation en roman de deux de mes fanfictions (je ne dirais pas lesquelles pour des raisons qui me sont propres). Sachez juste que parmi les deux il y a un roman vampirique avec un certain originel…

Si vous souhaitez suivre l'avancement de mes projets ou simplement venir discuter avec moi, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook.

Vous me trouverez sous le pseudo Enel Tismaé et je suis publiée chez nats-édition.

Voilà voilà

Encore merci à tous et à bientôt j'espère

Lilou / Enel


End file.
